Umbra es Madrid
by Marice Nieve
Summary: –Me carteé con Tessa. –Explicó Melibea. –Magnus, sabes que no te lo pediría si no fuese importante. – ¿Estás ayudando a los nefilim gratuitamente, Bea?
1. Prólogo

**Desde que leí Los Orígenes y vi la mención del instituto de Madrid (capital de mi país) intenté imaginarme como sería una historia de cazadores de sombras allí. Después de mucho esfuerzo, varios borradores y largas horas de pensar para intentar cuadrarlo todo, este es el resultado. Espero que os guste, y si no, me gustaría que me lo hicierais saber.**

* * *

_**PRÓLOGO**_

_Si un libro es especial para alguien, vale la pena que lo hayan escrito_

_**Laura Gallego**  
_

El camino hasta el instituto se le estaba haciendo eterno. Ángela Merryweather no solía salir por la noche, pero hoy era una excepción. Se celebraba un espectáculo de música que no tenía desperdicio, ya fueras nefilim, mundana o lo que te apeteciera ser. Su madre no la dejaba asistir ni sola ni acompañada. Simplemente no le gustaba la vida nocturna de Madrid, ni de ninguna ciudad en general.

El jardín del Retiro estaba iluminado por la farolas colocadas por todo su extensión y una manada de mundanos borrachos cruzaba el parque en dirección a sus casas o a seguir de fiesta por alguno de los pubs del centro. Gracias al _glamour _no podían verla, así que podía correr libremente sin que nadie la mirara raro.

No tardó en distinguir las altas torres del monasterio que era el instituto de Madrid. Le rogó al ángel que su madre estuviera dormida y no se hubiera dado cuenta de su ausencia. Sabía de sobra que debería haberla obedecido y no salir esa noche, pero la idea de pasar mucho tiempo en el instituto le repugnaba. Necesitaba salir, divertirse y pasarlo bien, su madre debería estar agradecida, tenerla de buen humor siempre era mejor.

Dejando atrás el Retiro, la muchacha se encontró en la encrucijada de callejones que simbolizaban el principio del barrio de _Umbra_, donde se encontraba el instituto. Se sabía el laberinto de calles adoquinadas de memoria, lo había recorrido tantas veces durante sus diecisiete años de vida que podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, pero desde luego esa no era una buena opción. Aquellos callejones estaban llenos de pequeños establecimientos, la gran mayoría eran puntos de reunión de subterráneos. El instituto se alzaba al final de esa enredadera de calles como un punto de dominio, como si simbolizara la paz y el orden en el mundo de las sombras.

La mayoría de estos puntos de concilio eran pacíficos, sin duda el más tranquilo de todos era el bar llamado "La Guarida", allí solamente se reunían vampiros, aunque no estaba prohibida la entrada a otras criaturas. No hace mucho ella misma había entrado con su primo Diego, solo por mera curiosidad, y habían salido de allí acompañados por una pareja de hermanas gemelas, ambas vampiras, empeñadas en que conocieran el cementerio donde las habían enterrado para luego despertar convertidas en seres inmortales, y con dos vales de descuento en zumo de plasma. Por supuesto ninguno de los dos volvió a hacer gasto de esos descuentos.

Ahora mismo pasaba por enfrente de "Jardín Edén", el lugar donde se reunían las hadas. A través de los cristales se veía una estancia similar a un bosque, las paredes parecía estar hechas de vegetación y el voluminoso pelo de múltiples colores de las hadas parecía envolver el lugar como si fuera humo. Y allí, sentada en el escalón de la puerta, había una mujer delgada cuya cabeza estaba cubierta de pétalos blancos, seguramente de margarita. Ángela se detuvo para observarla, la mujer le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y la joven se acercó al reconocerla.

-Hola Melibea- saludó Ángela a la bruja.

-Pequeña cazadora de sombras, buenas noches.

Melibea se levantó e inclinó la cabeza hacia Ángela. La bruja no había perdido las costumbres de la época en la que había nacido. Si Ángela no la había reconocido antes, era porque no estaba acostumbrada a verla sin ningún gorro o pañuelo que tapara su marca de bruja, que era un cabello que crecía como pétalos de margarita y olía exactamente igual que esas flores. No contrastaba para nada con el Jardín Edén, pero desde luego, Melibea no era ninguna insensata que buscara problemas, por lo que nunca entraría allí.

-¿Qué haces por aquí tan de noche?- preguntó Melibea.

-Vengo de un concierto.

La bruja abrió con sorpresa sus sonrosados labios, enmarcados en ese rostro de color marfil y con forma de corazón.

-Apuesto una de mis casas a que tu madre no lo sabe.

-Pues no, pero no importa- repuso Ángela quitando hierro al asunto-¿Y tú que haces aquí? Se huele a hada…

-Espero a un viejo amigo al que no veo desde el mil seiscientos, he tenido que leer todas sus cartas para recordarle, apuesto mi casa en Florida a que él también lo ha hecho.- Respondió con la parsimonia que tanto le caracterizaba.

-Deja tus casas en paz, un día las perderás todas- le recomendó Ángela- y ahora tengo que irme.

-Adiós bonita, si hay ocasión, te presentaré a mi amigo.

Ángela asintió con la cabeza y continuó su camino. Le quedaban únicamente dos callejones y una esquina para llegar a casa.

La primera callejuela se encontraba desierta, en ella no había ningún establecimiento, solo una vieja casa de estilo victoriano donde se reunía de vez en cuando la manada de seres lobo. Había recorrido ese tramo desierto corriendo, pero al llegar al segundo callejón se detuvo.

El hedor a demonio era insoportable, parecía provenir de la alcantarilla que estaba pisando con un pie. Retiró el pie de la tapa, no sin antes echar mano de la pequeña daga de plata que le sujetaba su castaño y ondulado cabello.

La tapa de la alcantarilla empezó a vibrar y acto seguido salió disparada hacia arriba. Ángela la siguió con la mirada para poder esquivarla al caer. De las profundidades del agujero salió un demonio negro, de mediano tamaño y con las cuencas de los ojos vacías-_ un demonio Moloch, genial, ahora mi madre sí que me va a matar-_ pensó Ángela, mientras decidía que sería mejor elegir como arma el cuchillo serafín que había tenido la precaución de meter en su bolso. Dejó la daga de plata y el bolso a un lado, se quitó la cazadora vaquera dejando al descubierto el entrelazado de runas que cubría sus brazos.

-_Kadier-_ murmuró.

La hoja del cuchillo serafín resplandeció y el demonio emitió un sonido gutural mientras llamas rojas y azules salían de sus ojos vacíos.

Ángela esquivó las llamas con un grácil movimiento y se acercó con rapidez al demonio. Este aunque no podía verla, podía sentir su proximidad y daba pequeños saltos hacia atrás conforme la chica avanzaba. Ángela guardaba una distancia prudencial porque en cualquier momento podía ser calcinada por las llamas.

Vio la solución en un muro que se alzaba a su derecha. De un salto puso las manos en el hormigón y se impulsó hacia arriba. Caminó por la superficie del muro hasta encontrarse a la altura del demonio, que parecía desconcertado ante su repentina desaparición. Ahora solo tenía que saltar sobre él y clavarle a_ Kadier_ en el pecho. Pero no tuvo que saltar, porque algo que percibió tarde la empujó por detrás, haciéndola caer sobre el Moloch. Ángela no desperdició la oportunidad y hundió el cuchillo en la gruesa piel de su adversario. La criatura profirió un chillido agonizante y desapareció.

Ángela cayó de rodillas sobre los adoquines y miró a su espalda para ver que o quien la había empujado. Pero detrás no había nadie. Volvió a mirar al frente cuando se percató de la presencia de una sombra humana proyectada por la luz de la farola. Sin embargo, aquello solo era humano a la vista, para el resto de los sentidos, era otro demonio. Llevaba el pelo color verde y de punta, sus ojos de un espectral color amarillo adornaban una cara de piel pálida y forma puntiaguda. Además iba vestido enteramente de negro y su boca estaba cerrada en una línea negra.

La joven apretó la empuñadura del cuchillo que todavía sostenía y se incorporó rápidamente, dispuesta a atacar, pero se detuvo cuando el demonio empezó a hablar.

-El cuchillo serafín- dijo- ¡Dámelo!- exigió sin miramientos.

Ángela alzó a _Kadier _y esté emitió un resplandor blanco azulado más intenso que el de antes.

-¿Para qué lo quieres? Morirás con solo tocarlo.

El demonio torció el gesto en una mueca muy desagradable, que lo declaraba del todo inhumano.

-Eso es justamente lo que deseo- Repuso, y avanzó hacia ella a toda velocidad.

Ángela esperó a que llegara, lo esquivó limpiamente y le asestó un codazo en la nuca que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer. La cazadora de sombras aprovechó el momento abalanzándose sobre él, pero de la espalda del demonio salieron cuatro viscosos tentáculos que se le enroscaron en las muñecas y en los tobillos haciéndola caer al suelo. El cuchillo serafín le resbaló de las manos y aterrizó a un metro de ella.

El demonio retiró los tentáculos de la chica y esta notó el escozor donde la piel viscosa le había rozado. Intentó levantarse pero las articulaciones de los tobillos y las muñecas estaban como dormidas y no le respondían. Observó como el demonio le dedicaba una torva sonrisa y se acercaba al cuchillo serafín. Se convulsionó violentamente al tocar la empuñadura, pero no vaciló y dirigió el filo hacia su pecho, hundiéndolo en el con fuerza. La criatura emitió un agudo chillido antes de desintegrarse.

Ángela contempló atónita la escena mientras la sensación de parálisis se extendía por todo su cuerpo, subiendo desde las muñecas hasta los hombros y de los tobillos a las rodillas. Había leído sobre el veneno de los demonios _eidolon_ y sabía que no si no se colocaba un _iratze_ rápidamente sobre la zona afectada, podría ser letal ya que el cerebro y los órganos vitales quedarían totalmente bloqueados. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más antes de perder la consciencia.

* * *

El primer sonido que llegó a sus oídos desde lo que le parecieron siglos la despertó. Abrió los ojos lentamente porque los párpados le pasaban como si hubieran estado cerrados miles de años. Notaba la caliente y blanda superficie de una cama bajo su cuerpo, no tenía ni frío ni calor, pero estaba cubierta únicamente por la ropa con olor a sangre que sabía que llevaba. Giró la cabeza para intentar ver algo entre la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación con olor a incienso. Sentada en un sillón de mimbre estaba Melibea, vestida con un ceñido camisón de seda naranja, leyendo un grueso libro a la luz de una llama azulada que flotaba a su alrededor.

La bruja alzó la vista al notar la mirada de Ángela sobre ella. Cerró el libro con delicadeza y lo dejó sobre la mesilla que había al lado de la cama.

-Has tenido suerte de que ese demonio gritara como un condenado.- Dijo Melibea con su cantarina voz- He usado la magia para extraer el veneno. Pensé que te beneficiaria que te trajera a mi casa y no al instituto.

Ángela se incorporó bruscamente al oír la mención del instituto. ¿Qué hora seria? ¿Su madre se habría dado cuenta ya de que no estaba? Melibea le posó una tranquilizadora mano en el hombro.

-Tranquila pequeña, que solo ha pasado media hora desde que te encontré. Estás en perfectas condiciones de volver y además yo te acompañaré. Mis invitados están durmiendo, no les importará que me ausente unos minutos.

Ángela se puso de pie y cogió el bolso y la cazadora que la bruja había tenido la amabilidad de no dejar tirado por la calle.

-Siento mucho que hayas tenido que ocuparte de mi cuando esperabas una visita…

-Yo ayudo a los que se lo merecen, y ahora te acompaño sin rechistar.

Ángela no tuvo fuerzas para replicar y salió a la calle seguida de Melibea. Tardaron apenas diez minutos en llegar al instituto. Las dos torres del monasterio se perdían en la oscuridad de la noche y no se alcanzaba a ver su cúspide. No se apreciaba ningún atisbo de luz en las ventanas que daban a esa parte de la calle. El problema era que la habitación de su madre daba al otro lado.

-Gracias por acompañarme, pero no era necesario, de verdad.

Melibea curvó su boca de fresa en una definida sonrisa.

-Bueno, sé perfectamente que puedes defenderte sola, pero dos altercados en una noche me parecían demasiados. Hasta pronto, cazadora de sombras.

La bruja dio media vuelta y echo a andar a paso ligero por donde había venido. La chica apartó la vista de ella y entró.

Afortunadamente, dentro no la esperaba nadie y pudo llegar a su habitación sin ser vista. O eso creía ella, porque encontró una desagradable sorpresa nada más cerrar la puerta de su cuarto tras de sí.

Sentados en su cama, había dos chicos. Uno de ellos, su primo Diego, levantó la cabeza que tenía agachada y se apartó con la mano el mechón de pelo castaño oscuro que le caía sobre la frente, dejando al descubierto los ojos de un verde turquesa. Por su expresión, Ángela pudo deducir que estaba durmiendo hasta que ella entró. A su lado estaba Liam, otro primo, pero no suyo, si no de Diego por parte de padre. Al contrario que el otro chico, Liam parecía tan fresco como una rosa, con su pelo rubio oscuro perfectamente peinado como si nunca hubiera apoyado la cabeza en una almohada. Sus inspiradores ojos violetas la escrutaban con seriedad y como siempre, fue el primero en hablar.

-El concierto bien ¿no?- preguntó no sin cierto sarcasmo, con un resquicio de su acento inglés- Veo que te lo has pasado genial con nuestros amigos los demonios.

Ángela se cruzó de brazos.

-No era un concierto de demonios, pero sí, he tenido un encuentro muy agradable con ellos. Mucho mejor que el que estoy teniendo con vosotros- Dijo con un deje de desprecio- Porque no entiendo que estáis haciendo en mi habitación tan tarde, como si fuerais mi madre.

-Oye, que solo estábamos preocupados- Contestó Diego con voz pastosa.

Ángela se relajó un poco al oír a su primo. De alguna manera, Diego siempre conseguía tener un efecto positivo en las conversaciones que se torcía entre Liam y ella, que era muchas, muchísimas.

-Pues ya ves que estoy perfectamente- Dijo acercándose a ellos- Y para estar mejor me gustaría que me devolvierais mi cama.

-Sin ningún problema, doña Independencia- Soltó Liam incorporándose de un salto y saliendo a grandes zancadas de la habitación.

Ángela miró a su primo, que parecía estar apunto de dormirse otra vez.

-Déjalo. Si te interesa saber algo, ha sido él el que quería salir a buscarte cuando hemos visto que ya eran las tres y media.

-Oh, siempre tan dispuesto- Ironizó ella.

Diego puso los pies en el suelo y posó las manos en las rodillas.

-Deberías tener más consideración con él. Ya sabes que le cuesta.

La joven no dijo nada. El chico se encogió de hombros y salió por la puerta por donde segundos antes se había perdido la rubia cabellera de Liam.

Ángela resistió el impulso de tirarse encima de la cama y no levantarse hasta la tarde del día siguiente, pero debía ducharse y lavar la ropa ensangrentada, para que su madre jamás descubriera que había salido esa noche, porque ella no se creería lo del concierto, y lo cierto es que le sorprende que los demás se lo hayan creído.

* * *

**_Soy una niña muy buena, no hago ascos a ningún Review :)_**


	2. Cielo y sangre

**Gracias a ALEXIA NIGHTSHADE por el review del prólogo. Si hoy subo capitulo es en parte por ella y porque me voy de vacaciones y no volveré hasta dentro de semana y media.**

* * *

**1**

_**CIELO Y SANGRE**_

_Todos somos ignorantes, pero no todos ignoramos las mismas cosas _

**_Albert Einstein_**

El día amaneció soleado, como era habitual Mardid, aunque el invierno ya estuviera a punto de entrar.

En el instituto no había vacaciones, ni mucho menos, la amenaza demoniaca era constante y todos los cazadores de sombras que vivían allí lo sabían, como también sabían lo importante que era avisar de todos los ataques, cosa que bajo ningún concepto pensaba hacer Ángela. Entre sus planes no figuraba informar a sus tíos- Laura y James Ravenscar, los directores del instituto- de lo sucedido anoche con aquellos dos demonios y sobre todo con aquel que tenía forma humana y que se había suicidado con un cuchillo serafín.

Ángela no quiso darle importancia, tampoco era que los demonios gozaran de una gran inteligencia, y para ella no abrir la boca era lo más sensato en esos momentos.

Se había levantado hace media hora, eran las nueve y media de la mañana del domingo. Normalmente, los fines de semana, sus tíos y su madre dejaban vía libre para no estudiar ni levantarse a una hora predeterminada. Ángela se miró al espejo de su tocador y no se sorprendió al comprobar que no tenía ojeras, pues eso era algo que no solían salirle con facilidad.

Entre unas cosas y otras, se había acostado sobre las cinco de la mañana por lo que solo había dormido cuatro horas. Tampoco quería dormir más, o mejor dicho, no podía dormir más. Se vistió con una camiseta de tirantes sencilla, color malva, y unos pantalones cortos de tela vaquera. Para el calzado se valió de unas chanclas playeras, total, no pensaba salir en todo el día a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Salió de su habitación con primoroso sigilo y llegó hasta la cocina donde esperaba encontrar como mucho a su madre preparando los desayunos. Pero las tortitas, la mermelada y el sirope de chocolate ya estaban sobre la mesa y no había ni rastro de Cristina Merryweather. En cambio, Liam y su hermana Janine si disfrutaban de su desayuno.

Liam alzó la vista tras su entrada, y su boca manchada de mermelada de fresa en el labio inferior se curvó en una pícara sonrisa. Mientras, la joven Janine ni se inmutó, siguió apretando con fuerza el bote de sirope de chocolate que se negaba a salir.

Ángela tomó asiento enfrente de Liam, preparándose para recibir la oleada de comentarios sarcásticos sobre su persona.

-¿Qué horas es? No te esperaba hasta las doce…- Empezó él.

Ángela ignoró la pregunta retórica y se sirvió una tortita en su plato. En ese momento, Janine, cansada de apretar el bote al que le quedaba poco, cogió un cuchillo y lo abrió por la mitad vertiendo el contenido sin problemas en su tortita.

-Un concierto ¿no?- Continuó Liam- cada vez tus excusas son peores.

-No es ninguna excusa, había un concierto de verdad.

-Es verdad, lo había, pero eso no quiere decir que _tú _fueras.

Ángela levantó la cabeza del plato del que todavía no había probado nada.

-Liam ¿Puedes hacer el favor de olvidarme?- dijo con dureza, maldiciendo mentalmente la hora en la que se le ocurrió bajar a desayunar.

Janine se levantó, recogió su plato y desapareció por la puerta sin decir nada. En el fondo, nadie esperaba que dijera nada, por lo que no trastocó las ganas de molestar de Liam.

-Claro que puedo olvidarte, pero dentro de un rato, cuando logre sonsacarte lo que fuera que hicieses anoche… aunque si tiene algo que ver con un chico mejor no me cuentes nada, me daría igual en tal caso.

-Pues fui a ver a un chico.

-Se pilla antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo, la mentira tiene las patas cortas, la mentira es la única verdad que hay en la boca del necio... y podría seguir citando refranes, pero creo que ya lo has captado.

Ángela puso los ojos en blanco y emitió una especie de gritito de exasperación.

-Si no vas a creerte nada de lo que te digo…

-No fuiste a un concierto- Le cortó el chico- porque se lo habrías dicho a tu madre, entonces Diego o yo te hubiéramos acompañado y no hubieras salido a hurtadillas ni vuelto de la misma forma, por lo que deduzco que fuiste a un sitio al que tu madre no te dejaría ir ni loca y que seguramente no es muy seguro ¿Sigues con la idea de…?

-NO- interrumpió ahora ella- No quiero que vuelvas a hablar del tema, y ahora vas y se lo cuentas a mi madre.

El chicho se tapó la cara con las manos en un gesto de desesperación.

-Sabes que no es mi estilo, además solo quería sacarte de quicio, y mira por donde, lo he conseguido.

Ángela abrió la boca para replicar cuando una niña de pelo rizado y castaño, piel bronceada y ojos marrón claro irrumpió en la habitación como un torbellino. Tras ella iba su hermano Diego, riendo por la bajo.

-¡Buenos días!- exclamó la niña con una voz cargada de energía.

Ángela le sonrió y le sirvió una tortita, porque sentada a la mesa una niña de seis años no podría alcanzar al centro.

-Buenos días Vicky ¿has dormido bien?- preguntó Liam utilizando el tono cariñoso que parecía tener guardado especialmente para su prima.

La niña torció el gesto y lo señaló con su pequeño dedo.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames Vicky, me llamo Victoria.

-Es que se me olvida.- Argumentó Liam dándose un teatral golpe en la frente.

Diego fue a sentarse al lado de Liam, en el lugar donde hace unos minutos había estado Janine. Le dedicó una breve mirada a Ángela y con ello supo de inmediato que la había vuelto a rescatar de otra mala conversación con su primo. Desde luego no le iba a preguntar ni ahora ni después sobre qué habían hablado esa vez.

* * *

La biblioteca era una habitación amplia con una gran vidriera en su centro que representaba mediante vividos colores al ángel Raziel saliendo del lago Lyn con los instrumentos mortales bajo su poder.

Las paredes estaban totalmente cubiertas por estanterías de roble que guardaban tanto libros actuales como de hace varios siglos. Del techo abovedado colgaba una lámpara redonda con doce apliques con bombillas de luz blanca. En el centro de la sala había cuatro mesas redondas dispuestas a poco distancia unas de otras, cuyas patas eran un entrelazado de las alas de cuatro ángeles de oro. En la más cercana a la vidriera estaba Janine, con su mirada azul, no tan violácea como la de su hermano, perdida en algún punto más allá del cristal transparente que dejaba ver un parte del exterior.

El exterior que ella estaba acostumbrada a mirar desde que era muy pequeña era muy diferente a aquel. La lluviosa ciudad de Londres, siempre oscura y nublada, había sido sustituida por una cálida Madrid que casi siempre despertaba con la imponente estrella solar visible entre las escasas nubes blancas. Por eso a Janine le gustaban los días lluviosos, para ella representaban el paraíso perdido de su vida, hasta que tuvo diez años.

Hace cuatro años que no le quedaba nada de aquella vida normal que una vez tuvo en Londres. Viendo un cielo nublado podía llegar a sentirse como la niña cuyos largos y lacios cabellos rubios se bufaban bajo el paraguas rosa que su madre sostenía. Como la niña que se dormía en brazos de su padre cuando este llegaba tarde de trabajar y le contaba extraños cuentos sobre hadas. Como la niña dulce y risueña que se sentía amada por todos.

Pero todo empezó cuando ella y su hermano empezaron a salir solos de casa. Cogían el metro e iban casi directos a _Kew Garden,_ el jardín botánico donde los dos hermanos se maravillaban explorando la amplia gama de orquídeas y las pequeñas haditas camufladas entre las flores. Cuando volvían a casa contaban a sus padres la experiencia. Aún recuerda el nerviosismo de su madre al decir que las hadas no existen y la franca sonrisa de su padre ante la innegable imaginación de los chiquillos.

En efecto, a Cady Ravenscar no le sentó nada bien que sus hijos hablaran de "bichitos" que encontraban en cualquier matorral, que nunca hubieran tenido ni siquiera un poco de miedo a la oscuridad y que hablaran de supuestas cicatrices que su marido tenía en los dedos. Cady podía atribuir todas esas cosas a la imaginación de un niño, pero hubo una rareza en concreto que fue demasiado para ella, y que la dejó pasar de la peor manera.

Janine volvió la vista al libro que tenía abierto cuando empezaron a escocerle los ojos y a notar las lágrimas amontonándose en sus parpados. A veces se olvidaba de que no debía pensar en ello.

* * *

-Por el ángel Diego ¿cómo puedes vivir aquí?- dijo Ángela.

La habitación de Diego estaba intransitable. El suelo se perdía entre montones de libros, revistas, ropa y calzado en su mayoría. Las estanterías estaban vacías y en ellas se llegaba a ver una gruesa capa de polvo. La cómoda estaba repleta de bolsas de patatas fritas vacías, vasos de plásticos rotos y tarrinas de helado. Parecía que el chico acababa de salir de una depresión típica de las películas americanas. Lo que mejor se veía de esa habitación era la cama, con las sábanas blancas hechas un higo.

-Esa es la cuestión, que ya no puedo vivir aquí.- Dijo Diego, tirado en el suelo, con una bolsa de basura en las manos, seleccionando lo que valía y lo que no.- ¿No piensas ayudarme?

Ángela, que estaba en el umbral de la puerta cruzó el cuarto cómicamente de puntillas hasta alcanzar una bolsa de plástico. Diego la miraba con rabia contenida, porque no soportaba que su prima se tomara todo lo que a él le parecía una pérdida de tiempo esquivable como algo gracioso.

-¿Y que quieres que tire?

-Todo lo que creas que no usaré nunca, si tienes dudas, pregunta.

Ella asintió y echó mano de lo primero que encontró: un pañuelo de papel arrugado. Lo mantuvo en alto con las puntas de los dedos índice y pulgar, examinándolo detenidamente.

-Esto no será de cuando tuviste la gripe hace dos inviernos ¿no?

Diego giró la cabeza para mirarle y le sonrió con regocijo.

-Tal vez.

Ángela echó el pañuelo a la bolsa con una mueca de asco.

-Mejor tiras tú tus cosas. Colocaré los libros en la estantería, que para eso sirve ¿sabes?

Ángela pasó un trapo- que en realidad era la primera camiseta que pilló- por la estantería y empezó a colocar libros. La mayoría eran novelas policiacas de Edgard Allan Poe y poemarios de la sonada Generación del 27. Las lecturas sobre demonios no entraban dentro de las preferencias literarias de Diego. Se negaba a tener que llevar su mente a los demonios incluso en sus tiempo libre. Tenía suficiente con luchar contra ellos.

De todos los cazadores de sombras que habitaban el insituto, Diego era quizás el más mundano. Muchas veces Ángela había tenido que acceder a ir al cine con él, a comer en bares donde la comida era de lo más normal, sin platos especiales para hadas ni distintos tipos de sangre para vampiros. Diego siempre decía que lo mejor de ser cazador de sombras es que puedes vivir en dos mundos a la vez, en el tenebroso mundo de las sombras, y el hipotético mundo feliz de los mundanos. Esto era algo que en muchas ocasiones le había enfrentado con su padre, que era de los que decían que los mundanos eran, son y serán siempre inferiores a los nefilim. A pesar de eso, James Ravenscar aceptó cuidar de sus sobrinos, Liam y Janine, aunque el padre de estos, Matthew Ravenscar, hubiera rehusado a ser un cazador de demonios.

Ángela cogió otro libro más grueso y pesado que los demás titulado "Los cuentos de la abuela". La joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Era el libro de cuentos que su tía Laura siempre le leía a Diego y a ella antes de dormir. Cuando eran pequeños, compartían habitación, porque aunque nunca se lo dijeron a nadie, Diego tenía miedo al ruido de las llamas chisporroteando de la chimenea del salón, que se encontraba cerca de ese cuarto. En realidad ella siempre creyó que esa era una excusa que su primo decía para tener alguien con quien hablar por la noche. Siempre han estado muy unidos, por eso a nadie le extrañó que al poco tiempo de recibir las marcas, propusieran ser _parabatai_. Y así lo hiceron, y así siguen desde entonces.

-¿Y no me vas a contar nada de tu encuentro con el demonio?- Preguntó de repente Diego.

Ángela dejó el libro en la estantería. En cierto modo, llevaba esperando desde que entró que Diego hiciera esa pregunta. Había estado pensando que no podía guardarse nada de aquella noche para ella sola.

-Los demonios.- Puntualizó ella- Fueron dos, un moloch y un eidolon, pero no estoy segura. Maté al moloch, el otro se suicidó con mi cuchillo serafín.

Diego dejó de inspeccionar la caja de cintas de música que estaba ordenado y miró a su prima fijamente con expresión indescifrable.

-¿Se suicidó? Eso es muy extraño ¿Se lo has dicho a mi madre o algo?

-No, se supone que yo no salí anoche, y además los demonios eidolon son muy idiotas.

-Precisamente por eso, porque son idiotas dudo mucho que se les ocurriera que clavándose un cuchillo pudieran matarse… Dios Ángela, tendrías que haberme dejado que fuera contigo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no hubiera cambiado las cosas.

-Está bien pero no puedes ocultar tus escapadas durante mucho tiempo. Al fin y al cabo lo que saques de ellas afectará a tu madre directamente.

Ángela se quedó pensativa un momento. Diego tenía razón, tarde o temprano todo lo que había estado investigando se sabría. Su madre le debería una explicación entonces… pero si se lo contaba no la dejaría continuar y jamás conseguiría sus fines.

-No tengo mucho, solo la confirmación de lo ya sospechaba, cosa que realmente no me sirve de mucho.

-¿Nada más? ¿Para eso toda una noche?

-Bueno, una hora se me fue en la pelea y en que Melibea me curara las heridas que el eidolon me hizo con sus tentáculos. El resto del tiempo, ya sabes, la reina quería favores y se puso muy pesada cuando me negué.

* * *

La sala de armas estaba ordenada. Siempre estaba ordenada. Liam no tendría si quiera que haberse molestado en ir, era tarea suya, de Diego, Ángela y Janine que todo estuviera siempre a punto y normalmente lo hacían entre semana. Los domingos como aquel eran libres, cosa que a Liam no le gustaba nada. Nunca encontraba ocupación, se pasaba largas horas caminando por Madrid, buscando amenazas demoniacas que combatir, dando de comer a las palomas en cualquier parque que le pillara de camino…Cualquier tontería le venía bien para distraerse, porque en los últimos cuatro años, su meta más preciada era esa, la distracción, la escasez de tiempo para relajar la mente.

Una vez su tía Laura le recomendó leer, a la mujer le pareció que un libro sobre botánica podría interesar a un niño de entonces trece años, pero lo suyo con los libros era una alergia permanente que ahora con diecisiete años todavía le duraba. No veía que había de especial en dejarse la vista en historias ficticias que jamás serían reales, y que no solucionarían ninguno de sus problemas.

_¿Pero que problemas tienes tú estúpido?_-pensó para sí mientras desenvainaba una espada y acariciaba su filo plateado con delicadeza- _Solo_ _que no puedes olvidar tu vida anterior… "Mi vida anterior era una basura, prefiero esta mil veces"_- O al menos eso era lo que solía decirse a si mismo, una mentira con fundamento que intentaba creerse y que a base de mucho repetirla, había conseguido convencer a todos los que se preocupaban por el de que estaba bien, a todos menos a Janine- _Claro idiota ¿Cómo vas a convencer a quien sabe la verdad?_

Con la punta de la espada se pinchó un poco en la palma de la mano. Un hilillo de sangre escarlata descendió por todo el antebrazo. Cerró la mano en un puño y murmuró las palabras que probablemente más sonaban en su cabeza a lo largo del día.

-Soy tan humano que hasta sangro.

Lo que acababa de hacer era algo muy habitual en él. Solía pincharse de vez en cuando con cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle ver su propia sangre. Siempre tenía alguna costra en las manos que miraba para recordar que de ahí había brotado una sustancia roja, ni verde ni azul, roja. También se llevaba inconscientemente la mano al corazón solo para comprobar que seguía latiendo, como si temiera encontrarse con que estaba parado y seguía vivo. Solo para verificar que era humano. Solo para tener la certeza de que era _ella _la que se equivocaba.

Miró la punta de la espada esperando encontrarla manchada. La puso sobre la mesa de trabajo y sacó de un cajón el instrumental necesario para poner espadas en condiciones. Ya tenía algo con lo que entretenerse un buen rato, y además su tío James no tendría queja con el estado de las armas.

* * *

Hacía rato que Diego se había marchado de la habitación llamado a voces por su madre. Seguramente estaría siendo regañado por no haber hecho bien alguna de las tareas que le correspondían. Diego tenía la mala costumbre de dejarse llevar por el aburrimiento de las horas muertas y echarse a dormir, olvidando que seguramente tendría algo más adecuado que hacer.

Ángela todavía no estaba muy cansada. Había puesto en orden todos los libros, doblado y guardado la ropa limpia. Su primo había recogido toda la basura, había hecho la cama y barrido el suelo. El cambio en el cuarto era impresionante, hasta se podía ver el color claro de la madera de haya de la cual estaban hechos casi todos los muebles de instituto.

Se disponía a limpiar los cristales cuando un papel pequeño apareció envuelto en llamas que se extinguieron al instante. Ángela cogió al vuelo el mensaje de fuego y lo leyó con rapidez:

_Cazadora de Sombras: _

_Te espero mañana a las 4 de la tarde junto a la puerta de Jardín Edén_

_Melibea._

_PD: usa un glamour, ven sola (con esto también hago alusión a que te cubras bien las espaldas, procura que nadie te siga)_

Ángela se guardó el papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se preguntaba que querría Melibea ¿podría saber la bruja algo importante? Ha vivido muchos años, podría relatar la historia de varias generaciones de distintos países… pero con todo y con eso era mejor no hacerse ilusiones y esperar pacientemente a mañana.

Ángela se llevó la mano a la boca y empezó a morderse las uñas. En ese momento Diego irrumpió en la habitación. No parecía muy afligido, por lo que se podía deducir que la regañina había sido duradera pero poco perjudicable.

-Veo que vuelves a morderte las uñas, ahora que por fin parecías tener algo más que carne en los dedos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: el capitulo en si me ha quedado un poco flojo. Al principio no sabía muy bien como enfocar lo que tengo preparado para Liam y Janine sin soltarlo todo de golpe. Por cierto, creo que está bien que diga que "Umbra" significa "sombra" en latín.**

**_¿Reviews?_  
**


	3. Buscando

**Gracias a ALEXIA MORGENSTERN, OUKYN Y GUEST (que creo que significa algo así como "invitado" xD) por los reviews del capitulo anterior.  
**

* * *

_**2**_

_**BUSCANDO**_

_Quien piensa a lo grande tiene que equivocarse a lo grande_

**_Martin Heidegger_**

La primera vez que llamó al ascensor, tuvo que volver a su habitación para ponerse los zapatos. Estaba tan nerviosa que hasta se iba en zapatillas de tela escocesa de estar por casa. La segunda vez también volvió a su cuarto, pero esta vez el motivo era más normal. Se había olvidado la chaqueta, pues el invierno estaba tardando en entrar, pero el viento del norte soplaba hoy con fuerza.

Ahora, tercer intento. Pulsó el botón del ascensor con tranquilidad, repasando mentalmente las indicaciones de Melibea. Llevaba un glamour, iba sola y estaba segura de que nadie tendría interés en seguirla por la calle.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Ángela hizo amago de entrar pero se detuvo al levantar la cabeza y ver ante ella, con su típica postura de los brazos en jarras, a Cristina Merryweather.

Había poco parecido entre madre e hija, por no decir que en lo único que se parecían era en tener un cuerpo alto y esbelto y el pelo castaño. Cristina tenía la piel bronceada, los ojos marrón claro y cara redondeada. Mientras que Ángela, tenía la piel blanca como la leche, los ojos oscuros y el rostro fino con los pómulos marcados.

Cristina salió del ascensor. Observaba a su hija con curiosidad, como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-¿Vas a salir?- preguntó ella con su voz aguda y dulce.

-Si, he quedado con una amiga.

-¿Melibea, la bruja?- preguntó con la esperanza de que la respuesta fuera negativa, palpable en su tono de voz.

-Si, con ella misma- contestó Ángela firmemente- Y ya sé que no te gusta pero… nos ha ayudado en más de una ocasión, es de fiar.

Cristina puso los brazos en posición normal y le cogió una mano a Ángela.

-Ya lo sé cariño, no iba a ponerte ninguna pega. Venga, vete ya o llegarás tarde.

Ángela asintió y volvió a llamar al ascensor, que ya se había cerrado. Entró en él pensando en su madre, que aunque le había dicho que podía marchar libremente, su particular oposición a que su hija se relacionara con subterráneos quedaba reconocible en su expresión.

* * *

El salón del instituto casi siempre estaba vacío. No porque no fuera acogedor o porque no estuviera en buen estado, sino porque la mayoría de los cazadores de sombras que habitaban el monasterio en el momento, descansaban en sus habitaciones y se reunían en la biblioteca. Los salones era algo que estaba perdiendo utilidad en un instituto.

Este salón era, dentro de lo que cabía, bastante moderno. Las paredes estaban pintadas de naranja salmón, un lado de la habitación cuadrada estaba forrado por papel de pared con motivos florales de color rosa pálido. En esta pared había colgadas estanterías de cristal, con figuras de ángeles, fotos y jarrones adornados con runas, a los lados de una gran chimenea de obra. Perpendicular a esta pared, había un gran ventanal tapado con cortinas de encaje blancas. Los muebles eran básicamente un sillón y dos butacas de piel marrón, y una mesita de centro de madera de haya, sobre una alfombra persa del color de las cortinas. También había una vitrina de madera, donde se podía ver a través de sus cristales, un juego de vajilla de porcelana, con paisajes de Idris pintados en los platos y en las tazas.

En un hueco libre de la alfombra persa, estaban sentadas con las piernas cruzadas Victoria y Janine, separadas por un tablero del popular juego mundano, llamado La Oca. Probablemente ellas dos eran las únicas que usaban el salón con frecuencia.

-De oca a oca y tiro porque me toca.- Dijo Victoria, moviendo su ficha roja de casilla en casilla.

Janine la observaba con cara de concentración, como si estuviera barajando todas las posibilidades que tenía para no perder la partida. Normalmente, cada vez que jugaba con Victoria, intentaba dejar ganar a la pequeña, pero en el juego de La Oca, eso no era posible, ya que tu suerte dependía de un dado.

Iba a agitar su cubilete azul cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron y Diego y Liam entraron charlando alegremente. Diego le revolvió el pelo a su hermana al pasar junto a ella para sentarse en una de las butacas de piel. Liam hizo un tanto de lo mismo, pero sin atreverse a tocar ni un solo pelo de la inmaculada melena rubia, casi blanca, de Janine.

-Nosotros vamos a salir a dar una vuelta ¿os queréis venir?- Dijo Diego.

-No. O sea, si que quiero, pero mamá me dijo que jugaría conmigo a La Oca cuando terminara la partida con Janine.- Contestó Victoria, siempre reacia a decir que no a su hermano.

Diego esbozó una débil sonrisa. Le sorprendía bastante la lealtad de su hermana pequeña, incapaz de no cumplir una promesa. Ese era un buen rasgo que le gustaría que Victoria no perdiera nunca.

-¿Y tú Janine?- preguntó Liam.

-Yo… ¿ a dónde vais a ir?

-A donde el viento nos guíe.- Respondió Diego guiñándole un ojo a su prima. Ella sonrió un poco.- En realidad no lo sabemos, vamos a dar una vuelta. Venga Janine, hay que salir de vez en cuando.

-¿Y Ángela?

-Ángela se ha ido con su amiga la bruja, pero no la necesitamos para nada. Te vienes y punto.- Terció Liam de mala gana.

-Pensaba ir de todas maneras.- Dijo Janine- No hace falta que me hables así, cuando todos sabemos que…

-Pues bien, nos vamos- la interrumpió Diego incorporándose de un salto.

Si Victoria era toda una cumplidora, quizá el rasgo más característico de Diego fuera rescatar a las personas de conversaciones tensas, hacer que cualquier persona normalmente triste, saque aunque sea la más pequeña de las sonrisas, y el único responsable de esto, era su impecable carácter risueño y jovial.

* * *

Cuando Ángela llegó a la puerta de Jardín Edén, Melibea ya estaba allí, sentada en el escalón de la entrada, igual que cuando la encontró en la noche del sábado. Seguía llevando su pelo de pétalos al aire, seguramente porque con el _glamour_ que estaba usando ningún mundano que pasara por allí de forma indiscreta podría verla. Pero para llevar un hechizo de invisibilidad, iba vestida de manera muy normal, con unos vaqueros pitillo, unas sandalias de piel y una jersey de hilo color crema.

A Ángela no le gustó nada la expresión que tenía la bruja cuando llegó a su altura. Parecía enfadada, cosa bastante extraña, acostumbrada a verla siempre sonriente y con la luminosidad característica de sus ojos grises, que hoy no eran más que un par de pupilas dilatadas.

-Buenas tardes, bonita.- Dijo la bruja-¿ No te parece curioso que te haya citado en un lugar como este?- Continuó sin esperar una respuesta, con la voz cargada de veneno.

Ángela, de repente un poco cohibida, levantó la vista hacia el gran cartel de neón del antro de las hadas. Desde luego que le parecía curioso. La pregunta de Melibea era lo único que le bastaba para saber que estaba al tanto de lo que había hecho en realidad la noche que ella misma la rescató de morir a manos, o mejor dicho, tentáculos de un demonio suicida.

-Lo sabes.- Respondió ella con voz queda. Debería haberse imaginado que era prácticamente imposible engañar a alguien a quien le faltaría poco para alcanzar los dos siglos.

-Claro que lo sé. La muy ingrata vino a advertirme sobre ti, me dijo que llevara cuidado con mis amistades, en especial con la "intransigente cazadora de sobras de la piel cetrina y los ojos oscuros"- Explicó Melibea con la ira patente en su voz. Entonces Ángela supo que en realidad, no era con ella con quien la bruja estaba enfadada, pero de todas maneras quería asegurarse.

- ¿La reina te dijo eso? Pensé que me dejaría en paz después de explicarle que no quería hacer nada de lo que ella me dijera.

-La reina de la corte seeile es malvada, Ángela. Jamás deberías haber ido a hablar con ella, ni por muchas invitaciones que te hiciera. Ella disfruta con el dolor ajeno, deberías saberlo de sobra.

Ahora Ángela comprendió algo más de lo que había dentro de las palabras y el rostro colérico de la bruja. Decepción. Puede que Melibea nunca pensara que ella podría ser capaz de ir a hablar con la reina de la corte seeile, porque la tenía por una persona más sensata y responsable. Ella también se había sentido así, como una persona inteligente que sabe lo que le conviene, hasta que la avaricia rompió el saco.

-Cuando recibí la invitación… sabía que no era buena idea ir, pero me puse a pensar y no puede evitarlo. Esa hada lo sabe todo, y yo solo quiero saber quien es mi padre, porque no está muerto y eso es lo único verdadero que sé de él.

La bruja se levantó para poder mirar a la chica directamente a los ojos. Ella nunca había tenido costumbre, por así decirlo, de coger cariño a la gente, de intentar conocer a las personas de una manera más íntima con el fin de acompañarlas hasta el fin de sus días. Porque eso era lo que pasaba siempre con las personas que había conocido, estaba con ellas, las veía envejecer, observaba como se iban deteriorando poco a poco… y en lo más hondo de su ser, Melibea sabía que envidiaba ese deterioro, esa capacidad de envejecer a la par que el mundo. En cierto modo, Ángela le recordaba a ella misma cuando solo tenía diecisiete años y andaba deseosa de saber todo lo relacionado con lo que un día su madre llamó "don". Por supuesto su difunta madre nunca supo que su hija había nacido con la marca del demonio, y tampoco supo de su anhelo por proteger todo lo joven y deseoso de saber, tal y como era Ángela.

-Lo comprendo. Comprendo que quieras saber, al fin y al cabo estás en tu derecho, pero solo quiero que sepas que hay otros medios. No vuelvas a hablar con esa mujer, por favor.

Melibea usaba un tono suplicante, pero a Ángela no le pareció que la cosa fuera para tanto, pero no se detuvo a preguntar, simplemente asintió antes de verse atrapada en el abrazo de su amiga.

* * *

-Tenías pensado traernos aquí desde el principio- afirmó Liam apoyándose en la barandilla exterior de la entrada de a la estación de Cercanías de la Puerta del Sol.

Diego dejó de admirar una estatua que representaba a un oso irguiéndose apoyado en un árbol. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su primo y señaló la escultura con suma energía.

-Pues sí, ya lo tenía más que pensando, porque Victoria me dijo hace poco que quería echarse una foto con el oso, pero como no ha venido…- dijo Diego, llevándose la mano con la que había estado señalando al bolsillo de su chaqueta, de donde sacó una cámara compacta- A lo mejor os la queréis echar vosotros- sugirió con los ojos de un verde tan extraño como reluciente.

Liam y Janine intercambiaron una mirada de estupefacción.

-A veces eres tan mundano…- comentó Liam- ni nosotros que hemos vivido como mundanos más de la mitad de nuestra vida nos comportamos como tú.

-Bueno, somos personas, no hay nada de mundano en querer una foto- dijo Diego, devolviendo la cámara al bolsillo con desilusión.

Janine, que había desviado la atención de la conversación en las últimas palabras de su hermano, miraba a su alrededor, observando los distintos tipos de personas que se veían por allí: los típicos hombres trajeados con el maletín en la mano, las mujeres elegantes, los jóvenes universitarios que se colaban a toda prisa por la entrada a la estación, los vendedores ambulantes, los mendigos que pedían limosna, madres arrastrando carricoches, niños que berraban colgados del brazo de alguno de sus padres… Liam podría seguir engañándose asi mismo eternamente, pero ambos sabían que a ellos les había encantado ser mundanos, y para ella, su padre y su primo Diego eran el claro ejemplo de que siendo humano, se podía hacer algo más que matar demonios.

La voz de Liam la sacó del hilo de sus pensamientos enseguida.

-¡Cómprale a mi hermana también!

Janine vio como Diego asentía y se alejaba perdiéndose entre la gente.

-¿Qué me tiene que comprar?

-Castañas.

-¡Pero si no me gustan las castañas!

-Ya lo sé, es para comerme las tuyas también.

* * *

Melibea empujó con delicadeza lo que parecía la puerta de una casa de campo antigua. La bruja afirmaba que por esa era la puerta de su casa, por donde habían salido la noche que acompañó a Ángela hasta el instituto. Lo cierto es que la joven no recordaba muchos detalles de esos minutos de camino hasta casa, y mucho menos como era la puerta por la que había salido, ni la fachada de la casa a la que pertenecía, que parecía estar a punto de romperse por la múltiples grietas que la adornaban.

La bruja cedió el paso a la cazadora, que entró en el vestíbulo esperando encontrar un interior de aspecto similar al de la fachada: viejo, agrietado y medio derruido. Pero en vez de eso se encontró en un pequeño recibidor de paredes pintadas de blanco, suelo de madera clara cubierto en su mayor superficie por una alfombra de cáñamo y el persistente olor a incienso que ya recordaba de aquella noche pasada. No dudo en atravesar el arco de madera que separaba la entrada del salón. Este era una habitación amplia, formada por muebles de mimbre en su mayoría, estanterías repletas de libros de un aspecto incluso más antiguo que los que había en la biblioteca del instituto, adornos arcanos colgados de cualquier parte, macetas de plantas situadas en las cuatro esquinas del cuarto y pequeñas ventanas tapadas con cortinas lisas, de un color naranja butano.

Ángela cruzó la estancia y retiro una cortina para abrir la ventana. No se sorprendió al mirar hacia abajo y ver puntos en el suelo de la plaza de España que seguramente eran personas.

-No pensarías en serio que yo tendría una casa en el barrio de Umbra- dijo Melibea acercándose por detrás.

Ángela se separó de la ventana para mirar a la bruja con expresión burlona.

-Bueno, eres tú la que tienes casas en todos sitios.

-En todas las ciudades europeas- corrigió ella- a esta le tengo especial cariño, al fin y al cabo, nací en esta ciudad. La entrada de la casa ruinosa es solo un portal que repele a todo aquel que intente entrar y no sea bienvenido.

-Hablando de bienvenidos ¿se han ido ya tus invitados?- preguntó la chica, tomando asiento en el mullido sofá de mimbre.

Melibea hizo un tanto de lo mismo, acomodándose en un sillón individual.

-No, se quedarán un par de días más. Ahora mismo están dando un romántico paseo en barca en El Retiro.

Ángela iba a preguntarle de quienes se trataba cuando estornudó no muy silenciosamente.

-Oh señor, ¿es que a todos los cazadores de sombras os pasa lo mismo?- preguntó Melibea, realizando un grácil movimiento de manos que hizo que de las cuatro esquinas de la habitación, donde se encontraban las plantas, brotaran chispas doradas.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Es alergia al polen- dijo Ángela frotándose los ojos.

-Porque la pareja de mi amigo, un cazador de sombras jovencito, también tiene alergía. Tengo que hechizar mis macetas de vez en cuando, para que no produzcan polen.

-No creo que tenga nada que ver, la alergia al polen es algo muy común.

Melibea volvió a sentarse en su sillón muy erguida.

-Bueno, cuéntame todo lo que sepas sobre tu padre. Estoy segura de que encontraremos un hilo del que tirar.

Ángela iba a contestar cuando el estridente sonido de su teléfono rompió el ambiente de profunda armonía que la bruja había creado en aquel apartamento del rascacielos.

* * *

No le costó mucho encontrar un puesto ambulante de castañas, y eso que pensaba que todavía no habría vendedores de comida caliente, ya que el invierno apenas había empezado. Junto a la fuente de la plaza, una mujer menuda de mediana edad, asaba castañas en el fuego de su carrito móvil.

-Tres raciones, por favor- pidió Diego amablemente.

La mujer le sonrió ampliamente y empezó a echar castañas en uno de los cucuruchos de papel que tenía preparados.

Vista de cerca, aquella señora parecía más joven y evidentemente extranjera. A juicio del joven, tenía los cabellos tintados de negro, porque sus cejas de forma perfecta eran rubias, y además, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rubor rosáceo. Parecía la típica inglesa que te verías en verano, con su cara cámara de fotos colgada del cuello, tomando un primer plano de las palomas de cualquier parque.

-Aquí tienes- dijo la mujer entregándole tres cucuruchos de castañas- son tres euros.

Diego se sacó un billete de cinco de bolsillo y se lo entregó a la señora. En ese momento, alguien le dio unos toquecitos en la espalda. Era Liam, con Janine a su espalda.

-Tenemos que irnos, tu madre nos reclama- informó Liam.

Los hermanos ya se habían dado la vuelta cuando Diego oyó el inconfundible sonido de varias monedas al caer al suelo. La vendedora se agachó para recogerlas y se las entregó al chico con manos temblorosas.

* * *

Cuando los chicos llegaron al instituto, ya estaban todos esperándolos, reunidos en la biblioteca. Todos, excepto claro está, la pequeña Victoria. Las parecidas hermanas Laura y Cristina se movían nerviosamente alrededor de la mesa donde James Ravenscar y Ángela, estaban sentados. El hombre rubio de complexión fuerte, apoyaba la barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas con su verde mirada clavada en su hijo, que entraba tranquilamente en la sala junto a Liam y Janine.

Ángela bajó la mirada al ver entrar al chico rubio, que le dedicó una media sonrisa de las suyas que ella tanto odiaba.

-Bueno, veo que ya estamos todos- dijo Laura elevando la voz potentemente- sentaos chicos.

Liam se adelantó para tomar asiento al lado de Ángela, que profirió un leve suspiro.

-Tranquila tigresa, vengo en son de paz- le dijo el chico en voz baja para que solo ella pudiera oírlo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es tan importante?- preguntó Diego.

-Es sencillo, llevará poco tiempo- dijo Cristina.

-Cierto. Solo queremos que nos digáis quien o quienes de vosotros mataron a dos demonios la noche del sábado- corroboró Laura, pasando la mirada por los jóvenes cazadores de sombras.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: ya sabeis uno de los misterios, lo que busca Ángela, nada más que por eso creo que me merezco un Review :)**_


	4. Larga noche al cazador

**Gracias a ALEXIA MORGENSTERN y a ANITAER91 por el Review del capitulo anterior, que preciosas que sois.**

**Eh! el cambio climático ha llegado a mi fic! No se si os habéis dado cuenta, pero la historia estaba situada a principios de primavera, pues bien, ahora está a principios de invierno. Si, fue un error garrafal por mi parte, pero bueno, realmente no tiene mucha importancia, es solo que he decidido que la historia vaya a la par que Ciudad de los ángeles caídos.**

* * *

_**3**_

_**LARGA NOCHE AL CAZADOR**_

_****Buscando mi destino, viviendo en diferido, sin ser, ni oír, ni dar_

**_La ley innata, Extremoduro  
_**

Hacia rato que Cristina Merryweather los echó a todos de la biblioteca para hablar a solas con su hija. Después de que esta confesara que había sido ella la que mató a los demonios y uno de ellos se suicidó, todo fue muy deprisa. Diego recuerda ahora la cara de tremenda sorpresa de su tía y la reacción de los directores del instituto, que instintivamente comenzaron a acribillar a Ángela a preguntas.

Al parecer el instituto recibió esa misma tarde avisos de los institutos de París, Londres y Berlín, informando sobre las extrañas acciones de los demonios cambiantes. Ya se habían dado en otros lugares de Europa el caso del demonio encargado de despistar al cazador de sombras, y otro demonio más que salía de la nada para quitarse la vida antes los ojos del nefilim. Reflexionando un poco, verdaderamente era extraño.

Pero Diego ahora no podía pensar en eso, tenía la cabeza en la bronca que su tía Cristina estaría dejando caer sobre Ángela. Esperaba que no fuera muy dura con ella, al fin y al cabo, la culpa de que su prima acudiera a la invitación de la corto seeile era indirectamente de Cristina.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió y por ella entró Liam. Diego tuvo tiempo de hacer un gesto para que guardara silencio, pues el chico estaba sentado en la cama, con la pequeña Victoria dormida, acurrucada contra el pecho de su hermano.

Liam avanzó tan sigiloso como un gato y se tiró al suelo, quedando sentado junto a la cama.

Diego también recordaba la reacción de Liam ante la confesión de Ángela. Le dijo a Cristina que no debería regañarla, sino estar orgullosa de ella por ser tan buena cazadora de sombras. Sin duda lo había hecho de buena fe, pero ese tipo de actos no solían funcionar con Cristina, por mucha carita de ángel y poder de convicción que Liam pudiera tener. Ángela le había dedicado una mirada de agradecimiento. _Por lo menos_- se dijo Diego-_ puede ver que mi primo tiene tantas cosas buenas como malas._

-Que limpio tienes esto- comentó Liam, en voz baja, echando un vistazo al recién ordenado cuarto de Diego.

-Si, Ángela me ayudó.

-Es una buena chica, pero tiene una madre demasiado estricta… y sobreprotectora.

Liam agachó la cabeza para mirarse las palmas de las manos. Las plateadas cicatrices de antiguas runas y pequeños puntos rojos destacaban en su piel marfileña.

-Bueno- comenzó el otro, acariciando la melena de rizos como caracolillos de su hermana-en el fondo tiene justificación. Su madre está sola, no tiene nadie que la aconseje sobre como cuidar de su hija, por no decir que el verdadero problema es que solo tiene a su hija.

Liam no contestó enseguida. Cerró las manos en puños, sin hacer ningún tipo de fuerza. Cuando conoció a Ángela, no podía comprender como Cristina podía protegerla tanto, y mucho menos entender ahora que siguiera haciéndolo. Su madre los había abandonado a él y a Janine cuando su padre murió, pero recordaba que antes de eso, Cady Ravenscar los había amado, o eso había aparentado durante trece años.

-Supongo que hay gente para todo. Madres para todo.

Diego asintió levemente. Detectaba algún tipo de trasfondo en la respuesta de su primo. Él nunca había estado muy informado sobre lo que pasó con los padres de Liam y Janine, siempre le había dado miedo preguntar, sus primos parecían tan desvalidos cuando llegaron al instituto que desde un principio no quiso remover el asunto.

Él no los conocía, igual que toda su familia. Su tío Matthew se había desentendido del mundo de las sombras para casarse con una mundana, con la madre de los niños, por eso nunca se conocieron, hasta que la Clave se enteró de la muerte de Matthew y del abandono a los niños por parte de su madre. Fue entonces cuando los enviaron al instituto, con la única familia que les quedaba, que no era otra que su tío James.

Con el paso de los años Liam parecía haberse recuperado más que Janine, la que todavía aparentaba no importarle nada ni nadie. Pero a ambos les costó mucho adaptarse, venían de otro país a vivir con gente que no conocían, con todo demasiado reciente. Además hablaban inglés, pero eso no fue ningún problema, pues todos los cazadores de sombras adultos hablaban el inglés sin problemas, ya que era la lengua oficial de Idris.

En dos años los dos hablaban un perfecto español, recibieron las marcas y empezaron a entrenarse para ser cazadores de demonios. También hacía dos años que Diego no oía llorar a ninguno de ellos por las noches, pero con todo y con eso, seguía teniendo sus dudas, porque sabía que ninguno de los dos estaba tan bien como aparentaban.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse y una crispada Ángela entró. Diego volvió a hacer el gesto de silencio para que no despertara a la pequeña. La chica se sentó a lado de Liam con mucha cautela.

-Que color más bonito ha cogido tu cara, rojo pasión-dijo Liam sin reparos.

-Pues como no te calles creo que vamos a ir a juego, pero tu cara pasará del rojo al morado y así sucesivamente hasta que se cure el cardenal que te haré de un guantazo- contestó ella, fulminándolo con su oscura mirada.

Liam se quedó inexpresivo.

-¿Y que te ha dicho tu madre?- preguntó Diego.

-Lo de siempre, pero lo que me fastidia es que esta vez ha sacado a relucir su devoción a la Clave y ha tachado de subversivo el que yo no haya dicho nada de los demonios.

-¿Subversivo? Cuánto daño hizo Valentine…- dijo Liam.

-Demasiado- apuntó Diego tomando con delicadeza a Victoria y poniéndose de pie- voy a llevar a esta pequeñaja a su cama, que ya es hora.

Dicho y hecho, el chico salió de la habitación con la pequeña en brazos, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Liam fue el primero en levantarse del suelo. Ángela lo hizo un segundo después. Aunque ella fuera alta, él lo era un palmo más. Los ojos violetas de él observaban serenos e inspiradores.

-Gracias por lo de antes- dijo Ángela, otra vez roja, pero esta vez la causa fue la vergüenza y no la ira. Se le antojaba que nunca había tratado demasiado bien a Liam, o mejor dicho, se trataban bien, pero el chico nunca había sido muy de su agrado.- Creo que mi madre lo ha tenido en cuenta, sino me hubiera castigado, cosa que no ha hecho.

Liam se encogió de hombros.

-No tienes que darme las gracias, solo déjame pensar que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí.

Dicho esto, en dos zancadas, el muchacho cerró la puerta tras salir por ella. Ángela sacudió la cabeza. Se había quedado con ganas de decirle lo estúpido que era por dudar de que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo.

* * *

Tras dejar a Victoria en su cama, Diego andaba por el pasillo de vuelta a su habitación, cuando vio a su padre salir de la suya vestido con la indumentaria de cazador de sombras, todo de negro, pero con el cinturón vacío de armas.

-Diego ¿quieres acompañarme a escoger armamento?

-Claro.

En la sala de armas, James empezó a llenarse el cinturón de cuchillos y agujas explosivas y se acomodó en la espalda una lanza de la que al apretar un mecanismo, salían de los lados dos cuchillos más, formando un tridente. Eso era algo que a Diego siempre le había hecho mucha gracia, el tridente era el arma predilecta de muchos cazadores de sombras, sin embargo, los mundanos solían representar a sus propios demonios armados con un tridente.

-¿Vais de caza?- preguntó el joven.

-Si, mamá y yo salimos enseguida. Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos y con las noticias que nos han llegado… nos parece importante echar nosotros mismos un vistazo- el hombre sacó una estela del bolsillo y se la entregó a su hijo- ¿Puedes marcarme el brazo izquierdo? Sabes que me cuesta mucho.

Diego asintió y comenzó a trazar runas en el brazo de su padre.

-Pensaba- empezó James- que tal vez te ofrecerías a venir con nosotros.

-Dudo mucho que me necesitéis- respondió él, tendiéndole la estela de nuevo a su padre.

-De hecho no es necesario que nos acompañes, pero a mi me hubiera gustado que te ofrecieras.

-Por eso no me ofrezco, porque tengo muy claro que haré mi trabajo como cazador de sombras cuando sea estrictamente necesario.

Diego se estremeció al oír su propia voz. Sonaba fría y cortante, y desde luego sonar así no había sido su intención, pero le repateaba bastante que su padre sacara a relucir continuamente sus ideas de que para ser un buen cazador de demonios solo hay que pensar en matar demonios, tener un arma predilecta, despreciar a los mundanos y a los subterráneos y honrar el apellido de la familia llevando un anillo colgado del cuello. Y esas eran todas y cada una de las cosas que Diego odiaba, y que por supuesto no ponía en práctica. Salía a cazar lo justo, se apañaba bien con los simples cuchillos serafín, nunca ha tenido malas palabras para mundanos y subterráneos y tampoco llevaba el anillo Ravenscar como complemente imprescindible en su vestimenta. Así que cualquiera que los conociera, podía hacerse una idea de la clase de relación que mantenían padre e hijo.

-Me recuerdas tanto a tu tío...

-¿Y eso es malo?

-Bueno, solo intenta no acabar como él.

Diego observó como su padre descendía por la escalera que llevaba al primer piso ¿Debería tomarse sus palabras como una muestra de afecto o enfadarse con él por no aceptar definitivamente que tenían distintas formas de pensar? El chico se decantó por lo primero, enfadarse no serviría de nada, y además no iba con su carácter.

* * *

La biblioteca tenía ese tipo de ambiente que todo el mundo imagina cálido y silencioso. Un lugar perfecto para evadirte del mundo leyendo tus historias favoritas. Un lugar en el que entrar y sentirte libre de toda carga por unas horas, por eso Janine iba siempre que tenía un rato totalmente libre. La noche era su hora favorita. Cuando había luna llena, se reflejaba en la gran vidriera, que iluminaba la sala con tenues destellos de colores mezclados con plata. Era una visión muy bonita, lástima que si no quería dejarse le vista, Janine tenía que encender la luz blanca que se cargaba todo el efecto del cristal.

Lo que si era una verdadera lástima, era que la luz artificial no fuera lo único que destruyera esa atmósfera de paz y tranquilidad. Liam había aparecido por allí cuando Janine estaba en el clímax de _Historia de dos ciudades. _No era que le molestara la presencia de su hermano, al contrario, le encantaba tenerlo con ella. Nunca se habían llevado mal, es más, ellos siempre habían pensado que alguien debió concederles algún tipo de privilegio, porque todos los amigos que habían tenido en Londres, se llevaban a matar con sus respectivos hermanos.

El problema de que Liam estuviera en la biblioteca era muy simple. Liam odia los libros y además le encanta hablar, dos cosas que no cuadran para crear un ambiente de lectura óptimo.

-¿Qué lees ahora?-preguntó el chico, claramente fingiendo interés.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Sé perfectamente que no quieres saberlo- respondió ella cerrando el libro, pues se veía que Liam venia con ganas de charla.

-No es que no quiera, es que no me importa, pero una persona educada tiene el deber de preguntar aunque la respuesta le sea totalmente indiferente. Se hace para quedar bien y así poder entablar una conversación que no aburra a la persona a la que se quiere impresionar, en este caso, tú.

-Con tu amplio abanico de conocimiento sobre literatura, dudo mucho que me impresiones.

-A veces no se logra el objetivo, pero la experiencia se convierte en un aprendizaje para futuras ocasiones de relación-impresión.

Janine se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Oh por favor, cállate.

Liam soltó una risotada. Lo cierto es que le encantaba desesperar a la gente, y más cuando sabía que no se lo tendrían en cuenta.

-Hablemos de cosas normales- propuso Liam- dime de que quieres hablar.

Janine se destapó la cara y truncó su mirada violácea con la de su hermano.

-Ángela quiere saber quién es su padre ¿verdad?- dijo en tono confidencial.

-Eres muy observadora tu… No me lo ha dicho ella misma, pero supongo que ese fue el motivo por el cual aceptó la invitación de esa loca con alas.

-¿Crees que se llevará una desilusión si algún día lo conoce?

Liam parecía estar meditando la respuesta. Creía que Janine tendría suficientes conocimientos para contestar ella misma esa pregunta, pero no se había parado a pensar en que tres años de diferencia de edad eran bastantes, por lo menos para determinados temas.

-Creo que cada uno tiene una idea preconcebida de las personas. No sé que idea tendrá Ángela, pero puede que esa persona sea mejor de lo que en un principio creías… o peor.

-Piensa mal y acertarás ¿no es eso lo que dicen?

-Bueno, creo que sería mejor decir que si idealizas a una persona, puede que a la larga no cumpla tus expectativas.

Janine no pudo contestar porque en ese momento las recias puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron, dejando paso a Cristina, Diego y Ángela.

-Que suerte que ya estéis aquí, chicos- dijo Cristina con nerviosismo.

* * *

Las calles de Umbra estaban tan tranquilas como siempre. La noche helada se cernía como un ahuyentador de subterráneos, que se resguardaban en sus antros del frío, todos excepto quizá los vampiros, que aquella noche se amontonaban extrañamente en la puerta de _La Guarida_. Laura y James pasaron por allí sin apenas levantar miradas indiscretas. Los vampiros parecían estar adorando algo que se erguía en el escalón de la entrada al bar, algo que advirtió la presencia de los cazadores de sombras, que intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y se pararon para recibir al vampiro que caminaba como un fantasma. El resto de Hijos de la Noche fueron entrando poco a poco en el establecimiento, dejando ahora sí, aquel callejón tan desierto como los otros.

James y Laura reconocieron al instante a ese vampiro. Era alto, de pelo negro y ojos negros, no aparentaba más de veinte años y vestía ropas de cuero ajustadas. Sus colmillos centellearon en la oscuridad de la noche cuando la criatura esbozó una sonrisa que no indicaba otra cosa que sabida superioridad. Se llamaba Miguel, era el jefe del Clan de Madrid.

-Directores del instituto, es un honor encontraros por aquí- dijo el vampiro, haciendo una teatral reverencia. Al incorporarse del todo, su rostro parecía haberse vuelto más frío, calculador y perverso.

-Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos, no has cambiado nada- comentó James, con voz dura e impasible.

-Tengo setente y cinco años, es imposible cambiarme ahora.

-Ya vemos que sigues llevando igual de bien tus cuentas- dijo ahora Laura- nunca se te ha escapado nada, por eso supongo que no has salido a la puerta de tu establecimiento solo por casualidad.

Miguel se dios un golpe sonoro en la cabeza, esta vez con mas teatralidad que antes.

-Las mujeres con la sangre del ángel corriendo por sus venas resultan mucho más inteligentes que otras hembras. No te equivocas, he salido porque sabía que vendríais. Os invito a pasar a mi despacho, no aceptaré una negativa.

* * *

Dos reuniones en un mismo día ya se antojaban demasiadas. El problema debía de ser bastante grave esta vez, porque Cristina parecía estar al borde de un ataque de nervios, moviendo las manos sin parar, explicando con exactitud lo que había sucedido.

-Por lo que he podido deducir del mensaje, parece ser que las hadas están teniendo problemas en la entrada a su corte. Diego, Liam y Janine, debéis ir allí para ver que sucede e intentar solucionar el problema.

Ángela se levantó de su silla con indignación.

-¿Cómo que ellos tres nada más? ¿Yo qué? Entiendo que tú no vayas porque siempre tiene que haber un cazador de sombras aquí… además Victoria no puede quedarse sola… ¿pero yo?

Cristina frunció el ceño y miró a su hija, directamente a los ojos.

-Tú ya te has relacionado bastante con las hadas. No irás y es mi última palabra.

-Precisamente porque me he relacionado con las hadas, es por lo que debería ir yo también… además Diego va, tengo el deber de ir con él.

-El único deber que tienes tú es el de obedecerme…

-Tía Cristina-la interrumpió Diego. Creo que Ángela tiene razón.

Contra todo pronóstico, la mujer lo dejó continuar.

-A las hadas les encantan las trampas y Ángela ya las conoce, podría ayudarnos si alguno de nosotros mete la pata.

-Pero no creo que tengáis que relacionaros mucho con ellas…

-No sabemos cual es exactamente el problema. No sabemos lo que nos vamos a encontrar, pero no va a pasar nada tía Cristina, te lo prometo.

Cristina contempló a su sobrino un momento. Parecía tan seguro de sí mismo, con la misma expresión decidida que muchas veces había visto adoptar a su hermana Laura. En el fondo sabía que no podía negarse, al fin y al cabo el no querer enviar a Ángela era simplemente por pura conveniencia. No quería que su hija volviera a encontrar motivos para seguir indagando sobre su padre… aunque tampoco creía que se le hubieran acabado las razones. Pasó la mirada a Janine. Era una niña, con catorce años recién cumplidos no era ético ni aceptado por la Clave mandarla a resolver problemas. _Por este tipo de cosas mi padre pensó que Laura sabría ejercer mejor el papel de directora-_ se dijo Cristina-_Y no le faltaba razón._

-Está bien. Diego, Liam y Ángela iréis a la entrada de la Corte Seelie. Resolveréis el endiablado problema y volveréis lo antes posible. Janine, tú te quedas aquí.

La mujer se levantó de su silla y salió con paso firme y elegante. Ángela profirió entonces un gritito de felicidad y se abalanzó sobre su primo, ahogándolo en un abrazo.

-¡Eh! ¡Suéltame!- dijo Diego divertido.

Ángela le hizo caso, pero siguió zarandeándolo con una mano puesta en su hombro.

-¿Qué haces para que todo el mundo te haga caso? ¡Hasta a mi madre puedes convencer! Me voy a prepararme.

La chica salió a toda prisa de la biblioteca. Realmente le hacía muy feliz por poder acompañar a los chicos.

-Se aprovecha de vuestro parentesco para meter mano, deberías pedir una orden de alejamiento Diego.-Comentó Liam cuando Ángela se perdió de vista.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:Necesitaba tener un vampiro en la historia. Adoro a los vampiros y Miguel es uno muy pero que muy especial.  
**

**Puedo prometer y prometo que el próximo capitulo (si habeis leido atentamente los demás) será un bombazo informativo, tanto que creo que me he pasado de rosca desvelando cosas...**

**_He subido dos capitulos en dos días, eso es de ser muy buena persona ¿Me haceis un regalo en forma de review?_  
**


	5. El relato del vampiro

**Muchas gracias a ANA y como siempre (y espero que así siga siendo, porque me anima mucho, mucho) a ALEXIA MORGENSTERN por los reviews.  
**

**Y aquí os dejo con otro capitulo más, que yo me voy a buscar un lugar que no parezca una sauna -.-  
**

* * *

_**4**_

_**EL RELATO DEL VAMPIRO**_

_****Las estrellas están ahí, solo tienes que mirarlas  
_

_**Kurt Cobain**  
_

Lo que Miguel llamaba "despacho" no era más que una habitación oscura, sin ventanas, con tres sillones de piel muy antiguos y con un candelabro de siete velas sobre la pequeña mesita de madera, situada en el centro del cuarto, rodeada por los sillones.

El vampiro los invitó a tomar asiento.

-Os ofrecería una copa, pero dudo que os guste el jugo del puma. Lo exportamos desde América.

Laura hizo una mueca de asco. Se sentaba muy erguida en el sillón de piel negra, intentado rozar la más mínima parte de la superficie de su cuerpo. Miguel podría ser muy educado y apuesto, pero no parecía tener mucha idea de lo que era mantener limpio el hogar.

-¿Puedes ir al grano Miguel?- se impacientó James- ¿Por qué sabías que hoy saldríamos a cazar?

El vampiro sacó un rosario del bolsillo de su pantalón, de aspecto antiguo, con la cadena de plata roída y las bolitas de cuentas color rosa pálido. Comenzó a enrollárselo en la mano derecha como si se tratara de un simple hilo. Miraba a los directores del instituto con un brillo especial en sus negros ojos, todo pupila. Era como si sintiera un enorme regocijo por tenerlos allí con él.

-Porque corren rumores desde toda Europa. Demonios con comportamiento extraño en las ciudades más significativas del continente… Querría que me informarais sobre eso. Si hay algún problema, como jefe del Clan, debo saberlo.

-Si hay algún problema verdaderamente grave, los nefilim lo resolveremos- dijo Laura tajantemente.

Miguel volvió a sacar los colmillos.

-Los nefilim- escupió- siempre tan orgullosos. Parece que ya habéis olvidado la reciente batalla Mortal. Valentine fue un tipo duro de roer ¿verdad? Al final salisteis bien parados gracias a la alianza con los subterráneos.

Los directores miraban al vampiro con recelo. No tenían ningún argumento para rebatirle. Miguel no mentía, era cierto que sin la ayuda de los subterráneos, los cazadores de sombras no habrían vencido.

-Desde que oí los rumores he estado haciendo memoria, buscando cualquier retazo de mi pasado que pudiera llevarme a comprender el porqué de la extraña actividad de los demonios. Yo nunca me he relacionado con ellos, siempre fui religioso, los odio tanto como vosotros. Pero conocí a alguien que sí los tenía en gran estima: un brujo muerto, se llamaba Elisious Brown.

-¿Y ese quien era?- quiso saber James.

-Era un ser despreciable- contestó el vampiro, cerrando la mano en un puño y apretando el rosario con fuerza- Lo último que supe de él es que vivió la última etapa de su vida en Londres y que los demonios a los que llevaba años invocando y controlando, usando para sus fines maquiavélicos, fueron los mismos que le dieron muerte, por una supuesta traición.

De repente, Miguel había dejado de parecer el típico vampiro egocéntrico, que no sabía hacer más que darse aires de grandeza y superioridad. Ahora simplemente se veía a un hombre que odiaba con todo su ser a la persona de la que hablaba con la voz cargada de desprecio y repulsión.

-¿Insinúas que los demonios que están actuando ahora, fueron controlados por Elisious Brown?- preguntó Laura, poco convencida.

Miguel negó con la cabeza.

-Brown solo invocaba demonios mayores. Era un hombre ambicioso, astuto y vengativo. Nunca conocí a nadie que mereciera más la muerte que el, que fuera tan poco misericordioso. Lo que insinúo es que los demonios mayores a los que invocaba son los que ahora controlan a los que os atacan.

El vampiro hablaba con excesiva claridad, vocalizando todas las palabras con la dosis adecuada de veneno.

-Has dicho que lo mataron por traición- afirmó James- podrían ser una ofensiva, podrían querer vengarse de todos los que tienen poder para controlarlos o matarlos, brujos y nefilim en su mayoría.

Miguel se quitó el rosario antiguo de la mano y lo dejó sobre la mesita.

-Yo no había pensado en eso… barajaba la posibilidad de que los demonios mayores estuvieran buscando algo.

-¿Y sus enviados se suicidan por que no lo encuentran? Además ¿Qué podrían buscar?- intervino Laura.

-Brown tenía una hija adoptiva. Tal vez la quieran ella para torturar así el alma del brujo. Y tal vez los demonios menores se suicidan por temor a sus superiores ante la represaría de no haberla encontrado.

-Todo eso parece demasiado enrevesado para la mente de un demonio...- dijo James.

-Bueno, creo que los dos sabéis que los demonios mayores sí que son listos y enrevesados. Y creo que ya no hay nada más que pueda contaros.

-Por supuesto que hay algo más-objetó Laura- ¿Por qué pareces odiar a ese brujo aún después de muerto?

La mujer se arrepintió al instante de haber formulado la pregunta. Si los vampiros pudieran llorar, estaba segura que Miguel lo estaría haciendo en aquel momento. Empezó a respirar violentamente, aunque no tenía necesidad de ello. Tenía la vista clavada en el rosario que había depositado sobre la mesa, sin duda para que los directores lo vieran con claridad.

-Es una historia muy larga de contar- dijo con esfuerzo- Lo haré encantado, puesto que creo que sois los únicos que podéis impedir que las secuelas de la maldad de ese espécimen sigan haciendo daño al mundo.

-Tenemos tiempo-verificó James.

* * *

La entrada a la Corte Seelie se encontraba en la fuente de Neptuno. Habían utilizado el metro como medio de transporte, también habían hecho un tramo corriendo. Pero incluso antes de llegar allí ya notaban en el ambiente a que se referían las hadas en el mensaje con "problemas en la entrada". Se olía a demonio desde que divisaron la fuente a lo lejos, plagada de figuras negras que se arrastraban por el rey de los mares y su carroza.

Nadie pasaba por allí, no corría ni un alma, ni un solo coche. Era como si esa parte de la ciudad se hubiera apagado. Aunque los mundanos no pudieran ver nada de aquello, seguramente habría algún tipo de hechizo que les impidiera pensar en ir allí. Era como si los demonios hubieron preparado el campo de batalla. Solo faltaban los cazadores de sombras para que comenzara la acción.

-¿Cuándo hablaban de "problema" se referían a que la entrada estaba totalmente colapsada por más de una veintena de traseros demoniacos?-preguntó Liam, claramente con retórica.

-Algo así-dijo Diego-será mejor que llame a mis padres para que se acerquen antes de meternos en el fregado.

-Hazlo ahora, debemos empezar ahora mismo y no creo que ahí dentro tengas tiempo para hablar-sugirió Ángela, mientras sacaba de su cinturón dos cuchillos serafín.

Para ese momento, algunos demonios ya se había percatado de su presencia, y un demonio color azul saltó sobre ellos desde el tridente de Neptuno. La criatura tenía la forma de una araña gigante, con ocho patas que se alargaban como si fueran cuerdas extensibles.

Diego se apartó rápidamente, con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, oyendo la voz de la máquina que le decía que el móvil de su madre no se encontraba operativo en ese momento. Ángela lo cubrió, cortando con sus cuchillos refulgentes la mitad de las patas del demonio. Mientras, Liam se liberaba de un demonio todo formado por hueso y líquido que lo había agarrado por el brazo, clavándole una aguja explosiva en el costado, haciéndolo estallar en llamas y desaparecer.

Más demonios avanzaban hacia ellos, arrastrándose, andando torpemente… Ángela y Liam ya estaban enzarzados en la pelea cuando Diego sustituyó el teléfono móvil que sostenía por un cuchillo serafín. Un demonio Du'sien iba derecho hacia él. Suspiró. Tendrían que librarse de todas esas criaturas ellos solos, no era momento de sentir miedo.

* * *

_Corría el año mil novecientos cuarenta y nueve, yo nací aquí, en Madrid, pero debido a que el bando en el luchaba mi padre cuando terminó la guerra civil, los Republicanos, fueron vencidos, mi familia tuvo que exiliarse. Viajamos a Francia, vivíamos muy bien allí, en un pueblecito del Pirineo. Cuando tuve diecisiete años a mi madre le ofrecieron un trabajo como modista en la capital. Ella siempre tuvo buenas manos para la costura, por eso no dudó en aceptarlo. Además solo éramos tres de familia y las modistas de París ganaban mucho, podíamos hacernos de oro en poco tiempo. Ya instalados en la capital, conocí a Sandrine Vallée. Era una jovencita de quince años proveniente de una familia de nobles trabajadores. Su madre regentaba un herbolario y su padre manejaba un barco que llevaba a los turistas por el río Sena. Nos enamoramos como los críos que éramos, pero nuestro amor era sincero. _

_Sandrine ayudaba a su madre de vez en cuando en la tienda de hierbas. Fue entonces cuando ambos conocimos a Elisious Brown. Se presentó como un estudiante de arte que se inspiraba en su propio cuerpo, nos dijo que las anginas de tiburón que tenía en el cuello era maquillaje, parecían tan reales... cuando descubrí que aquello en realidad era la marca del demonio ya fue demasiado tarde. _

_Venía muy a menudo, incluso cuando yo no estaba en la tienda con Sandrine, ella me lo contaba todo. Sandrine era muy bella, tenía el pelo rubio y lacio, casi blanco, la cara redonda como la de una niña y los ojos de un azul violáceo. A mi no me extrañaba nada que Elisious viniera solo para admirarla. Tampoco me importaba, pues sabía que Sandrine me quería de verdad. _

_Cuando tuve veinte años, pedí la mano de Sandrine a su padre. El aceptó encantado. Celebramos la boda casi un año después, los preparativos fueron muy largos, mi futura suegra quería que todo fuese más que perfecto y al final fue una ceremonia preciosa. Invitamos a Brown a la boda, con el tiempo habíamos llegado a trabar amistad, o eso creíamos._

_Al cabo de cuatro años nació nuestra primera hija. Era tan parecida a su madre… no había heredado nada de mis oscuros rasgos españoles, exceptuando tal ves los ojos del color de la miel que de mi madre. La bautizamos con el nombre de Cady García Vallée._

* * *

Cristina y Janine se quedaron en la biblioteca después de que los chichos se marcharan a resolver el problema de las hadas. La subdirectora del instituto estaba sentada a la mesa central, revisando unos papeles que resumían los últimos acuerdos de la Clave. No estaba de más estar bien informada sobre lo que pasaba en Idris. Ella no estuvo en la reciente batalla Mortal, tuvo que quedarse en el instituto con los niños mientras su hermana y su marido asistían a las juntas de Alicante.

Mientras, Janine estaba ojeando un libro sobre arte. En él, solo aparecían cuadros pintados por pintores nefilim, la mayoría de ellos retrataban la ciudad de Cristal, vista desde varios puntos. Realmente no estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no le hizo caso, hasta que todas las pinturas del libro empezaron a parecerle exactamente iguales.

-Cristina.

La mujer alzó la cabeza del montón de documentos para mirarla.

-¿Crees que les ira bien? Hace mucho tiempo que se fueron- dijo Janine, expresando su preocupación.

Cristina se quitó las pequeñas gafas de leer y fue a sentarse junto a la joven.

-Seguro que están bien, saben hacer su trabajo a las mil maravillas.

-¿Puedo ir por si necesitaran mi ayuda?

Cristina se levantó, parecía horrorizada.

-Por supuesto que no, niña. Janine, aún eres joven para responder a una llamada… a un problema que los nefilim deban solucionar. Volverán pronto, no te preocupes. Además, lo más seguro es que tus tíos ya hayan pasado por allí.

Janine asintió y volvió a centrarse en el libro. Solo esperaba que Cristina tuviera la razón y todos volvieran cuanto antes.

* * *

_Una noche lluviosa, Sandrine y yo estábamos intentando calmar a Cady, era un bebé muy llorón. De repente el suelo empezó a temblar. Chispas verdes abrieron grietas en el suelo de mármol de nuestra casa a las afueras de París. Una de esas chispas voló hasta el pecho de Sandrine, que cayó fulminada. Me abalancé sobre ella y cogí a Cady, que había empezado a llorar aun más. El suelo había dejado de temblar, las chispas cesaron… respiré hondo para guardar la calma. Sujeté a Cady con un brazo y con el otro le tomé el pulso a mi mujer. Estaba muerta y fría como el hielo, era como si llevara horas sin vida cuando en realidad habían sido segundos. Contuve las ganas de llorar, porque en ese momento la puerta de nuestro dormitorio se abrió y por ella no entró otro que aquel condenado brujo. Lanzó chispas contra mí, una de ellas me alcanzó pero solo me quemó la piel… no tenía intención de matarme mientras siguiera llevando a la criatura en mis brazos. Hice lo que haría cualquier humano asustado, estreché a Cady con más fuerza entre mis brazos, intenté huir por la ventana, vivíamos en un primer piso, podría llegar a caer bien… pero no tuve tiempo, porque el brujo hizo que algo se moviera y me golpeara la cabeza. _

_Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme en el suelo de la misma habitación. Ya no llovía. El cuerpo de Sandrine yacía inerte a mis pies. Sus ojos violetas estaban abiertos, sin ningún tipo de brillo, me miraban con la misma expresión asustada que tenía cuando el suelo de nuestra casa empezó a temblar. Intenté incorporarme pero resbalé con la sustancia roja que me rodeaba. Era mi sangre. Cuando logré sentarme eché un vistazo a mí alrededor, mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Me di cuenta de que echaba de menos algo… un sonido… al instante comprendí que lo que me había acompañado antes de desmayarme había sida mi pequeña Cady, con su llanto incesante que jamás pude calmar._

_Quise morir. Me arrastré hasta Sandrine y me abracé a ella, esperando que la muerte viniera también a por mí. _

_Pero no fue precisamente la muerte lo que se me concedió aquella noche. Divisé algunas sombras en la oscuridad. Varias personas de piel pálida y colmillos extendidos salieron a mi encuentro. _

_Mi sangre había atraído a los vampiros._

_No grité, quería que me mataran en ese mismo momento. Y lo hicieron, pero los condenados me enterraron para que renaciera siendo uno de ellos. Lo único que saqué de aquella noche fue la inmortalidad más amarga._

* * *

La fuente seguí plagada de demonios. Ángela calculaba que ya habría matado a unos ocho, pero era como si salieran de las profundidades del agua… parecía que no hubiera fin. Cercano a ella, Diego asestaba letales puñaladas a todas las criaturas que se le acercaban. Otra de las cosas que mejor sabía hacer su primo, era encontrar el punto exacto donde un demonio podía morir con solo clavar un cuchillo serafín.

Miró de reojo buscando a Liam mientras daba el golpe de gracia a un rapiñador. Lo encontró luchando con una bestia grande y amarilla, con la extraña forma de esponja marina. El demonio abría y cerraba sus enormes poros intentando absorber al cazador de sombras con ellos, pero este guardaba una distancia prudencial. Ángela se fijó en que solo usaba un brazo, el izquierdo, el brazo bueno lo tenía pegado al cuerpo en una posición extraña, como si estuviera roto.

No pudo seguir mirándolo, porque en ese momento algo plano y viscoso le golpeó en la cara haciéndola caer al suelo. No tenía tiempo de soltar los cuchillos y llevarse las manos al lugar donde le había golpeado. Se incorporó de un salto y asestó una cuchillada al pequeño demonio que parecía tener grandes alas rectas en vez de brazos. El espécimen se retorció y desapareció.

Ya no quedarían más de diez demonios, pero en un principio habían sido más de veinte, e incluso de treinta. Ángela no esperó a que fueran a por ella, se adentró más en la fuente, sintiendo como sus botas caladas de agua le helaban los pies, directa hacia otro demonio. Tenían que terminar pronto, porque por lo que había podido observar, Liam mostraba síntomas de estar herido en el brazo con el que mejor peleaba y Diego…

Un grito la hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Un grito procedente de una voz que Ángela conocía desde que tuvo uso de razón.

* * *

_Durante un tiempo hice vida normal. Volví con mis padres, todos mis familiares estaban conmocionados por la tragedia, pero nadie más que yo. La diferencia es que yo no podía llorar, no podía desahogarme como los demás. _

_Mis suegros se empeñaron en poner carteles de búsqueda con la foto de la pequeña Cady. Aquello era una tontería, mi hija casi no llegaba a los dos meses de edad, si es que estuviera viva ya habría cambiado, pero por aquel entonces yo estaba seguro de que Brown la habría usado para algún experimento y después se habría desecho de ella._

_Pasado un tiempo dejé a mi familia. Nunca más volví a saber de ellos. Me metí de lleno en el mundo de las sombras, quería encontrar a Brown, quería matarlo con mis propias manos. Removí cielo y tierra buscándolo, hablé con las hadas, los vampiros más antiguos, los brujos… y lo único que obtuve fue la certeza de que Brown era un brujo que se dedicaba a jugar con el infierno. Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra._

_Traté de encontrar una razón por la cual Brown hizo lo que hizo, pero solo llegué a la misma conclusión que todo el mundo que lo había conocido, nunca estuvo cuerdo, su inmortalidad y su incapacidad de tener descendencia lo habían cegado._

_Otros brujos me explicaron que mi mujer y yo, siendo humanos debimos haber poseído La Visión. Por eso podíamos ver al brujo. Fuimos unos estúpidos al no darnos cuenta de que solo nosotros podíamos verlo… pero parecía tan tímido… creo que por eso jamás lo presentamos a nuestras padres, y en la boda no se relacionó con nadie._

_Siempre obvié esos detalles que tal vez pudieron haber salvado a mi familia._

_Regresé a España cuando tus padres Laura, Clara y Elías Merryweather dirigían el instituto. Aquí conocí a la bruja Melibea. Ella afirmaba haber conocido a aquel desgraciado del brujo, me dijo que la última vez que lo había visto vivía en Londres e iba con una niña rubia de la mano. _

_No me lo pensé dos veces, aquella niña debía de ser Cady. Viajé a Londres pero no conseguí encontrarlos. Convencí a un clan de vampiros para que se movilizaran, la reina local de la corte Seelie me dijo que mi hija seguía viva pero que no sabía donde se encontraba y que nadie jamás podría saberlo. Un hada nunca miente, por eso abandoné mis propósitos. Debía aceptar que la había perdido para siempre._

_Y terminé de aceptarlo hará unos cuatro años, cuando Melibea me informó de que la Clave había encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de Elisious. No dijeron nada de una niña, pero por aquel entonces Cady ya seria más que una mujer adulta. Tal vez ya estuviera muerta… pero ahora con todo esto que está pasando con los demonios… no sé si de verdad están buscando algo, tampoco sé si ese algo es mi hija, lo único que sé es que la siento más viva que nunca_

* * *

Vio a Diego sentado en el mármol plano de la fuente, con la espalda apoyada en uno de los caballos marinos que tiraban de la carroza con forma de concha. Parte del agua que caía desde allí se estaba tiñendo de rojo. Justo al lado del chico, un demonio compuesto en su mayoría de largas espinas cortantes, desaparecía lentamente.

Ángela quiso correr hasta a él, pero otra figura le cortó el paso. Fue solo una fracción de segundo, el demonio que le impedía ir hasta su _parabatai_ estalló en chispas azules, y así lo hicieron los escasos cinco demonios que quedaban. Pero le daba igual quien hubiera sido el causante de eso, en cuanto tuvo el camino despejado fue veloz hasta Diego.

El muchacho estaba lívido, buscando a tientas en su bolsillo con una mano temblorosa. Llevaba un agujero supurante en la camiseta negra, a la altura del estómago. Ángela se quedó paralizada un momento, había estado junto a Diego en otras luchas contra demonios antes, pero nunca ninguno de los dos había resultado herido de esa forma. Ángela apostaría a que el demonio había atravesado a su primo completamente con una de sus espinas envenenadas. Reaccionó cuando algo gélido y puntiagudo le rozó una mano.

Diego le estaba tendiendo su estela. No se lo pensó dos veces, la cogió, rompió la tela de la camiseta negra y trazó un _iratze_ sobre la herida. La runa empezó a hacer efecto, cerrando la herida desde dentro. Cuando volvió a mirar a su primo a la cara, tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Está bien?

Era Liam, se había arrodillado junto a ella y ya parecía tener el brazo en el ángulo correcto. No vino solo. Ángela se fijó y vio a un hombre alto, joven, de rasgos asiáticos, vestido con un conjunto de pantalones y camisa color azul eléctrico. Se fijó en sus ojos, verdes y rasgados como los de un gato. A su lado, había otro joven vestido con ropas más normales, tenía los rasgos finos, piel pálida, pelo muy negro y unos imponentes ojos azules. Se fijó en su cuello, donde resplandecían blancas cicatrices, las marcas de la alianza. Eran un brujo y un cazador de sombras.

-Si, se pondrá bien. ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

-Me llamo Magnus Bane- dijo el brujo con un marcado acento. Ángela no sabría decir que tipo de acento era, pero estaba segura de que venía acostumbrado a hablar otra lengua- Y este es Alec Lightwood, mi pareja. Lo único que sabe decir en castellano es hola, adiós y gracias por nada.

-Magnus ha matado al resto de demonios- explicó Liam, al que a veces si se le notaba que su acento era inglés.

Ángela no tardó en atar cabos, recordó la conversación con Melibea, en la que le decía que sus invitados eran un brujo y un cazador de sombras que al igual que ella tenía alergia a las plantas.

-Vosotros sois los amigos de Melibea- afirmó- Muchas gracias.

Magnus hizo un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia.

-Pasábamos por aquí… y además, estoy acostumbrado a ayudar a los nefilim a cambio de nada.

Liam se pasó el brazo de Diego por el hombro y giró la cabeza para dirigirse en inglés a Magnus y Alec.

-_Tenemos que irnos, pero tengo el deber de recordaros que el instituto de Madrid está abierto para todo cazador de sombras y acompañantes._

_-Gracias, pero ya tenemos alojamiento-_ respondió Alec, también en inglés, con la misma exquisita educación con la que le había hablado Liam.

Ángela notó la pesada mirada azul del cazador en ella, como si se hubiera fijado en algo que le llamara la atención, pero no dijo nada, más que por otra cosa, porque en esos momentos no se sentía capaz de pasarse a su aceptable inglés.

* * *

Cuando salieron del despacho de Miguel, ya era muy tarde, todo seguía igual de tranquilo, el sensor indicaba que la actividad demoniaca era baja, casi nula. Así que decidieron volver al instituto.

Laura observaba a su marido, que se había puesto pálido desde el momento en que Miguel anunció el nombre de su hija. Ella también estaba sorprendida, todo parecía encajar, pero resultaba una historia demasiada intrincada para ser verdad. Lo mejor en estos casos, era salir de dudas, compartiendo su opinión con otra persona.

-¿Crees que Cady García Vallée era la misma Cady que conocimos una vez?

-Claro que lo creo. Igual que estoy cien por cien seguro de que no murió, por lo menos no cuando el brujo la robó, porque nosotros cuidamos desde hace cuatro años de las pruebas más palpables de que vivió.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: ahí teneis a los invitados de Melibea, Magnus y Alec en su tour por Europa... creo que en el libro no se decia nada de que fueran a España, pero en mi imaginación sí que pasó, vinieron a verme a mi! (tranqulidad, que ya me voy a descarsar)**

**Creo que está bastante claro quien era/es/fue la hija de Miguel, pero yo sigo teniendo mis dudas...  
**

**_El médico me dijo que los Reviews mejorarían mi salud notablemente, es por eso que estoy aquí._  
**


	6. Entre cúpula y estela

_****_**Buenas tardes desde un lugar más caliente que las muelas de un dragón.  
**

**Gracias a ANA, GUEST, HAISKELL XD y ANAELSOROLDAN por los reviews del capitulo pasado.  
**

**Contesto a los que no tienen cuenta y no puedo enviarles mensajes privados:  
**

**-Ana:** efectivamente estoy intentado que en cada capitulo aparezcan nuevos misterios y se solucionen otros, pero no con todos los consigo, en este de hoy en concreto, se medio soluciona uno y se abre otro mini misterio.

**-Guest:** Estaría feo que no liara más la historia llevando solo cinco capitulos!para mi los vampiros están muy mal enfocados, siempre se muestran fríos y calculadores cuando en realidad son personas. Miguel es eso, una persona enferma que todavía se considera humana. Tal vez sea porque no hay muchos vampiros que hayan tenido hijos, aunque en este caso la perdiera enseguida.

**-Haiskell xD: **Que pedazo de review! jaja Para saber lo que son Liam y Janine, respira hondo y sigue leyendo. Dices que Diego es el primo que te gustaría tener... pues lo mismo digo yo, que tengo algo así como unos quince primos de los cuales solo soporto a dos, pero son chicas! En cuanto a Melibea, pues la verdad es que es mi personaje favorito, me encanta escribirla, me la imagino en plan jovencita sabionda (aunque no sea precisamente joven) y es genial! Por supuesto que Ángela es una super chica como tu dices, me veo incapaz de escribir a la típica dama inútil que solo sabe quejarse y limarse las uñas, las damiselas en apuros son cosa del siglo XIX!

* * *

_**5**_

_**ENTRE CÚPULA Y ESTELA**_

_Pregúntale que añora y en que piensa cuando llora, pregúntale si el tiempo, cambia o sigue lloviendo_

_**Mi espíritu imperecedero, Extremoduro**_

-Es muy bonito Victoria.

Diego tenía ante él el mayor garabato que había visto en su vida. Era incluso peor que los otros siete dibujos que su hermana le había llevado a lo largo del día que llevaba en la enfermería: la casa de Idris, compuesta por un rectángulo, cuatro ventanas y un borrón verde que hacía de árbol… el instituto, un cuadrado con dos rectángulos verticales que supuestamente eran las torres, la estatua del Oso y el Madroño de la puerta del Sol, que eso era…bueno… indescriptible, muchos otros dibujos hasta llegar al de ahora, que se suponía que era un unicornio, pero Diego solo veía un pato con cuerno. _Por lo menos sabe dibujar patos_-se consoló.

-¿Por qué no haces un dragón?-preguntó Ángela, que estaba sentada en el borde de la cama.

-¡Si! Ahora mismo vengo, en seguida lo termino.

La niña salió zumbando de la habitación, muy emocionada con la nueva idea.

-¿Pero por qué le das más ideas? – se quejó Diego, mirando a su prima con cierta desaprobación- Lo que tiene que hacer es no volver a coger un lápiz y un papel en su vida, a no ser que sea para escribir ¡Dibuja peor que cuando tenía tres años! Y seguro que me tortura psicológicamente para que cuelgue todos estos dibujos en mi habitación ¡Eso romperá toda su estética!

Ángela lo notaba un poco crispado desde que se despertó la otra noche. La inactividad y la falta de libertad lo ponían nervioso, cosa bastante extraña, ya que a Diego siempre le ha gustado gandulear más que otra cosa, pero claro, no era lo mismo hacer el vago libremente que en una austera enfermería.

- ¿Quieres dejar de quejare? La pobre lo hace con todo el cariño del mundo para que te pongas bien.

-Pero si yo ya estoy bien, hago lo mismo aquí que en mi cama. Por favor Ángela, dile a mi madre que me deje irme y que no me prepare más infusiones de la muerte… por favor- suplicó el chico, poniendo la mejor cara de lástima que pudo conseguir.

Ángela rio ante aquello. Era bien cierto que Diego se encontraba perfectamente, gracias a las runas que lo protegían, el veneno del demonio no le provocó nada más que un desmayo, y además las infusiones de tía Laura ayudaban a eliminarlo por completo. No era cierto que los brebajes estuvieron malos, pero Diego odiaba las infusiones. En cuanto a la herida, el _iratze_ se encargó de cerrarla por completo, y ahora solo era una cicatriz de un rosa brillante que pronto se convertiría en blanca. Pero aun así, Laura no lo dejaba marcharse de la enfermería, porque según ella "en su cuarto no haría el correcto reposo".

-Ya he intentado convencerla, pero no quiere y además está muy liada con el misterioso asunto de los demonios suicidas.

Diego refunfuñó algo que Ángela no entendió, pero estaba segura de que habría sido una imitación de alguna frase típica de su madre.

-Bueno pues cuéntame algo para que no me aburra- dijo Diego en tono exigente.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente? No ha pasado nada más interesante que lo de la otra noche.

Diego esbozó una media sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaban fervientemente. Ángela conocía esa mirada, era la mirada del cotilla. De repente tuvo miedo, sabía por qué tema le iba a preguntar en unos instantes, así que decidió adelantarse.

-Claro que voy a seguir buscando a mi padre, bueno, buscando no es la palabra. Solo quiero saber quién es y Melibea va a ayudarme, he quedado con ella esta tarde.

-¿Esta tarde?- Diego se mostró exasperado- esta tarde no puedo acompañarte.

-Yo tenía pensado que tú también me ayudaras, pero no pasa nada porque no vengas esta tarde.

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y Victoria entró alzando dos dibujos, uno en cada mano.

-He hecho un dragón y una sirena-anunció alegremente.

Diego se esforzó por sonreír. Ángela lo miró con desdén, si su primo creía que parecía convincente estaba la mar de equivocado.

* * *

En el exterior del monasterio, la cúpula que cubría la biblioteca se situaba al lado de una terraza a la que se podía acceder desde dentro, a través de una escalera de caracol. Desde allí se podía contemplar la ciudad entera, que hoy por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba nublada y se oía tronar de vez en cuando.

Pero tanto Liam como Janine tenían muy claro que no les importaba que tronara, lloviera o miles de rayos quisieran alcanzarlos. Ya desde el primer año que pasaron en el instituto, aprendieron que si querían enterarse de algo debían espiar, porque nadie se lo iba a contar. Espiando fue como se enteraron de que lo que mató a su padre aquella fatídica noche fueron demonios y de que nadie en el enclave quería que ninguno de los dos se convirtiera en cazador de sombras, pero gracias a la insistencia de tía Laura al final cedieron. Les resultó raro que al principio solo ella mostrara tener un poco de cariño para ellos.

Hoy pretendían enterarse de por qué sus tíos apenas les habían dirigido la palabra en un día, de por qué ambos los miraban de soslayo durante el desayuno, la comida y la cena, y ya si les apetecía, también se enterarían de alguna novedad sobre el misterio de los demonios suicidas.

Por desgracia, se habían enterado tarde de que los tres adultos estaban reunidos en la biblioteca, y seguramente ya se habrían perdido la mitad de la conversación.

Los chicos se sentaron justamente al lado de la cúpula, Liam trazó la runa que convirtió el mármol en un cristal. Ya podían ver y oír lo que se estaba contando ahí abajo.

* * *

-¿Tenéis el nombre del algún demonio mayor en concreto?-cuestionó Cristina.

-No, pero cabe la posibilidad de que todo esto sea obra de alguno de ellos, una veintena de demonios no se presentan todos juntos por casualidad, y además en la entrada a la corte Seelie, donde vive la reina, la que lo sabe gran cantidad de cosas y no puede mentir- explicó Laura.

Cristina iba de un lado a otro, con la mano puesta en la barbilla con la pose del pensador.

-Además, los institutos de París, Londres y Berlín nos han comunicado que en sus ciudades no se ha dado ningún ataque por el estilo-añadió James- eso me da que pensar en que si de verdad buscan algo, está aquí.

Cristina bajó la mano y alzó la cabeza.

-No me cabe ninguna duda de que los demonios menores están controlados por algún mayor, pero eso de que busquen a Cady no me queda del todo claro- dijo expresando sus dudas.

James, que también estaba de pie, arrastró una silla hacia él y se acomodó en ella.

-Nosotros tampoco creemos que busquen a Cady, eso es solo lo que nos sugirió el vampiro, un hombre movido por el dolor- aclaró el hombre, que de repente había adquirido un tono de voz más bajo y neutro.

-Cady García Vallée… ¿De verdad será ella la Cady Ravenscar que Matthew nos presentó un día?—preguntó Cristina.

-Pues claro que lo es. Todo encaja. Elisious Brown fue asesinado en Londres hace cuatro años por demonios, lo que Miguel no sabía era que la Clave no solo encontró el cuerpo del brujo, también el cadáver de Matthew Ravenscar—afirmó Laura.

-Y además los encontraron en la mismísima casa de mi hermano… aquella noche Cady abandonó a los niños y se fue-corroboró James.

El silencio reinó en la biblioteca durante unos minutos, luego, Cristina volvió a hablar.

-Lo que no entiendo, es como Cady consiguió escapar. Ella era una simple mundana, ni el brujo ni el nefilim lograron sobrevivir.

* * *

Era la hora de empezar a prepararse para ir a ver a Melibea. Con prepararse, Ángela se refería a vestirse y peinarse un poco, pues se había tirado todo el día con su pijama de camisa y pantalón largo con gatitos blancos estampados. Liam opinaba que sus pijamas eran horteras, feos y pasados de moda, pero a ella le daba igual ¿Qué importara con qué ropa durmiera? Ni que fuera a salir a la calle con ella… además eran regalo de su abuela Clara, que todos los años le mandaba uno desde Idris. Se notaba a la legua que Liam y Janine siempre habían tenido de todo lo que necesitaban y lo que no, y sobre todo se notaba que nunca habían estado en Idris y no conocían las ropas que se vestían allí, muy pasadas de moda en comparación con las que se veían en los escaparates de las tiendas de la Gran Vía.

Se sorprendió cuando vio a Janine bajando rápidamente las escaleras de caracol que llevaban a la terraza. Ángela había llegado a pensar que esos chicos podían leer la mente, porque no era la primera vez que estaba pensando en ellos y al instante alguno de los dos aparecía.

Iba a saludar a Janine cuando está pasó por su lado sin ni siquiera mirarla. Tampoco le extrañaba, Janine no era precisamente la alegría de la huerta, era tímida, callada y reservada hasta los extremos, todo lo contrario a Liam, al que parecía que se le iba la vida si callaba por un rato su estúpida bocaza.

Ángela se giró para verla marchar y supo de inmediato que nadie le había leído la mente. Oyó un sollozo muy claro. La pobre estaba llorando.

Lo más normal en este caso hubiera sido seguirla y preguntarle que le pasaba, si podía ayudarla en algo, pero por alguna extraña razón, Ángela se sentía más atraída por la idea de subir a la terraza, lo cual era una tontería, pues podría no haber nadie allí arriba o nada más interesante que la ciudad para observar.

De todas maneras lo hizo, se encaminó hacia la escalera de caracol y salió a la terraza. No pudo evitar abrazarse a ella misma cuando el frío le dio de golpe. El día estaba muy nublado y se oía tronar, era increíble que aun no estuviera lloviendo. Miró a su derecha, y se sorprendió de ver a Liam allí. Estaba sentando con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda pegada a la cúpula de la biblioteca, en la mano que tenía extendida a un lado sostenía una estela. Ángela pensó que la estaba mirando a ella, pero cuando se acercó y el chico siguió mirando al frente, comprendió que simplemente tenía la mirada perdida… y silenciosas lágrimas le llenaban los ojos, que se habían tornado de un violeta oscuro y tormentoso como las nubes del cielo.

Quiso preguntarle que porque lloraba, pero sabía que seguramente no contestaría. Pensó en irse y dejarlo solo con su dolor, pero otra vez tenía el presentimiento de que debía quedarse… más que un presentimiento era la necesidad de quedarse, de estar allí con él y ayudarlo con lo que fuera que le pasase. Así que lo que hizo fue sentarse a su lado y le tomó la mano sorprendentemente caliente que no sostenía la estela. El contacto con aquella piel tan cálida reconfortó sus manos heladas y le quitó la sensación de frío.

En cierto modo se había esperado que apartara la mano, pero ni eso parecía sentirlo. Era la primera vez en cuatro años que lo sentía tan cercano, tan vulnerable… su fachada de persona sarcástica, pesada y arrogante se había derrumbado por completo. Ángela pensó que en realidad Liam nunca había sido arrogante… acababa de caer en la cuenta de que jamás hacía un comentario sobre el mismo, siempre iban dirigidos hacia cualquier otra persona. Nunca lo había oído a alabarse ni echarse flores, tal y como haría la persona arrogante y egocéntrica por la que ella misma lo había etiquetado desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

Recordó lo que le dijo Diego una noche "- _Si te interesa saber algo, ha sido él el que quería salir a buscarte cuando hemos visto que ya eran las tres y media" "-Deberías tener más consideración con él. Ya sabes que le cuesta_."

Y como siempre Diego tenía razón. Nunca había tenido consideración con Liam, nunca se había parado a pensar en que tal vez su preocupación por ella si fuera sincera, nunca se había preguntado si él estaría bien después del abandono de su madre, jamás se había planteado nada sobre él que no fuera pelearse y contestar mal a todo lo que este le dijera. En estos momentos Ángela se sentía la peor persona del mundo. _Si es que la única egocéntrica que hay aquí soy yo._

Se preguntaba por qué no había hecho lo mismo con Janine. Eran hermanos, debería haberle dado el mismo mal trato a ella, pero sin embargo Ángela reconocía haberse preocupado por la niña alguna vez, pero eso tal vez fuera porque Janine había mostrado debilidad. No había visto llorar a Liam, hasta ahora.

El chico seguía sin hablar, solo lloraba, y Ángela sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer. Esperar.

* * *

Definitivamente debería haberse puesto insoportable, porque hasta Victoria hacía un rato que no le traía dibujos. Podría hacer algo productivo como leer los libros que su madre le había traído o enseñar a Victoria a trazar una línea recta, pero no le apetecía hacer nada de eso. Así que al final optó por mirar por la ventana, que sin duda era la idea más estúpida que se le había ocurrido en su vida, ya que nadie pasaba nunca por allí. El instituto era el punto negro para cualquier subterráneo, y no digamos ya de los mundanos, que ni siquiera podían verlo. Por no hablar de que las vistas no eran de lo más suculentas: una calle ancha y un edificio del siglo de oro en el que naturalmente, no vivía nadie.

Iba a echarse a leer un rato cuando vio a alguien torcer la esquina, una figura delgada vestida con un una túnica color granate ¿un hermano silencioso? Imposible, los hermanos silenciosos habrían venido en su especie de carro volante hasta la misma puerta del instituto. La figura alzó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en el instituto. Diego se inclinó más para poder ver mejor y pudo apreciar una barbilla pequeña y fina, unos labios carnosos y un mechón de pelo negro que seguramente se le escapaba de algún recogido. No necesitaba más para saber que se trataba de una mujer.

La desconocida movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Diego no podía verle los ojos porque la capucha de la túnica se los ocultaba, pero estaba seguro de que la mujer estaba echando un vistazo al instituto, porque se paró justamente en su ventana.

El chico se apartó inútilmente , porque de seguro que ya lo había visto, a no ser que tuviera alto grado de miopía y no usara gafas.

* * *

Hacía un rato que Liam había dejado de llorar. Se había secado la cara con la manga de la sudadera, sin soltar la mano de Ángela. La muchacha sabía que al final Liam hablaría, por eso decidió no decir nada.

Vio un relámpago iluminar la ciudad, si había tormenta, estaría a punto de empezar. Liam empezó a hablar entonces, con la voz un poco tomada por el llanto.

-Los adultos hablaban sobre mi madre, dicen que no se explican como puedo escapar una mundana si un brujo y un nefilim no pudieron con los demonios que atacaron mi casa.

Ángela no dijo nada, sabía que el padre de Liam había muerto luchando contra unos demonios que invadieron su casa, pero nunca le mencionaron nada de un brujo. Ahora que lo pensaba, sí que era raro que una simple humana se salvara de aquella.

-Yo si sé porque mi madre se salvó- siguió él – fue porque Janine y yo les dijimos a los demonios que se fueran, eran demonios mayores, nos hicieron caso.

-¿Cómo que les dijisteis que se fueran?- preguntó ella desconcertada.

Liam apartó la mano y se la examinó detenidamente, ya se le habían quitado las marcas de antiguos pinchazos, se había impuesto así mismo la norma de no hacerlo más, por mucho que aquello lo consolara.

-Janine y yo estábamos durmiendo, oímos los ruidos y fuimos a ver que pasaba. No se nos ocurrió otra cosa que decir cuando vimos a los demonios maltratar a nuestro padre. De repente todos pararon, eran tres, pero por desgracia papá ya estaba muerto. Los tres demonios dijeron a la vez "lo que vosotros mandéis, hijos de nuestro rey". Mi madre observaba horrorizada desde una esquina de la habitación, cuando los demonios desaparecieron fue corriendo hacia nosotros, nos arrastró hasta el recibidor, cogió su bolso y nuestros abrigos y cogimos el metro. Nos dejó en Kew Garden, el jardín al que solíamos ir, donde Janine y yo descubrimos que podíamos ver a los seres mágicos. Fue algo bastante irónico por parte de mi madre, desde luego. Nos dio nuestros abrigos y dijo que no quería volver a vernos nunca, que éramos unos monstruos, que no nos quería y que por nuestra culpa papá había muerto a manos de seres como nosotros. Se dio la vuelta y se fue. Vi el odio en su mirada… sueño con ella todos los días, viene y me cuenta cuentos por las noches como cuando era pequeño, me arropa en mi cama y después intenta asfixiarme con el cojín en forma de flor que Janine tenía en su habitación.

Ángela se había quedado muda. Tuvo que recordarse que debía respirar para no morir. No podía creerse que la madre de Liam pudiera haberlos abandonado de esa forma tan cruel, argumentando que eran unos monstruos.

-Pero… ¿"hijos de nuestro rey"? ¿Qué tontería es esa?

-Cuando la Clave nos sacó del comedor social donde Janine y yo nos habíamos resguardado durante días, no recordaba mucho de los días antes… me refiero a la semana previa a que los demonios atacaran. De vez en cuando me venían imágenes sobre cosas que juraría no haber hecho o visto nunca, pero al cabo de un tiempo me di cuenta de todo, o lo que yo creo que es todo. Me vino a la mente un hombre, era el brujo que había visto muerto en mi casa, pero yo lo recordaba vivo, sonriente y con una jeringuilla en las manos. Hablé con Janine, me dijo que ella solo recordaba haber estado enferma durante esa semana. Entonces lo encajé todo: mi padre no estuvo en casa esa semana, era hombre de negocios, viajaba de vez en cuando. Un día mi madre nos llevó a ver a ese brujo, pero nos dijo que era un médico que nos pondría una vacuna. Nos inyectó algo, lo recuerdo perfectamente, una jeringuilla larga con un líquido rojo como la sangre dentro. Janine tenía razón, esa semana los dos estuvimos enfermos, nos poníamos nerviosos por todo, teníamos mucha fiebre, el termómetro no alcanzaba a marcar nuestra temperatura. Recuerdo vagamente a mi madre partiendo el termómetro en dos, eso me puso tan nervioso que eché a correr por la habitación hasta que terminé estrellado en el cristal del armario. Así fue como me hice esto y esto.

Liam se señaló las pequeñas cicatrices que tenía en la cara, una justo encima de la ceja izquierda y la otra en la barbilla. Ambas estaban cosidas a puntos y se veían más que las que las runas dejaban.

-A Janine le pasaba un tanto de lo mismo, la recuerdo rompiendo toda la vajilla. Mi madre estaba desesperada, éramos como salvajes durante el día, por la noche nos tranquilizábamos, recuerdo no haber comido nada y vomitado mucho. Un día le pregunté a mi madre que por qué no nos llevaba al médico, su respuesta fue que el médico venía de camino. Al cabo de un rato apareció el brujo, nos volvió a pinchar y a partir de ahí no recuerdo nada hasta el domingo, que me desperté y al igual que Janine hice mi vida normal. Me ha llevado dos años acordarme de todo esto, nunca se lo he contado a nadie.

Ángela estaba estupefacta. No se explicaba como Liam podía haberse guardado todo eso para el solo durante tanto tiempo, quizás para no hurgar más en su propia idea.

-Es evidente que lo que os inyectara ese brujo os causó algún tipo de enfermedad.

-Yo he llegado a la conclusión de que lo que nos inyectó la primera vez fue sangre de demonio, creo que mi madre nos entregó como cobayas.

-¿Sangre de demonio? Ah claro, "hijos de nuestro rey".

-No sé que nos hizo ese brujo exactamente, solo sé que mi hermana y yo mandamos a callar a tres demonios mayores, literalmente. Y yo por lo menos, no he vuelto a ser el mismo. Es como si tuviera algo metido en mi cabeza todo el rato, como un insecto que no para de moverse, de revolotear por mi cerebro, como si quisiera acceder a el a través de picotazos. Es una sensación extraña, como si en cualquier momento pudiera dejar de controlarlo y no volver a ser yo, o lo que creo que queda de mí.

Ángela le tomó esta vez las dos manos, no le importó que con una estuviera moviendo nerviosamente la estela. Lo miró a los ojos, ya habían recuperado su color violeta original, volvían a ser cálidos e inspiradores.

-Tú nunca vas a dejar de ser tú.

Y sin saber muy bien ni cómo ni por qué, lo besó y él se lo devolvió.

Se separaron cuando un rayo de sol les iluminó la cara. Al final la tormenta se iba a otra parte.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: muchos creiais que Liam y Janine eran demonios, pues bien, son nefilim porque su padre fue nefilim y son especiales porque Elisious Brown se dedicó a hacer experimentos con ellos... lo que Liam dice son solo suposiciones suyas, tal vez esté en lo cierto, tal vez no.**

**Ah y gracias a anaelsoroldan he recordado que Magnus y Alec si que estuvieron en Madrid -.- Tengo que volver a leer los libros, tengo pésima memoria para los detalles xD  
**

**Y otra cosa que no tiene mucho que ver... la canción de arriba, Mi espiritu imperecedero de Extremoduro es simplemente: ajdasfjasfnvha ¿Lo entendeis no?  
**


	7. Caracteres heredados

_****_**Bueno tardes/días/noches desde el mismisimo infierno de calor (pero bueno, lo de siempre no?)**

**Gracias a ANNIE LIGHTWOOD, ANAELSOROLDAN (no sabes el trabajo que me cuesta escribir tu nombre, se me olvida a la mitad xD), ALEXIA BLACKTHORN y HAISKELL XD por los reviews del capitulo anterior. Os adoro bastante :)  
**

**En respuesta a:  
**

**-Annie Lightwood: **bien, que Liam y Ángela se hayan besado no significa que vayan a terminar juntos... el destino es carpichoso y mi imaginación también.**  
**

**-Haiskell xD: a** mi me dio mucho pena escribir la historia de Liam. Ángela es algo así como yo, suelo pensar mucho las cosas e insultarme a mi misma consatantemente xD es un buen ejercicio de reflexión. Diego es para mi lo más lindo que he creado y Victoria también, me encantan los garabatos de los niños pequeños! Y en cuanto eso que dices de la trama, solo te digo que un buen amigo me dice a menudo lo fría y calculadora que puedo llegar a ser cuando me lo propongo..**.  
**

**Os dejo el último capitulo que voy a subir esta semana, me voy otra vez a la playa y por desgracia allí no hay ordenador que valga!  
**

* * *

_**6**_

_**LOS CARACTERES HEREDADOS**_

_Ojo por ojo y el mundo se quedará ciego_

_**Gandhi**_

No ir a ver a Melibea esa tarde le vino bien, aprovechó la oportunidad de que su madre estuviera manteniendo una reunión en la biblioteca para buscar cualquier cosa que le pudiera servir de ayuda en su cuarto, pero lo único que encontró fue su partida de nacimiento, en la que se indicaba su nombre y el de su madre y la fecha y lugar de nacimiento. Lo único resaltable de ese papel era que indicaba que había nacido en Madrid pero pertenecía a Idris. Ella siempre pensó que había nacido en la casa solariega de los Merryweather, porque eso fue lo que le dijo Cristina.

No había dato alguno sobre su padre, nada de fotos, cartas, anillos con nombres grabados… nada. Tal vez no debería seguir buscando, quizás su padre fuera un hombre que mereciera tan poco la pena que ni su madre se lo había mencionada nunca… pero no podía ser, sentía la necesidad de saberlo todo sobre él.

Llevaba toda su vida viendo el increíble parecido entre sus primos, Diego y Victoria, y sus padres. Diego era un calco físico de James Ravenscar, ambos altos, delgados, con los ojos verde turquesa, el pelo lacio y la cara dulce y fina, pero también tenía cosas de su madre, como el color castaño oscuro del cabello y la piel bronceada. Victoria era igual que Laura Ravenscar, viendo fotos de ambas de pequeñas podía llegar a confundirlas. En cambio ¿Qué tenía Ángela de su madre? Solo la figura esbelta y el largo y ondulado pelo castaño oscuro. El resto de sus rasgos, la piel blanca, la cara angulosa y los ojos oscuros los habría heredado de su padre, o de alguno de sus abuelos paternos, quién podría saberlo.

Sin duda Melibea podría ayudarla, por eso no dudó en enviarle un mensaje, disculpándose por no haber podido ir esa tarde y pidiéndole una cita para el día siguiente. Naturalmente la bruja aceptó y ahora Ángela y Diego iban de camino a su casa.

-Sigo sin entender por qué no fuiste ayer-dijo Diego.

-Porque me quedé para buscar algo que pudiera resultar de ayuda.

-¿Todo la tarde? ¿Qué es la habitación de tu madre, la Sala de los Menesteres?

-¿Y qué es la Sala de los Menesteres?

-Déjalo, se me olvidaba que tú no lees libros mundanos… Si no quieres contarme que te liaste con mi primo, no me lo cuentes, pero por favor invéntate algo mejor, tú tienes más imaginación que eso.

Ángela se paró en seco, notando como enrojecía por momentos.

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Qué cómo me he enterado?- terminó Diego, divertido- Victoria os vio en la terraza, subió porque vio la puerta abierta y después vino a decirme que os estabais dando un besito de pez.

Ángela siguió andando a paso ligero, cuanto antes llegaran a la casa de Melibea, antes terminaría esa especie de interrogatorio guasón de Diego había empezado.

-Bueno, tampoco me extraña, dicen las malas lenguas que Liam es atractivo –continuó él.

-No lo he hecho porque sea atractivo… el pobre estaba mal, no sé por qué lo hice, pero no significó nada.

-¿Qué no significó nada? Ya lo creo que sí.

Ella no contestó enseguida ¿Había significado algo para ella? En un principio creyó que no, que solo lo había besado por lástima, el problema es que le gustó aquel beso… tanto que no le importaría repetir. Pero como no quería seguir hablando del tema, solo se ocurrió una cosa que contestar, tal vez la menos acertada con Diego de interlocutor.

-Odio a Liam y el me odia a mi, así están las cosas – mintió con mucho descaro.

-Ah que vas besando por ahí a la gente que odias, cómo no había caído antes, eso lo explica todo –Ironizó él –por Dios Ángela, bájate ya de tu nube tridimensional y deja de negar lo evidente, te gusta, no pasa nada.

-Si que pasa, he creado una situación muy incómoda ¿Qué hago? ¿Voy y le digo que no podemos ser nada?

-A lo mejor hasta sois de la misma opinión.

Diego tenía razón, no había pensado en que tal vez para Liam también había sido un error y el mismo le diría que no deben estar juntos. Entonces ella se podría limitar a asentir o decir que opina lo mismo y asunto zanjado… pero lo cierto es que a ella si que le gustaría estar con él, pero no era un secreto para nadie que la relación no sería nada fácil: los dos viviendo en el instituto, con Cristina Merryweather revoleteando por su alrededor. No, solo con pensarlo (aparentemente) se le quitaban las ganas de todo.

-Hemos llegado –Ángela tiró de la pesada puerta de madera antigua de la casa ruinosa y ambos entraron en el vestíbulo de paredes blancas. Por el arco que daba al salón apareció Melibea, ataviada con un vestido de lana gris ajustado, medias transparentes y altas botas negras, algo que Ángela se pondría si no corriera el riesgo de dejarse los dientes en el suelo por su incapacidad para los zapatos de infarto.

-Hoy te has dignado a aparecer Angelita, y además vienes muy bien acompañada –la bruja dedicó una grácil sonrisa a Diego, que se la devolvió con timidez.

-Es mi primo Diego.

-Nos conocemos –dijo la bruja, ante la mirada de incredulidad de Diego –cuando eras pequeños intentaste deshojarme la cabeza.

-Yo no recuerdo eso.

-Claro que no, tú madre te echó tal bronca por separarte de su lado que tu memoria selectiva de la infancia habrá decidido olvidarlo. En cualquier caso poneos cómodos mientras yo hechizo las plantas, no vaya a ser que alguna se ponga a estornudar.

* * *

Hacía cuatro años que no oía ni las más mínima mención sobre su madre, cosa que realmente se agradecía. Por eso ayer, cuando los adultos la nombraron, no puedo evitar recordar toda su infancia junto a ella y todas las cosas que hubieran podido hacer juntas de no ser por lo que pasó. No debería haber dejado a Liam solo en la terraza, a veces se olvidaba de que él también había vivido el mismo calvario que ella, al fin y al cabo Cady Ravenscar o como quisiera que se llamara los había abandonado a los dos.

Cuando se le pasaron las ganas de llorar, se puso a pensar en lo que habían dicho en la biblioteca ¿Qué los demonios buscaban a su madre? ¿Para que la iban a querer a ella? En todo caso, si los demonios querían algo serían Liam y ella… aunque en cierto modo desearía que fueran a por su madre. Sonaría muy egoísta en cualquier otro caso, pero no podía sentirlo de otra forma.

No había vuelto a hablar con Liam desde que oyeron la conversación, tampoco lo había visto, pero podía suponer que él se lo habría tomado tan mal como ella. Ambos estaban empezando a cansarse de que nunca se les informara de nada, de que nadie les dijera ni lo que les afectaba directamente a ellos. Sus tíos James y Laura se habían limitado a mantenerlos en la ignorancia y entre algodones, por aquello del dicho de "la ignorancia da la felicidad" Ahora Janine podía decir que era totalmente falso, da igual que no sepas nada o que lo sepas todo, el dolor de lo vivido siempre te acompaña.

Iba a comenzar a leer un nuevo libro cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación. En lugar de autorizar la entrada fue a abrir directamente. En el umbral estaba Liam, vestido con ropas normales, con el lacio cabello de un rubio más oscuro que el de ella y con los ojos enrojecidos, adornados por oscuras ojeras. Por lo menos ella no era la única que no había pegado ojo esa noche. Si Liam tenía ese aspecto, no quería imaginarse el suyo, que todavía iba en pijama y ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de mirarse al espejo.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó el chico.

Janine se hizo a un lado para dejarle el camino libre, se había quedado observando el aspecto de su hermano y había olvidado que si había llamando a la puerta sería por algo.

Liam fue derecho a la cama, palmeó la almohada y se acostó boca arriba.

-James y Laura quieren hablar con nosotros, me han mandado a buscarte pero… sinceramente Janine, yo no tengo ganas de escucharlos.

Lo cierto es que ella tampoco, no se sentía con fuerzas de castigar más a su cerebro, pero si sus tíos querían decirles algo, tarde o temprano lo iban a hacer, así que no merecía la pena atrasar el momento.

-Creo que tenemos que ir, está claro que saben algo.

-Ya oíste a Cristina, solo quieren saber cómo Cady pudo escapar y cuando lo sepan nos echarán de aquí.

Janine se estremeció al oír a su hermano decir el nombre de su madre con tanto odio contenido. Vale que su mayor deseo no fuera volver a ver a su madre, pero en cierto modo ella la había perdonado por lo que hizo, puede que incluso hubiera echo lo mismo en su lugar, pero parecía que Liam seguía odiándola tanto como el primer día. Tampoco podía culparlo.

-No sé lo que quieren pero vamos a ir a averiguarlo, nos estarán esperando, venga, levántate.

Liam sonrió divertido, de repente se le iluminaron mucho los ojos.

-¿Pero que haces tú dándome ordenes enana?

* * *

-Y bien, cuéntame todo lo que sepas sobre la vida de tu madre antes de tenerte –dijo Melibea, mientras servía tres tazas del chocolate humeante que había preparado.

-Creo que vivía en Idris, en la casa solariega de los Merryweather, con mis abuelos, que ya habían dejado el instituto en manos de mis tíos, así que mi padre debe de ser por fuerza un cazador de sombras –empezó Ángela –pero yo nací en aquí.

-Hace exactamente diecisiete años… eso es un dato curioso –comentó Melibea.

Ángela y Diego la miraban sin comprender. La bruja dejó de remover el chocolate de su taza y se dignó a explicarse.

-Hace diecisiete años que se produjo el levantamiento ¿Tu madre pertenecía al circulo?

-No que yo sepa –contestó Ángela –ella tiene auténtica devoción por la Clave.

-Si –terció Diego –los Ravenscar y los Merryweather siempre fueron leales a la Clave ¿por qué si no se casaría mi padre con mi madre?

-¿Por amor? –pregunto Ángela como si fuera obvio, pero a medida que pronunciaba las palabras dejaba de resultarle tan evidente.

Diego rio con ganas.

-Puede que hubiera algo de amor… pero estoy seguro de que a mi padre le importaba más casarse con una mujer proveniente de una familia sin tacha y que dirigiría un instituto. Sin duda alguna, Cristina no perteneció al círculo.

-Por lo que sería bastante improbable que se relacionara con nadie de allí, pues ya tenemos unos cuantos nombres que borrar de la lista –dijo Ángela, no sin cierto entusiasmo.

-No tan deprisa –intervino Melibea -¿Quién es la mayor de las hermanas Merryweather?

-Mi madre, Cristina –respondió Ángela rápidamente, haciéndose una idea de a donde quería ir a parar la bruja.

-Los cazadores de sombras sois muy dados al linaje y la herencia… ¿por qué decidió vuestro abuelo, el señor Merryweather, dejar el instituto en manos de su hija pequeña?

-Porque su hija mayor estaba deshonrada –creyó comprender Ángela.

-Eso no puede ser –objetó Diego –Mi madre ya dirigía el instituto cuando yo nací, y soy un año y pico mayor que tú.

-Muy agudo chico –comentó Melibea –Yo creo que lo que le pasaba a vuestro señor abuelo era que se avergonzaba de la clase de relaciones que mantenía su hija mayor.

Ángela la miró atónita, si no se equivocaba, Melibea estaba insinuando que su madre se relacionaba con gente del círculo. Pensándolo bien aquello no resultaba tan improbable, había oído discutir cientos de veces a las hermanas Laura y Cristina, y su tía siempre le echaba en cara a su madre que no supiera elegir las amistades y que fuera una irresponsable. Esos eran los argumentos que Laura usaba para demostrar el porque era ella la directora del instituto, elegida por su mismísimo padre y aprobado por la gran mayoría de los integrantes de la Clave.

Cruzó una mirada de complicidad con Diego, solo le bastó eso para saber que los dos habían pensado en lo mismo.

* * *

James y Laura se sentaban rectos como velas en una de las mesas de la biblioteca. Una al lado del otro, esperando a que sus sobrinos aparecieran por la puerta para enfrentarse a una dura conversación, tal vez la conversación que deberían haber mantenido hace años.

Los chicos no tardaron en aparecer, entraron sin apenas levantar una mota de polvo del suelo que pisaban y se sentaron, mirando a sus tíos fijamente. James observó en Janine los ojos que Miguel había descrito como pertenecientes a Sandrine Vallée, de un extraño azul tirando a violeta. Luego posó la mirada en Liam, pero sus ojos si eran enteramente violetas, no tenían ni un toque de azul en su iris, pero bajo ningún concepto podía decir que los había heredado de su padre, que al igual que él había sido de iris turquesas.

-¿Alguno de los dos piensa hablar? –se impacientó Liam.

-La verdad es que no se por donde empezar… supongo que por el principio –dijo Laura.

-Yo empezaré –la interrumpió James, que se aclaró la garganta antes de entrar en materia –Se que será duro para vosotros, pero queremos que nos digáis todo lo que recordéis de la noche en que mi hermano… vuestro padre murió.

Liam y Janine intercambiaron una mirada para constatar el acuerdo al que habían llegado antes de entrar en la biblioteca: Liam relataría los hechos, pues era el que mejor los recordaba.

Y eso fue lo que hizo, contó a sus tío todo lo que la tarde anterior había dicho a Ángela confiado en que no tendría que contar la verdad nunca más. Relató con pelos y señales como el brujo Elisious Brown había experimentado con ellos y seguramente consiguió lo que quería, que la sangre de demonio corriera por las venas de ambos.

Janine escuchaba boquiabierta, no recordaba nada de lo del brujo hasta que su hermano lo nombró y millones de imágenes acudieron a su mente como las abejas al polen de las flores en primavera. Absolutamente todo lo que decía Liam era cierto, lo que significaba que su madre los había entregado a los dos como ratas de laboratorio, había permitido que un brujo convirtiera a sus propios hijos en monstruos ¿Qué clase de madre se suponía que era esa? De repente se sintió estúpida por haberse dicho a ella misma que la había perdonado, no le extrañaba que su hermano no fuera capaz de llamarla mamá y pronunciara su nombre con tanta rabia contenida. Ojalá ella también hubiera podido recordar todo aquello.

Cuando Liam terminó de hablar, medio esperaba que sus tíos les comunicaran que ya podían irse por donde habían venido, pero no fue así. Tía Laura se levantó y los rodeó a ambos con los brazos.

-Los monstruos no sienten, así que creo que vosotros no tenéis nada de ello –dijo con el mismo tono de voz dulzón con el la habían oido dirigirse a Victoria tantas veces.

-¿Por qué nunca nos contasteis nada de esto? –preguntó James, que seguía rígido en su silla.

-Tardé dos años en recordar todo esto, creo que Janine ni lo recordaba –dirigió una mirada de soslayo a su hermana, que parecía estar procesando toda la nueva información que un día conoció, pero que algo hizo que lo olvidara –además tenía miedo de que al saber la verdad nos abandonarais… como hizo Cady.

Otra vez el odio en la voz de su hermano volvió a rezumbar en los odios de Janine.

-Nosotros nunca haríamos eso –prometió James –sois los hijos de mi hermano, puede que tuviéramos nuestras diferencias, pero no puedo castigaros a vosotros por ello.

-Si alguna vez hubo algo malo en vosotros, estoy segura de que ya no es así –corroboró Laura.

-Pues yo no estoy tan seguro, no estoy como antes, siento como una presencia extraña en mi cabeza… es difícil de explicar.

-Yo también lo siento, es como si algo quisiera entrar en mi cerebro constantemente –aseguró Janine, pues esa era uno de las razones por lo que no había podido olvidar a su madre durante años, por la incesante insistencia de algo que parecía querer colarse en su cabeza y no salir jamás. A veces podía llegar a obviarla, cuando peleaba, cuando se concentraba en algo, pero en los momentos de relajación volvía como un ruido que quisiera impedirle dormir.

-Llamaré a los hermanos silenciosos –prometió James –no será agradable, pero ellos sabrán que hacer.

En ese momento unas partículas de color aparecieron en el centro de la sala, juntándose para formar una figura humana… o mejor dicho, vampírica. James y Laura abrieron los ojos de par en par, Miguel no podría haber elegido peor momento para proyectarse.

-Siento presentarme sin avisar –dijo –pero me han comunicado algo que creo que debéis saber.

Ninguno de los directores del instituto dijo nada, por eso Miguel puso cara extraña y se fijó por primera vez en los dos jóvenes que había sentados al otro lado de la mesa. Clavó su negra mirada en Janine… la proyección pareció volverse inestable durante unos segundos y el vampiro murmuró algo que Liam y Janine no entendieron, pero que James y Laura captaron con total claridad.

-Sandrine.

* * *

-Viajaré a Idris para hablar con un amigo brujo que tengo allí, preguntaré a todo el mundo que crea que pudo conocer a tu madre –aseguró Melibea mientras despedía en el umbral de la puerta a Diego y Ángela.

-Muchas gracias Mel –dijo Ángela –Ah por cierto, conocí a tus amigos.

-Oh ¿simpáticos verdad? Es una lástima que ya se hayan ido, tal vez el chico Lightwood podría haber conocido a tu madre.

-Dudo que Alec Lightwood quisiera colaborar en algo… no sé, me miraba raro, no parecía agradable.

-Suele mostrarse huraño pero es un amor de chiquillo… y Magnus estoy segura de que te encantó.

Ángela recordó el conjunto de pantalones y camisa color azul eléctrico que vestía el brujo cuando los rescató de los últimos demonios que quedaban en la fuente de Neptuno. Sí, aquel hombre le había caído bien con solo mirarlo a sus ojos de gato.

-Se mostró más simpático que el otro, bueno, nos vemos Melibea.

-Hasta pronto –dijo Diego.

Melibea agarró a Diego por el brazo antes de que este pusiera un pie en el umbral y le habló al oído.

-Procura venir más por aquí chico, si tenemos que esperar que el cerebrito de paja de tu prima reaccione la llevamos clara.

Él asintió y salió al exterior riendo entre dientes.

-¿Qué te ha dicho tan gracioso? –quiso saber Ángela cuando estuvo fuera con él.

-Que soy la mar de listo.

Ángela iba a replicar pero Diego se le adelantó formulando una pregunta.

-¿Has visto eso?

-¿El qué?

Su primo forzaba la vista para intentar ver entre el espacio que quedaba entre el contenedor y la pared de un edificio.

-Nada, será un gato.

Ángela se encogió de hombros y echó a andar en dirección al instituto. Diego la siguió y giró la cabeza cuando pasaron cerca del contenedor. A la luz de la farola, vislumbró un trozo de tela color granate, pero no dijo nada, era ya de noche, estaba cansado y lo que menos le apetecía era descubrir quien lo estaba espiando o siguiendo desde ayer.

* * *

La proyección avanzaba torpemente, sin ningún atisbo de la elegancia característica de un vampiro, hacía Janine. Esta se puso en guardia instintivamente, y pudo notar como Liam también se tensaba a su lado. Sin embargo, fue James quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le cortó el paso a Miguel.

-Ella no es Sandrine, es mi sobrina Janine –le dijo.

-Pero son idénticas, es igual que ella cuando la conocí –le espetó el vampiro con un hilo de voz -¿de quién es hija tu sobrina?

-De mi difunto hermano Matthew Ravenscar.

-¿Y DE QUIÉN MÁS? –exigió saber Miguel elevando la voz.

James no contestó ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir ahora? Miguel había visto el rostro de su difunta esposa en Janine, cosa que hubiera preferido que el vampiro no descubriera nunca, pero ya era demasiado tarde para rogarle al Ángel, y Laura pareció comprenderlo antes que él.

-De Cady Ravenscar –dijo la directora del instituto con voz firme –de soltera García Vallée.

La proyección volvió a temblar peligrosamente y finalmente desapareció.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: algunas partes de este capitulo no me han quedado como esperaba, pero bueno, es lo que hay, no doy para más.**

**_Recuerdo que no espereis actualización hasta la semana que viene, aah y los reviews son mi cosa favorita después de las felicitaciones originales de cumpleaños :)_  
**


	8. Dulce introducción a las pesadillas

_****_**Yeeeeeeeee, pues al final he vuelto antes de tiempo de la playa, lo que me alegra un poquillo.**

**Gracias a la renombrada DUENDE_91, HAISKELL XD y ANNIE LIGHTWOOD por los reviews del capitulo pasado, os he cogido cariño y todo!  
**

**En respuesta a Haiskell xD: **como puedes hacer reviews tan largos? jaja me encantan, de verdad. Hacer que Laura y James rechazarán a los chicos me parecía ya demasiado cruel, y la crueldad es algo que tengo reservado para otro momento de la historia :O Si Ángela se encuentra con algo que hubiera preferido no saber, pues tendrá que asumir las consecuencias no? Me alegra mucho que te gusten Diego y Melibea, para eso los hice! La situación de Miguel es muy delicada... el es vampiro, inmortal... Yo también soy impaciente! tanto que no he podido aguantar no subir hoy! **  
**

* * *

_**7**_

_**DULCE INTRODUCCIÓN A LAS PESADILLAS**_

_Estamos hechos del mismo tejido que nuestros sueños_

_**William Shakespeare**_

Ninguno de los cuatro tenía ni idea de qué hacer a continuación. Estaban en la habitación de Diego. Liam y Janine les habían contado todo lo que pasó en la biblioteca a partir de la llegada del vampiro, y como James y Laura se habían ido del instituto más rápidos que un rayo, ni Liam ni Janine habían podido preguntar nada al respecto de que un vampiro al que ni siquiera conocían podía preguntar con tantas exigencias el nombre de su madre.

-A lo mejor la conoció de algo –comentó Diego.

Liam negó con la cabeza. Ángela le echó una breve mirada a los hermanos desde el alfeizar de la ventana, estaban sentados en la alfombra con la espalda pegada a la pared, parecían tan machacados que estuvo a punto de decirles que se fueran ya a dormir, pero tenía la sensación de que ninguno de los dos dormiría mucho esa noche. Tal vez no serían los únicos a los que les costara conciliar el sueño, pues ella sentía la mente extrañamente revuelta, demasiada incertidumbre para tan poco tiempo.

-Confundió a Janine con alguien, una persona de su pasado a la que no esperaba ver –explicó Liam.

-Es cierto –corroboró la aludida –murmuró un nombre que no entendí, parecía extranjero, Sandra o algo de eso.

- Y decís que después mi madre le dijo quien era la vuestra y la proyección se esfumó –afirmó Diego –la gente está muy loca ¿no os parece?

Ángela miró ahora a su primo, las veinticuatro horas de enfermería se le notaban muchísimo, a las doce de la noche y con ajetreado día vivido todavía podía permitirse pensar. Por la mañana habían estado entrenando, y por la tarde devanándose los sesos en la casa de Melibea, definitivamente ya era hora de ir a descansar.

-La gente está fatal de la cabeza, y también bastante cansada. Me voy a dormir –anunció ella.

-Y yo –dijo Liam incorporándose de un salto. Un cazador de sombras no perdía la agilidad, por muy cansado que estuviera.

-Eso, iros todos y dejadme aquí solo, sin nadie con quien habla… -El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse dejó a Diego a mitad de frase, con cara de pura sorpresa.

- Creo que no les das pena –dijo Janine.

Diego la miró con una especie de súplica plasmada en sus ojos.

-¿Tú también te vas?

-Yo… dudo que pueda dormir, puedo quedarme a charlar un rato.

-Oh genial ¿Te has leído ya Harry Potter?

Janine esbozó una sonrisa, Diego siempre conseguía que lo hiciera.

* * *

Todas las habitaciones estaban en la misma planta, prácticamente en el mismo pasillo, así que Ángela solo tenía que dar diez pasos hasta la suya y Liam quizás unos cuantos más. Andaban juntos, a la misma altura. Ángela tenía claro que no sería ella quien sacara un tema para entablar conversación… más que nada porque no tenía ni idea de que decirle, experiencia lo que se dice experiencia no tenía ninguna en estos temas, pues nunca en su vida había besado a un chico intencionadamente, ya que el pico que se dieron ella y Diego en una sesión de entrenamiento hace unos años fue por pura torpeza, uno no puede pretender que no haya nadie retorciéndose en las colchonetas cuando caes de boca desde las barras del techo… definitivamente ese "percance" no contaba, los dos habían acordado guardarlo en el baúl de los recuerdos de los cuales te reirías con el paso de los años.

Finalmente llegó a su puerta sin mediar palabra con él, pero no contaba con que el muchacho se parará junto a ella.

-¿Vas a dormir esta noche Angie?

El baúl de los recuerdos se abrió ante la mención del mote que Liam le puso hará tres años, cuando se pelearon porque el niño se comió su propio plato de macarrones y el de la chica. "_Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu inutilidad te haya impedido llegar a tiempo a comer, Angie" _Y claro, eso ella se lo tomó como el colmo de los colmos, y lógicamente aborreció el mote y lo guardó en la parte del baúl mental reservada especialmente para Liam.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no –contestó ella sin mucha emoción -¿Y tú?

-A mi me toca larga noche en vela, pero _don't worry, _estoy acostumbrado. Buenas noches Ángela.

El chico se disponía a irse cuando Ángela lo agarró por el brazo y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Eran preciosos y tenían un brillo que animaba a hablar, a quitar todo el miedo y sentir que aquellos ojos no te juzgarían. Cálidos e inspiradores incluso rodeados de profundas ojeras.

-Lo que pasó ayer...yo solo quiero saber si significó algo para ti –dijo ella con voz segura.

Liam pareció sopesar la respuesta un momento, eso provocó en Ángela que el estómago se le encogiera de puros nervios.

-_Yes,_ digo sí –respondió Liam con cierta vergüenza, de todos era sabido que cuando se ponía nervioso el castellano se le iba totalmente de la cabeza. Respiró hondo para serenarse –y yo espero que también lo significara para ti pero… necesito tiempo.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente –dijo Ángela intentando dar un toque animoso a su voz, era cierto que entendía que Liam no quisiera nada en esos momentos, se le notaba con solo mirarlo, no podía culparlo y lo cierto es que ella tampoco se sentía preparada –pero quiero que sepas que cuando tu cabeza vuelva a su sitio, también significó algo para mi.

Liam esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Eso me parece genial, meteré prisa a mis tíos para que vengan los hermanos silenciosos y averiguaré de que conoce ese estúpido vampiro de mi madre, ah y también resolveremos el misterio de los demonios suicidas.

Ángela se perdió en el momento en el que Liam nombró a los hermanos silenciosos.

-¿Para qué van a venir esos hombres? –preguntó preocupada, porque se hacia una idea que no le gustaba nada.

-Para vernos a Janine y a mi.

-Se meterán en vuestras cabezas y lo pasareis mal…además son horribles.

-Nada es más horrible que lo que he vivido todos estos años, me da igual lo feos que sean o el dolor de cabeza que tendré después, solo quiero que esto acabe de una maldita vez.

Ángela no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo cuando vio la solitaria lágrima que corría por su mejilla. Tenía razón, seguramente los hermanos silenciosos pondrían fin a su calvario y al de Janine. Rogaría al Ángel por ello.

* * *

El despacho estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, pero eso no era ningún impedimento para su perfecta vista de vampiro. Su agudeza visual llegaba tan lejos como la de un búho, su mente también estaba mejor repartida que cuando era humano. Miguel había aprendido a adorar a todos los seres que en su día le parecieron repugnantes, se había alimentado de seres humanos inocentes y el caos era algo que siempre estaba a su lado, acompañándolo en todos los viajes de la nueva vida que se había labrado, o que más bien los vampiros que lo convirtieron hace tantos años habían elegido para él. Con todo y con eso no había olvidado nada, todo lo que fue importante tanto en su vida humana como vampírica seguía intacto en su mente. Tal vez en algunos casos el sentimiento había desaparecido dejando una sonrisa en su lugar, pero había ciertas emociones que no se podían olvidar. Emociones tales como las que sintió cuando conoció a Sandrine Vallée caminando por los jardines Elíseos, con sus largo pelo trenzado, las mejillas sonrosadas por el calor, el vestido de mangas cortas color blanco y la cesta de mimbre que usaba para repartir los pedidos de la tienda de su madre. La jovencita tropezó con una desgraciada piedra, pero no cayó al suelo, en cambio la cestita y su contenido sí. Él se acercó a ayudarle, con su torpe francés pudo entenderse y recogieron todo el estropicio, entonces fue cuando sus ojos azules desprendieron su brillo violeta al sonreír. Todo en ella le pareció perfecto, incluso ese pequeño lunar en la comisura del labio que más que una mancha en la piel parecía el rastro de un helado de chocolate, pero las cosas que más adoraba de ella eran defectos, y su nueva vida como Hijo de la Noche no iba a hacer que lo olvidara.

Esa noche había vuelto a ver el reflejo de su eterna amada en el rostro de una adolescente. Al principio incluso la confundió con Sandrine, pero los cazadores de sombras le habían dado otro nombre para aquella joven: Janine Ravenscar, hija de Cady Ravenscar. Su Cady.

Si eso era cierto, Janine era su nieta por derecho de sangre, pero no era eso lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento. Había tenido ante su visión perfecta la prueba más irrefutable de que su hija vivió.

Unos golpes sordos se oyeron tras la puerta, después escuchó una voz conocida-

-Mi señor, los nefilim piden hablar con usted –dijo desde fuera Esmeralda, una vampira gemela de otra que trabajaba como camarera en La Guarida.

-Hazlos pasar –contestó Miguel, levantandose de la esquina donde se había acurrucado. El tiempo también lo había dotado de nuevos hábitos más típicos de los murciélagos de que de cualquier criatura.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron justo las personas que esperaba, los directores del instituto no se habían demorado mucho.

El vampiro prendió las siete velas del candelabro con un mechero e hizo un ademán con la mano para indicarles a sus visitantes que tomaran asiento. Los cazadores de sombras ocuparon dos de los tres sillones de piel negra. Él se acomodó en el tercero.

-Supongo que la eficacia es lo que caracteriza a un director de instituto –empezó Miguel –no es para mi una sorpresa que hayáis acudido aquí tan rápido y en persona. Siento lo de la proyección, pero no siento para nada lo que he descubierto y vosotros me ocultasteis con tanto celo.

-No queríamos que lo supieras –dijo James, un tanto incómodo con aquella situación.

-Eso resulta un tanto evidente, pero a mi entender ya no tiene remedio. Supongo que ahora la Clave prohibirá que trate a esa niña como lo que es, mi nieta.

-Tú sangre ya no es la misma que cuando eras humano –le espetó James –teóricamente no hay ningún lazo que te una a Liam y a Janine.

Miguel abrió la boca teatralmente, el blanco impoluto de los colmillos resplandeció bajo la luz de las velas.

-Así que el chico también es mi nieto.

-Ninguno de los dos es tu nieto –volvió a interferir James. El hombre parecía estar a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Mi corazón está parado pero mi mente siente por él.

Laura, que no había abierto la boca desde que entró, trabó su mirada con la del vampiro. Casi pudo ver su sinceridad en aquellos ojos negros, comprendió que lo que verdaderamente lo movía en aquellos momentos no era el hecho de haber descubierto que tenía familia, si no el saber que su hija de verdad vivió. Lo que si pudo ver en sus ojos fue esperanza, tal vez la misma esperanza que nunca perdió.

-Aunque te dejáramos conocerlos, ellos son nefilim, mortales. Morirían y tú volverías a estar solo –expuso ella.

-Y dudo mucho que quieran conocer a su abuelo vampiro que por aspecto no podría ser ni su padre –añadió James – ¿no has pensando que tal vez a ellos no les haga ninguna ilusión saber del parentesco que crees que tenéis?

- No he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, la verdad y no debería haber sido así porque ¿sabéis? Pensar es algo que se me da genial y en lo que sí he caído es en que vosotros sabéis cosas de mi hija que yo no sé, y quiero que me las contéis.

-Está bien –dijo James –pero antes queremos saber el motivo por el cual te proyectaste en nuestra biblioteca.

-Si os lo digo retrasareis el momento de informarme, pero bueno, tengo la eternidad para enterarme. El motivo de mi visita fue deciros que he estado de fiesta últimamente, que he escuchado conversaciones demoniacas sobre el ataque que el barrio de Umbra sufrirá pronto.

- ¿Y cuando es pronto?–dijo Laura de inmediato –tenemos que avisar al Enclave.

El vampiro soltó una estridente carcajada, la risa típica del ser superior. Los directores del instituto lo miraron con incredulidad, desde luego, la bipolaridad era un rasgo muy característico de Miguel.

-Tus padres no solían creerme con tanta facilidad, Laura

-¿A caso tenemos que dudar de lo que nos has dicho? –preguntó James.

-Mis palabras son totalmente ciertas, solamente he hecho un rápido balance mental sobre cuan blandengues sois los nefilim de hoy en día.

James se levantó malhumorado.

-Cuando acabemos con ese ataque sin sufrir bajas, corregirás ese balance tan impreciso que has hecho. No te equivocabas al decir que retrasaríamos nuestra reunión, tal vez no se celebre nunca, tenemos cosas que hacer, que disfrutes del principio de tu día.

-Una cosa más –dijo el vampiro. James lo miró con el rostro crispado – También convocareis al representante de cada subterráneo ¿verdad? En el barrio no vivís solo vosotros, nefilim, otra vez más debéis dejar a un lado vuestra ancestral creencia de que sois el ombligo del mundo.

Laura entrelazó sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de su marido. Sabía que James hacia un rato que se estaba conteniendo para no cometer una locura tal como matar a un vampiro que no ha infringido la ley. Miguel se mostraba hoy más huraño y sarcástico de lo habitual, seguramente sería por la impresión, pero el vampiro se aseguraba de pronunciar cada palabra con la dosis adecuada de ponzoña, en especial, todas aquellas que sabía que herían el orgullo de su marido notablemente.

-Recibirás tu citación –sentenció ella, dirigiendo a James hacia la salida.

Y con eso los directores del instituto se adelantaron hacia la puerta. El hombre salió el primero, pero Laura echó una breve mirada al vampiro. Este entendió todo su significado: aquella mujer fuerte pero llena de humanidad no iba a permitir que se quedara sin saber que fue de Cady y que será de sus nietos.

* * *

Cristina también se acostaba tarde esa noche. Había arropado a Victoria en ausencia de sus padres, tal y como estaba acostumbrada a hacer. Siempre sola, nunca acompañada. Así era la vida de Cristina Merryweather. Era consciente de que había sido la peor de las hermanas, que su vida podría haber sido mucho mejor si no hubiera sido estúpida de joven, si hubiera sabido medir sus palabras y elegir mejor sus compañías. Pero todo eso no importaba en absoluto, dentro de todo lo que sus padres habían considerado deshonra e imperfección, ella fue feliz cuando tuvo a Ángela, y lo sigue siendo.

Su madre, Clara Merryweather, fue la primera en perdonarla por haber quedado embarazada de un hombre casado y su único destino fuera ser madre soltera. A su padre Elías le había costado más, pero también fue benévolo con ella.

Aun en su soledad muchas veces tenía la necesidad de estar acompañada, sabía que era tarde, pero quería hablar con Ángela esa noche.

Fue a su habitación y abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido. La luz de la mesilla de noche estaba encendida, pero Ángela estaba completamente dormida, tapada hasta la cintura por el edredón de plumas que habían tenido que poner recientemente. Se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la frente y apagar la luz, lo que siempre hacía cuando era pequeña.

De repente volvió a sentirse joven, a creer que las arrugas habían desaparecido de su rostro y a pensar que cuando saliera de aquella habitación todo habría sido un sueño. Pero sabía que no iba a ser así.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, no te hace falta el orgullo de tu padre, vale menos que cualquier cosa del mundo –murmuró a Ángela, antes de salir del cuarto alumbrada por su luz mágica.

Sabía que no la había oído, sabía que aunque se lo dijera estando despierta con todos sus sentidos puestos en sus palabras, nunca le haría caso. Pero también sabía cual era su deber como madre y que el que avisa, no es traidor.

* * *

-Bob Esponja es el dibujo animado más surrealista que he visto nunca ¿cómo puede nevar debajo del mar? ¿Hacer fuego? ¿Vivir en una piña? ¿Dos esponjas redondas tienen un hijo cuadrado? Eso solo confunde a los niños.

Janine escuchaba a su primo Diego con atención. Puede que lo que estuviera diciendo él no la fuera a ayudar para nada con sus problemas, pero si que la distraía un rato y hasta incluso podría llegar a darle sueño, pues las divagaciones de Diego sobre dibujos animados podían llegar a ser mortales.

-¿Pero que dices loco? –contestó ella, poniendo cara de extrañada –somos nosotros los que vamos por ahí matando demonios, no tenemos derecho a hablar sobre cosas surrealistas.

-Pero en un mundo paralelo, es decir, el mundano, si que tengo derecho a opinar.

-Por desgracia nosotros no pertenecemos a ese mundo paralelo.

Y Diego sabía que su prima tenía razón, pero rara vez le había importado mucho aquello de pertenecer a un mundo o al otro. Tenía la teoría de que el planeta Tierra estaba unificado de alguna manera, no tenía sentido hablar de dos mundos dentro de uno solo, porque a su manera todos aportaban cosas malas o buenas, y también a su manera los cazadores de sombras podían renunciar e integrarse en lo que él denominaba "otro estilo de vida". Muchas veces lo había pensado, sobre todo lo días previos a cumplir dieciocho años, pero abandonar el instituto significaba dejar atrás muchas cosas que ciertamente no quería dejar, cosas que verdaderamente solo eran personas a las que no podía abandonar. Porque eso significaba renunciar a ser un nefilim: abandonar a todos los que te quieren solo para tener menos posibilidades de morir joven. Desde luego para satisfacción de su padre, eso no era algo que entrara dentro de sus planes. Solo con eso James Ravenscar se podría dar por satisfecho.

El tema de Janine era distinto, ella había vivido la mayor parte de su vida como mundana, era normal que lo añorara. Aun así, hay personas que no valen para determinados "estilos de vida" y no era el caso de Janine, pues a su corta edad como guerrera, peleaba mejor que muchos adultos.

-Pasado mañana es el cumpleaños de Victoria –anunció él –mañana si me dejan, iré a comprarle un regalo.

-Anda que bien, se me había olvidado por completo –reconoció Janine –siete años, cuando yo vine apenas sabía hablar.

-Pues no se si debería haberse quedado así –dijo Diego riendo.

* * *

Se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Tontamente empezó a contar ovejas, solo iba por la décima oveja cuando se quiso dar cuenta de que aquello era una soberana estupidez. Ni contando mil ovejas lograría conciliar el sueño aquella noche, o eso era lo que él creía.

Liam era de sueño profundo, podía caer una bomba a su lado y no darse cuenta de nada mientras estuviera durmiendo, pero en contraposición a dormir plácidamente, no solía soñar con ángeles y unicornios. Por eso, tampoco le parecía tan mala idea eso de no dormir otra noche más, no era novedad.

Pensó en Ángela, en el miedo que había sentido por ser rechazado. Pero para su grata sorpresa, no había sido así. Tomó aquel beso en la terraza como un acto de compasión, una muestra de cariño que alguien que lo hubiera escuchado aquella tarde habría hecho a su manera, pero ahora parecía que para la chica no había sido solo una forma de consolar a la persona afectada, lo había sentido y a él con eso de momento le bastaba.

Seguía pensando en ella cuando los párpados empezaron a pesarle, cerró los ojos y notó como se entumecían poco a poco, como su mente se ponía en blanco por unos momentos, hasta que aquel rumor volvía para acribillar su cerebro, para intentar derribar aquel muro que no parecía ir a caer nunca, pero que en momentos como aquellos, Liam sentía frágil y potencialmente destructible.

Por fin dejó de sentir las mantas sobre él, dejó de oír su respiración acompasada y el crujir de las antiguas vigas de madera que a veces se quejaban por vejez. Volvía al mismo sueño de siempre, del que casi ya no tenía miedo: era un niño de trece años que esperaba en la cama de su habitación infantil a que su madre viniera a desearle buenas noches, y como siempre, Cady Ravenscar acudía a verlo. Era de baja estatura, delgada, con la cara redonda y el pelo de un color más plata que oro recogido en una coleta. Se acercaba a su hijo y cerraba sus ojos de miel mientras le besaba la frente, en la que tenía una pequeña cicatriz donde empezaba la ceja derecha, allí donde ella mismo le había cosido la herida que se hizo al chocar contra un cristal. Acto seguido, abrió los ojos y sacó un cojín con forma de flor, color azul, naranja y verde. La mujer lo apretaba contra la cara de su hijo el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo boquear un poco, pero esta vez no lo asfixió. En su lugar apartó el cojín para que pudiera ver de nuevo la habitación en la que se encontraba, que ya no era su cuarto infantil. Ahora se trataba de la casa de Elisious Brown, la recordaba por el color gris mortecino de las paredes y el olor a hierbas e infusiones que se respiraba. Seguía en la cama, pero a su lado había otra cama en la que yacía Janine, pequeña y dormida. Su madre le tendió el cojín al brujo, y este lo estrelló contra la cara de hermana, que intentaba gritar y patalear mientras el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones poco a poco y ya no regresaba jamás. Al levantar la flor acolchada el brujo sonrió a Liam con satisfacción. Este miraba horrorizado a Janine, cuyo cuerpo había tomado un color rojo como la sangre y sus ojos ciegos, ahora ambarinos, estaban clavado en él.

Liam sintió la presión de mil agujas en el cerebro, se vio obligado a llevarse las manos a la cabeza y a gritar como no recordaba haberlo hecho nunca. Notó que alguien apoyaba la mano en el hombro, era Cady, con su rostro inescrutable, como si no sintiera nada de lo que estaba viendo. Liam se miró entonces las manos, eran más grandes, con cicatrices blancas y algún que otro punto rojo. Volvía a tener diecisiete años, pero seguía allí, en la cama de la habitación del brujo, notando como algo se comía sus recuerdos, su personalidad, su visión del tiempo… todo lo que le había hecho ser un humano se desvanecía poco a poco.

-Ahora si está el trabajo bien hecho, ahora si eres hijo de Lorremon –dijo el brujo, poniendo un espejo delante de Liam.

Ahora tenía la piel roja y los ojos ambarinos, como la niña muerta que yacía en la cama de al lado, que ya no le inspiraba nada más que indiferencia.

Se despertó ardiendo por la fiebre, el pijama se le pegaba al cuerpo por el sudor. Había sido otra pesadilla, una diferente a la de siempre, pero al fin y al cabo solo era eso, una pesadilla. No necesitaba mirarse al espejo para comprobar que tenía el aspecto de siempre, porque seguía queriendo a su hermana más que a su vida.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**** no se a vosotros, pero a mi James me está empezando a caer un poco mal, aunque la única culpable sea yo... **

**_En fin, si quereis decirme lo que opinais sabeis muy bien como se hace, dandole a eso que pone review this chapter o algo por el estilo... _  
**


	9. Los gatos se preparan

_****_**Hola, hola! Hoy es uno de esos días en los que solo me apetece leer y escribir, escribir y leer, y bueno, varío un poco el tema subiendo un capitulo.**

**Gracias a Annie Lightwood y Duende_91 por los reviews del capitulo pasado, realmente es lo que da sentido a esto.  
**

* * *

_**8**_

_**LOS GATOS SE PREPARAN**_

_No queda tiempo para la oración, si de este mundo se ha marchado Dios, el ser humano será la infección, el veneno del planeta._

_**Nubes de Algodón, Pignoise**_

Se sintió observado nada más poner un pie en el barrio de Umbra. Miró a su prima Janine de reojo, esta andaba tranquilamente, parecía no haberse percatado ¿Se lo habría imaginado? ¿Se estaría obsesionando? Giró el cuello hacía atrás esperando ver a la persona de la capa granate que ya había tenido el placer de contemplar más de una vez: una desde la ventana de la enfermería, otra desde la calle de la casa de Melibea, detrás de un contenedor. Y efectivamente, detrás de él a lo lejos, iba la persona que Diego deducía que era una mujer. Justamente cuando iba a preguntar a Janine si ella también la veía (podría ser un espejismo, quien sabe) la mujer o lo que quisiera que fuera dobló la esquina y se perdió por uno de los muchos callejones del barrio.

No recordaba haberla visto cuando salió del instituto con Janine, camino de una tienda en la que comprar un regalo de cumpleaños para Victoria. Tampoco es que estuviera pensando en eso en ese momento, se podría decir que se había olvidado completamente del tema. Ahora le había vuelto a entrar la curiosidad, así que tomó una decisión rápida: la próxima que saliera a la calle si nada especial que hacer, hablaría con quien fuera que lo estuviera siguiendo, espiando y demás verbos persecutorios. Tal vez debería plantearse la posibilidad de que fuera una subterránea que viviera por allí y pasara por allí en todos los momentos que la había visto. Pero pensándolo bien eso era poco probable… ¿Qué clase de persona se esconde detrás de un contenedor? Ninguna que tenga dos dedos de frente o sentido de la higiene.

En cualquier caso, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en eso en la reunión con el Enclave de esa misma tarde. Total, nadie le pediría opinión ni él pensaba darla. Además, cuanta menos atención prestara a los delirios de Laia Hightower –una anciana nefilim que ya no estaba ni para luchar – y de su hija mojigata, menos ganas tendría de salir corriendo de allí. Ambas parecían dejarse la cordura en el perchero antes de salir de casa.

-¿No te pitan los oídos cuando entras aquí? –Preguntó Janine de repente –me refiero a que ahí fuera, en la ciudad, hay mucho bullicio. Es pasar la entrada al barrio y parece que te has quedado sordo.

-La verdad es que estoy acostumbrado, ya no reparo en el cambio –contestó él con sinceridad -¿tú vivías en el centro de Londres?

-En las afueras, pero de todas maneras había mucha gente por allí, solía coger el metro con Liam para ir a los jardines.

-¿Y por qué no haces lo mismo aquí? Nunca sales del instituto por iniciativa propia.

Janine alzó la cabeza y miró al cielo, que hoy estaba abierto por claros en algunas zonas con nubes blancas.

-Sonará raro, pero no me gusta el buen tiempo –miró a Diego para advertir la cara de chiste que sabía que iba a poner, y efectivamente, sus labios estaban curvados en una media sonrisa y aquellos ojos verde turquesa, que tanto le recordaban a su padre, la observaban divertidos –En Londres hay un día al mes con sol, todos los demás o llueve, o está nublado. Pues a mi me gusta justamente eso. Volvería si pudiera.

Diego se puso serio, dándose cuenta de que lo que Janine decía era importante para ella. Para su prima los cielos nublados, el bullicio de la ciudad y los jardines de hierba húmeda habían sido toda su infancia. Echar todo aquello de menos era lo más normal del mundo. Alguna vez se había preguntado si él mismo extrañaría el instituto si alguna vez se fuera, la respuesta más obvia era que sí, pero Diego tenía sus dudas.

-Algún día podrás volver –terció él –y si no, me voy contigo de viaje.

Janine sonrío. Al menos podía reír durante el día y llorar por la noche, cuando se quedaba sola con las causas de todos sus desvelos.

* * *

-Solo hay unas míseras patatas de bolsa, tu madre va en decadencia –comentó Liam mientras cerraba el armario de la cocina, con la bolsa en la mano.

Desde la mesa, Ángela lo observaba tranquilamente: tenía peor aspecto que el día anterior, se le veía más cansado, como si hubiera estado enfermo. Sin embargo, llevaba algo así como diez minutos buscando cualquier cosa que no hubiera que cocinar para llevárselo a la boca. Ningún malestar parecía quitarle el apetito, lo que realmente era bueno.

Liam abrió la bolsa y sacó una patata frita, la examinó en alto detenidamente.

-Están caducadas desde hace dos meses ¿crees que se pueden comer?

Ángela se encogió de hombros, en su opinión, todo alimento que oliera bien se podía comer.

-Bah, tengo hambre y nunca he comido nada pasado de fecha ¡será toda una experiencia! –se llevó la patata a la boca –Están buenas ¿quieres?

-No tengo hambre –contestó ella apartándole el brazo que le tendía las patatas.

El chico señaló el teléfono móvil que Ángela había puesto a su lado, sobre la mesa.

-¿Diego te mandará fotos de la Barbie Campo a través, Barbie Sirena o Barbie y Ken van a la discoteca? Para ayudarlo a elegir regalo, digo…

Ángela soltó una risita. Se acababa de dar cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos estos últimos días el lado gracioso de Liam, que tiempo atrás le había resultado tan insoportable, aunque estaba segura de que el muchacho todavía conservaba todas sus cualidades para sacar de quicio a la gente.

-Dudo mucho que lo haga, seguramente ya tendrá algo pensado.

-Lo que yo pensaba es que te irías con él.

-Me lo ha dicho, pero mi madre me ha mandado quitarle el polvo a la sala de reuniones, creo que llevan años sin usarla.

-Hablando del rey de Roma, por la puerta asoma –dijo Liam cuando Diego entró en la cocina, tan risueño como siempre. El chico tomó asiento junto a Ángela.

-¿Hablabais de mi? Eso me halaga.

-¿Qué le has comprado a Victoria? –preguntó Ángela con curiosidad.

-Un libro que se llama _Busca fieras _o algo de eso.

-¿Nada de Barbie? ¿Y qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿No te has entretenido mirando los anuncios que ponen en televisores de los escaparates? ¿Janine no te ha dejado?–preguntó Liam algo extrañado.

-Pues mira, ojalá hubiera podido mirar televisores, pero tengo una bonita reunión con el Enclave en menos de una hora–contestó él con el sarcasmo patente en su tono de voz –no quería correr el riesgo de que los anuncios de esas teles me gustaran mucho, llegar tarde y que mi padre me desheredara.

En ese momento sonó la estridente melodía de la compañía telefónica del móvil de Ángela. Lo cogió y se acercó a la ventana para hablar. Mientras, Liam y Diego acababan con la bolsa de patatas.

-Hola Melibea.

-Se me ha chamuscado un poco la alfombra de cáñamo abriendo el portal que tengo justo detrás en estos momentos ¿quieres pasar a través conmigo?

-Claro que sí ¿puedo llevar acompañante?

- ¿Tu encantador primito? Trae a quien quieras, te espero.

La bruja colgó y Ángela volvió a la mesa, donde Liam ya arrugaba la bolsa con una mano.

-¿Te hace una excursión a Idris? –Preguntó con entusiasmo, mirando primero a Liam –y siento mucho que no puedas venir–añadió dirigiéndose a Diego.

-Quiero que sepas que esta te la perdono porque como no vayas hoy, que tu madre está entretenida, no vas a ir nunca –dijo este con amargura.

* * *

De entre sus bienes materiales más preciados, únicamente podía destacar el rosario que Sandrine le regaló en su primer aniversario de novios y el broche de plata con forma de lazo que Cady había llevado cuando la bautizaron. Recordaba lo devoto que era en su vida como humano, su madre se entregó a la iglesia y a los rezos cuando su padre marchó a la guerra, de algo tuvieron que servir cuando este volvió sano. Miguel nunca había tenido fe hasta el momento en que vio a su padre entrar por la puerta de casa, a partir de ese momento empezó a decir abiertamente que creía en Dios. Años después se encontró con que ni siquiera podía mencionarlo, que el agua bendita le quemaba y que nunca más podría pisar un lugar sagrado. Vivió pesaroso por ello un tiempo hasta que conoció a Camille, una vampira que hablaba del altísimo sin que le ardiera la garganta. Ella le explicó que para poder hacerlo tenía que creer que Dios no existía, y lo cierto es que le resultó bastante fácil. Para olvidarse de sus creencias, pensó en su infancia en Madrid, en lo mucho que rezaban las amigas de su madre por sus esposos de los cuales no volvieron todos, pensó en como había muerto Sandrine, en como aquel brujo se había llevado a Cady. Recordaba haber rezado esa noche, antes de que su pequeña empezara a berrear. Dios había permitido que alguien como Elisious Brown existiera, entonces consiguió creer que nadie había escuchado jamás sus plegarias, que todo lo que bueno y malo que pasaba en el mundo era obra de cada uno de los seres vivos que lo habitaban, por muchos demonios y ángeles que existieran, se negaba a creer que hubiera algún ser divino por encima de ellos. Consiguió decir la palabra maldita, pero ya no le servía para nada más que para renegar de ello.

Así era la vida de un vampiro, eterna y llena de logros que servían más bien de poco. Pero con todo y con eso, seguía queriendo añadir a su lista de triunfos el único objetivo claro que se había llegado a plantear en su teóricamente vida infinita: encontrar a su hija al precio que fuera, viva o muerta.

Desde que vio a Janine una profunda alegría lo invadió como hacia mucho tiempo que no le pasaba. Se encontraba pensando en si aquella niña que ya era casi una mujer se parecería a Cady, si su hija habría heredado los rasgos de su madre o los suyos o si tenía una mezcla de los dos. Cuando se la arrebataron se parecía a Sandrine, pero entonces apenas llegaba a los dos meses. Estaba seguro de que si la viera la reconocería.

Sacó del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón el broche de plata que consiguió recuperar de su casa, días después del infortunio. No les había preguntado a los directores del instituto, pero le daba la sensación de que ellos tampoco tenían ni idea de donde se encontraba Cady en esos momentos, o si después de todo seguía viva. Lo observó detenidamente en la oscuridad que a él no le afectaba: estaba en perfectas condiciones, la plata seguía resplandeciente, él mismo se había encargado de ello.

Tenía que mantenerlo en las mejores condiciones para poder darle uso. Y eso es lo que pensaba hacer esta noche, cuando la luz de la luna le permitiera salir a la calle. Pero antes, tenía que proyectarse en el instituto, al final Laura Ravenscar tenía razón, y su citación para la reunión había llegado antes de lo previsto.

* * *

-Yo nunca he estado en Idris –dijo Liam.

Iban camino de la casa de Melibea. Liam no había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo por acompañar a Ángela, lo cierto es que tenía curiosidad por Idris y además tenía unas ganas locas de pasar tiempo con ella, de ayudarla en todo lo que hiciera falta. El objetivo del viaje era recoger información sobre el padre de la chica, esperaba sacar algo bueno de aquello.

-Es el hogar para los cazadores de sombras, algún día me gustaría vivir allí –dijo Ángela, soñadora.

-Tu madre y tú podríais hacerlo ¿por qué se mudó Cristina al instituto?

-Eso es lo que intento averiguar, a lo mejor mi padre vive en Idris, no sé.

Llegaron a la casa de Melibea. La bruja los esperaba en el recibidor, y tal y como había dicho, el portal se abría su espalda. La bruja iba ataviada con un vestido de volantes negros con lunares blancos, medias transparentes y zapatos negros con suela de imitación a la madera. Doblado en el brazo, llevaba un abrigo de paño largo y rojo.

-Si llego a saber que ibais a venir con atuendo mundano, no me pongo estas antiguallas –dijo Melibea alegremente.

Ángelas se fijó en que era cierto que existia un gran constraste entre la bruja y ellos: ella llevaba pantalones pitillo, deportivas como calzado y un sueter grueso color crema, con unas letras chinas estampadas. Liam vestía de pantalón negro, camiseta gris y cazadora de cuero negra. Él si que parecía un cazador de sombras, Melibea en cambio, se asemejaba más a la típica persona que te encontrarías por la Alicante, la ciudad de cristal.

-Pero si te encanta disfrazarte para la ocasión –le espetó Ángela.

-Si, bueno, es cierto –reconoció la bruja – ¿no me presentas a tu acompañante? Pensaba que vendrías con Diego.

-Diego tenía una reunión con el Enclave, este es Liam, mi… - no se había planteado que era Liam para ella a efectos oficiales, así que optó por lo fácil - Es primo de Diego.

-Vaya, cuanta belleza acumula esa familia. Marchamos cuando queráis.

-Pues ya mismo –dijo Liam emocionado.

Melibea curvó sus labios, siempre rosas como el helado de fresa, en una sonrisa.

-Como diga el señorito inglés –dijo ella acercándose al portal –procurad caer de pie –añadió antes de cruzarlo y desaparecer.

-Vamos Ángela –la joven se había quedado junto a la puerta –No me digas que tienes miedo…

-No tengo miedo –le cortó ella –he pasado por un portal miles de veces, solo que nunca he caído de pie, y si Melibea lo dice, por algo será.

-Bueno, pues dame la mano –Liam se la tendió –si no caes de pie caerás sobre mi.

Ángela se la tomó y juntos pasaron por el halo de luz que se erguía ante ellos.

* * *

Los miembros del Enclave llegaron prácticamente seguidos e igual de rápido entraron en la sala de reuniones y ocuparon casi todos los asientos.

Diego había intentado ocultarse de Laia Hightower, pero su intento de pasar desapercibido había sido en vano, pues la anciana solo tuvo un sitio que ocupar, el que quedaba justamente en frente del chico.

La anciana era encorvada y enjuta, iba vestida entera de azul celeste, con un collar de perlas blancas y su rostro redondo y arrugado,envuelto en una gruesa capa de maquillaje, con sombra de ojos también azul y labios carmín. La directora del instituto le había dicho en más de una ocasión que no hacía falta que se siguiera personando como miembro del Enclave, que ya podía retirarse del todo, pero Laia Hightower no era mujer de estar en su casa sentada, sin saber que se cocía en el mundo de las sombras.

Laia había obligado a los hermanos mellizos, Adam y Julia Midwinter sentarse uno a cada lado suyo. Diego tenía la misma edad que ellos, y verdaderamente los compadecía.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte chico! –Exclamó la anciana al verlo –cuanto has crecido, parece que el tiempo solo pasa por vosotros eh jovencitos –añadió dando una colleja a Adam y otra a Julia.

-¿No preferiría usted que su hija se sentara a su lado? –preguntó Julia, con la misma voz dulce que Diego le recordaba, pero lo cierto era que los mellizos si habían cambiado, ambos habían perdido el rubio de la infancia, que se había convertido en un castaño claro. Recordaba también lo bajitos y rechonchos que eran de pequeños, y ahora Adam era alto y fornido mientras que Julia seguía siendo baja para su edad, pero estilizada.

-No, no preciosa, Abril no ha querido venir, ayer se nos escapó el gato y está muy deprimida –la anciana suspiró y sacó un pañuelo de tela de su bolso negro.

Diego la imaginó por un momento pegándole a un atracador en el metro, con ese mismo bolso y dándole puntapiés con sus zapatos de charol. Parpadeó para borrar esa imagen de su mente al instante.

-Pues es una pena que no haya venido –murmuró Adam con cierta ironía. Su voz había sonado como un susurro, pero Laia lo escuchó perfectamente y no captó el sarcasmo.

-Es una verdadera lástima, porque podría haber elegido ya a alguno de vosotros dos como esposo y ya estaría todo este asunto de los pretendientes zanjado.

Julia se echó a reír.

-Creo que Adam sería mejor hombre que yo para su hija, soy muy mala persona –dijo Diego apresuradamente.

-Me da igual lo mala persona que seas, yo te prefiero a ti, quiero que mis nietos tengan tus mismos ojos.

Adam acompañó a su hermana en la carcajada, que se vio interrumpida por la voz de James Ravenscar.

-La reina Celirimyn de la corte Seelie era la última que faltaba por llegar, como ya estamos todos podemos empezar.

Diego reparó ahora en la presencia del hada, que se sentaba al lado de Guillermo, el jefe del Clan de los lobos, y de la proyección del vampiro Miguel. Los tres miraban a los cazadores de sombras con cierto regocijo, sabían de sobra que no eran bienvenidos, pero tener a los nefilim ajustandose a unas normas que la gran mayoría no aceptaban, los complacían en gran medida.

La sala se quedó en absoluto silencio y Laura comenzó a hablar.

-Celebramos esta reunión con la presencia de Celirimyn, Guillermo y Miguel como iguales, que se ven obligados a unirse a nuestra causa.

Hubo murmullos entre los cazadores de sombras más veteranos. No parecían muy contentos con las palabras de Laura.

-¿Y cuál se supone que es nuestra causa? –dijo Dave Cartwright, un cazador de sombras de mediana edad al que Diego recordaba precisamente por su impaciencia.

-Eso es lo que yo voy a explicar ahora mismo –se adelantó Miguel.

-Pues habla, chupasangres –escupió Dave. Miguel ni parpadeó.

-Creo que aquí a nadie se le escapa que soy un ser del submundo, que tiende a relacionarse con todos los miembros del submundo. Hace dos noches asistí a una fiesta en la que había algún que otro grupillo de demonios menores, el caso es que oí una conversación de uno de esos corrillos, hablaban de un ataque al barrio de Umbra dentro de poco, organizado por el mismísimo Lorremon.

Diego había oído ese nombre antes, en las clases de historia que su tía Cristina impartía a Ángela y a él cuando eran más pequeños. Lorremon era el señor de los demonios, el demonio mayor que tenía poder sobre todos los demás. Lo llamaban el demonio Absoluto, pues tenía el poder para doblegar a su voluntad demonios tales como Lilith, Agramon y Abbadon, entre muchos otros.

-¿Y tenemos que creerte, vampiro? A mi nadie me da crédito cuando habló –comentó Laia ofendida.

-Miguel dice la verdad –afirmó la reina de la corte Seelie –y creo que no hace falta que os explique que yo tampoco miento. No será una ataque como el que asedió la entrada a mi corte, habrá más de treinta demonios, más de cien incluso.

-El objetivo de esta reunión – empezó a James –es que estemos preparados y concienciados para lo que viene… y también nosotros, los cazadores de sombras, tenemos que recordar que esta vez contamos la ayuda de los subterráneos.

-Podríamos librarnos del problema nosotros solos, James –intervino de nuevo Dave.

-¿Y qué si podéis hacerlo? –Dijo Guillermo, el líder de la manada de lobos –nosotros también vivimos aquí, y el trabajo se hará más rápido. Mi manada estará lista para pasar a la acción en cualquier momento.

-Mis guerreros también están sobre aviso –informó la reina.

-Lo mismo puedo decir de mi clan, los únicos que faltáis por asumir esto sois vosotros, nefilim –terció Miguel, mirando directamente al director del instituto, sonriente.

Diego no se arrepentía de estar asistiendo a su primera reunión con el Enclave. Las caras de los veinticinco cazadores de sombras eran un poema, exceptuando tal vez a Julia y Adam, que parecían tan entretenidos como él. A ninguno le hacia gracia tener que aliarse con los subterráneos, pero con la reciente batalla Mortal, se había comprado que esa alianza funcionaba de verdad.

Miró a su padre, sentado en la punta de la mesa con los brazos cruzados, seguro que si pudiera, él sería el primero en levantarse y echar a los subterráneos de allí, pero muy al pesar de James, los nuevos acuerdos se lo impedían.

-Creo que hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo que estamos preparados para lo que venga –confirmó Laura con voz firme, aunque pensándolo bien, Diego no recordaba haber oído salir de la boca de su madre palabras indecisas. Laura Ravenscar siempre estaba segura de sí misma, o al menos eso era lo que mostraba a los demás.

-¿Y cuando vienen los demonzuelos? –Volvió a hablar la anciana Laia –Es para decirle a mi hija que busque bien al gato si no quiere que lo maten.

-No lo mencionaron -explicó Miguel -solo hablaban de que el momento estaba próximo.

-Es decir, que puede ser cualquier noche -finalizó Adam Midwinter, dando voz a lo que todos estaban pensando.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: una pequeña curiosidad; a lo madrileños se les llama "gatos", mi profesora de historia me contó que el nombre viene de la consquista cristiana, cuando un soldado cristiano trepó por la muralla de la ciudad (como una gato) e izó la nueva bandera. Otras personas dicen que es el por el carácter... pero no sé xD De todas maneras dudo que esto interese mucho... soy yo, que la historia me vuelve loca! **

**_PD: también me vuelven loca los reviews... es una indirecta muy directa.  
_**


	10. Advertencia ignorada

**Gracias a DUENDE91 y ANNIE LIGHTWOOD por los reviews del capitulo pasado.  
**

**En respuesto a Duende91: Eeeh! me has pillado... jaja la verdad es que el nombre de Agramon ya me recordaba a los digimon e inventé a Lorremon porque no tenía muy claro a que "rey del infierno" de los que supuestamente existen elegir para la historia (investigando un poco una se da cuenta de que hay más vida a parte de Satanás, que le pregunten a Cassandra Clare)  
**

* * *

_**9**_

_**ADVERTENCIA IGNORADA**_

_Sin ser, me vuelvo duro como una roca  
si no puedo acercarme ni oír  
los versos que me dicta esa boca.  
Y ahora que ya no hay nada, ni dar  
la parte de dar que a mí me toca,  
por eso no he dejado de andar._

_**Cuarto movimiento, Extremoduro**_

Al final cayeron de pie… o al menos Liam cayó de pie, pero gracias a que habían atravesado el portal cogidos de la mano, el chico consiguió tirar de ella y cogerla en brazos, ya que veía que la joven iba camino de caer de bruces.

-Nunca se me dieron bien las alturas –se excusó ella. Liam sonrió y la posó en el suelo de piedras blancas del tamaño de un puño. Con razón Melibea les había advertido sobre la caída, el golpe hubiera sido bastante doloroso y con gran riesgo de tener que usar dentadura postiza el resto de sus vidas.

-Bueno, por lo menos eres un hacha en todo lo demás –la halagó él.

Liam miró alrededor, estaban cerca de la linde de un bosque de árboles altos con copas verde claro. Las piedras donde se encontraban formaban un círculo bordeado de flores, como parte del jardín de una casa de madera situada a unos metros. Varios caminos de tierra se abrían paso entre campos dorados, supuso que eso era la red de carreteras de Idris. No se divisaba la ciudad de Cristal desde allí ni más casas cercanas, debían estar muy lejos de los núcleos habitados.

A simple vista, Idris no lo decepcionó.

-Eh parejita, aquí vive mi conocida, vamos a entrar –dijo Melibea desde la puerta de la casa de madera.

Los chicos fueron hasta ella y la bruja dio dos golpes en la madera. Pasados unos segundos, una mujer de unos setenta años abrió la puerta. Era cazadora de sombras, pues blancas cicatrices le cubrían el cuello y las manos de dedos largos y huesudos. La mujer los miraba con una expresión hosca en la cara delgada y consumida, donde los huesos de los pómulos proyectaban sombra en unas mejillas sin color. El pelo color castaño claro, moteado de blanco, lacio y suelto y los ojos marrones hundidos en sus cuencas solo le daban un aspecto más consumido.

-Hola, Giomar –saludó Melibea sin cambiar de idioma.

-La bruja de Umbra –dijo Giomar en voz tan baja que Ángela y Liam tuvieron que asomarse más para escucharla.

La mujer se apartó de la puerta y les hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasaran.

El interior de la casa era de escasos muebles color crema y dos grandes alfombras de hilo de muchos colores cubrían el sueño. La más cercana a la chimenea de obra estaba rodeada por un sofá y dos sillones, con una mesa redonda para el café en el centro.

-Sentaos, traeré algo para tomar –volvió a hablar Giomar con el mismo tono de voz débil de antes.

Los tres tomaron asiento en el sillón y poco después Giomar reapareció con una bandeja de plata con galletas de avena, cuatro tazas de barro y una tetera de porcelana. Depositó la bandeja en la mesita y sirvió el contenido de la tetera en las tazas, una especie de té verde que por el olor se podía decir que llevaba menta.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Melibea? Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos –comentó Giomar acomodándose en su sillón con su taza de té.

-Creo que conoces a Ángela –respondió Melibea señalando a la chica –o por lo menos sabrías de su existencia.

Giomar echó una mirada tan profunda y prolongada a la joven, que esta llegó a intimidarse.

-Eres la nieta de Clara y Elías, te conocí cuando eras pequeña y tu madre te traía de vez en cuando a la casa solariega de los Merryweather.

-Pues necesita de tu ayuda –explicó la bruja –por lo que ya te comenté en el mensaje de fuego.

-Oh si, no lo he olvidado del todo –la voz era débil pero con una entonación alegre que no pegaba nada con el rostro enfermizo de Giomar –soy íntima amiga de Clara Merryweather, no creo que estuviera bien delatar a su hija.

-Así que lo sabes –inquirió Ángela –sabes la historia de mi madre.

-No con pelos y señales pero sí lo básico, pero eso da igual, porque de mi boca no saldrá ninguna palabra.

-¿Por qué no? –exigió saber Ángela, que estaba empezando a enfadarse. Dejó su taza de té de menta en la mesita, notaba la ira crecer en su interior y no quería tirarla –tengo derecho a saberlo, estoy segura de que en esa historia salgo yo.

Giomar también posó la taza en la mesita y dirigió a Ángela aquella mirada tan intimidante.

-Los jóvenes sois todos iguales, creéis que tenéis todos los derechos y ninguna obligación, pues te diré una cosa querida, tu obligación es respetar la decisión de tu madre de no contarte nada sobre tu padre, estoy segura de que si no lo hace es por tu propio bien.

Ángela no contestó, algo de razón llevaba aquella mujer. A su lado, Liam permanecía tan callado que la chica se había olvidado de su presencia.

-Giomar –dijo Melibea – ¿es una cuestión de lealtad hacia Clara?

-Por supuesto que se trata de eso, Clara ha sido siempre como una hermana para mí, el mayor apoyo que he tenido en momentos difíciles. No pienso hacer nada que pueda herirla a ella o a sus hijas, es mi última palabra.

Y para la decepción de Ángela, Giomar hablaba en serio, no iba a soltar prenda. Aquella mujer no estaba consumida solo por la edad, seguramente alguna enfermedad más temprano que tarde acabaría con ella. Giomar tenía el derecho y la obligación de ser leal a quien se había portado bien con ella, y también podía llevarse a la tumba los secretos que quisiera.

Miró a Liam unos segundos, no había dicho nada en ningún momento, estaba a su lado en el sofá mirándose las manos como si no se hubiera enterado de la misa la mitad. De repente se sintió abandonada por todos y en especial por Liam, ella lo había escuchado aquel día en la terraza y ahora él hacia caso omiso de sus problemas. Sabía que él tampoco podría convencer a Giomar para que hablara, al fin y al cabo no era nadie importante para la mujer, pero por lo menos podría haber intercedido por Ángela, tal y como ella mismo hubiera hecho por él. Volvió la mirada al plato de galletas pensando en que no debía haber rechazado tan pronto su idea preconcebida de que a Liam Ravenscar solo le importaba Liam Ravenscar.

Melibea pareció darse cuenta del enfado de la chica, porque se levantó tras echarle una mirada de soslayo.

-Muchas gracias por el té y las galletas, Giomar, pero creo que será mejor que nos marchemos.

La mujer se levantó y Liam y Ángela la imitaron.

-Si, creo que es lo mejor para todos, no quiero hacerme mala sangre.

Nadie más dijo nada, los tres salieron de la casa con intención de volver a Madrid.

Melibea se acercó al círculo de piedras blancas bordeado de flores y chasqueó los dedos. Un portal apareció de repente ante ellos.

-Pensaba que no se podían crear portales tan rápido –comentó Liam.

-No lo he creado ahora mismo, solo le he devuelto la visibilidad. Desaparecerá en cuanto lo hayamos cruzado –explicó Melibea.

Ángela se adelantó para ser la primera en hacerlo, esta vez sin esperar a que Liam la cogiera de la mano.

* * *

Diego esperó a que todos los miembros del Enclave y los subterráneos se fueran del instituto. La última en marcharse fue la reina de la corte Seelie, con la que tuvo la "suerte" de intercambiar unas palabras, aunque más bien la que habló fue ella.

-No te vendría nada mal tener ojos en la nuca –le había dicho la reina Celirimyn –tus pasos son muy seguidos de cerca, y no te conviene –no esperó a que él contestara y se alejó con paso elegante.

Pero eso Diego ya lo sabía, no le hacían falta mil ojos para darse cuenta. Por eso se encontraba ahora mismo andando por una calle del barrio, consciente de que su perseguidor había salido de un local en cuanto él pasó por enfrente.

Oía las pisadas de la capa granate a sus espaldas –_Por el ángel ¿es que esta mujer no se cambiaba nunca de ropa? – Y_a la había ignorado tres veces, y esta vez había salido a al calle especialmente para salir de dudas de una vez.

Se paró en seco. La capa granate hizo lo mismo. Giró la cabeza y vio como la mujer se encaminaba rápidamente por un callejón sin salida. Tal vez para que la siguiera, tal vez para huir, el caso es que Diego la siguió.

El fondo del callejón estaba atestado de grandes cajas de madera prácticamente comidas por las termitas. La mujer llegó hasta ellas, seguía dándole la espalda cuando se retiro la capucha de la túnica y dejó al descubierto una larga coleta de pelo negro. Vista así parecía hasta joven, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, Diego cambió de idea… y lo mejor de todo, ya había visto aquel rostro en algún sitio… era la vendedora de castañas de la puerta del Sol, aquella a la que se le habían caído las monedas y se las había devuelto casi con miedo.

Pero ahora, los ojos color miel de esa señora que quizás fuera un poco mayor que su tía Cristina, lo observaban desafiantes.

-Esto me recuerda a una peli de miedo ¿Ahora es cuando salen los lobos asesinos de detrás de las cajas? ¿O a lo mejor son zombis? –dijo Diego con sorna, porque lo cierto era que aquella situación le hacia gracia, había estado siendo perseguido por la vendedora de castañas…

Los labios de la vendedora, que habían estado fruncidos en una fina línea, se curvaron en una tenue sonrisa que a Diego le resultó familiar.

-Estamos solos aquí, me gustaría hablar contigo –dijo la mujer con una voz cargada de acento. Así que Diego había estado en lo cierto, era extranjera.

-Y a mi me gustaría saber por qué me persigues ¿quieres ofrecerme un tres por dos en castañas o algo?

-Quiero hablarte de mis hijos.

-Dudo que tus hijos sean mis compañeros de clase o algo por el estilo.

-Son tus compañeros de caza.

-Mire señora, lo único que cazo yo son moscas, y normalmente lo hago en solitario –mintió descaradamente.

-Me llamo Cady Ravenscar, tal vez eso te refresque la memoria, cazador de sombras –dijo ella –vamos a un lugar más tranquilo.

Diego advirtió que lo que le decía no era una propuesta, si no una orden que tendría que cumplir. Ahora sí que se había metido en un buen lio. La voz de la reina de la corte Seelie sonó en su cabeza: -_No te conviene –_ le había advertido hacía apenas una hora.

* * *

El portal desapareció cuando Melibea, que fue la última, apareció en el recibidor de su casa.

-Lo siento mucho Ángela –dijo la bruja –sabía que Giomar podría negarse a contar nada, pero por intentarlo…

-No importa –la cortó la joven –ya lo averiguaré de alguna otra forma –su voz sonaba desganada, aun no se le había pasado el enfado.

-Lo siento, se te ve tan triste.

Ángela se obligó a sonreír, evitaba mirar a Liam. Tal vez no tendría que estar enfadada con nadie, pero no podía evitar sentirse decepcionada.

-No está enfadada solo por no haberle sacada nada a Giomar –dijo este de repente –también le ha molestado que yo no dijera nada.

-No te creas tan importante –le espetó ella.

-Pero yo funciono mejor con actos que con palabras –siguió Liam como si no hubiera oído el comentario de la chica, sacándose lo que parecía un papel doblado del bolsillo de su cazadora, se lo tendió a Ángela –júzgalo tu misma.

Ángela lo abrió, era una foto antigua, seguramente de las primeras que se hicieron a color, en la que salían tres mujeres jóvenes: una de ellas era Giomar, con la cara más rellena, la mirada más viva y el pelo de un color castaño más intenso que el de ahora y sin canas. Otra era su abuela Clara, que no había perdido mucho con la edad. Y la última mujer… era clavada a ella misma, con los mismos pómulos altos, la barbilla fina, los ojos oscuros y la piel pálida. Solo se diferenciaban un poco en la forma de los labios y el color de pelo, pues aquella mujer lo tenía negro como el tizón.

-¿Cómo la has cogido? –preguntó Ángela, sorprendida.

Melibea le quitó la foto de las manos, Ángela no puso resistencia, quería que la bruja lo viera con sus propios ojos.

-Cuando me senté en el sofá vi un trozo asomar entre los cojines, luego me fijé en que el marco de fotos que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea estaba vació, así que cogí la foto disimuladamente. Creo que te pareces bastante a esa mujer.

Ángela lo miró estupefacta: así que por eso había estado tan callado, para no llamar la atención de Giomar. Resistió el impulso de besarlo en ese mismo instante.

-Apuesto a que Giomar dejó la foto ahí a propósito, de esa manera te estaría dando una buena pista sin traicionar a nadie, podría explicarlo como un descuido y culpar a Liam de tener las manos muy sueltas –opinó Melibea –que por cierto, tu comportamiento ha resultado un tanto cleptómano –añadió dirigiendo al chico una sonrisa, como si se sintiera de alguna forma orgullosa de él.

-Pero no sabemos quién es esa mujer –objetó Ángela –supongo que será fácil de averiguar.

-Más que fácil –empezó a decir Liam –Diego me habló una vez de alguien que seguro que lo sabe, es más, habrá asistido a la reunión de esta tarde con el Enclave.

* * *

Con un lugar más tranquilo Cady se refería a _Ríos, _el restaurante más caro del submundo, cuya puerta trasera se encontraba detrás de las cajas de madera medio comidas del callejón donde habían ido a parar, y lo cierto es que sí era tranquilo, porque cada mesa estaba separada de las demás por finas paredes de cartón-piedra y cortinas de terciopelo rojo.

Cady saludó al dueño al entrar, un hombre de no más de un metro veinte de altura, con la delgadez de un niño y la voz de un camionero, de rasgos africanos que se acentuaban por su piel oscura.

-Tu mesa de siempre, mundana –dijo con aquel vozarrón, señalando el compartimento central.

Al final iba a resultar que Cady lo tenía todo bien pensando.

Se sentaron uno en frente del otro en los sillones de piel blanca. La estancia estaba alumbrada por pequeñas velas que colgaban del alto techo con hilos transparentes, parecía como si flotaran, lo que daba un aspecto algo tenebroso a la situación.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –Preguntó Cady amablemente –invito yo.

-No, gracias ¿Vienes por aquí a menudo? El negocio de las castañas tiene que ir genial –comentó Diego intentando parecer tranquilo, cosa que no estaba. No es que tuviera miedo de aquella mujer, ni mucho menos, lo que temía era lo que pudiera decirle, el dilema mental que le supondría a él hablar con la madre de sus primos, la misma persona por lo que ambos habían sufrido tanto. No conocía los detalles de la historia, pero creía que vivía mejor sin saberlos.

-Eso es solo una tapadera, lo usaba para encontraros, a ti y a mis hijos.

-¿Y el pelo tintado es para no llamar la atención? Pues tus cejas te delatan.

-Eres la primera persona que me lo dice, muy observador.

-¿Y por qué querrías encontrarme a mi? ¿Por qué me sigues a mi en vez de a ellos? –Diego formuló aquellas preguntas sabiendo las respuestas.

-Porque ellos no querrían verme ni en pintura, además, sé que tú eres de fiar.

-Como si me conocieras…

-No te conozco –repuso Cady –pero tienes la misma mirada limpia y franca de Matthew.

Diego se preguntó sí aquella mujer estaría diciendo la verdad, no le encontraba mucho parecido con sus primos, quizás la nariz pequeña de Liam, el color de la piel y del pelo… pero nada más. Pero los hijos no tenían que ser un calco de los padres obligatoriamente, tenía acento inglés y además le acababa de hablar de su tío Matthew.

-Ya sé del parecido con mi tío, Liam y Janine también son igual de buenos que él ¿se merecían que los abandonaras?

-No hay día que no me arrepienta de eso.

-¿Y entonces por qué lo hiciste?

-Para protegerlos de mi misma… todo lo que pasó fue culpa mía: Matthew murió por mi culpa, mis hijos fueron usados como ratas de laboratorio porque yo lo consentí y eso me llevó a tenerles miedo.

Diego sacudió la cabeza, no entendía nada y tampoco es que Cady sonora sincera, más bien parecía como si tuviera esas palabras bien ensayadas.

-¿Por qué ibas a tenerles miedo? Liam y Janine son perfectamente normales.

-¿De verdad lo son?

Diego asintió, no había nada de raro en sus primos, que él hubiera advertido.

-Pero la sangre del demonio sigue corriendo por sus venas –objetó Cady, dándose cuenta de que Diego la miraba de hito en hito –dejé que un brujo experimentara con ellos, les inyectó sangre de demonio, llegaran a volverse muy violentos… la noche que los demonios mataron a tu tío, ellos hicieron que los demonios mayores desaparecieran con simples palabras. Tuve miedo y los abandoné a su suerte.

Cady observó como al muchacho se le iba el color de la cara, no era para menos.

-Sangre de demonio… pero eso es… es monstruoso –a Diego le temblaba la voz.

-Comprendo que esto resulte tan chocante para ti, pero no tienes que cambiar tu idea respecto a tu primos porque…

- ¡Es monstruoso por tu parte! ¡Mis primos son normales! –La interrumpió él, furioso –sabes, lo único que tengo que decirte es que ni se te ocurra acercarte a ellos, no lo soportarían.

Se puso en pie con la intención de irse, pero Cady puso la mano en las cortinas de terciopelo para evitar que las abriera y saliera de allí.

-Ya te dicho que quiero protegerlos de mi misma, no me acercaré, vine hasta aquí para asegurarme de que estaban bien… de que mis errores no habían ido más allá de lo que llegué a ver. Gracias, chico.

-Más vale que sea verdad.

Cady apartó la mano y el joven salió de precipitadamente.

-Diego Ravenscar no nos conviene–dijo Cady cuando se quedó sola.

-Lo sé, si no nos libramos de él resultará tan molesto como Matthew –dijo una voz procedente del alto techo, donde las velas que colgaban habían empezado a temblar.

Cady miró hacia arriba y esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa.

* * *

La entrada falsa a su apartamento en el rascacielos de la Plaza de España, permitía el acceso a todo aquel que para la bruja fuera bienvenido. Ese era el caso de Miguel, que entró sin problemas a través de la antigua puerta de la casa ruinosa. Atravesó el vestíbulo y pasó al salón donde Melibea ya lo esperaba, vestida con su ceñido camisón de seda naranja, tal y como hace tantos años había hecho, pero hacía también muchos años que el objetivo de sus visitas nocturnas no era el mismo.

La bruja sonrió al vampiro e hizo un ademán con la mano para indicarle que se sentara.

-Me ha sorprendido que tu puerta falsa no me calcinara al intentar pasar –comentó Miguel, divertido.

-Es así con algunos vampiros a los que no tengo en mucha estima –confesó ella –pero no los calcino, los deslumbro.

-Eso es muy cruel por tu parte.

-Más cruel es que algunos de ellos vayan a vivir eternamente, sin ofender.

-No me ofende, puedo hacerme una idea de quien hablas, yo los repudiaría, pero los estúpidos también tienen derecho a vivir en un clan.

-Supongo que quieres pedirme algo –intuyó Melibea.

-A todos los brujos os piden infinidad de cosas ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero la mayoría cobran por sus servicios, yo solo cobro a quien no tengo demasiado aprecio.

-¿Entonces yo pagaré el doble? –bromeó Miguel.

Melibea emitió una risita que sonaba tan dulce como la melodía de una flauta.

-Hace unos cuarenta años, después de dejar de lado nuestro pequeño crimen pasional, te dije que estaría para lo que necesitaras. Aun no lo he olvidado, tiendo a recordar las promesas que hago a las personas eternas como yo –rememoró ella.

Miguel se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó el broche de plata con forma de lazo que su hija llevó el día que la bautizaron.

-Quiero que intentes un hechizo de localización con esto –dijo Miguel, depositando el broche sobre la mesita.

Melibea miró al vampiro con tristeza. A pesar de los años no había conseguido olvidar y no cesaba en su empeño de intentar cosas inútiles como aquella.

-Bien sabes que ya lo intenté una vez y no funcionó.

-Pero esa vez había un bloqueo entre mi hija y el mundo exterior, ese brujo la ocultó demasiado bien.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que ese bloqueo ya no existe? Aunque Elisious esté muerto, la magia prevalece, solo él podría haberlo quitado.

-Y lo quitó, porque recientemente he sabido de la existencia de mis nietos.

Miguel relató toda la historia, desde la primera entrevista que tuvo con los directores del instituto hasta la última. La bruja escuchó atentamente, gratamente sorprendida. Cogió el broche que el vampiro había dejado en la mesita y lo acarició con delicadeza, seguramente sería su imaginación, pero le pareció que aquel trozo de plata desprendía el olor dulzón de los bebés.

-Puedo hacerlo ahora mismo, si precisas.

El vampiro asintió y Melibea chasqueó los dedos haciendo aparecer en la mesita, un tablero de madera y lo que parecía ser una tiza negra.

-Antes de nada, recuerda que si la encontramos, ya no será el bebé que un día tu esposa y tú cuidasteis.

-Lo sé, igual que también sé que no me reconocerá, que aparentará ser mi madre, puede que incluso odie a los que tienen mi enfermedad o que ni siquiera sepa de su existencia… pero lo tengo todo muy claro, siempre he vivido con la esperanza de que algún día la vería de nuevo, solo quiero eso.

La bruja cogió la tiza y empezó a dibujar en el tablero un extraño símbolo, después colocó el lazo de plata sobre el trazado y puso su mano encima. Cerró los ojos y el singular dibujo de color negro empezó a brillar.

Melibea estaba muy concentrada, pero de repente el dibujo dejó de brillar y la bruja abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Miguel, impaciente.

-He visto el lugar, la he visto a ella… pero luego todo ha desaparecido como si nada –explicó la bruja, incrédula.

-¿Y eso no es lo que pasa cuando detienes el hechizo?

-No –eso es lo que pasa cuando se filtra más magia de por medio, es decir, o tu hija es hechicera o alguien que no soy yo ha intercedido sobre ella.

-Pero has visto el sitio ¿no?

-Sí, estaba en _Ríos._

-Eso está en el mismo barrio –Miguel se puso en pie –tengo que ir allí.

-Seguramente ya no esté allí.

-Iré de todas maneras, tu día ya ha terminado pero el mio empieza ahora.

Y sin decir nada más, se fue por donde había venido.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: y ahí está Cady, vivita y coleando (y teniendo conversaciones extrañas con el techo) ¿era de esperar? Supongo que si.**

**_¡Me ofrezco voluntaria como recibidora de reviews!_  
**


	11. Las fichas del juego

**Mil gracias a mis adoradas ANNIE LIGHTWOOD y DUENDE91 por los reviews del capitulo pasado, gracias por no haberme abandonado todavía!  
**

* * *

_**10**_

_**LAS FICHAS DEL JUEGO**_

_Qué difícil ser "lo más",  
qué fácil ser elegante.  
Qué manera de soñar,  
qué fantasía, qué arte_.

_**Qué alegría más tonta, Pereza**_

-Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos todos, cumpleaños feliz. Porque es una chica excelente, porque es una chica excelente, porque es una chica excelente, y siempre lo será, y siempre lo será ¡Bien!

Victoria sopló las siete velas de la tarta de chocolate y galletas que Cristina había preparado.

-_Happy birthday, _Vicky –dijo Liam a la niña revolviéndole su melena rizada.

-¡No me llames Vicky! –refunfuñó ella.

Liam se alejó sonriendo a por un trozo de tarta de los que Laura estaba cortando.

-¿Te ha gustado mi regalo? –preguntó Diego, sentado al lado de su hermana.

-¡Si! Una vez cuando pasamos por al lado de un escaparate, te dije que me gustaba ¡te has acordado!

-Me acuerdo de casi todo lo que me dices –corroboró él con una sonrisa.

Diego reparó en la cadena de oro que su hermana llevaba colgada en el cuello, con el anillo del símbolo del cuervo con una cicatriz en el ojo, grabado en él, el anillo de los Ravenscar. Así que ese había sido el regalo de su padre, Diego se alegró, por lo menos Victoria sabría lucirlo mejor.

-¿No quieres tarta? –Era Janine, de pie ante él, saboreando cada cucharada que se llevaba a la boca –a tu tía le sale buenísima.

-¿Te puedes creer que no me gusta este tipo de tarta? –Preguntó Diego en modo de respuesta –se pega al paladar de una manera exagerada y no hay quien se lo trague.

-Díselo a Liam, que acaba de echarse otro trozo –la que habló ahora era Ángela, que se había acercado por detrás.

Diego se levantó y se acercó a ella para susurrarle algo al oído. Janine, sintiendo que sobraba, fue a hablar con Victoria.

-Díselo tú, a los chicos los cuidan sus novias.

Ángela levantó la mano con la intención de darle un tortazo a su primo, pero él fue más rápido y la agarró suavemente por la muñeca.

-Pensaba que los brotes de violencia contra mi se habían acabado hace años –comentó Diego – ¿estás volviendo a la infancia?

Ángela se sacudió la mano.

-No, estoy nerviosa, ya sabes por qué.

-En cuanto sea la hora, iremos a ver a la señora Laia, no te preocupes, y luego te contaré una cosa que me pasó anoche.

-No quiero traumatizarme…

-No es nada de lo que tu mente retorcida está pensando –la interrumpió –es sobre mis primos, pero ahora no es el momento.

* * *

Tal y como Melibea había dicho, Cady ya no estaba allí cuando llegó. Preguntó al dueño directamente por ella, y el enano le dijo que no conocía a nadie con ese nombre. Pero Miguel sabía que mentía, se le notaba en cara.

Desde que regresó a La Guarida con la intención de dormir un poco en su despacho, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que pensar en cómo su hija pudo escapar de un hechizo de localización: no era una bruja –no si él era el padre y estaba seguro de que así era –La niña nació sin marcas, no tenía el pelo floreado de Melibea, las anginas de tiburón de Elisious Brown ni los ojos de gato de Magnus Bane… nada que pudiera identificarla como bruja. Lo único que seguramente habría heredado, era la Visión que Sandrine y él poseían siendo mundanos.

Odiaba pensar en su hija y no tener nada cierto, todo eran suposiciones, pocas cosas eran realmente ciertas… pero ahora sabía que estaba viva. Seguramente la habría criado un brujo desalmado que puede que ni siquiera la tratase bien o quizás la hubiera hecho a su imagen y semejanza… pero tampoco se le escapaba el dato de que se había casado con un nefilim, hermano del director del instituto ¿coincidencia? Miguel no era de los que creían en las casualidades.

Hacía tiempo que barajaba la idea de que toda su vida había estado planeada, lo que implicaba que a su madre no le ofrecieron el puesto de en París al azar, de que conocer a Sandrine no fue una coincidencia, igual que Matthew Ravenscar se cruzara en la vida de Cady tampoco, incluso había llegado a pensar que el nacimiento de Liam y Janine estaba más que estudiado y que ahora coincidieran en Madrid también le resultaba bastante confuso. Una vez había oído a un miembro de clan decir que el mundo era un pañuelo, pero ¿hasta que punto?

Sandrine, Cady, los Ravenscar, Madrid, él mismo… todos ellos eran las piezas de un juego ideado y controlado por Elisious Brown. El manejaba los hilos desde un principio, pero ahora que estaba muerto ¿Quién manejaba las fichas? ¿Cuál era el final del juego?

Como siempre, todo eran suposiciones, pero esta vez lo único que esperaba era que su idea de que ahora era Cady movía los hilos, fuera la peor ocurrencia de su vida.

* * *

Laia Hightower respondió al mensaje de fuego que Diego le había mandado, empeñándose en que el punto de encuentro fuera el jardín del Retiro.

-¿Se llevará a su hija y me hará dar un paseo en barca con ella? –Dijo Diego medio asustado, mientras andaba en dirección al jardín –esto es una mala idea, esa vieja está loca.

-Pero puede que conozca a la mujer de la foto – replicó Ángela – ¿conoces a alguien más de su edad que no sea nuestra abuela?

-Desgraciadamente no.

-¿Has pensado que puede que tu parecido con la mujer de la foto no signifique nada? –Preguntó Liam –es decir, yo puedo tener un doble por ahí y que no sea de mi familia.

-Claro que lo he pensando, pero depende de lo que nos diga Laia, hablaré con mi madre o no. Dudo mucho que si le doy un nombre, todavía se atreva a negarme la verdad.

-Oh mirad, nuestra citada ha venido sola –advirtió Diego mirando en dirección a un banco del parque, donde la anciana Laia estaba sentada, echando de comer a las palomas.

Los chicos se encaminaron hacía allí y Laia alzó la cabeza y con ello su moño postizo de veinte centímetros de alto y diez de ancho.

-Que puntuales, niños –dijo Laia –las hermanas Merryweather os tienen bien enseñados.

Las palomas a las que Laia estaba alimentado con maíz seco, salieron disparadas de allí.

-La puntualidad no es algo que se enseñe, señora –comentó Diego –es un rasgo que cada persona moldea según sus intereses.

-_Señorita _–lo corrigió ella –ya no estoy casada.

Diego se llevó una mano a la boca para aguantarse la risa. Ángela tomó asiento al otro lado de la mujer y sacó la foto del bolsillo de su pantalón. Liam se sentó al otro lado, pues Laia ocupaba el centro del banco.

-Queríamos preguntarle si conoce a la mujer del pelo negro –la chica le tendió la foto, que la anciana cogió con delicadeza.

-Ah, pero si esta de aquí es Giomar Monteverde –dijo señalando a la joven de pelo castaño claro –hace tanto tiempo que no la veo, desde que su hijo dirige el instituto de Lisboa ya no se acerca por aquí, antes solía visitarme a menudo, cogía un avión y en nada estaba en Madrid… y esta es la buena de tu abuela Clara, mi madre me llevaba a jugar a las cocinitas con ella ¿sabes?, que jóvenes y que guapas estaban entonces.

-Nuestra abuela sigue siendo una belleza –comentó Diego en voz baja.

Los chicos esperaban que ahora dijera algo sobre la persona de la foto por la que estaban interesados, pero en lugar de eso la anciana le devolvió la fotografía a Ángela.

-¿No sabe nada sobre quien le he preguntado? –dijo Ángela, decepcionada otra vez.

Laia tardó en contestar, tanto que Liam ya había abierto la boca para apremiarle cuando empezó a hablar.

-Te pareces tanto a ella… pero a la vez eres muy distinta –por primera vez su voz sonaba seria –nos peleamos cuando éramos jóvenes por una tontería. En la escuela de Idris se reía de mí, ella era de familia rica, vestía con sedas mientras yo usaba las ropas acartonadas de segunda mano, siempre fue muy altanera, miraba a todos por encima del hombro.

Volvió a quedarse callada, como si se le hubiera olvidado lo que tenía que decir. Está vez Liam si habló.

-Una historia triste ¿pero cómo se llamaba esa mujer?

Laia lo miró como si lo viera por primera vez, tenía la mente muy lejos de allí, en los tiempos en las que era tan joven como las mujeres de foto.

-Pero tuve la oportunidad de mirarla por encima cuando sus padres le prohibieron ejercer como cazadora de sombras, en cambio los míos me dejaron hacer lo que me complaciera –seguía mirando a Liam –se llamaba Rowina Moonbeam de soltera, cuando se casó adquirió el apellido de su marido. Murió siendo Rowina Lightwood.

Inmediatamente la mente de Ángela se fue a la noche que los demonios atacaron la entrada a la corte Seelie, aquel brujo amigo de Melibea había acabado con los demonios que quedaban, su acompañante era un cazador de sombras joven como ellos, Alec Lightwood se llamaba. No recordaba bien su rostro, pero si tenía en la cabeza aquellos imponentes ojos azules, que le habían dedicado la más extraña de las miradas.

-¿Estás segura, _señorita_? –preguntó Diego seriamente.

-Todo el mundo duda de mí, pero eso es porque recuerdo mejor el pasado que el presente, la inactividad ha mermado un poco mi mente –explicó Laia –por eso estoy totalmente segura de que la mujer de la foto es Rowina.

-¿Y sabes si Rowina tuvo hijos? –preguntó Liam, aunque tal vez la respuesta fuera evidente, pero tenían que asegurarse.

-Sé que tuvo un niño que ahora está casado y dirige el instituto de Nueva York. El chico le salió rana, tengo entendido que estuvo en el Círculo con Valentine, pero se entregaron a la Clave y su castigo fue no dejarlo vivir en Idris, ni a él ni a su esposa e hijo. Yo estuve ese día en el salón de los Acuerdos, Robert y Maryse Lightwood estaban arrepentidos de verdad, no me pareció que merecieran ningún castigo.

Ángela recordó ahora la conversación que Diego y ella mantuvieron con Melibea –_Yo creo que lo que le pasaba a vuestro señor abuelo era que se avergonzaba de la clase de relaciones que mantenía su hija mayor _–Había dicho la bruja, y seguramente tenía razón.

-Muchas gracias, Laia –dijo Ángela –has sido de gran ayuda.

-Todo tiene un precio –dijo la anciana esbozando una pícara sonrisa, se volvió hacia Diego –le hablé a mi hija de ti, te espera en el embarcadero.

Diego empezó a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

-Las barcas me marean –mentirle a Laia se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre para Diego –no quiero que su hija se lleve esa impresión de mi.

-¡Que es un broma, chiquillo! –Laia rio estrepitosamente.

En ese momento, algo blanco cayó del árbol y fue a parar al regazado de Liam.

-El gato del árbol no es un mito –dijo el chico, que no parecía sorprendido, cosa que Diego, Ángela y Laia si estaban.

-¡Mi gato! –gritó la anciana, estirando los brazos para coger al felino –eres muy malo, no te vuelvas a escapar, _Misifú _¡Abril ha estado muy preocupada por ti!

* * *

-Victoria y Janine se quedaran aquí cuando los demonios lleguen, si es que llegan –dijo James.

Los tres adultos estaban reunidos en la biblioteca, planeando lo que hacer cuando se produjera el supuesto ataque al barrio de Umbra.

-Sigo pensando que Ángela y Liam también deberían quedarse, son menores de edad –opinó Cristina, que casi nunca estaba de acuerdo con los planes de su cuñado.

-Ellos acabaron con una veintena de demonios en la fuente de Neptuno, tú misma los dejaste marchar ¿Qué diferencia hay ahora? –le espetó James.

-La diferencia es que vosotros no estabais, no respondíais al teléfono y no iba a dejar que Diego fuera solo.

-Podrías haber ido tú con él, si tantas ganas tienes de proteger a los menores de edad.

-¿Podéis dejarlo ya? –Dijo Laura –Ángela y Liam tienen que ir, no son ningunos ineptos, además Diego y ella se sentirán mejor, como _parabatai _que son–añadió dirigiéndose a su hermana.

Cristina asintió pesarosa.

- Pensándolo mejor creo que Janine también debería ir –dijo James –tiene casi quince años, si no coge experiencia ahora no se a que va a esperar para hacerlo.

-Seguro que ella no tiene ningún problema, le gusta pelear –afirmó Laura –pero no me gusta la idea de dejar a Victoria completamente sola, y además siempre tiene que haber un cazador de sombras en el instituto.

-Yo tampoco quiero dejarla sola –coincidió James –Cristina, podrías quedarte tú, me quedaría mas tranquilo sabiendo que quien está con mi hija es un adulto.

-Sabéis que siempre lo hago, que siempre soy yo la que se queda –dijo Cristina.

Y era verdad, siempre que todos se iban a cazar, ella se quedaba en el instituto. No era eso cosa que le molestara, nunca le había gustado el trabajo como cazadora de sombras, prefería el papeleo, el cuidado de niños y las relaciones exteriores. Al fin y al cabo, ella debería haber sido la directora del instituto, y no su hermana. Ese fue uno de los motivos por los que se fue a Madrid cuando quedó embrazada de Ángela, nunca sería directora de manera oficial, pero siempre podría ayudar a Laura, y eso la complacía más que salir a matar demonios.

-Pues entonces solo queda comunicárselo a los chicos –terció Laura.

* * *

A Janine le gustaba jugar con Victoria, enseñarle cosas, leerle cuentos… cuando vivía en Londres, siempre decía a su madre que quería ser lo mismo que ella, profesora de infantil. Janine pensaba que su madre se sentía orgullosa cada vez que le decía eso, pero ya comprendía que toda su infancia había sido una falsa. Se preguntaba si habría sido lo mismo con su padre. Seguramente no, él había luchado contra aquellos demonios para protegerlos a todos, nunca los habría abandonado como hizo Cady.

Ahora estaba en el salón con Victoria, enseñándole cómo dibujar una casa, pero notaba que la niña no estaba todo lo atenta que siempre estaba a ella, cosa que la extrañaba, porque ella misma le había pedido que le enseñara para que a Diego le gustaran más sus dibujos.

-¿Te pasa algo Victoria?

-Mi padre me prometió que el día de mi cumpleaños, me llevaría a comprar algodón de azúcar, y ya es casi de noche y aun no hemos ido.

-Tienes que comprender que tus padres son los directores del instituto, y ahora mismo están muy ocupados.

-¿Tú también tendrás que ir a pelear cuando vengan los demonios?

-No lo sé, ya me lo dirán tus padres.

-Quiero ser mayor pronto, para poder ir con vosotros.

-Tampoco hace falta que tengas prisa, a todos nosotros nos gusta que seas pequeña, si no lo fueras ¿a quien íbamos a mimar?

Victoria puso su cara de enfadada, con el ceño fruncido y la boca apretada.

-No necesito que me miméis –refunfuñó.

-Pero nosotros sí.

La niña no tuvo más ganas de llevarle la contraria, y volvió a dibujar su casa.

Comprar el algodón de azúcar a su hija no había sido lo único que tío James había olvidado, también estaba su promesa de llamar a los hermanos silenciosos para ver si podían hacer algo por Liam y por ella, pero suponía que tendrían que esperar a que todo este asunto del ataque de los demonios acabara.

* * *

Era invierno, anochecía temprano. Las farolas se encendieron cuando divisaron las torres del instituto a lo lejos.

Ángela había estado callada todo el camino, pensado en todo lo que había contado Laia. Cada vez que recordaba la mirada de Alec Lightwood, ataba más cabos: él era el hijo de los Lightwood que pertenecieron al circulo y tuvieron que exiliarse después del Levantamiento, sus padres dirigían el instituto de Nueva York, y Melibea le había comentado en alguna ocasión que Magnus Bane era conocido como "El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn". Tal vez aquel chico la había mirado de esa forma tan rara porque le recordaba a alguien, a su abuela por ejemplo, quien podría saberlo.

De todas maneras se le antojaba que se estaba haciendo demasiadas ilusiones, primero debía hablar con su madre, eso era ahora lo primordial.

Detrás de ella, Diego y Liam charlaban alegremente sobre temas triviales, a los dos les gustaba mucho hablar, demasiado en opinión de Ángela.

-Las puertas automáticas y giratorias están diseñadas para la desgracia del ser humano –decía Diego.

-Venga, señor ingeniero, deléiteme con su teoría –dijo Liam.

-Piénsalo bien, hay muchas posibilidades de ver una puerta de cristal y pensar que se abrirá sola, es entonces cuando vas y te chocas. Con una puerta giratoria pasa lo mismo ¿y si se mueve más rápida que tú?

-Ese no sería nuestro caso.

-Estoy hablando del ser humano, no pienses solo en gente como nosotros…

-Quieres decir que piense en mundanos, en perros y en gatos, los animales también se chocan contra los cristales ¿sabías?

-Si, si lo sé… como iba diciendo, si no hubieran inventado ese tipo de puertas, habría menos personas que se accidentaran con ellas, chichones en la frente, atravesar un cristal, todo ese tipo de cosas... ¿Te has hecho daño abriendo una puerta normal alguna vez? Pongo la mano en el fuego a que no, a no ser que seas inútil y hayas intentado abrirla con el pie.

-Yo no me he chocado con ninguna puerta, pero estoy segura de que tú sí, y en más de una ocasión, repetidas veces en un mismo día…

La conversación se vio interrumpida por un chillido agudo que resonó en todos los callejones.

Los chicos se pararon en seco, Ángela se dio la vuelta para intercambiar con ellos una mirada de complicidad. Estaban puestos en sobre aviso, aquel grito no pertenecía a ninguna criatura que habitara en la Tierra, ellos tres lo sabían muy bien.

Echaron a correr en dirección al instituto mientras las farolas se iban apagando poco a poco, parecía que la conversación de Ángela y Cristina tendría que esperar, igual que lo que Diego tuviera que contarle a su prima.

* * *

El edificio donde se encontraba _Ríos _tenia cinco pisos, a los cuales se podía acceder desde el alto techo de algunos compartimentos de las mesas del restaurante que se encontraba en el bajo. Era el lugar perfecto para esconderse, y el dueño podía mantener la boca cerrada con un buen soborno.

Cady se encontraba en el último piso, contemplando desde arriba como el barrio comenzaba a llenarse de figuras deformes y oscuras, como los subterráneos salían de todos los lugares para combatirlos, pero ella estaba esperando a algunas personas en particular. Vio a algunos de los de su especie sujetando en sus manos centelleantes cuchillos que iluminaban la noche apagada, pero no eran los nefilim a los que ella esperaba ver.

Se sacó del bolsillo de su capa granate el tubo con una gota de líquido rojo que tan celosamente llevaba custodiando un tiempo. Era lo único que tenían para que el plan saliera a la perfección, tenía que funcionar.

-Salid cazadores de sombras, salid y dejad solo a lo más preciado que tenéis.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: al final Miguel tenía razón, vienen los demonios... estoy empezando a hacerme un escudo para protegerme de los abucheos que recibiré en el próximo capitulo... o en este, quien sabe.  
**

**_Ah, quiero que sepais que para recibir reviews no llevo protección, por mi no os corteis eeh._  
**


	12. La trampa

**Gracias a DUENDE91 y ANNIE LIGHTWOOD por los reviews del capitulo anterior.**

**Como me voy otra vez a la playa, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cuando volveré a subir capitulo, así que saciaros con este un tiempo (espero que sea poco)  
**

* * *

_**11**_

_**LA TRAMPA**_

_En su sangre se envuelva la victoria_

_**Miguel Hernández**_

En cuanto llegaron al instituto, se prepararon rápidamente y salieron al exterior todos juntos. La calle estaba repleta de toda clase de demonios menores peleando contra lobos, hadas, vampiros y cazadores de sombras miembros del Enclave. Ellos también se unieron a la batalla, y cuando Liam se vino a dar cuenta, ya no veía a nadie conocido a su lado.

A su alrededor, varios demonios Moloch incendiaban con sus llamas todo lo que les pillaba de paso. Vio a algunos vampiros huir corriendo de la zona, a todos excepto a uno que acababa de matar a un Iblis con una daga. Liam esquivó una llama que se dirigía directamente hacia él y aprovechó el movimientos para subirse a un tejadillo lo suficientemente alto como para atacar por la espalda a los Moloch.

Lo que mejor se le daba era el tiro con arco y el lanzamiento de cuchillos, en general todo aquello que requiriera un mínimo de puntería. Llevaba el arco y las flechas, pero las agujas explosivas resultarían más rápidas y efectivas. Cinco agujas para cinco demonios pesados y grandes, las fue lanzando una a una con la ayuda del arco, no falló. Los demonios desaparecieron entre sus propias llamas.

Sonrió con satisfacción al ver toda esa calle libre de criaturas del infierno. Iba a saltar del tejadillo cuando oyó un estallido detrás de él. Giró sobre si mismo y vio como el gran cartel que anunciaba el nuevo local para elfos se le venía encima, iba a bajar al suelo, pero algo que se le enganchó muy rápidamente a los tobillos lo detuvo. Eran los tentáculos de un demonio verde con alas subido sobre el cartel. Sacó un cuchillo serafín para cortar la piel de la criatura, pero algo con mucha más fuerza tiró de él hacía abajo haciendo que los tentáculos se desgarraran, produciendo que el ser aullara gravemente. Cartel y demonio terminaron de caer, destrozando completamente el tejado, donde apenas unas milésimas de segundo antes había estado Liam.

-Le tenía ganas a ese bicho con alas –dijo la persona que había tirado de él, que no era otra que él único vampiro que no había huido, el jefe del clan, el mismo que se proyectó en la biblioteca del instituto.

-Gracias, pero podría haberme librado yo solo.

-Oh, no lo dudo –dijo el vampiro –esta zona ya está libre, será mejor que vayamos a otro sitio.

El hombre empezó a andar y Liam tuvo claro que debía preguntar ahora, porque si en cuatro años no lo había visto nunca, a saber cuando volvería a hacerlo.

-Tú eres el que confundió a mi hermana con alguien y también querías saber el nombre de Ca… de mi madre ¿por qué?

A Liam parecía costarle referirse a Cady como su madre, Miguel pensó que no le gustaría saber el por qué.

-Creo que te equivocas, te confundes de vampiro –mintió Miguel, como tantas otras veces había hecho, aunque lo que le pedía su mente en esos momentos era contar todo a su nieto, pero debían ir rápidos a otro zona, y además no olvidaba que Laura Ravenscar le había prometido la historia.

-No acostumbro a ver muchos vampiros, no tengo con quien confundirte –dijo Liam –pero ahora no es tiempo de insistir.

El joven salió de aquel callejón en dirección a alguno donde pudieran estar Janine, Ángela o Diego.

_Menos mal que tiene sentido común -_pensó Miguel mientras lo observaba marchar, teniendo más que claro que nunca que pensaba darse a conocer ante sus nietos, por mucho que James Ravenscar quisiera impedirlo.

-Conmovedor –dijo una voz a su espalada, a la vez que daba tres palmadas –no has cambiado nada desde la última vez que te vi, Miguel.

Si hubiera podido sentir frío, se le habrían helado los huesos al oír aquella voz que hacía tanto tiempo se había convertido en su peor pesadilla. En apenas segundos, revivió aquella fatídica noche, sintió como la casa de las afueras de París empezaba a temblar, como las mortíferas chispas verdes salían de todos lados, como una de ellas impactaba en el pecho de Sandrine y esta caía fulminada… el llanto de Cady, el rostro de aquel condenado brujo que esperaba no volver a ver nunca.

Era demasiado doloroso para ser real, temía darse la vuelta y ver la verdad de lo que acababa de oír, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Se giró y contempló a la razón de todos sus males.

Elisious Brown.

* * *

La calle central estaba abarrotada. Diego recordaba que la reina de la corte Seelie había dicho en la reunión que serían más de un centenar de demonios, lo que no se esperaba es que rebasaran los dos centenares.

No veía otra cosa que no fueran extrañas criaturas avanzando hacia él, atacándolo, desapareciendo… no oía nada más que el crujir de su cuchillo serafín al traspasar la carne de los demonios, se movía más rápido de lo normal, como si tuviera estudiados todos y cada uno de los movimientos que tenía que realizar en cada momento. Sentía la fuerza de Ángela, su constante presencia no muy lejos de él. El furor de la batalla era un momento en el que solo existían su parabatai, los demonios y el mismo. Sin duda pelear con un compañero tenía que ser mejor que hacerlo solo.

Hizo que un demonio azul con cuerpo de serpiente y consistencia huesuda, retrocediera hasta chocar contra una pared, pudiendo así clavarle el cuchillo y retorcerlo.

-¡DIEGO A TU IZQUIERDA! –gritó Ángela, que se acababa de librar de un demonio du 'sien.

El chico miró a donde ella había dicho, justo a tiempo para evitar que una criatura considerablemente más alta que él, le clavara sus aguijones.

Para entonces, Ángela ya estaba detrás del demonio, encaramada con su fina espada, abriéndolo en canal, haciendo que desapareciera, dejando tras de sí un pequeño rastro de polvo gris.

La situación se había suavizado un poco, cazadores de sombras y subterráneos combatía ya a bastantes menos demonios, ellos habían quedado un poco a apartados tras la última embestida.

En ese momento, una figura de mediana estatura de largo pelo rubio, casi blanco, dobló la esquina como una exhalación y paró en seco al verlos. Era Janine, con un hilillo de sangre seca que le salía de la comisura del labio y una maga del uniforme de cazadora de sombras desgarrada.

-¿No está Liam con vosotros? –preguntó con impaciencia.

-No, lo perdimos de vista pronto –contestó Diego.

-Pensábamos que estaba contigo –repuso Ángela, que había tenido la esperanza de que así hubiera sido.

Cuando llegaron al instituto después de ver a Laia, todo fue muy deprisa, no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada. Obviamente no iba a desearle suerte, los cazadores de sombras no tenía costumbre, pero se había quedado con ganas de intercambiar algunas palabras con él.

-Y así era, pero unos demonios Moloch lo arrastraron a otro callejón y no pude seguirle –explico Janine.

-Ya aparecerá –terció Diego –ahora solo tenemos que preocuparnos de esa cosita tan mona que viene hacia nosotros, parece que quiere darnos un besito de buena muerte.

* * *

-¿Sorprendido Miguel? Siempre se me ha dado bien aparecer por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué no estás muerto? –preguntó Miguel mientras notaba como la ira crecía en su interior, formando un brecha que podía prenderse en cualquier momento.

El brujo rio con ganas.

-¿Muerto? ¿De verdad crees que hice todo lo que hice para morir a manos de unos simples demonios? Burlé a la Clave, engañé a los mejores brujos del mundo, creé al heredero de Lorremon… ¿Cómo alguien con tantos logros podría estar muerto?

-Nadie te habría echado de menos.

-Cady si –Elisious sonrió con suficiencia –De hecho, el único fallo en el plan eres tú, debería haberte rematado.

La brecha mental se había prendido, pero todavía le faltaba un trecho para explotar.

-Y has venido a enmendar el error –dedujo el vampiro –porque espero que no quieras nada más de esta ciudad.

-Te equivocas en todo, viejo amigo… quiero mucho de aquí y pienso llevármelo todo conmigo. No voy a matarte, quiero que veas todo lo que soy capaz de hacer gracias a ti y a tu querida esposa, que Dios la tenga en su gloria.

Y la brecha llegó al final, y toda la rabia contenida quiso salir de golpe. Miguel se abalanzó contra el brujo, pero este chasqueó los dedos y desapareció.

Frustrado, Miguel arremetió contra lo primero que lo primero que pilló: una farola a la que golpeó tan fuerte que cayó derribada.

No había tiempo para ataques de cólera, tenía que averiguar a dónde se había dirigido el brujo y qué pretendía hacer. Pensó en Liam y en Janine, tenía que buscarlos e intentar protegerlos de algo que no podía explicarles.

* * *

Victoria no estaba tranquila. Aunque era una niña, se daba cuenta de todo, no como pensaban sus padres y tía Cristina. Hacía ya mucho ratos, habían oído un grito procedente de la calle, muy lejos de allí, o eso le había dicho su madre. Pero acto seguido empezaron a prepararse, se vistieron con el uniforme de cazador de sombras, se marcaron con las estelas y esperaran a que Diego, Ángela y Liam llegaran. Ellos tres hicieron lo mismo que sus padres y Janine, los observó salir desde la ventana y dividirse en grupos de dos. No había vuelto a saber de ellos, y ahora Cristina la obligaba a irse a la cama.

-No quiero –dijo Victoria –quiero esperarlos.

-Vete a dormir y mañana cuando despiertes, estarán todos aquí –le dijo Cristina, intentando arrancar a su sobrina del sofá.

En ese momento se oyó el chasquido de la puerta principal al abrirse.

-Mira, ya están aquí –anunció la mujer adulta.

Victoria se levantó y echó a correr escaleras abajo, su tía la siguió.

-¡Mamá, papá!

Pero la niña retrocedió cuando vio que quien la esperaba abajo no era ni su madre, ni su padre, ni nadie a quien ella conociera. Cristina llegó unos segundos después y se colocó delante de su sobrina. Ella tampoco conocía a la persona que tenían delante, jamás había visto ese rostro joven y cetrino de ojos azules y cabello blanco como la nieve.

-Hola, Cristina. Cady me ha hablado muy bien de ti –dijo el hombre.

Cristina reparó entonces en las anginas que adornaban su cuello y que se abrían y cerraban al respirar, como si fuera un pez. Eso debía ser una marca de brujo.

-¿Cómo has entrado aquí? No eres cazador de sombras.

El brujo sacó del bolsillo de su túnica granate un tubo transparente con apenas un rastro rojo en su interior.

-Sangre de nefilim, de tu hija concretamente.

Cristina se tensó, el miedo la invadió ante la mención de su hija.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho?! –exigió saber.

-Oh nada, esta sangre me fue entregada por un demonio cambiante hace unas semanas. Estaba en la empuñadura del cuchillo serafín de tu niña.

Cristina recordó la historia que le había narrado Ángela sobre la noche que se escapó para ver a la reina Celirimyn.

-Pero ese demonio se suicidó –dijo ella, extrañada.

-Era un eidolon, podía transformarse en lo que el quisiera, y eso hizo, hacerse invisible mientras simulaba que clavaba el cuchillo en su pecho, así pudo traerme la muestra de sangre de tu hija –el brujo rio con ganas – ¿no resulta patético? Demonios menores que engañan a los nefilim de toda Europa…

-¿Por qué repetiste el mismo ataque en otras ciudades?

-Porque no sabía donde habían ido a parar los chicos de mi pequeña Cady, ni la niña que se esconde detrás de ti.

Victoria se agarró fuerte a la mano de su tía.

-¿Qué quieres de ellos?

-Nada que no pueda conseguir sin pasar por encima de tu cadaver.

* * *

Aquel demonio había sido el más duro de roer, tanto que había golpeado a Diego con tal fuerza que lo mandó varios metros más allá de donde estaban. Ángela lo vio caer e incorporarse de nuevo casi de inmediato.

Fue en ese momento cuando Liam apareció por la misma esquina que Janine y atravesó de un flechazo el punto débil de aquella bestia. Ángela se acercó a él en cuanto el demonio desapareció, parecía ileso, prácticamente no llevaba ningún rasguño, exceptuando sus permanentes y pequeñas cicatrices en la ceja y en la barbilla.

-¿Estáis bien? –preguntó el joven cuando Ángela y Janine llegaron a su altura.

-Sí –respondieron las dos al unísono.

-¿Y dónde está Diego?

Ángela se giró esperando ver a su primo acercándose, pero ya no estaba en el lugar donde había caído, ni peleando contra ningún otro demonio de la calle.

-Estaba ahí hace un momento –dijo Janine, dando voz a los pensamientos de Ángela.

* * *

Estrellarse contra el suelo nunca era cómodo, pero esa vez le había resultado especialmente doloroso, pero se obligó a levantarse enseguida cuando vio a la capa granate, que ya sabía que no era otra que Cady Ravenscar.

La mujer corría rápidamente por el callejón que pronto desembocaba en el instituto. Diego fue tras ella, Cady no podía tener buenas razones para correr de esa manera.

Tardó muy poco en alcanzarla, al fin y al cabo ella era un simple mundana, y Diego tenía que reconocer que en cuanto a físico, si había grandes diferencias entre nefilim y humanos normales y corrientes. La cogió por la parte de atrás de la capa, obligándola a darse la vuelta.

-¡Suéltame! –Chilló la mujer, cuyo rostro estaban surcado por lágrimas – ¡No lo entiendes! ¡El brujo está loco, va a matar a todos!

Efectivamente, Diego no entendía nada ¿de qué brujo se suponía que hablaba?

-¿Y a dónde ibas tú tan deprisa? –quiso saber él.

-¡Al instituto! ¡Brown está allí! ¡Va a llevarse a tu hermana y se llevará también a mis hijos!

Diego soltó la capa granate y Cady cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando desconsoladamente. Ya no parecía tan fría como aquella noche en _Ríos, _simplemente parecía una mujer que lloraba sus errores… y ante todo, que decía la verdad.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Elisious Brown es un condenado brujo que me controla desde que era pequeña a su antojo, su magia no tardará en volver a hacer efecto en mi… y dejaré de ser yo otra vez–respondió entre sollozos, alzó la cabeza para mirar a Diego –tienes que ir al instituto, salvar a tu hermana y decirle a mis hijos que se vayan de aquí ¡no pueden estar cerca de ese desgraciado!

Diego no se lo pensó dos veces, corrió el último tramo que le quedaba para llegar al instituto.

Cady lo observó marchar, consciente de que seguramente sería la última vez que lo viera con los mismos ojos, ahora no quería que le pasara nada malo a aquel chico, minutos después estaría deseando su muerte. Así era tener un cerebro encerrado bajo las redes de Elisious Brown, con el tiempo había aprendido a resistirse, y normalmente lo conseguía, pero por muy poco tiempo.

Parpadeó, ya había dejado de llorar, ya no encontraba el motivo para hacerlo.

* * *

Aquello era inmenso. Miguel había marchado en la misma dirección que Liam, pero al terminar ese callejón había cinco más entre los que elegir. No daba con él ni con Janine en ninguno de ellos, la mayoría estaban desiertos y destrozados por la batalla. Se tranquilizó un poco al ver que los cuerpos que yacían inertes en las calles no eran ninguno de sus nietos, ni de nadie que él conociera en general, hadas y hombres lobo casi todos.

Parecía que ya no quedaban muchos demonios, no se oían gritos ni explosiones cercanas. En uno de los callejones, encontró Melibea, curando la herida sangrante de Guillermo, el líder de la manada.

-¿Se te ha perdido algo, Miguel? –preguntó la bruja sin apartar la vista del gran corte que atravesaba el estómago del hombre lobo, que por supuesto estaba inconsciente.

-Elisious Brown está vivo.

Esta vez, Melibea lo miró un instante, pero enseguida volvió a su cometido.

-No puede ser –dijo ella –la Clave encontró su cuerpo.

-Pues la Clave se equivocó, porque lo he visto con mis propios ojos –explicó el vampiro – tienes que ayudarme Melibea, va a por Liam y Janine y lo peor de todo, creo que Cady lo apoya.

Las manos de Melibea dejaron de desprender luz dorada, la herida de Guillermo se había cerrado por completo.

-Vamos –dijo la bruja, levantándose decididamente.

* * *

En cuanto estuvo frente al instituto, sabía que Cady había dicho la verdad, podía sentir la extraña aura que se cernia sobre el monasterio.

En el vestíbulo iluminado, prácticamente casi al entrar, tía Cristina yacía en el suelo, con la daga de plata que ella misma había regalado a su hija, en su mano derecha. Diego no sabría decir si estaba viva o muerta, pero cuando iba a arrodillarse junto a ella para tomarle el pulso, una voz no conocida lo sobresaltó.

-Mira quien está aquí –dijo el que seguramente era el brujo del que Cady hablaba –el bueno de Diego Ravenscar.

El estómago le dio un vuelco cuando vio que el brujo sostenía en brazos a su hermana, vestida con su pijamita rosa de franela, con su pelo suelto y rizado como caracolillos, todo despeinado, pequeña y frágil como una muñeca de porcelana.

-¡Suéltala! –gritó encaminándose hacia él.

-No des un paso más o despídete de tu pequeña mimada.

Diego se paró en seco ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Aquel brujo había acabado con su tía ¿acaso tenía él alguna posibilidad? Respiró hondo, tenía que ocurrírsele algo, pero en ese momento no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar a Victoria. Era lo que más amaba en el mundo, aquello no podía estar pasando.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con ella? –pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-Experimentar, lo que hago con todos los niños… pero si no me es útil, la mataré.

-No puedes hacer eso…

-Precisamente, yo puedo hacer lo que me plazca –lo cortó el brujo –y ahora mismo lo que me place es librarme de ti igual que he hecho con la estúpida de tu tita Cristina, hasta nunca, niño.

El hombre alzó una mano, y antes de que Diego tuviera tiempo para reaccionar, una chispa verde impactó contra su pecho, sumiéndolo en una helada y profunda oscuridad.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Bueno, respecto a lo último que ha pasado... solo tengo que decir que no me pegueis ciberneticamente, soy de pantalla frágil. El brujo malo, malísimo, otro que está igual de vivo que Cady.**

_**"La mejor virtud es enviar un sincero review" Venga, alguien se anima? Que hasta me ha salido una rima!****  
**_

_**Oh, lo he vuelto a hacer.  
**_


	13. Lo más preciado

**¡Hola! Como podeis observar, sigo viva, no me ha pasado nada por la calle ni ningún virus asesino ha entrado en mi ordenador. Así que ¡Felicidad!  
**

**Gracias a ANNIE LIGHTWOOD y DUENDE91 por los reviews del capitulo anterior, sois fantásticas, de verdad :)  
**

* * *

_La muerte es algo que no debemos temer porque,_

_Mientras somos, _

_La muerte no es _

_Y cuando la muerte es, _

_Nosotros no somos._

_**Antonio Machado**_

_**12**_

_**LO MÁS PRECIADO**_

Tenía mucho frío. Notaba todo su cuerpo inmóvil, como si estuviera tirado en la nieve de la cima de una montaña, pero también sentía el ardor de algo en lo que creía que era su antebrazo. La imagen de una estela y su propia mano trazando una runa fue lo primero que le llegó a la mente después de lo que le parecían siglos. Luego, todo volvió a quedarse oscuro y helado.

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo y nadie en el instituto se había acostado todavía, al menos no por voluntad propia. Cuando los demonios fueron reducidos por completo, todos volvieron a casa para encontrarse con la más amarga de las sorpresas. Cristina y Diego yacían inertes en el suelo del vestíbulo, ambos muy pálidos y con el pulso muy débil. Pero lo peor de todo no fue eso, fue que Victoria no se encontraba por ninguna parte, todos la buscaron por cada uno de los rincones del instituto, y la pequeña no aparecía.

Fueron los peores momentos que Ángela recuerda haber pasado en su vida: Laura totalmente fuera de sí, gritando y llorando por sus hijos, James intentando tranquilizarla, Liam zarandeando a Diego, intentado hacerlo reaccionar sin ningún existo, Janine haciendo un tanto de lo mismo con Cristina, pero esta tuvo más suerte que su hermano y la mujer abrió los ojos, y con ello se abrió el cielo para Ángela, que se había quedado en medio de aquellas escenas, sin saber que hacer o que decir. Abrazó a su madre como nunca antes lo había hecho, sintiéndose culpable por no haberse llevado bien con ella en los últimos tiempos, podría haberla perdido esa noche y no haberle dicho nunca lo mucho que la necesitaba.

* * *

Otra imagen acudió después, esta era su tía Cristina, tirada en el suelo de la entrada del instituto como un maniquí roto. Sintió miedo, miedo a que estuviera muerta, pero como la vez anterior, la imagen se desvaneció dando paso al negro.

* * *

Cuando Cristina pudo levantarse, ella y Janine llevaron a Laura a la cocina para darle una infusión y un calmante. Mientras tanto, Liam subió a Diego a la enfermería como si no pesara más que un niño, James avisó al Enclave, Dave Cartwright vino de inmediato a llevarse cosas de Victoria para poder realizar hechizos de localización y Ángela llamó a Melibea. En la enfermería se encontraban ambas desde entonces.

-Si no llega a ser por la runa de protección contra la magia, estaría muerto –aseguró Melibea –bendita la hora en que se le ocurrió ponérsela, creo que no es una marca habitual en vosotros.

-No es de las más utilizadas –corroboró James, que estaba sentado en una silla pegado a la cama de su hijo. Ángela nunca lo había visto tan hundido, la figura de sus tíos había sido para ella un pilar fuerte donde agarrarse en cualquier momento, ahora James aparentaba poder romperse con solo rozarlo, y Laura lloraba desconsoladamente en la cocina –Si algo no le falta a Diego es precaución.

-Mi madre se despertó enseguida ¿por qué él no? –quiso saber Ángela.

-Porque Elisious Brown no usó el mismo conjuro con ella, creo que no tenía intención de matarla, solo dejarla inconsciente para poder llevarse a la niña. Aunque no lo parezca, no es hombre de mancharse las manos de sangre solo por gusto.

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, Liam estaba apoyado en la pared, tenía peor aspecto que de costumbre, parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Ángela estaba sentada en el borde de la cama de su primo, su mejor amigo y hermano, acariciando con suavidad una mano fría como el hielo. Melibea los contemplaba a todos desde una esquina, no podía hacer nada más por ellos, había hechizos que no todos los brujos podían romper, y el que había afectado a Diego era uno de ellos. Cada brujo poseía una manera distinta para conjurar, muchos creaban sus propios hechizos, y este en concreto no lo había visto jamás, seguramente sería una de las creaciones "magistrales" de Brown.

-Elisious Brown estaba muerto –dijo Liam, sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto –yo lo vi en mi casa, vi como los demonios arremetían contra él y caía al suelo igual de muerto que mi padre.

-Lo que viste fue una mentira que todos nos creímos –explicó Melibea.

-Hará con Victoria lo mismo que con Janine y conmigo, tenemos que rescatarla ahora mismo.

-No sabemos donde está –musitó James –tal vez Diego podría decirnos algo… de momento el Enclave no ha tenido existo con los hechizos de localización.

-Deme un objeto que pertenezca a su hija y deje que intente un hechizo de localización a mi manera –pidió Melibea.

-Su habitación es la primera puerta del pasillo de la derecha, coge lo que quieras –respondió James, sin mirarla a la cara.

La bruja hizo amago de irse, pero se detuvo cuando Ángela habló.

-Despertará pronto ¿verdad?

Melibea miró al chico de pelo castaño, piel bronceada y facciones finas y agraciadas, si no fuera por la palidez de su rostro, los labios y los párpados morados, podría decir que solo estaba durmiendo plácidamente, pero lo cierto es que tenía sus dudas respecto a si volvería a abrir aquellos ojos turquesas.

-Confío en que despertará por su cuenta tarde o temprano, pero nunca antes había visto un hechizo como este, creo que debéis llamar a los Hermanos Silenciosos, ellos mejor que nadie sabrán que hacer –dijo la bruja como respuesta, esperando que nadie notara que no estaba muy segura de sus palabras.

-Voy ahora mismo –James se levantó como movido por un resorte y salió precipitadamente de la sala.

-Yo también debo irme.

Melibea no esperó a que nadie se despidiera y salió de la enfermería tras el director del instituto.

Liam se dejó caer en la silla donde hace unos segundos había estado su tío.

-Soy una egoísta, Liam –dijo la chica de improviso, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, sin soltar la mano de su primo –cuando entramos en el instituto y los vi a los dos tirados en el suelo, quise que si alguno estaba muerto, fuera mi madre.

-Pero eso es normal, Diego es tu _parabatai_…

-Sí, puedo comprender que esa sea la razón, pero no es solo eso. Nunca me he planteado si mi madre tenía motivos para hacer lo que hace, nunca me he preguntado si ella estaba bien, si era feliz con una hija que la rehuía por el simple hecho de no saber quien es su padre… Giomar me dijo, que si mi madre no me contaba la verdad, era por mi propio bien, ni siquiera me planteé eso, que mi madre quisiera mi bien, solo podía pensar en que lo hacía para fastidiarme. Cuando llegaste al instituto te rechacé enseguida, pensaba que eras un egocéntrico que no merecía la pena, por el simple hecho de querer vivir alejado de tu verdad… cuando me contaste todo aquello en la terraza, empecé a darme cuenta de que la única egocéntrica soy yo, que solo miro por mi misma. Diego quería contarme algo esta tarde, algo a lo que seguramente yo no hubiera prestado atención porque tendría la cabeza en mis propias asuntos, no hubiera sido la primera vez que se lo hago… él siempre tan atento conmigo, cuidando de mi, evitando que haga estupideces ¿y si ya no me lo cuenta nunca? ¿Y si no vuelve a cuidar de mi nunca más?

-No digas eso ni en broma.

Liam se levantó y Ángela se arrojó a sus brazos, mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, parpadeó lentamente, necesitaba dejarlas caer.

-Por desgracia todos no somos como Diego, que piensa más en los demás que en él mismo –empezó a decir Liam, mientras acariciaba la larga cabellera ondulada de Ángela –pero a mi me gustas así, yo te quiero así.

-¿De verdad quieres a una mala persona?

-Llegué al instituto obsesionado con el significado de la palabra "humano" porque pensaba que ni yo mismo lo era, pero fue gracias a ti que logré comprenderlo del todo, siempre tan expresiva, cometiendo un error tras otro, rabiando cada vez que me metía contigo… todas esas cosas, Angie, son precisamente las que te hacen mejor persona: el saber que te has equivocado, rectificar después de ello, sentirte mal por no hacerlo bien, hacer felices a los demás solo con tu mera presencia –se separó de ella para mirarla directamente a sus ojos oscuros– Una mala persona nunca se da cuenta de sus errores, tienes todo lo que se puede pedir a alguien auténtico, no te culpes por ello.

* * *

Lo siguiente que consiguió desquitarlo del frío fue un sonido, más bien eran voces de distinta procedencia. Cuando pensaba que todo se iba a apagar de nuevo, sintió el roce de algo mucho más caliente que él en lo que juraría que era una de sus manos. Intentó concentrarse en ese punto, y algo tuvo que hacer, porque oyó con total claridad como la misma voz pronunciaba su nombre. Pero igual que todo lo que antes había sentido, las voces se fueron apagando, descendiendo el tono cada vez más como si fuera el término de una canción. Cuando el sonido finalmente desapareció, todo volvió a esfumarse de nuevo.

* * *

El último piso del edificio de _Ríos _estaba amueblado como una casa normal. Elisious había tomado un poco de cada tienda de muebles de la ciudad y había levantado muros mágicos que creaban distintas estancias: una cocina, un salón, dos dormitorios, cuarto de aseo y un rincón especial para experimentos y magia avanzada.

El brujo dejó a Victoria en el sofá largo donde Cady ya estaba sentada cuando llegó. La niña aun dormía, había usado en ella un hechizo más fuerte que en su tía para que estuviera inconsciente más tiempo y así poder prepararlo todo, elaborar los planes junto a Cady, pero ella no parecía estar muy por la labor, tenía esa mirada de humana corriente que tan poco gustaban a Elisious.

-Bueno, pues ya hemos engañado una vez más a los nefilim –dijo el brujo acomodándose al lado de Cady.

-¿Te sientes orgulloso? –el tono de la mujer era acusador, pero Elisious no pareció advertirlo, o no quiso darse cuenta.

-Si hubieras vivido todo un milenio los odiarías tanto como yo.

-El problema es que yo no se lo que odio o dejo de odiar.

-Oh, ya entiendo, estás en la fase impersonal del hechizo de control psíquico, no te preocupes, se te pasará enseguida.

-No quiero que se me pase –Cady hablaba con la vista fija en el suelo, no quería mirar a la niña inocente que dormía a su lado, ni al que a veces creía culpable de todo y en otras ocasiones llegaba a adorar hasta los extremos –cuando lo haga te volveré a querer.

Elisious le alzó la barbilla con brusquedad e hizo que lo mirara. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el aire de la respiración de ambos.

-Soy tu padre, me quieres ahora y me querrás siempre.

-¡Mentira! Sé que me estás mintiendo ¿cómo iba a querer yo a una persona que secuestra niños?

Elisious se levantó malhumorado.

-Mejor dejamos de hablar –dijo –dentro de un rato cuando vuelvas a ser tú, mantendremos una larga conversación.

-Yo era la persona que Matthew, Liam y Janine conocieron, yo los quería a ellos, ellos me querían a mí.

-Ya tienes edad para entender que no vas por buen camino para ser merecedora de la vida eterna que puedo concederte.

-No quiero una vida eterna… la única idea de vida que tengo en la cabeza, es una en la que estoy junto a mi esposo e hijos, viviendo como una familia normal… creo que es el único deseo real de los que tengo en este momento.

-Tu marido está muerto y tus hijos no son normales –echó una mirada a Victoria –pero gracias a esta niña, pronto estarán con nosotros y se convertirán en lo de que de verdad son.

La expresión de Cady fue cambiando a medida que el brujo hablaba, pasó de un semblante asustado a un rostro lleno de indiferencia.

-Lo que de verdad son –dijo con voz neutra –lo que deben ser.

Elisious sonrió con suficiencia, su Cady parecía estar completamente de vuelta.

* * *

Nunca había visto a Victoria tan pequeña como cuando el brujo la sostenía inconsciente entre sus brazos, nunca había tenido tanto miedo como entonces. No sabía si lo que estaba viendo era real o una cruel pesadilla. Algo le decía que había pasado de verdad, que lo que veía ahora mismo era un recuerdo. En cualquier caso no podía quedarse allí para saberlo, dejó que el frío lo arrastrara una vez más, no podía resistirse.

* * *

En más de una ocasión, Miguel se había preguntado qué había hecho él para merecer el sin sentido que su vida era desde bien joven.

Como siempre, las cosas no habían salido como esperaba, no encontró a Liam y Janine por las calles, y antes de lo que tenía previsto, la batalla había terminado y los cazadores de sombras regresaron al instituto, un territorio vedado para él.

Acompañó a Melibea hasta su casa y se despidió de ella con la promesa de verse pronto para trazar un plan juntos. Si algo tenía claro en su vida, era que la muerte de Elisious Brown haría un gran favor a la humanidad. Por desgracia, lo más seguro es que nono podría matarlo con sus propias manos, al menos no con el brujo en todo su esplendor, al fin y al cabo él solo era un vampiro , no tenía nada más allá de fuerza y velocidad. Tal vez contara la inteligencia, pero si Elisious Brown anduviera escaso de eso, no habría llegado tan lejos.

Pensaba en todo eso mientras intentaba dormir un poco, estaba amaneciendo y el cansancio ya acudía a él poco a poco, pero los golpes en la puerta de su despacho indicaban que el sueño tendría que esperar.

Se levantó para abrir y se sorprendió al encontrar a Melibea en el umbral. No traía buena cara, Miguel se temió lo peor.

-Elisious ha secuestrado a la niña de los directores –informó la bruja –y ha intentado matar a su hermano.

Miguel respiró hondo aunque no lo necesitara, tenía por costumbre hacerlo cuando se sentía aliviado… o un poco aliviado, porque desde luego no era una buena noticia que aquel condenado tuviera a una niña pequeña e indefensa en su poder, que se lo dijeran a Cady.

-Pasa –dijo apartándose de la puerta –siéntate ¿un té, un café, limonada con granadina?

-¿Por qué me ofreces cosas que no tienes? –dijo ella tomando asiento.

-Para quitar tensión a la situación.

-Pues no lo consigues.

-Pensaba que si ese brujo iba a por alguien, sería a por Liam y Janine.

-Sí, yo también pensaba lo mismo, pero creo que lo que espera Elisious, es atraerlos directamente a su guarida.

-¿Usar a la niña como rehén? Eso tiene su sentido, desde luego.

-Es más fácil secuestrar a una niña en un instituto vacío que a dos adolescentes en una batalla, rodeados de compañeros.

Miguel cerró los ojos un momento, sopesando toda la información.

-El mismo invocó a todos esos demonios… o lo más seguro es que invocara solamente a un demonio mayor que mandara a sus secuaces –sacó de su bolsillo el rosario de cuentas rosadas que le regaló Sandrine hace años, lo observó como si le estuviera hablando a la joya –nos ha vuelto a engañar, la batalla era un mero entretenimiento para que el instituto quedara vacío, James Ravenscar debe estar subiéndose por las paredes.

-Oh no, lo he visto, creo que su conciencia no se lo permite –dijo Melibea, permitiéndose hacer un amago de sonrisa.

-En cualquier caso –continuó Miguel, devolviendo el rosario a su lugar, que no era otro que el bolsillo de todos sus pantalones –si de verdad el objetivo es atraer a Liam y a Janine, lo único que hay que evitar es que se acerquen a donde quiera que esté el desgraciado.

-Qué poco conoces a los cazadores de sombras –apuntó Melibea –en cuanto sepan del paradero de Victoria, irán todos allí para asegurarse de que de hacer bien las cosas.

-Estarán haciendo bien las cosas si mis nietos no van.

-Te gustan esas palabras: mis nietos.

Miguel sonrió, era cierto que le encantaba como sonaba, porque jamás habría pensado que algún día podría decirlas sin que fuera mentira.

-Son _la créme de la créme_

-Mira, no conozco en profundidad a esos chicos, pero he visto a Liam, y desde luego no es de los que se quedan de brazos cruzados esperando a que le lluevan los deseos del cielo, además, estén donde estén Elisious irá a por ellos si se quedan solos.

-Así que las únicas dos opciones que existen tienen el mismo peligro…

-Mucho me temo que sí, pero creo que es mejor que sea el brujo el que vaya a territorio nefilim que viceversa.

-Porque así ellos estarán más seguros… pero dudo que Brown se deje ver por el instituto, entrar ahí con todos los cazadores de sombras sería ir de cabeza a una muerte segura.

-A no ser que se le haga probar de su propia medicina, ya sabes, atraerlo el instituto igual que él intenta hacer con los nefilim, usando sus mismos medios.

Miguel empezaba a darse cuenta de adonde quería ir a parar Melibea, la idea resultaba muy tentadora.

-Quitándole lo más preciado que tenga, igual que ha hecho él secuestrando a la niña –resolvió el vampiro – ¿y cómo se supone que vamos a hacerlo? Te recuerdo que he dedicado gran parte de mi vida a recuperar a Cady y como ves, no lo he conseguido.

-Y yo te recuerdo que nos enfrentamos a un brujo –Melibea se pasó una mano por los pétalos blancos que eran su cabello –y por si no te has dado cuenta, yo soy una bruja que aprendió del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

-Lo único que sé de Magnus Bane es que le encanta la purpurina.

- Él me enseñó la importancia de cobrar un precio alto por los servicios y el arte del soborno, entre otras cosas…pues bien, creo que al enano dueño de _Ríos _le gusta más el dinero que a un tonto un lápiz.

* * *

Ahora lo que oían eran jadeos, sabía que se trataba de su propia respiración entrecortada por el cansancio. Corría sin detenerse, las puertas del instituto se abrieron ante él sin tener que formular ninguna petición. Dentro lo volvía a encontrar todo negro. Instintivamente, sacó su piedra de luz mágica del bolsillo, que iluminó la estancia con un resplandor blanquecino. Vio a Ángela cuando era pequeña, cuando ambos eran pequeños, sentada en la alfombra rosa de la habitación que compartían, leyendo el libro titulado _Cuentos de la abuela, _la Ángela niña alzó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa llena de dientes de leche. Luego, como si se tratara del paso de una diapositiva, apareció Melibea, sentada en el escalón de la puerta de jardín Edén, él era mucho más pequeño, fue corriendo hacia ella e intentó echar mano de los pétalos de su cabeza. Parpadeó y la imagen se desvaneció, dejando paso a la carita de bebé de Victoria, envuelta en mantas rosas, la criatura movía las manos como queriendo agarrar algo invisible, su madre la mecía en sus brazos mientras su padre le acariciaba la mejilla. Volvió a parpadear y ahora su abuela lo regañaba en el interior de la casa solariega de los Merryweather, podía ver brillar la ciudad de Cristal a lo lejos, oía reír a su abuelo en alguna otra parte. Después creció de golpe, iba con Ángela por las calles del barrio de Umbra, entusiasmado por su nueva adquisición, un libro de historia contemporánea, algo que los mundanos estudiarían en la escuela. Pasó a tener trece años, iba agarrado de la mano de la que se acababa de convertir en su _parabatai,_ la nueva runa centelleaba en el hombro de ambos. De repente, un Liam de catorce años se presentó en la sala de armas, cogía el arco por primera vez y él le tendia las flechas. Todavía podía ver la sonrisa de su primo cuando la diapositiva cambió y se encontró en el centro de Madrid, en la Puerta del Sol, junto a la estatua del Oso y el Madroño, con la cámara compacta que tía Cristina le regalo por su quinceavo cumpleaños. Se transportó directamente a un callejón del barrio, Janine estaba a su lado, contemplaba el cielo con ojos soñadores. Otra imagen reciente apareció de golpe, Victoria le sonreía con el gorrito de fiesta de cumpleaños en la cabeza.

* * *

Afortunadamente, lo Hermanos Silenciosos respondieron a la llamada de James, diciendo que uno de los que pocos que quedaban de ellos, visitaría el instituto esa misma mañana. Era una buena noticia, ahora había que esperar que las que vinieran por parte del Enclave, fueran igual de espléndidas. Julia Midwinter, la joven cazadora de sombras melliza de un chico, ambos de la edad de Diego, visitó el instituto enviada por su padre, quien había sido un buen amigo de James en Idris.

-Hemos realizado varios hechizos de localización y ninguno de ellos ha sido efectivo –dijo la joven –también hemos buscado por todo el barrio y las zonas de alrededor, pero no hemos encontrado nada, ninguna pista que nos pudiera llevar hasta su hija.

James escondió la cabeza entre sus manos. En cierto modo se lo esperaba, pero nadie se lo había confirmado hasta ahora, había cometido el error de creerse optimista.

-Seguiremos intentándolo de alguna otra forma –añadió Julia.

-Transmite a los miembros del Enclave que puedas, que hay que pensar _ya _en nuevas formas para encontrar a Victoria –dijo James, alzando la cabeza para mirar a la cazadora de sombras –Y dales las gracias a todos por su colaboración.

Julia asintió.

-Creo que debe saber que no todos los miembros del Enclave han participado en la búsqueda.

-Me lo figuraba, no lo consideran un hecho trascendental, al fin y al cabo, el caso de los demonios suicidas se ha quedado en un triquiñuela de brujo… eres joven, lógicamente no sabrás que había otros tiempos en los que los nefilim no daban su sangre tan fácilmente.

-No creo que sea culpa nuestra…

-No, claro que no, no es culpa de nadie.

-Será mejor que vuelva a casa, pero antes querría preguntarle por Diego ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-No ha despertado, pero confió en que con la ayuda de los Hermanos Silenciosos, no tardará en hacerlo.

-Espero que así sea, mi padre también me ha pedido que os transmita nuestro apoyo, el de toda la familia Midwinter.

-Hombres como tu padre son de los que ya no quedan, estaremos en contacto.

Julia abandonó la biblioteca sin añadir nada más. James se quedó allí, mirando a través del único cristal transparente de la gran vidriera del Ángel Raziel. Seguramente, su deber como padre era estar junto a Diego mientras no pudiera hacer nada más por Victoria, el problema era que no se atrevía a ir a la enfermería y enfrentarse a aquello.

Acababa de darse cuenta de que llevaba dieciocho años hablándole a su hijo sobre los valores que él pensaba que tenía, pero que en momentos como este se veían tirados por tierra. Estaba seguro de que cuando Diego despertara, no seria a él al primero que querría ver, tampoco creía que su nombre apareciera entre su lista de invitados.

Había tenido que creer que su hijo muerto para darse cuenta ¿Qué clase de padre había sido? Intentaba atraer a su mente un recuerdo de la adolescencia de Diego en el que se hubieran llevado bien, pero solo encontró reproches por su parte y pasotismo por la de su hijo. Ya era hora de que aceptara de que no eran iguales ni parecidos, de que su deseo de tener un hijo hecho a su imagen y semejanza era imposible, y que no tenía que sentirse mal por eso, al contrario, debería estar orgulloso de la forma de ser de Diego, pero se le hacía muy cuesta arriba cada vez que veía en él la imagen del hermano pequeño al que nunca había podido proteger ni comprender. Matthew había muerto como un cazador de sombras renegado, pero por culpa del mundo de las sombras. Cada vez que recordaba a su hermano, su voz sonaba en su cabeza siempre con la misma frase: _"Si eres listo, te alejarás de este mundo maldito" _ Desde luego seguía pensando que no tenía razón, pero era algo que no debía olvidar.

La imagen de Miguel pasó fugaz por su mente. No hace mucho, le había dicho al vampiro que Liam y Janine no eran sus nietos, pero se olvidaba de que Miguel había sido humano, de que todavía amaba a una hija perdida hace muchos años.

Esa era la mayor diferencia entre Diego y él. Que James solía olvidar que los subterráneos tenían alma y que muchos de ellos fueron completamente humanos un día, en cambio, Diego trataba a todos como iguales, no olvidaba que todos tenían sentimientos. Y todo por el simple hecho de ser _subterráneos_, ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que podía cambiar la percepción de una persona por una simple palabra. Era algo ridículo.

Haría una excepción, dejaría a un lado sus principios y cuando todo volviese a la normalidad, permitiría que sus sobrinos conocieran a su abuelo si ese era su deseo. Al fin y al cabo, los tiempos en que la Clave no quería tratos con subterráneos habían llegado a su fin tras la reciente Batalla Mortal. Diego le habría dicho algo como: _"hay que avanzar a la par del mundo, viejo"._

* * *

Miró a través de la vidriera del Ángel Raziel de la biblioteca, sentía la presencia de su padre detrás de él, ninguno de los dos sonreía, clavó la vista en el sol saliente que empezaba a iluminar Madrid. La luz se convirtió en un punto cegador, algo lo empujaba hacía allí, le decía que siguiera hacia delante, era el frío que había dejado de sentir en el momento que empezó a oír su respiración dificultosa. No quería avanzar, sabía que si atravesaba esa luz ya no podría volver. Giró la cabeza para mirar a su padre, el hombre hablaba con una muchacha joven a la que Diego conocía como Julia, hablaban de él, de que se iba a despertar ¿acaso estaba durmiendo? ¿Sería cierto que todo lo que estaba viendo era un sueño? Se sentía más despierto que nunca. De repente, la runa de su antebrazo empezó a arder de nuevo, todo se fue apagando, James y Julia desaparecieron, la biblioteca se esfumó, la luz ya no lo llamaba, ni si quiera podía verla.

Eso solo significaba una cosa, que la muerte tendría que esperarlo sentada.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: cuando yo le digo a alguien que me espere sentado/a, va muy en serio. Cuando Diego lo dice, más de lo mismo...  
**

_**A mi un capítulo me lleva varias horas de días distintos, a vosotros un review como máximo son cinco minutos. Además los tomo como una obra de caridad :)**_


	14. Para siempre

**Gracias a DUENDE91 y ANNIE LIGHTWOOD por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Daré las gracias también a LORD TY, aunque su oferta no me interese, de momento.**

**Respondo a los reviews aquí, no he tenido momento de enviar PM.  
**

**Duende91: **Yo también iré por partes

1- me alegro por tus uñas, de verdad, tener muñones no debe der ser sano xD

2-Bueno, tus indicaciones y las de los demás solo me han ayudado a reafirmarme respecto a Diego, en serio ¿pensabas que sería capaz de matarlo? Siento adoración divina por mi creación.

3-JAJAJAJ si supiera donde venden a chicos como Liam no estaría aquí, estaría con él en donde me llevara de vacaciones... pero bajo al planeta Tierra y estoy aquí, en mi casa, con la simple y llana compañía de mi perra.

4-UuU de verdad que temía esta pregunta, así que solo te diré: tienes una imaginación privilegiada.

** Annie Lightwood: **disculpas aceptadas! has tenido que contratar a un sicario muy malo, estamos a sabado y aun no ha venido a por mi... tienes hermanos mellizos! yo tengo primos mellizos y amigas gemelas, creo que lo de ser diablos es cosa de este tipo de hermanos. En cuanto a tu protesta sobre la relación de James y Diego, bueno, me apetecía que James no me cayera mal aunque solo fuera por un cap xD Claro que Diego llevaba una runa, no me apetecia que muriera, o mejor dicho, no soy capaz de matarlo... de momento wajajaja Comprende que Elisious te parezca asqueroso, a mi también me lo parece, estoy tirando de toda mi capacidad de empatía para comprender por qué hace lo que hace. Yo al principio estaba de acuerdo con tu prima, no me gustaban nada los actores... pero ahora veo las fotos, peliculas y series en los que han salido y DIOS! son perfectos, sobre todo Robert Sheehan, lo veo tan SIMON. Al único que sigo sin ver mucho es a Kevin Zegers, mi imagen de Alec no se parece en nada a la de este chico, pero en fin, supongo que si está ahí es por algo!

* * *

_Ahora sí, parece que ya empiezo a entender_

_Las cosas importantes aquí_

_Son las que están detrás de la piel_

_Y todo lo demás_

_Empieza donde acaban mis pies_

_Después de mucho tiempo aprendí_

_Que hay cosas que mejor no aprender._

_**La casa por el tejado, Fito y Fitipaldis**_

_**13**_

_**PARA SIEMPRE**_

El hermano Enoch llegó sobre las ocho de la mañana. James lo guio directamente a la enfermería, donde las únicas personas que acompañaban a Diego eran Laura, Liam y Janine.

Laura le había ordenado a Ángela que se fuera a descansar mientras durara la visita del Hermano Silencioso. La joven accedió a regañadientes. Janine llegó cuando ella ya se marchaba, no iban a desperdiciar la visita del Hermano, tal y como los directores del instituto les habían prometido a los dos hermanos, dejarían que Enoch los examinara.

La mujer se puso en pie al ver al hombre de la capa color arena y el rostro mutilado al descubierto.

"Este es el chico" –la voz de Enoch se hizo oír en la mente de todos los presentes, clavando sus cuencas vacías en Diego.

-Nuestro hijo Diego, sí –corroboró James –un brujo usó un hechizo mortal contra él.

"Lo sé, puedo sentir el escalofrío de la muerte"

El Hermano se acercó como un fantasma a Diego, lo tomó por le brazo y repasó con un dedo largo y fino la runa de protección contra la magia de su antebrazo.

"La runa lo protege todavía, pero pronto perderá su efecto"

-¿Puede hacer algo? –Preguntó Laura con impaciencia, aunque gracias a la infusión y el calmante, ya estaba mucho más tranquila – ¿no despertará solo cuando la runa termine de hacer su efecto y desaparezca?

"Lo único que puede hacer su hijo él solo en estos momentos es morir"

Laura se estremeció de pies a cabeza, James le rodeó la muñeca con los dedos.

"Esta runa funciona igual que un _iratze_, cuando la herida es muy grave, desaparece o no termina de curarla. En este caso, cuando el hechizo es muy fuerte, protege de sus efectos durante un tiempo, hasta que desaparece "

-¿Cuál es la solución entonces? –quiso saber James.

"Una runa diferente a todas las que vosotros conocéis que elimine los efectos de la magia desde dentro"

Enoch sacó una estela del bolsillo de su capa, el instrumento era muy antiguo, muchísimos modelos más atrás que las estelas actuales. Con ella, trazó sobre la palma de la mano de Diego una runa tan enrevesada que Liam y Janine desistieron en su intento de aprenderse los movimientos de memoria. Los Hermanos Silenciosos usaban runas que no venían en el libro Gris, por ello no se enseñaban a los cazadores de sombras normales. Aquellas runas eran parte de los secretos de la Hermandad, imposibles de aprender para los que no pertenecieran a ella.

En cuanto el Hermano silencioso levantó la punta de la estela de la piel de Diego, este parpadeó y profirió un largo suspiro, como si acabara de vaciar los pulmones de aire por primera vez.

Laura se zafó de la mano de James y fue derecha a inclinarse sobre su hijo.

-Diego ¿cómo estás?

El chico intentó enfocarla, pero veía borroso, así que optó por hablar sin responder a la pregunta que su madre le había formulado. Solo había una cosa que ocupaba su mente en estos momentos.

-¿Dónde está Victoria? –dijo con un hilo de voz.

Laura le acarició la mejilla helada con suavidad.

-El Enclave la está buscando, seguro que la encuentran sana y salva, cariño.

Así que efectivamente todo lo que había visto mientras estaba inconsciente habían sido recuerdos, todo aquello era la realidad.

-Lo siento, mamá…

-No te culpes –lo interrumpió James, situándose al lado de su mujer –volverá pronto.

"Si no me equivoco, mi trabajo aquí no ha terminado" –Enoch se volvió hacia Liam y Janine, que contemplaban la escena sentados en la cama de al lado –"estos niños tienen un aura trastornado."

* * *

Cuando tía Laura la mandó a dormir, ya sabía que no le iba a hacer caso. Se encaminó directa hacía la habitación de su madre.

Pegó la oreja a la puerta de roble oscuro para comprobar si estaba durmiendo. Un sonido como el del roce de las hojas al ser pasadas le dijo que Cristina estaba despierta. Ángela abrió la puerta, y efectivamente, su madre estaba sentada en el sillón de tela verde esmeralda, situado al lado de la ventana, leyendo un libro. Cristina sonrió al verla entrar, eso la tranquilizó un poco. Ángela se apoyó en el alfeizar acolchado y forrado con la misma tela esmeralda del sillón.

Por el cristal de la ventana cerrada, gotas de lluvia resbalaban lentamente. Cuando Diego y ella eran pequeños, jugaban a contar el tiempo que tardaba una gota en llegar al final del cristal. Cada uno elegía a su gota, y la que menos tiempo tardara, ganaba la carrera.

Ahora había crecido, y su madre le seguía pareciendo tan inaccesible como entonces. Empezó por la pregunta fácil.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Físicamente bien, por lo demás, peor o igual que tú.

-Laura me ha echado de la enfermería, antes de que viniera el Hermano Silencioso.

-Me alegra ver que ya se ha puesto a dar órdenes.

Ángela tenía montones de cosas que decirle a su madre, pero no sabía por donde empezar. Quería pedirle perdón, necesitaba hacerlo, pero también quería saber, si lo que había averiguado gracias al testimonio de Laia Hightower era cierto… pero algo le decía que no era el momento de preguntárselo. Ambas estaban destrozadas, y saber ahora quien era su padre no cambiaría las cosas. Por una vez en su vida, quería hacer las cosas bien, así que prosiguió con lo que verdaderamente le urgía en ese momento.

-Me he portado muy mal contigo, mamá.

Cristina encajó sus palabras con indiferencia, como si ya supiera que las iba a decir.

-Yo también contigo, Ángela.

-No, soy yo, que no debería ser tan…

-Tú no tienes la culpa de querer saber–la cortó –si yo estuviera en tu lugar, también insistiría. Soy yo la que no debería haberte mentido desde un principio, no debería haberte ocultado que tu padre está vivo… pero pensaba que vivirías mejor dándolo por muerto que sabiendo que nunca lo podrías conocer.

-¿Y por qué no puedo?

-Porque está casado, tiene hijos, lo nuestro fue un error y ni siquiera sabe de tu existencia.

-¿Y no me vas a decir, por lo menos, quien es?

Ángela se sentía aliviada porque su madre hubiera sacado el tema. Ahora haría como que no sabía nada de su padre, Cristina parecía estar dispuesta a hablar, no le haría falta delatar a Laia.

-Robert Lightwood –Cristina tragó saliva –perteneció al Círculo.

-¿Y que pintabas tú con un hombre casado y encima del Círculo?

De esa parte de la historia, Ángela si que no tenía ni idea. Cristina respiró hondo, miraba fijamente al suelo mientras hablaba.

-Nuestra familia siempre ha tenido buenos tratos con los Lightwood, por eso Robert y yo éramos amigos, hasta que conoció a Maryse, su esposa. Ella besaba el suelo por donde Valentine pisaba y Robert la seguía a todas partes… se casaron y tuvieron un hijo. Los miembros del círculo no se dejaban ver mucho, dedicaban sus horas a escuchar los disparates de Valentine y por supuesto, en aquella época, a preparar el levantamiento que tendría lugar un año después. Pero una noche me encontré con Robert por los caminos que llevaban a las casas solariegas. Yo solía cabalgar de noche y nunca me cruzaba con nadie, por eso me extrañó y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que preguntarle cómo le iba.

Ángela notaba como su madre se tensaba con cada palabra que pronunciaba, una parte de ella no quería hacerla pasar por el mal trago que sin duda estaba siendo relatar la historia, pero tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad para saberlo todo.

-Desmonté de _Miopía, _la yegua que todavía vive en casa de los abuelos, y charlamos largo rato… pero cometió el error de tomarse al pie de la letra mi pregunta. Me contó todo, que estaba harto de la situación con Valentine, de que su mujer no hiciera más que adorarle y no escuchara ninguna de sus sugerencias, me dijo que las cosas entre ellos no eran como antes, y que el nacimiento de Alec, su hijo, no había arreglado mucho. Yo también le conté mis problemas, en esa época, tu abuelo le había entregado el instituto a Laura porque no me consideraba adecuada… y era normal, yo era una irresponsable… me da vergüenza reconocerlo, pero asistí a las primeras reuniones de Valentine y si no lo seguí haciendo fue porque mi padre me lo impidió. Cuando era joven compartía los mismos ideales de los que Valentine hablaba, no me gustaba la Clave, no me gustaban los subterráneos, mis padres no me educaron así, pero no me parezco a ninguno de ellos, en cambio Laura, sí. Ella ha sido siempre una estrella, destacaba en todo, mientras que yo solo era la hermana y la hija a la que había que disculpar ante las visitas… En fin, que Robert y yo no estábamos pasando nuestro mejor momento, y nunca he entendido bien como pasó, fue un cúmulo de emociones, no lo sé, el caso es que surgió… y no solo una vez. Cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada se lo conté a mi madre, me dijo que no debía decírselo a Robert, él estaba metido de lleno en el Círculo, los Merryweather eran una familia de renombre y lo primero para tus abuelos, Ángela, siempre fueron las apariencias. Me mandaron aquí con Laura, naciste la noche del Levantamiento, y ahora sé que fue una suerte que mis padres me impidieran decir nada a Robert, porque si no, seguramente, tú también estarías juzgada por la Clave y condenada a no poder vivir en Idris, porque estoy segura de que él te hubiera reconocido como una Lightwood, lo primero para Robert era su hijo y algo me decía que no haría muchas distinciones entre Alec y tú. Los Lightwood están castigados y señalados, no quería eso para ti, espero que lo comprendas.

-Lo comprendo –afirmó Ángela –lo comprendo muy bien, tú siempre has querido lo mejor para mí y yo nunca he sabido verlo, es por eso que te pedí perdón antes… he sido una mala hija.

Cristina esbozó una sonrisa que le sacó los hoyuelos. Pocas veces había visto Ángela aquella sonrisa.

-¿Tú una mala hija? Aquí la oveja negra de la familia Merryweather soy yo, pero no te preocupes por eso, en el fondo, siempre me gustó serlo.

* * *

_Ríos_ abría solo por la noche, pero por si acaso, Melibea pasó por la puerta de camino a casa pare ver si había alguien, lógicamente, sin éxito. Tenía que sacarle información al enano dueño del restaurante cuanto antes, por si el hechizo de localización fallaba, tener lugares que descartar. Realmente, no esperaba que el enano supiera mucho, si alguna vez Elisious y él habían llegado a tener tratos, habrían sido simplemente una rápida entrega de dinero a cambio de un silencio absoluto. En cualquier caso, quería que la acompañara Miguel, y para eso tendría que ir de noche obligatoriamente, antes quería ir al instituto para ver como seguía Diego y preguntar a Ángela si le gustaría colaborar en lo que fuera que Miguel y ella hicieran al final. Sería una pregunta muy tonta, todos los cazadores del instituto irían en busca de Victoria con los ojos cerrados.

Iba a dirigirse a casa cuando la sintió aparecer, detrás de un árbol de los que había plantados en hilera por la calle central del barrio. Le gustaría que fueran las hadas en vez de los vampiros, las que solo pudieran salir por la noche.

-Hola Melibea –saludó alegremente Celirimyn, la reina de la corte Seelie.

La bruja, muy a su pesar, se dio la vuelta para mirar al hada, una figura alta y delgada, con la piel olivácea, el pelo de un rojo brillante y vaporoso, con su media sonrisa y los ojos ambarinos brillando con malicia.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo Melibea, que creía que el hada ni siquiera merecía un saludo.

-¿Dónde están los modales que tu madre te enseñó? –Le espetó el hada sin perder la sonrisa –Querrás decir "¿qué quiere, señora?

-Olvido todas esas lecciones de cortesía cuando hablo con seres detestables como tú.

-En tal caso, creo que no me conoces bien.

-Ese es el problema Celirimyn, que te conozco demasiado bien. Todas las reinas sois rastreras, pero tú te llevas la palma… te lo preguntaré otra vez ¿Qué quieres?

-Rememorar viejos tiempos, para ver si eso te hace reflexionar.

-Yo no tengo nada sobre lo que reflexionar, afortunadamente tengo mi vida bien amueblada.

-Si así fuera, no estarías ayudando a los cazadores de sombras ¿o es que no te acuerdas de cuando te quitaron a lo que más has querido en tu larga existencia? Yo si que lo recuerdo, como si fuera ayer, aquella niña de verdad era una monería, pero como siempre, los nefilim reclaman lo que es suyo…realmente la querías ¿verdad?

-Eso fue hace casi cien años–dijo Melibea con voz queda –y sabes la respuesta de sobra. Ahora me voy a mi casa, no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-Es verdad –dijo el hada cortándole el paso –sé la respuesta, sé muchas cosas, pero me siento bastante estúpida últimamente.

Aquello si que no se lo esperaba, Melibea se estaba preparando para lanzarle un conjuro que la apartara sutilmente, pero se detuvo cuando Celirimyn se insultó así misma.

-Dime que es lo que quieres de una vez, no pienso entrar en tu juego.

-Tienes una personalidad peculiar, una mente que toma decisiones que se me escapan, igual que se me escapa ahora por qué sigues ayudando a los nefilim, en especial a la niñata intransigente, te advertí sobre ella, te dije que te traería problemas.

-Recuerdo perfectamente lo que me dijiste sobre Ángela, pero ¿sabes? No te tomo en serio.

-No es solo Ángela, son todos los demás, su primito y su hermoso amigo, también la niña pequeña y la otra adolescente… por no hablar del vampiro. Son jóvenes, te cautivan, te hacen sentir útil, y esto nos lleva otra vez a hace cien años.

-Confundes pasado con presente, cómo se nota que no tienes amigos…a los amigos, Celirimyn, se les ayuda. Ahora déjame paso.

La reina se echó a un lado y Melibea pasó ante ella con la cabeza bien alta.

-Algún día no muy lejano –volvió a hablar Celirimyn –tus amigos cazadores de sombras y tú necesitareis mi ayuda, ese día, te arrepentirás de no haberme dispensado el trato que merezco.

Melibea siguió su camino, pero mentiría si dijera que no había prestado atención al hada, al fin y al cabo, era sabido por todo el mundo de las sombras, que las hadas no dicen mentiras.

* * *

Estaban exhaustos. El Hermano Enoch había entrado en sus mentes, buscando en todos los rincones, revolviendo recuerdos que ni siquiera sabían que tenían, destapando por completo otros que una vez tuvieron, pero que se fueron como por arte de magia.

Liam había sido el primero, al principio parecía que todo iba bien, el chico tenía los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada, el Hermano hablaba sin parar en su mente, su voz se mezclaba con las voces de los recuerdos que pasaban fugaces. No era una sensación muy molesta, o no lo fue hasta que Enoch se topó con lo que estaba buscando. Liam se oyó gritar y sintió con dureza el golpe de sus rodillas contra el suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos, todas las miradas estaban clavadas en él, pero el chico miró a Enoch, cuyas cuencas vacías parecían estar llenas de repulsión.

El Hermano silencioso hizo lo mismo con Janine, solo para verificar que en su cabeza había lo mismo que en la de Liam. La joven tuvo la misma reacción que su hermano, solo que ella, en vez de caer al suelo, retrocedió llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó James – ¿Qué les pasa a mis sobrinos exactamente?

"La sangre del demonio creó en sus cerebros una sombra oculta de la propia personalidad del demonio, no puedo hacer nada para borrarla, ni yo ni nadie puede cambiar la sangre contaminada"

-¿Esa personalidad oculta no les causará problemas?

"Hay un bloqueo mágico, aunque el demonio los reclamara, la barrera impediría que la sombra de su propia personalidad aflorara en ellos"

-Entonces nos quedaremos así para siempre… -musitó Janine.

-Para siempre –repitió Liam – ¡Pues es una mierda!

El muchacho salió a prisa de la enfermería. Janine fue detrás, diciéndole que la esperara, pero Liam no daba señalas de haberla oído.

"Supongo que mi trabajo aquí ha concluido" –Enoch se echó la capucha por la cabeza, ocultando de nuevo su mutilado rostro.

-Gracias por todo, Hermano Enoch –dijo Laura –si se quiere ir ya, James y yo le acompañamos a la salida.

"Marcho ya, sin duda"

Los tres salieron de la enfermería, dejando solo a Diego, que lo había estado observando todo desde la cama, rememorando a cada momento todo lo que le contó Cady aquella noche en _Ríos, _dándose cuenta de que era verdad que sus primos no eran normales. Sintió una oleada de compasión hacia a ellos.

Lo que no le entraba en la cabeza, ere que la Cady que encontró durante la batalla, rogándole que les dijera a sus hijos que huyeran del brujo, fuera la misma que les había hablado de ellos con total frialdad, como si no sintiera nada, como si ni siquiera fueran sus hijos. La mujer le dijo en el callejón, que estaba controlada por el brujo… podría ser verdad, no era de extrañar con todo lo que parecía haber hecho ese condenado. Tal vez Cady no era la mala de la película, tal vez sus primos aun tuvieran oportunidad de recuperar a su madre.

Respiró hondo aunque le doliera hacerlo. Había recuperado la vista hacía apenas unos minutos, seguía teniendo más frío que un hombre del desierto en el Polo Norte y los músculos le temblaban con el mínimo movimiento. Intentaba armarse de paciencia, pero nunca se le había dado bien estar parado, sin hacer nada por obligación.

La llegada de Ángela no podía haber sido más oportuna, pues desde que se despertó, la mala idea de saltar por la ventana e ir a buscar a Victoria, era su objetivo más claro.

* * *

-¿Tienes todo preparado? –preguntó Cady a Elisious.

-Fatal algunos retoques que ya daré más tarde, pero todo estará listo para cuando llegue el momento, no te preocupes, mi bien.

-La niña ha vuelto en sí, me ha preguntado por sus padres y por su hermano, le he dicho que no los volverá a ver.

-Y eso es justo lo que va a suceder, por lo menos en lo que al hermano se refiere… dudo que Diego Ravenscar tenga el poder de resucitar.

La mención de ese nombre trajo imágenes a la mente de Cady, imágenes en las que ella le suplicaba a ese chico por sus hijos, le advertía de que Elisious iba a por Victoria… pero eso no podía ser, eran enemigos, ella nunca le pediría ningún favor. Además, eso sería como traicionar a su brujo, y ella nunca haría eso ¿verdad?

-¿Te paso algo, querida?

Cady alzó la vista para mirarlo.

-No, solo que me da un poco de pena la cría… le he puesto un somnífero, se estaba poniendo insoportable.

-Que no te dé lástima, has hecho muy bien, estoy orgulloso de ti.

* * *

La brisa corría fresca por la terraza, un viento que cortaba las mejillas y entumecía los dedos, pero le daba igual, el calor del instituto le había resultado muy pesado y asfixiante desde el momento en que el Hermano Silencioso llegó a aquella conclusión.

Agarrado a la barandilla, miró hacia abajo, habría por lo menos nueve metros de altura. Sintió el vértigo que nunca antes había experimentado, porque nunca lo había tenido, las alturas le gustaban, pero en estos momentos se encontraba mermado, solo podía pensar en el zumbido insistente de su cabeza, en la personalidad del demonio que llevaba dentro, que seguramente nunca saldría a la luz, pero era algo muy difícil de olvidar, tan complicado, que estaba seguro de que jamás conseguiría echarlo de su mente.

-Nunca nos afectará, no es tan malo, Liam –dijo Janine detrás de él.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo es "para siempre"? Toda la vida Janine –se giró para mirarla –toda la vida tendremos que vivir con ello, y no quiero.

-Hablas como si a mi me hiciera gracia, pero es lo que hay, nos guste o no somos así, deberíamos dar gracias porque por lo menos, podremos seguir siendo nosotros mismos.

-Y tú hablas como si no sintieras lo mismo que yo, pero se te olvida que ahora tenemos un problema.

Janine lo miraba sin comprender, el violeta de los ojos de su hermano se oscurecía por momentos.

-¿Qué problema? Tenemos un bloqueo, el demonio nunca podrá interferir sobre nosotros, el Hermano Enoch lo dijo.

-El Hermano Enoch no sabe que el brujo que nos puso ese bloqueo está vivo, porque sí, está vivito y coleando, ha intentado matar a Diego y se ha llevado a Victoria ¿te acuerdas? Podría quitarnos el bloqueo y entonces el demonio camparía por sus anchas, haciendo con nosotros lo que quisiera ¿no te parece eso un problema?

-¡Deja de hablarme como si fuera idiota! Solo quería que no lo llevaras tan mal…

-Lo siento, Janine, pero es la realidad, no podremos estar tranquilos hasta que Elisious Brown no esté bien muerto… y eso es lo que hay.

-La Clave no lo dejará vivir.

-La Clave no hará nada si el problema no afecta a todos los cazadores de sombras, lo que significa que si queremos una oportunidad, tendremos que librarnos de Brown nosotros solos.

Liam tenía razón, pero por lo menos le consolaba saber, que ese "nosotros" se refería a todos los que quisieran recuperar a Victoria y ayudarlos a ellos, puede que hasta lo consiguieran.

* * *

-Así que ese el plan –dijo Melibea a Diego y Ángela –esta noche iré a ver al enano, a ver que me cuenta.

La bruja omitió el dato de que Miguel iría con ella, no quería que los chicos le preguntaran que por qué la acompañaba el jefe del Clan de los vampiros, sería una pregunta bastante difícil de contestar.

-Pues espero que algo sustancioso –expuso Diego –Venga Ángela, ve con Liam, lo estás deseando.

Ángela no dijo nada, su primo tenía razón, el mismo le había contado todo lo que había pasado tras la llegada del Hermano Silencioso, todo lo que habló con Cady aquella noche y durante el ataque. Ella por su parte, le contó lo que había hablado con su madre, ahora que todo estaba arreglado, se sentía muy bien en ese aspecto. Iba a ir a ver a Liam cuando Melibea llegó, contándoles que no había conseguido localizar a Victoria, cosa que tampoco era de extrañar.

-¿Pero tú estás bien? –preguntó la chica.

-Que sí, pesada, ya te lo he dicho antes, vete con él y deja de marear la perdiz –respondió Diego perdiendo la poca paciencia de la que disponía, dándole un toquecito en el hombro a su prima para que se animara –corre, no he soportado la presencia de un boca-cosida para que vengas tú a dudar de mi bienestar.

La chica asintió y salió de la enfermería sin más rodeos. Diego volvió a suspirar, como tantas veces había hecho ya a lo largo del día.

-¿Desesperante? –preguntó Melibea, medio afirmándolo también.

-Desesperante, horrible, odioso, inhumano... es un asco, un auténtico suplicio.

-Menos mal que no te mantienes en pie, si no hubieras ido ya a buscar a tu hermana sin pensarlo ¿me equivoco?

-Recientemente he comprobado, que cuando se trata de Victoria, el verbo pensar desaparece de mi amplio vocabulario.

En otra circunstancia, Melibea hubiera reído, pero mirando a Diego ahora mismo, a cualquiera se le quitaban las ganas de amagar una sonrisa. Todavía no comprendía cómo la reina de la corte Seelie se atrevía a preguntar por qué ayudaba a los nefilim, cazadores de sombras o no, personas como aquellas se merecían toda la ayuda del mundo. Tampoco era rencorosa, por muy mal que los cazadores de demonios se hubieran portado con ella en el pasado, el pasado en el olvido quedaba.

* * *

Al cruzarse con Janine por el pasillo, esta le dijo que Liam se encontraba en la terraza. Y efectivamente, el chico estaba apoyado en la barandilla, contemplando la ciudad, mientras la brisa le mecía un mechón de cabello rubio suelto del flequillo. Se dio la vuelta cuando la oyó entrar, ella había pisado con más fuerza especialmente para eso, para llamar su atención.

Ángela se estremeció al mirarlo a los ojos, tenían un color tan tormentoso como la primera vez que estuvo con él en la terraza. No sabía que decirle, pues nada lo consolaría realmente.

Sin darse cuenta, se había quedado mirándolo un tiempo, así que fue él quien dejó de aferrar la barandilla y se acercó a ella, le tomó una mano, después otra y cuando estuvo seguro, posó su boca sobre la de ella.

Fue un beso corto, pero a ambos les supo a gloria, el beso y el abrazo, que no se parecía en nada al de aquella misma madrugada. En este abrazo, se sintieron liberados, fue como si todo se hubiera esfumado de repente.

-Si llego a saber que necesitamos estar en la terraza para besarnos, hubiera instalado una tienda de campaña aquí hace tiempo –murmuró Ángela, todavía pegada a él.

-¿Una tienda de campaña solo para besarnos? Qué sospechoso.

-No, en serio, pensaba que estabas hecho un lio.

Liam se separó de ella para mirarla, su color de ojos ya había vuelto al violeta natural.

-Lo estaba, pero ahora lo tengo todo muy claro, mi problema y el de todos, tiene nombre y apellido y no voy a dejar que me influya en nada, quiero estar contigo.

-Por una vez, Liam, estamos de acuerdo en algo.

* * *

Como Miguel llegaba tarde, Melibea se había entretenido devolviendo a su estado natural, las grandes cajas de madera que "decoraban" el final del callejón donde se encontraba la puerta trasera de _Ríos._ Fue coser y cantar, un sencillo hechizo de reparación y todo listo. Esperaba que el trato con el dueño del restaurante, estuviera también tan chupado.

-Ya estoy aquí.

Miguel venía corriendo, y por supuesto, no tenía aspecto de cansado. Estaba tan elegante como siempre, tal y como le gustaba a Melibea.

-Siempre has sido puntual ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Jade y Esmeralda, se han vuelto a pelear.

-¿Tus piedras preciosas se pelean?

-No son piedras preciosas, son vampiras, hermanas gemelas que se llevan como el perro y el gato. Entremos, el tema de vampiras en celo me tiene bastante cansado.

Melibea abrió la puerta de acero que daba paso al restaurante. Ambos se acercaron al mostrador donde el dueño daba las mesas.

-¿Mesa para dos, dama y caballero? –preguntó el enano con aquel vozarrón que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-Mejor que sea para tres –respondió Melibea –usted se sienta con nosotros.

El hombre alzó su rostro de rasgos africanos y los miró con el miedo pintado en sus ojos.

-Estoy trabajando.

-Nosotros también –dijo Miguel –solo queremos hacerte unas preguntas, será rápido.

-Más que rápido –añadió Melibea, sacando de su bolso un sobre blanco bastante abultado.

El enano clavó la vista en el sobre, bajó los escalones del mostrador y les hizo un ademán en dirección a la puerta trasera. Los tres salieron al exterior.

-¿Qué llevas ahí, bruja? –dijo señalando el sobre.

Melibea esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Veo que ya empezamos a hablar el mismo idioma ¿Cuánto te pagó Elisious?

-Cinco mil euros.

-Pues si que te vendes caro –musitó Miguel.

-En este sobre tengo cinco mil –explicó Melibea –y en este otro van otros cinco de los grandes –añadió haciendo aparecer en su mano un sobre exactamente igual al otro –en billetes de quinientos, por si quieres más datos.

Al enano solo le faltaba babear, miraba los sobres con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Qué queréis saber?

-Dónde está Elisious Brown, el brujo, lo conoces ¿no?

-Claro que lo conozco, igual que sé perfectamente dónde está, pero para contároslo, necesitaré un tercer sobre como esos dos que sostienes, bruja.

Melibea dio un chasquido de dedos y otro sobre apareció en su mano. Miguel creyó ver lágrimas en los ojos del dueño del restaurante, era increíble hasta donde llegaba la codicia.

-Está aquí mismo –dijo señalando todo el alto del edificio de _Ríos –_Vive en la quinta planta, nunca se deja ver, la única que baja de vez en cuando a mi restaurante es Cady, su hija adoptiva.

_Robada, querrá decir_ –pensó Miguel.

-Muchas gracias, esto… ¿cómo se llama? –dijo Melibea.

-Asraff, y ahora el dinero, corro peligro de muerte por vuestra culpa.

Melibea chasqueó de nuevo los dedos y los tres sobres que sostenía en una mano, desaparecieron. Asraff se puso amarillo.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo, mala bruja?

-En ningún momento he dicho que vaya a pagarle por nada, simplemente le he mostrado una pequeña parte de mi capital. He vendido mi casa en Venecia ¿sabe? Estaba cansada de que cada vez que la abriera, me salieran doscientas ratas al paso.

-¡Me importa un comino lo que usted haga con sus casas! Dame el dinero o…

Melibea lo apuntó con un dedo del que brotó una chispa roja que le chamuscó un mechón de pelo negro y rizado al enano.

-¿O qué?

Asraff guardó silencio.

-Muy bien, veo que lo has entendido, buenas noches Asraff. Recuerda, no hables con nadie de esto, tú mismo sabrás cuales podrían ser las consecuencias. Has servido en una buena causa, cuando te acuerdes de mí, en vez de cagarte en mis muertos, piensa en que tal vez hayas salvado muchas vidas con tu colaboración.

Miguel y Melibea se alejaron de allí a paso ligero, mientras oían como Asraff maldecía entre dientes y la puerta de acero se cerraba tras él.

-Pues sí que te enseñó bien ese tal Magnus Bane –comentó Miguel –pensaba que le ibas a dar el dinero.

-Las ratas de mi casa de Venecia se parecían a Asraff, solo te digo eso.

-Ahora sabemos dónde está el brujo ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?

-Hablar con determinados cazadores de sombras, no podemos entrar ahí solos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: en mi maquiavélica imaginación, Ángela(17) está entre Alec(18) e Isabelle(16) Creo que cuadra, y si no lo hace, pues haced como si lo hiciera! xD  
**

_**Como soy masoca, no ceso en mi intento de pedir opiniones y más opiniones, este capitulo me ha salido más largo de lo habitual... y es cierto.**_


	15. Descuidos

**¡Buenas noches/tardes!**_  
_

**Gracias a DUENDE91 y ANNIE LIGHTWOOD por los reviews del cap. pasado.  
**

**Aquí os dejo otro capitulo, espero que os guste más que a mi, eso sería una buena señal.  
**

* * *

_Hey tread that fine line  
Yeah we'll keep on smiling, yeah  
And whatever will be will be  
We'll just keep on trying  
We'll just keep on trying  
Till the end of time_

_**Innuendo, Queen**_

_**14**_

_**DESCUIDOS**_

Se sobresaltó cuando su teléfono móvil vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Normalmente nadie la llamaba y ella lo usaba solo para emergencias tipo: llamar a su madre para decirle que un dependiente de una tienda de la Gran Vía es un demonio o que un vampiro ha robado el cuadro de Las Meninas de Velázquez del Museo del Prado –sí, eso pasó de verdad, el subterráneo afirmaba que el perro retratado había sido su mascota –Era un mensaje de texto, de Melibea, concretamente:

_8 P.M callej Rios _

_Se onde se scond 0_

_ palbra Li o Jan_

A la bruja le había faltado escribirlo en código Morse. Ángela estaba segura de que habría tenido la misma dificultad para descifrarlo. Bloqueó el teléfono y lo dejó en la mesilla.

-¿Publicidad de Movistar? –Preguntó Diego desde la cama de la enfermería – ¿Te regalan un Smartphone?

-No, ahora si recargo diez euros me dan no sé qué de céntimos minuto. Tonterías –mintió ella.

Melibea no le había mencionado que no pudiera contárselo a Diego. Esto era decisión suya, su primo se estaba recuperando, pero no creía conveniente que fuera a ninguna parte.

-Qué ganga… en fin, me aburro, quiero salir de aquí, no tomar más infusiones, encontrar a Victoria y después ir con ella al parque de atracciones ¿por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil?

-No te pongas nervioso ¿quieres? No puedes hacer nada de lo que has dicho, asúmelo.

-Lo tengo asumido, pero eso no me quita el derecho a quejarme ¿hay noticias del Enclave? ¿La siguen buscando?

-Sí, pero sin resultados. Tus padres también han salido esta mañana, pero han vuelto sin nada nuevo, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Diego se cubrió el rostro con las manos. El gesto le recordó a ella misma hace dos noches, cuando temía que su primo nunca se despertaría y Liam la había consolado. Ella había llorado, en cambio, Diego no había soltado ni una lágrima, por lo menos, no en su presencia.

-¿Puedes beberte esto? –Diego echó mano de la taza de infusión que su madre le había dejado en la mesilla –Te juro que lo he intentado, pero si le doy un trago más, voy a vomitar.

Ángela frunció el ceño.

-Eso forma parte de tu recuperación.

-El boca- de-cremallera- oxidada no dijo nada de infusiones, son capricho de mi madre… que yo no sé si es que las hierbas que le echa están caducadas o lo que hierve es agua del váter.

-No es nada de esto, estúpido –Ángela le quitó la taza de las manos. Así era Diego, capaz de convencer a todo el mundo, o por lo menos a ella –es que tus papilas gustativas están atrofiadas.

-Espera un momento –dijo el chico extendiendo la mano para que le devolviera la taza. Con la cucharilla, se echó unas gotas en la camiseta blanca y le tendió la taza a Ángela.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-Resultará más creíble que me la he tomado si mi madre ve que me he manchado.

Ángela resopló y se bebió la infusión. Solo sabía a vainilla.

* * *

Victoria estaba dormida en el sofá, como la mayor parte del día. Elisious estaba de espaldas a todo, trabajando en su mesa de laboratorio, vertiendo el contenido azulado de una probeta en un tubo de ensayo. Era su momento para escapar de allí, pero antes, tenía que enfrentarse a lo más difícil. No podía irse sin matarlo de una vez por todas.

Cogió una de las jeringuillas con somnífero que tenía preparadas para Victoria, y la escondió tras su espalda. Se acercó sigilosamente. El brujo la miró de reojo y volvió a sus quehaceres, tal y como ella había previsto que haría.

-Hola, Cady –dijo – ¿Se ha vuelto a dormir la cría?

-Claro que sí –respondió colocándose justamente detrás de él, donde las manos le quedaban a la altura del cuello.

-Supongo que ya estarás preparada para cuando vengan, porque créeme cuando te digo que van a venir.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

La punta de la jeringuilla casi le rozaba el cuello, ya estaba a pocos pasos de su libertad y de la de Victoria.

-El enano ha cantado, no se a quien se lo habrá cont…

Cady clavó la aguja y presionó el embolo con rapidez. La probeta y el tubo de ensayo cayeron de las manos de Elisious y se hicieron añicos en el suelo. El cuerpo del brujo cayó hacia delante, dando con la cabeza en la mesa de laboratorio.

Fue rápidamente hacia la cocina y cogió el cuchillo que ya había afilado antes. Era su momento, tenía que librarse ya de él.

_Puedo, debo y quiero hacerlo._

Volvió con Elisious, lo reclinó en la silla para poder ver su pecho, el lugar exacto donde iba a clavar el cuchillo. Las manos no le temblaban. Perforó con la punta la tela de la camisa del brujo, vio un hilillo de sangre manar del punto donde lo había pinchado. Ya solo tenía que hundir y retorcer el cuchillo en su interior. Apretó más la empuñadura, presionó un poco hacía adentro y… un dolor punzante en la cabeza hizo que soltara el cuchillo, que golpeó con estrépito el suelo.

Cady cayó de rodillas, miró el cuchillo apenas ensangrentado en la punta, luego miró al brujo dormido en la silla, después clavó la vista en sus manos, sin comprender. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué Elisious estaba dormido? ¿Había intentado ella matarlo?

Imposible.

Una vocecilla en su cabeza le susurraba que sí, que matarlo era lo que quería hacer. Pero otra mucho más fuerte le gritaba que ella nunca querría matar a su brujo, antes apuñalaba a la niña que dormía en el sofá, que a él.

* * *

Iba de camino a la enfermería cuando encontró a Ángela en el pasillo del ala residencial, tratando de entrar a su cuarto. Por la postura tensa de sus hombros y la extremada delicadeza con la que posaba la mano sobre el picaporte, dedujo que no quería que nadie la viera.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

-Te informo de que hay moros en la costa.

Ángela se sobresaltó y trabó su oscura y asustada mirada con la serena y divertida de él.

-Por el Ángel, Liam, me has asustado ¿qué haces aquí?

El chico echó una mirada a su alrededor mientras se encogía de hombros con un gesto muy teatral.

-Vivo aquí… no, en serio, iba a ver a Diego, pero te he visto intentado entrar en tu habitación como si acabaras de atracar el Banco de España, y ya sabes lo que dicen, la curiosidad mató al perro.

-Al gato, la curiosidad mató al gato.

-Perro o gato, lo mismo da ¿de quién te escondes?

-De nadie, solo que sé que mi madre está durmiendo, y no quería hacer ruido.

-¿Tan temprano? –Liam miró su reloj –solo son las siete y cuarto.

-Bueno, estaría cansada, yo que sé.

-Está bien –dijo Liam, que no quería insistir más –lo dicho, me voy a ver a Diego.

Se despidió de Ángela dándole un beso en la mejilla y siguió el pasillo hasta la enfermería.

Ángela se llevó una mano al lugar donde los labios la habían rozado. Le sabía muy mal mentirle, pero era necesario.

Entró en su habitación, se vistió rápidamente con su traje de combate, se grabó algunas runas con la estela, incluida la de protección contra la magia, sin la cual, Diego no estaría vivo. Abrió el cajón con doble fondo de su cómoda. Hacia unos años que guardaba allí los utensilios de lucha que tomaba prestados de la sala de armas. Le pareció adecuado tener de donde echar mano si alguna vez se le presentaba. Y eso fue lo que hizo, cogió tres cuchillos serafín, agujas explosivas y una estela de repuesto. Se sujetó el pelo con el fino cilindro que se convertía en una espada puntiaguda. Se inclinó sobre la repisa de la ventana y miró hacia abajo… no era una distancia que un cazador de sombras no pudiera salvar, pero ella era una cazadora que tenía cierto miedo a las alturas, sabía que si se centraba en un punto fijo, podría conseguirlo. Miró al suelo, se impulsó para poner los pies en el alfeizar, y saltó...solo mirando al suelo, sin cerciorarse de que nadie la observaba desde la ventana del cuarto de al lado.

* * *

-¿Me estás pidiendo que te enseñe refranes? –preguntó Diego con sorpresa.

-Bueno, como veo que te aburres… aparte, yo tengo que seguir aprendiendo el idioma –respondió Liam.

Diego se quedó pensativo un momento.

-Bueno –dijo al final – no es un refrán, pero una vez, una mundana me dijo textualmente: "eres más pesado que el que mató a un cochino a besos"

-Dios santo ¿con cochino se refiere a persona poco higiénica?

-No, un cochino es un cerdito de esos de color rosa, que viven en las granjas, un _pig, _para ti.

-Ah, ya lo pillo.

-Bueno, una vez, intenté hacer reír a un mimo… el tipo era horrible, ningún niño se le acercaba y además tenía cara de amargado ¿Sabes lo que me dijo al final? "Lárgate de aquí, niñato, me espantas a la clientela y además tienes menos fuste que un bocadillo de pipas"

-¿Fuste? ¿Qué palabra es esa?

-Algo así como gracia o sentido del humor.

En ese momento, la puerta entornada chirrió al abrirse del todo y Janine entró por ella.

-Ya está la cena –anunció dirigiéndose a su hermano.

-¿La cena? Pero si es muy temprano… ya no vivimos en Inglaterra, nos desacostumbramos al horario de allí hace tiempo.

-Cristina ya la ha preparado y dice que bajemos.

-¿No estaba durmiendo?

-Que yo sepa, se ha pasado la tarde en la cocina y sigue allí.

-Está bien, ya voy –dijo levantándose con rapidez, de repente ya no parecía tan molesto ni extrañado.

-Recordadle a mi madre que sigo vivo y que también tengo hambre –dijo Diego.

Liam asintió y salió por la puerta, cerrándola tras de si. Janine lo tomó por el brazo y lo guio hasta su habitación.

-He visto a Ángela salir por la ventana –dijo la joven inmediatamente después de cerrar la puerta de su cuerto –iba vestida con ropa de combate y llevaba armas…

-Oh mierda, sabía que me había mentido pero no pensé que estuviera tan loca ¿a dónde habrá ido?

Janine sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un colgante con forma de péndulo que Ángela se ponía de vez en cuando.

-La he localizado con esto –dijo –entrando por el callejón que da a la puerta trasera de _Ríos._

-Démonos prisa entonces.

* * *

Como siempre que iba sola, llegó a la primera al punto de encuentro. Melibea no especificaba en el mensaje donde exactamente se escondía el brujo, pero a en ese callejón, solo estaba la puerta trasera del restaurante _Ríos. _Alzó la cabeza y contempló el edificio de cinco pisos. No era extraño que un brujo pudiera ocultarse allí…en realidad, un brujo podía esconderse en cualquier sitio.

Se giró cuando oyó los pasos de varias personas a sus espaldas. Melibea llegaba acompañada de un vampiro, el jefe del Clan, para ser más exactos. Ambos iban vestidos de negro, si los hubiera visto de lejos, diría que se trataban de cazadores de sombras.

-Sentimos la tardanza –se disculpó Melibea –no he tenido tiempo de inventar ninguna excusa para justificarnos, así que no la esperes.

-Acabo de llegar, no pasa nada.

Ángela tenía la mirada fija en el vampiro. No entendía que hacía él allí, no tenía nada que ver con todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Creo que no os conocéis –dijo Melibea, dándose cuenta de la situación –Ángela, Miguel, Miguel, Ángela.

-Encantado –respondió Miguel tendiéndole la mano. Ángela no se la estrechó.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué pinta él aquí?

-Es una larga historia –contestó Melibea. Ángela abrió la boca para replicar, entonces la bruja prosiguió –que prometo, que te contaré más tarde. Lo único que tienes que saber ahora, es que Miguel es de fiar, ahora tenemos que entrar ahí.

-Está bien –terció Ángela – ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer, exactamente?

-La cosa es la siguiente: el brujo vive ahí, supongo que junto a Cady Ravenscar, la mami de tú Liam… y espero que también se encuentre Victoria, sana y salva –Melibea hizo una pausa –hay dos posibilidades: la menos probable, que Cady y Victoria estén solas y podamos llevárnoslas a las dos. La más segura y peligrosa, enfrentarnos a Elisious y que la suerte nos acompañe.

-¿Y por qué no informasteis al Enclave? –preguntó Ángela.

-Me proyecté en la biblioteca del instituto –informó Miguel –y James me echó de allí alegando que soy un demente. No se cree que el dueño de _Ríos _pueda estar encubriendo a Brown, al fin y al cabo, el enano nunca matará un demonio, pero es nefilim… y de buena familia, por lo que me he enterado.

-Cuando vuelva al instituto, le recordaré lo idiota que es.

-Se lo recordaremos los dos –dijo una voz a sus espaldas –Aunque a ti tampoco te vendría mal acordarte.

Ángela giró en redondo y se quedó boquiabierta al ver la enfadada mirada violeta de Liam, plantado delante de ella, vistiendo el negro de los cazadores de sombras y con los brazos en jarras. Janine estaba a su lado, mirando a Miguel con clara aversión. En cambio, el vampiro parecía anonadado.

-Oh por Merlín, Ángela ¿no entendiste que con "Li y Jan" me refería a estos dos? –dijo Melibea, con voz fastidiada.

-No se lo dije –se excusó ella –de hecho, no sé por qué están aquí.

-Te vi salir por la ventana –explicó Janine.

-Y menos mal que hemos venido –añadió Liam –porque pretendéis ir a por el brujo del demonio vosotros solos ¿verdad?

-Oh vamos, esto es una locura –se desesperó Melibea.

-Tenéis que iros –dijo Miguel con un repentino tono autoritario en su voz.

-¿Y quién nos va a obligar? ¿Tú? –Se chanceó Liam –No eres nadie para mandarnos.

Miguel calló, no podía mantenerle la mirada, el chico parecía capaz de matar con ella. Ángela sabía que estaba sediento de venganza, era normal que quisiera acabar con el brujo que le había jodido la vida. En cambio, Janine, no parecía muy contenta de estar allí.

-¿Por qué ponéis esas caras? –Continuó –Cuantos más seamos más posibilidades habrá de rescatar a Victoria y acabar con el brujo ¿no es así?

-El problema es que vuestra madre está con ellos –dijo Melibea sin reparos –y no es conveniente que os pongáis nerviosos.

Janine abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida y a la vez asustada. No se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a ello. Esperaba que Liam tampoco, pero cambió de idea cuando oyó a su hermano pronunciar aquellas palabras con un tono sobrecogedoramente impersonal.

-Hace tiempo que me entreno para ignorar a Cady en el más absoluto vacío de desprecio y repulsión, me apetece comprobar si mis esfuerzos han dado sus frutos.

-No se van a ir –dijo Ángela dirigiéndose a Miguel y Melibea –será mejor que entremos ya.

Vampiro y bruja asintieron, más convencidos que nunca de que aquello era un plan suicida.

* * *

Cuando Elisious despertó, Cady ya le había curado la herida que ella misma le había causado. No fue más que un punto rojo, pero no quería que su brujo se diera cuenta. Le cambió la camiseta manchada de sangre por una exactamente igual, y consiguió convencerlo de que se había quedado dormido.

La mujer no sabía si la había creído o no, pero no pareció prestarle mucha atención. Siguió concentrado en sus experimentos, hasta que alzó la cabeza.

-Ya vienen –dijo.

Cady se tensó en el sofá. Victoria había empezado a moverse, debía estar a punto de despertarse otra vez.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer? –preguntó ella.

-Tú nada –respondió el brujo –te quedarás aquí con la cría, yo debo ir al cuarto piso…dudo que lleguen hasta aquí con todo lo que tengo preparado para ellos. Espero que tus niños no mueran en el intento.

-Tampoco pasaría nada si eso sucediera.

-Tienes razón, siempre podré usar a Victoria, en tal caso.

* * *

Hacía tiempo que Liam y Janine se habían ido a cenar y nadie había subido para traerle la cena a él ¿es que nadie se acordaba de que aun existía? Decidió bajar él, se sentía lo suficientemente bien para recorrer un tramo de pasillo y coger el ascensor, por mucho que a su madre le costara entenderlo.

Al incorporarse, vio que Ángela se había dejado su teléfono móvil en la mesilla. Lo cogió como por instinto, lo desbloqueó y vio el mensaje que se había quedado abierto. Dejó el móvil donde lo había cogido y salió de la enfermería para comprobar que ninguno de sus tres primos estaban en sus habitaciones. Ángela, Liam y Janine se habían ido a algún sitio seguramente peligroso… y él no iba a ser menos.

Fue a prepararse y en poco tiempo ya estaba pensando en cómo salir del instituto sin ser visto. No podía usar la puerta principal, pues para eso tendría que bajar por las escaleras o el ascensor y pasar obligatoriamente por delante de la biblioteca. Estaba seguro de que sus padres estarían allí, oís sus voces desde el pasillo, lo que significaba que además tendrían la puerta abierta. Así que a la vieja usanza, solo le quedaban las ventanas, en concreto la ventana de la enfermería, era más grande y ligeramente más baja que las demás.

Se grabó una runa de energía más, ya empezaba a sentirse cansado. Estaba preparado para saltar cuando una voz lo distrajo.

-¡Te vas a matar!

Diego se sobresaltó y estuvo a punto de resbalar y caer de boca, pero consiguió agarrase por poco a un saliente de la piedra del instituto. No alcanzaba a distinguir quien le hablaba, solo veía una oscura figura pequeña.

-¡He estado a punto de hacerlo por tu culpa! –dijo mientras daba un salto firme y caía de pie sobre el asfalto.

-¿Sabías que existen las puertas? –volvió a hablar la misma voz, pero esta vez, Diego si la reconoció. Bajita, piel blanca, ojos grises y pelo liso de un castaño al que solo le sobraba un tono para ser rubio.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Julia?

-Venía a decirle al director que no hay novedades respecto a Victoria, mi padre opina que las malas noticias hay que darlas en persona.

-Ah, pues te agradecería mucho que no le dijeras que me has visto saltar por la ventana… o mejor, que no me has visto, en general.

-Para eso tendrás que decirme a dónde vas.

-¿No puedes hacerme ese pequeño favor? –preguntó Diego extrañado. La última vez que vio a Julia en la reunión del Enclave, parecía mucho más agradable, aunque lo cierto era que llevaba sin intercambiar una palabra con ella desde que eran pequeños.

-No te conozco –respondió ella.

-Yo tampoco.

-¿Entonces para que me pides favores?

-Bah, haz lo que te de la gana.

Diego le dio la espalda e hizo amago de echar a correr hacia el callejón de _Ríos,_ cuando Julia volvió a hablar.

-Pues entonces iré contigo.

-No recuerdo haberte invitado.

-Pero me has dicho que haga lo que me de la gana, pues bien, lo que quiero es ir contigo.

Diego estaba empezando a desesperarse, aquello era estúpido.

-Pero yo no quiero que vengas conmigo, no me gusta la gente entrometida.

Los ojos grises de Julia tenían un brillo frenético.

- Entonces entraré al instituto y le diré a tu padre que te he visto.

-¿Por qué eres así de…? Oh, no se ni como llamarte.

-Porque me divierte ¿vamos, Diego?

Diego asintió, claudicando. Pensándolo bien, tampoco le vendría mal algo de ayuda, no tenía ni idea de con qué se iba a encontrar, y tampoco él estaba en su mejor momento de forma.

* * *

La puerta trasera del restaurante estaba cerrada. Ángela sacó su estela y trazó una runa de apertura. La puerta de acero se abrió con un sonoro "clic" y todos entraron en la oscuridad del salón.

Los cazadores de sombras sacaron sus luces mágicas e iluminaron la estancia.

-¿Porqué no estará abierto hoy? –dijo Miguel, extrañado.

Melibea se adentró más en el restaurante y dio un puntapié a algo que había detrás del mostrador de reservas.

-Porque Elisious ya lo ha matado –dijo la bruja con un hilo de voz.

Los demás se acercaron a ella y vieron el cuerpo sin vida del enano, retorcido en una posición grotesca. Tenía los ojos abiertos, parecía que los miraba echándoles la culpa.

-¿Cómo se llamaba? –preguntó Ángela.

-Asraff –respondió Miguel.

Ángela se inclinó sobre el cadáver.

-Era un cazador de sombras –dijo –se merece el último adiós. _Ave atque vale, _Asraff –citó cerrándole los ojos.

-Era una rata –murmuró Melibea en voz tan baja que seguramente solo Miguel la habría oído. Solo lo decía para no sentirse tan culpable.

-Aquí hay una puerta –anunció Liam, saltando por encima de Asraff y tirando del picaporte de una puerta tan oscura que era difícil de ver – son escaleras.

-Subamos –dijo Melibea –Elisious ya sabe que estamos aquí, no quiero hacerle esperar.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** **y aquí está Julia en estado puro, creo que no es lo que aparentaba, pero es una buena persona, os lo puedo asegurar xD**

**_Creo que estoy subiendo los capitulos muy deprisa, me merezco una compesación extra en forma de review... si alguien se presta..._  
**


	16. De magia oscura

**Gracias a ****DUENDE91 y ANNIE LIGHTWOOD por los reviews del capitulo pasado, dos chicas sin las cuales no habría llevado la historia hasta este capitulo (que aunque parezca poco, es mucho) Y gracias también a la gente que lea escondida entre las sombras, por su tiempo.**_  
_

**Aprovecho para decir que a partir de hoy solo subiré new chapter una vez a la semana. Llega septiembre y tengo que adelantar todos los que pueda para poder subirlos cuando tenga que centrarme en los estudios u.u  
**

**Y aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que os guste :)  
**

* * *

_Hay siempre en el alma humana una pasión por ir a la caza de algo._

_**Charles Dickens**_

_**15**_

_**DE MAGIA OSCURA**_

En el cuarto piso, Elisious caminaba en círculos, en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, alrededor de un pentagrama pintado en el suelo, salmodiando en un idioma demoniaco. Mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras alzaba las manos, realizando pequeñas florituras en el aire, mientras de sus dedos, manaban chispas de fuego azul.

La estrella de cinco puntas que ocupaba el centro del pentagrama, comenzó a brillar, iluminando la estancia oscura, carente de luces y ventanas.

El brujo dejó de caminar y se centró en formular su petición, en un perfecto chthonian, el idioma de los brujos, ensayado durante años.

-_Lorremon, yo os invoco, fuera de los espacios entre los mundos, en el universo donde el cielo y el infierno yacen lejos de encontrarse, yo es invoco, señor de todos los demonios, bajo el nombre de mi madre, Lilith, acudid a mi dimensión y contemplad el fuego eterno._

El fuego azul comenzó a crepitar alrededor del brujo y del pentagrama. Un humo negro ascendió desde la estrella de cinco puntas, tomando poco a poco, el contorno de una forma corpórea.

Un cuerpo humano, esbelto, con una piel roja y escamosa y con los rasgos totalmente macabros, apareció sobre la estrella. Elisious bajó la mirada ante el ámbar de los ojos saltones y sin pupila del rey del infierno.

-Mi señor –dijo Elisious, hincando una rodilla en el desgastado suelo de mármol.

-En pie, hijo de Lilith –ordenó Lorremon – ¿Por qué os urge mi presencia?

-Su heredero, señor. Al que prestasteis vuestra sangre, que yo cree… está aquí, vendrá pronto.

-Yo no tengo heredero.

-¿Cómo, mi señor? Hice todo lo que Valentine me dijo, vos le confiasteis el plan, el chico es vuestro heredero.

Lorremon entrecerró los ojos, como si sintiera una profunda desilusión por lo que estaba viendo.

-No puede ser mi heredero –dijo –porque tú cometiste el error de repartir mi sangre en dos personas, en dos hijos del Ángel. No puede haber dos herederos, para que uno exista, el otro debe desaparecer.

-¿Sugiere, entonces, que debo matar a uno de ellos?

-No necesariamente. El poder debe de ser transferido, nada más.

-¿Cómo haré para traerlo de vuelta? Para que el chico sea igual a vos…

¿Es que Valentine no te explicó nada?

-Valentine ha muerto, su hijo Jonathan Morgenstern está muerto también. Soy el único que queda del plan inicial.

-Raziel devolvió la vida a un cazador de sombras, ahora el infierno reclama otra vida. Lilith trabaja duro para traer a Jonathan de vuelta, mi heredero debe estar con él, trabajar juntos, como en un principio se acordó. Para traer de vuelta al chico, debes hacer que tus dos creaciones entren en este pentagrama, donde guardaré un poco de mi esencia al desaparecer. Lo dejo todo en tus manos.

Y sin esperar a que el brujo contestara, el demonio mayor desapareció, dejando tras de sí, un rastro de humo maldito.

* * *

Tras subir la escalera, encontraron una puerta grande y oscura, que más que la entrada a una habitación normal y corriente, parecía la puerta principal de una mansión. Todos se fijaron en que había una inscripción a letras doradas en ella.

-"_Alea iacta es" _–leyó Liam en voz alta.

-"El dado ha sido lanzado" o "La suerte está echada" –tradujo Ángela.

-Qué cachondo es este brujo –dijo Liam poniendo la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

-¡No la abras! –Gritó Melibea –allí adentro hay demonios, sacad vuestras armas.

Ángela se quitó el cilindro del pelo y desplegó la espada de filo mortífero. Liam y Janine dieron luz a sus cuchillos serafín pronunciando nombres de ángeles. Miguel desenfundó una basta daga dorada, mientras que Melibea se remangó su cazadora de piel negra y pequeños destellos verdes empezaron a manar de sus dedos, como pequeños cortocircuitos.

Cuando la bruja asintió, Liam abrió la puerta.

La gran sala que ocupaba todo un piso, sin habitaciones ni muros de por medio, estaba iluminada por unas cuantas antorchas que pendían de las antiguas paredes de piedra. Visto desde fuera, nadie diría que ese edificio pudiera aparentar tener tantos años desde dentro. Todo parecía tranquilo y orden, al final de la gran sale, estaban las siguientes escaleras, que conducirían al segundo piso.

Liam iba a preguntar a Melibea que de donde había sacado lo de los demonios, cuando varias figuras salieron siseando desde los lugares en penumbra, arrastrando sus cuerpos de reptil y produciendo sonidos profundos, que si uno se esforzaba en escuchar bien, formaban palabras.

-Cooomer chicosss, matarrr vampiiiiro, quemarrr brrrruja.

Los demonios rapiñadores estallaron en un grito ensordecedor y saltaron sobre ellos, todos a la vez, como se si hubieran puesto de acuerdo.

Melibea hizo que varios de ellos prorrumpieran en llamas y desaparecieran. La bruja tenía que ir detrás de los demonios, no eran tontos del todo, sabían que si se acercaban a ella tendrían una muerta demasiado dolorosa y segura.

Miguel pareció tener problemas con uno que intentaba engancharse a su cuello, pero gracias a la extraordinaria fuerza de vampiro, se desasió de él y clavo su daga en lo que tal vez, fuera su estómago. Echó una rápida mirada a Liam y Janine, pero al verlos, pronto decidió que no valía la pena preocuparse por ellos, eran cazadores de sombras, sabían defenderse mejor que cualquier vampiro.

Janine se movía velozmente con dos cuchillos serafín, asestando mandobles a todo demonio que se acercara, parecía estar bailando una danza con los rapiñadores, una danza en la que los cuchillos eran su foco y la sangre e icor que salpicaba el aire, el confeti con el que su público la adoraba. Eso era para Janine la batalla, una espectáculo divino que la aislaba de todo, por lo que solo ella podía ser la protagonista.

Liam y Ángela peleaban muy juntos, dos rapiñadores les mostraban los colmillos mientras retrocedían, claramente intimidados por ellos… o por otra cosa que no llegaban a comprender. Liam se acercó veloz a uno y clavó su cuchillo en las fauces, el demonio siseó algo que no entendió y desapareció.

Mientras tanto, Ángela asestó una estocado horizontal con su espada que hizo que el arma entrase por la boca y no se volviera a ver su filo hasta que el demonio se esfumó.

En apenas quince minutos, habían acabado con todos. Parecía que ya podían dirigirse a las escaleras.

* * *

-Sorprendente –dijo Diego posando una mano sobre la impoluta madera de las cajas del callejón de _Ríos_.

-¿Qué es sorprendente? –preguntó Julia, que estaba plantada a su lado, mirándolo como si le acabaran de salir cuernos de la cabeza.

-El otro día estas cajas estaban comidas por las termitas –explicó el chico, sin dirigir la mirada hacia ella.

-Qué crédulo… no serán las mismas.

-Son las mismas, están en la misma posición, lo recuerdo.

-¿Basas tu vida en observar la posición de unas cajas mohosas?

-¿Y tu la tuya en entrometerte en los asuntos de los demás? –Esta vez si la miró –Sigo sin entender que haces aquí ¿no te esperan en casa o es que ellos tampoco te soportan?

A Julia se le borró la sonrisita de la cara. Diego se sintió mal de repente, tal vez se había pasado con su último comentario, pero la verdad es que no entendía porque Julia se había empeñado en ir con él.

-No, no me esperan en casa –dijo la chica con voz neutra – ¿Vamos a hacer algo aquí o solo te has escapado del instituto para pasar el rato?

Diego se alegró de que cambiara de tema, tendrían la fiesta en paz.

-Vamos a entrar por esa puerta, rezaremos para que Ángela y los demás estén dentro y que su objetivo sea rescatar a mi hermana.

-¿Qué puerta? –Preguntó Julia, poniéndose de puntillas –yo no veo ninguna puerta.

-Oh se me olvidaba que no mides más de uno cincuenta…está detrás de estás cajas, _Alturaunbache._

Julia le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

-Punto uno, mido uno cincuenta y cinco –dijo poniéndole un dedo tan cerca de la cara, que Diego pensó que se lo iba a meter en el ojo –punto dos ¿qué me has llamado? –concluyó sacando un segundo dedo, que el chico apartó de su campo de visión bruscamente.

_-Alturaunbache _¿Has visto los pequeños baches que ponen en las carreteras para que los coches reduzcan velocidad? Puedes sacar tus propias conclusiones.

-Haré como que no lo he pillado, es lo mejor para los dos.

-Sabia decisión, ahora entremos.

Diego se metió entre las cajas y tiró de la puerta de acero. Julia titubeó un segundo, pero enseguida lo siguió. Tenía la sensación de que tras esa puerta, no encontraría nada bueno –_Templa, Julia, templa, que no se te noten tus miedos –_pero ya no podía echarse atrás.

Ya dentro, la puerta se cerró de un portazo sin que nadie la empujara. Diego sacó su piedra de luz mágica, y echó un vistazo alrededor. Esperaba encontrar a alguien dentro, sentado en un sillón giratorio de respaldo alto, que se diera la vuelta al oírlos y dijera: "os estaba esperando" mientras acariciaba a su gato persa… pero en apariencia, no había nadie aguardándolos.

-¿Esto que estamos haciendo no es lo que los mundanos llaman, allanamiento de morada? –preguntó Julia en voz baja.

-A mi me gusta más llamarlo "cachondeamiento de morada", suena menos ilegal.

Julia no contestó, se limitó a tomar por la muñeca la mano con la que Diego sujetaba la luz mágica y la guio hasta que el resplandor mágico iluminó el mostrador de reservas.

-Ahí hay algo –dijo señalándolo.

Ambos se acercaron y miraron detrás del mostrador. Julia ahogó un grito y Diego dejó escapar una exclamación, mientras contemplaban el cadáver contorsionado del dueño de _Ríos._

-¿Quién ha…? –empezó a decir Diego, pero se vio obligado a callar cuando Julia tiró de su brazo para que se agachara, al mismo tiempo que un disco centelleante atravesaba la puerta casi invisible de detrás del mostrador, y quedaba incrustado en la pared de detrás de ellos.

-No hacia falta que tú te agacharas –musitó Diego –el disco iba demasiado alto para rozarte un pelo.

-En cambio a ti te hubiera rebanado la cabeza de no ser por mi –le espetó Julia – ¿Dónde se te han quedado los reflejos?

-En el vestíbulo del instituto, donde el brujo me atacó.

-Así que aun te estás recuperando ¿cómo se te ocurre venir aquí? –le reprochó la joven.

-¡Porque es mi hermana la que está secuestrada por un maniaco! –respondió él, alzando la voz –Puede matarla en cualquier momento… eso si no lo ha hecho ya –añadió en un tono más bajo y desconsolado.

-Pues vamos a ver quien ha osado atacarnos –dijo ella con decisión.

Julia se puso en pie, se pegó al lateral de la pared cercana a la puerta, y la abrió con delicadeza. Diego alzó la luz mágica para iluminar el interior de la sala, pero lo que había tras la puerta, era una estrecha escalera oscura que conducía a otra puerta mucho más grande. A simple vista no había nada escondido.

Diego guardó la luz mágica y la sustituyó por un cuchillo serafín.

-_Samuel_ –dijo, y el arma centelleó en su mano.

-_Sasambi_ –murmuró Julia, haciendo un tanto de lo mismo.

Intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad, y ascendieron por la negra y tenebrosa escalera.

* * *

-"Ars longa, vita brevis" –leyó Ángela en la inscripción de la puerta del segundo piso.

-"El arte es largo, la vida es corta" –tradujo Janine.

-Yo soy una artista y mi vida no es precisamente corta –dijo Melibea – el latín nunca fue un idioma aplicable a los subterráneos.

-Me pregunto qué fue este edificio –expuso Miguel.

-Parece el punto de reunión de una secta –dijo Liam –la suerte está echada, la vida es corta… no son frases muy bíblicas.

-¿Qué habrá tras esta puerta? –Preguntó Ángela –me siento como en una película de Saw…

-¿Qué es eso? –inquirió Liam.

-Cosas mundanas que le gustan a Diego –respondió ella, haciendo un ademan para restarle importancia.

-Miguel y yo entraremos primero –dijo Melibea –la vida es más corta para vosotros, creo que es un advertencia.

La bruja abrió la puerta y entró seguida de Miguel, en otra sala iluminada por antorchas. Un olor dulzón los invadió de repente, pequeñas virutas doradas flotaban en el aire de toda la estancia, formando un espesor que casi no dejaba ver la escalera de caracol que había en el fondo.

-Polvo de hada –susurró Melibea –pues si que era una advertencia, si…

-Puedes eliminarlo ¿no? –dijo Miguel.

-La duda ofende.

Melibea alzó las manos y las movió en una serie de gráciles movimientos. Polvo plateado engulló las virutas doradas que flotaban en el ambiente, haciendo que la niebla se disipara y la escalera se distinguiera al fondo de la sala con total claridad.

-¡¿Podemos entrar ya?! –se impacientó Liam, desde fuera.

-¡Sí! –respondió Melibea.

* * *

-Está cerrada –dijo Diego, intentado que el pomo de la puerta que habían encontrado después de subir la oscura escalera, cediera ante la presión.

-Probaré con una runa –Julia sacó su estela y empezó a trazar sobre la madera, pero las líneas de su dibujo se borraban conforme eran grabadas.

-Tiene que estar hechizada o algo –comentó Diego.

-Qué observador…

-Creo que sé donde hay otra entrada a los pisos de arriba –dijo el chico, ignorándola –sígueme, o mejor, quédate donde estás.

-¿Por qué no dejas a un lado tu orgullo masculino? No llegarás muy lejos sin mí…

-El problema no es mi orgullo, es tu arrogancia… y me estás entreteniendo, vamos.

Ambos descendieron por la misma escalera por la que habían subido. Atravesaron el restaurante y fueron directamente al compartimento central, donde hacía apenas una semana, Diego y Cady se habían reunido.

El chico abrió la cortina de terciopelo rojo, y se subió a la mesa de un salto. Contempló las velas apagadas que pendían del techo por hilos transparentes, alzó su luz mágica y encontró lo que estaba buscando: una especia de escalera de emergencia, sujeta a la pared del tunel que ascendía hacia arriba. Los hilos transparentes que sujetaban las velas, recorrían un amplio tramo hasta quedar enganchados arriba, en una viga de madera situada al final del túnel, iluminado por un resplandor dorado.

Una imagen pasó fugaz por la mente de Diego. La imagen del sol visto a través de la gran vidriera de la biblioteca, todo desapareciendo a su alrededor y él, atraído hacia la luz cegadora en que se había convertido la estrella solar.

-¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas? –dijo Julia, que lo observaba con ojos inquisitivos desde abajo.

-Sí, es una escalera de emergencia, tendremos que subir por aquí.

La joven asintió y se puso al lado de Diego con un salto. Miró hacia arriba, donde la luz mágica iluminaba.

-Parece un tramo largo –comentó.

-Ve tú primero –dijo Diego – ¿Necesitas ayuda para agarrar la escalera? –añadió en tono burlón.

-Desde luego que no.

Julia estiró un brazo, se agarró de un peldaño y se impulsó para poner los pies en el de más abajo.

-¿Ves? Ya estoy subida, no soy tan inútil.

-Y a esto lo llamo yo, orgullo femenino.

Julia lo miró un momento con recelo, pero siguió subiendo.

La puerta del tercer piso estaba abierta. Solo Ángela se fijó en su inscripción en letras doradas: "memento mori" "recuerda que eres mortal"

En aquella sala también había una escalera, pero justamente al lado, una puerta estaba abierta. Se asomaron y todos se sorprendieron de lo que vieron. Tras la puerta, se podía ver un gran jardín de hierba verde, con pequeñas y coloridas horquideas. La gente iba a venia con sus paraguas, se apreciaba claramente como la lluvia caía desde un cielo nublado…

-_Kew Garden_ –murmuró Janine.

La joven hizo amago de acercarse, pero Liam la agarró por el brazo.

-Es una trampa, no está ahí –le dijo. Pero ella no parecía creérselo, miraba la imagen, tan real que casi se podía sentir el olor de la lluvia y las flores, oír a la gente hablar, sentir el frío de allí… Parecía como si pudieras aparecer de repente en Londres con solo dar un paso.

-Parece un portal –opinó Melibea –pero si, es una trampa.

-Vamos a subir –dijo Miguel.

Todos se dirigieron a la escalera, Liam tiró un poco de Janine para que se moviera. Empezaba a comprender que su hermana no tenía muy superado todo lo que pasó, la simple vista de una ciudad podía hacerla recaer. Él, sin embargo, no añoraba nada de eso, cuanto más lejos tuviera su vida pasada, mejor. Aunque recientemente hubiera descubierto que jamás podría desquitarse del todo…

Miguel estaba a punto de poner un pie en el primer escalón, cuando una especie de agudo silbido, hizo que todos se llevaran las manos a los oídos.

-Mierda –Ángela miró hacia arriba, donde una bandada de demonios del tamaño de un águila, con alas afiladas y garras terminadas en finos aguijones, sobrevolaban sus cabezas. Uno de ellos descendió rápidamente hacia ella, pero Melibea lo apuntó con un dedo, seccionando una de sus alas con un destello azul.

Esto pareció poner alerta a los otros demonios, que ni siquiera se habían percatado de la presencia de los cinco. Todos emitieron el mismo silbido ensordecedor, y descendieron en picado hacia ellos.

Dos demonios fueron directos hacia Janine. Esta intentaba hacerlos retroceder con sus cuchillos serafín, pero las criaturas se elevaban cada vez que venían venir una estocada. Detrás de ella, seguía oyendo como la lluvia caía en Londres, giró un poco solo para verlo otra vez…

-¡JANINE, NO LO MIRES!

Liam la volvió a agarrar fuertemente, con la intención de alejarla lo más que pudiera de aquella puerta abierta. Ángela también se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que influía aquella imagen sobre Janine, así que cuando se liberó de un demonio con dos cortes limpios, corrió veloz e intentó cerrar la puerta, pero la madera no cedía, era como si estuviera pegada a la pared.

Mientras tanto, Miguel y Melibea, intentaban a atraer a los demonios, que por alguna extraña razón, solo se acercaban a los cazadores de sombras.

-Si podemos hacer que vengan hasta nosotros –empezó a decir Melibea –ellos podrían ir hasta la escalera.

-Pero nos ignoran, hay que matarlos –terció Miguel, que lanzó su daga y dio de lleno en el pecho de una criatura, que chilló y se desintegró.

Liam arrastraba a Janine a la escalera, pero se vio obligada a soltarla cuando un demonio le clavó las garras en el hombro, haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo y cerniéndose sobre él sin dejar que se moviera del sitio. Janine intentó atacar a la criatura voladora, pero otro demonio se le sumó entonces, y sin poder hacer nada, el demonio la arrastró hacia la puerta abierta, donde _Kew Garden_ seguía viéndose con claridad.

Ángela, que estaba cerca, desvió su atención de la pelea e intentó correr hacia ella.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Janine había desaparecido tras la imagen, la puerta se cerró y los demonios volvieron a ascender hacia el techo, donde desaparecieron igual de rápido que habían venido.

* * *

La escalera de hierro se hacía interminable, Diego y Julia iban todavía a la mitad y al chico le daba la impresión de que no avanzaban. Julia iba delante, no muy rápida, no todo lo ágil que una cazadora de sombras experimentada hubiera subido una escalera. Pero Diego no tenía queja por eso, en el fondo se lo agradecía, porque él tampoco se encontraba como para subir y bajar diez veces todas las escaleras del instituto, cosa que de haber estado del todo repuesto, haría sin apenas fatigarse.

-Espero que este sea el último piso –dijo Diego, más que nada para aliviar tensiones, hablar solía ayudarlo a calmarse, pero deducía que Julia no sería la mejor interlocutora.

-Cállate –dijo la chica –me desconcentras.

-¿Necesitas concentración para repetir siempre el mismo movimiento?

-¡Sí! Porque por si no te has fijado, no vemos donde nos estamos agarrando, la única luz está ahí arriba.

-¿Y qué? Es algo metódico… además eres una cazadora de sombras, deberías estar acostumbrada a la oscuridad.

Julia no contestó. Diego notó como inconscientemente, se le formaba una pícara sonrisa.

-No me digas que tienes miedo a la oscuridad… -empezó a decir él.

-¡No! –Lo cortó ella, elevando la voz – ¿Qué tonterías estás hablando?

-¡Claro! ¡Eso explica por qué subes más lenta que el caballo del malo! –Dijo, emocionado –Oye… no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie, no soy tan entrometido como tú.

-No se trata de que lo digas o lo dejes de decir… ¡Es patético, Diego! ¡No sabes el agobio que tengo encima! –respondió ella, exasperada.

-Si, bueno, es un poco raro que una persona que mata demonios tenga miedo a la oscuridad… pero todo pasa en la vida.

-¡Ya hemos llegado!

Efectivamente, habían llegado al último piso. No había más escaleras ni nada que pudiera conducir a otro piso más elevado. Se encontraban en un rellano iluminado por la luz de dos antorchas, colocadas a ambos lados de un puerta de madera de roble oscuro, igual que la que había tras subir las escaleras de detrás del mostrador. Julia se había fijado antes, en que aquella puerta tenía una inscripción en letras doradas en relieve. En esta que tenían delante, también había algo escrito.

-"Et lux in tenebris lucet" –leyó en voz alta.

-"Y la luz brilla en las tinieblas" –tradujo Diego, mientras sacaba su estela de uno de los muchos bolsillos de su traje de combate.

Esta vez ni intentó abrir la puerta a través del pomo, simplemente trazó una runa de apertura y la puerta se abrió con un chasquido.

No se lo pensó dos veces, y entró, seguido por Julia.

Era una casa, a simple vista, normal y corriente. Los ojos de Diego fueron directos como una flecha hacia el largo sofá color blanco, que se situaba al fondo de la sala. La luz blanquecina de la luna, que se filtraba por una ventana, iluminaba el rostro de una niña pequeña, de piel bronceada, pelo castaño, oscuro y rizado… Victoria estaba dormida, se podía apreciar el lento subir y bajar de su pecho.

Toda la ansiedad y la desesperación que Diego había sentido desde el momento en que vio al brujo en el vestíbulo del instituto, se esfumó de inmediato. Quiso ir hasta su hermana, cogerla y sacarla de allí cuanto antes, pero una figura oscura que salió de entre las sombras, le cortó el paso.

-Mira quiénes están aquí –dijo una voz de hombre que a Diego le resultaba familiar, pero que estaba seguro, que no era la del brujo –Diego Ravenscar y Julia Midwinter, qué grata sorpresa.

Julia se pegó entonces a la pared y para su suerte, encontró un interruptor. Lo pulsó y se iluminaron todas las caras.

-Dave –dijo Diego sin ocultar su sorpresa –Dave Cartwright.

-Lo sabía –dijo Julia, como si acabara de descubrir América. Se separó de la pared y fue junto a Diego –sabía que eras un traidor a la Clave.

Dave enarcó una ceja de una manera tan teatral, que molestó Julia.

-Vaya, pensaba que nunca, nadie se daría cuenta…

-Lo supe cuando te vi tirar a un contenedor todas las cosas de Victoria, las que habías pedido a James para repartirlas entre los miembros del Enclave para realizar hechizos de localización –explicó la chica –se lo conté a mi padre, pero no me creyó, tienes a todos engatusados con tu falsa humildad.

Así que por eso Julia se había empeñado en ir con él, quería comprobar si su hipótesis sobre Dave era cierta.

-Apártate –en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Diego blandía un refulgente cuchillo serafín, amenazante.

-Si quieres a tu hermana, tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver –le dijo el hombre, desenvainando la espada que llevaba colgada a la espalda –Nunca has matado a una persona, se te nota en la mirada.

-Tienes razón, tendrás el honor de ser el primero.

* * *

-¿Entonces ese portal la habrá llevado a Londres? –preguntó Liam, mientras Ángela le ponía un _iratz_e sobre la herida que las garras del demonio le habían causado.

-A simple vista, sí –respondió Melibea –pero no puedo estar segura, no hay manera de volver a abrir esa puerta, tiene un sello mágico.

-Y adivinad quién lo habrá puesto –dijo Miguel.

Liam se levantó de un salto en cuanto Ángela retiró la punta dela estela de su hombro.

-Elisious Brown –masculló el joven, apresurándose a subir la escalera.

Todos los siguieron, a nadie le sorprendió que la inscripción de esa puerta rezara: "Quid pro quo" "Una cosa por la otra"

* * *

**Notas de la autora: no se si recordareis a Dave Cartwright, fue uno de los pocos miembros del Enclave que hablaron en la reunión y como ha dicho Julia, cuando el brujo se llevó a Victoria, fue al instituto a recoger cosas de ella. En cualquier caso, otro que se suma a la "noble" causa de Elisious.**

**_¿Un review, por favor?_  
**


	17. Cenizas malditas

**VUELVO A SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO PORQUE POR ALGUNA RAZÓN QUE DESCONOZCO, FANFICTION HA DECIDIDO ELIMINARLO FISICAMENTE DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA, Y DIGO FISICAMENTE, PORQUE EN LA DESCRIPCIÓN DE LA HISTORIA, TEORICAMENTE HABÍA 17 CHAPTERS.  
**

**Pues aquí estoy, a las 1:16 de la madrugada de mi penúltimo viernes de vacaciones (Sí, me quejo mucho, no puedo evitarlo) así que aquí dejo el capitulo de la semana, pero antes, mil gracias a DUENDE 91 y ANNIE LIGHTWOOD por sus maravillosos reviews. **

**Espero que os gute.  
**

* * *

Quisiera que mi voz fuera tan fuerte  
que a veces retumbaran las montañas  
y escucharais las mentes social-adormecidas  
las palabras de amor de mi garganta.  
Abrid los brazos, la mente y repartíos  
que sólo os enseñaron el odio y la avaricia  
y yo quiero que todos como hermanos  
repartamos amores, lágrimas y sonrisas.

**Ama, ama y ensancha el alma, Extremoduro**

_**16**_

_**CENIZAS MALDITAS**_

Todo pasó muy deprisa. Diego y Dave se enzarzaron en una agresiva pelea, hasta en punto en que lo único que Julia podía distinguir eran dos sombras oscuras que se movían con rapidez, rodeadas del resplandor de sus armas. Ella había intentado acercarse a Dave, pero el hombre era alto y corpulento, la derribó de un codazo en la cara, partiéndole el labio.

Tampoco Diego era rival para él, no porque peleara mal ni nada por el estilo, si no porque Dave lo doblaba en edad y experiencia.

En el reducido espacio que era el interior de la casa, Dave había conseguido que Diego retrocediera, hasta dar con la pared. Casi lo tenía, Dave estaba a un solo paso de hundir la espada en alguna parte del cuerpo de Diego, cuando Julia la vio aparecer: una mujer de estatura media, pelo negro, sosteniendo en sus manos un jarrón de cristal que rompió sobre la nuca del hombre. Este dejó caer la espada y quedó inconsciente en el suelo.

-Cady –dijo Diego sorprendido, mirando a la mujer que se había quedado con la boca del jarrón en la mano.

-Coge a tu hermana y vete de aquí –ordenó Cady, tirando el trozo de cristal y recogiendo del suelo la espada de Dave.

Diego le hizo caso y fue hasta el largo sofá blanco, donde Victoria dormía. Guardó el cuchillo serafín que aun sostenía en su cinturón y la tomó en brazos.

Mientras tanto, Julia observaba como Cady alzaba la espada y la observaba, pensativa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? –preguntó Julia.

La mujer la miró, como si acabara de reparar en su presencia.

-Matarlo ¿es un traidor a la Clave o no?

-Sí, lo es, pero si lo matas no tendrá un juicio y no se podrá demostrar su traición… y además será peor para ti.

Cady pareció reflexionar, llevó la espada a otra habitación. Mientras tanto, Julia sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su traje de combate, un rollo de hilo extensible, que usó para atar a Dave de pies y manos.

Cuando Cady regresó, parecía sorprendida de encontrarlos allí todavía.

-¿No os he dicho que os vayáis de aquí? –Preguntó ella –ya tienes a tu hermana, vete antes de que Elisious vuelva y Dave despierte.

-¿Dónde están Ángela, Liam y Janine? –cuestionó Diego.

Cady palideció un poco al oír los nombres de sus hijos.

-No están aquí… escuchadme, iros antes de que Elisious os descubra.

-Sí que están aquí –insistió Diego –Están con el brujo ¿verdad?

-¡Ellos son mayores, saben cuidarse solos! –Chilló Cady, que parecía estar al borde de un ataque de nervios – ¡Saca a Victoria de aquí y luego regresa a por ellos o haz lo que te plazca!

-Tiene razón, Diego –opinó Julia. El chico la miró de soslayo –vamos al instituto, contamos a tus padres lo que ha pasado y volvemos con refuerzos.

-¿Hay algún sitio por donde bajar que no sea esa condenada escalera de hierro? –preguntó el chico.

-Sí –respondió la mujer –seguidme.

Cady salió de la casa por la puerta principal. Julia salió la última, pues había reparado en que Dave había empezado a parpadear. Fuera como fuese, lo había atado con la fuerza suficiente para cortarle la circulación. No se movería de allí.

Cady se acercó a la pared perpendicular a la puerta de la casa y pulsó un botón del color de la pintura, que evidentemente, estaba así para que nadie supiera que allí había un ascensor. Las puertas se abrieron, los chicos entraron y Cady observó como se cerraban.

Había descubierto varias cosas en los días que Elisious llevaba trabajando en prepararlo todo para cuando viniera a por Victoria. Una de ellas, era que lo que el brujo se dedicaba a mezclar en los tubos de ensayo y probetas, era la poción que él mismo vertía en la jarra de agua que Cady tiene sobre su mesilla. Llevaba días sin probar esa agua, simplemente deshaciéndose de ella para que el brujo pensara que seguía bebiendo. Desde entonces, nunca había cambiado de un estado a otro, de una personalidad a otra, ahora era completamente la Cady que quería a sus hijos por encima de todo y que profesaba un odio extremo hacia Elisious.

Pero había llegado la hora de ser mala por voluntad propia. Tenía la espada de Dave, con ella le bastaba y le sobraba para llevar a cabo su propósito.

* * *

El hedor a demonio en el cuarto piso era insoportable. Los ojos de todos fueron directos hacia el pentagrama dibujado en el suelo. Sobre la estrella de cinco puntas, había una especie de ceniza negra, de donde parecía venir todo el olor… y de repente, como si de una aparición se tratara, Elisious Brown tomó forma en el centro del pentagrama, con Janine inerte en sus brazos. Dejó a la joven sobre las cenizas con suma delicadeza, como si se tratara de un tesoro de valor incalculable por el que moriría antes de estropear.

Antes de que nadie dijera nada, Ángela miró a Liam: se había quedado blanco como el papel, observaba con ojos carentes de brillo como el brujo depositaba a su hermana en el pentagrama. Después había mirado al brujo, y vio como el violeta de sus ojos se oscurecía y su postura, aparentemente derrotada, se tensaba en una posición de alerta máxima.

Ninguno de los presentes, a excepción de Elisious sabía de qué iba todo aquello. Fue Melibea la que habló.

-Elisious Brown, el supuestamente asesinado por demonios, siempre fuiste muy teatral.

Elisious sonrió del tal forma que mostró todos sus dientes, largos y afilados como si los de un tiburón se tratasen.

-Melibea Sanz, querida, la última vez que te vi no sabías ni encender la llama de un candil… y ahora me hablas como si de verdad pudieras plantarme cara ¿De verdad has cambiado tanto desde entonces?

-Bueno, a ese ultimo encuentro le hecho unos cuatrocientos años, no lo sé en realidad… y si, he tenido maestros y también aprendí sola por mi cuenta, no me das miedo.

-No sabes cuanto me satisface oír eso, pero…

-¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A JANINE? –lo interrumpió Liam, con un tono de voz que rezumbaba un odio contenido desde los cuatro costados.

El brujo clavó sus ojos negros en él, en un gesto que a Ángela le llamó la atención. Era como si lo hubiera estado esperando, como si supiera que Liam hablaría de esa forma y él tuviera unas ganas locas de que lo hiciera.

-Oh, nada, no tienes por qué preocuparte… veo que has conocido a tu abuelo –respondió, para la sorpresa de los cazadores de sombras, señalando a Miguel.

El vampiro no apartó la mirada de Elisious, tenía los colmillos fuera de sus fundas, sentía el sabor metálico de su propia sangre al morderse el labio.

-¿No te lo ha dicho? –volvió a hablar el brujo como si no se lo creyera –pues siento haber arruinado una bonita charla familiar en la que los dos os conocéis y os dais los mimos que tantos años os han faltado a ambos –hizo una pausa en la nadie habló, y se dirigió a Liam –pero sí, Miguel es el padre biológico de tu madre, todo esto antes de ser vampiro, claro está, pero como yo crie a Cady, creo que tengo más derecho que él a que me llames abuelo, de hecho, me encantaría que lo hicieras.

Liam no daba crédito a lo que oía… un vampiro ¿su abuelo? Eso explicaría muchas cosas…Sacudió la cabeza, no podía pararse a pensar en quien fuera o dejara de ser su abuelo en estos momentos. Había vivido diecisiete años sin conocer a ninguno de sus abuelos, nunca lo había tenido por lo que nunca lo echó en falta. Ahora su prioridad era su hermana… y acabar con el brujo que le había jodido la vida.

-Me da un poco, bastante igual –dijo el chico –deja que nos llevemos a Janine.

El brujo rio, fue una pequeña pero sonora carcajada, lo suficiente para molestar notablemente a todos.

-Eres igual de iluso que Miguel ¿sabes lo que decía él cuando vivía en París? Solo hablaba de lo feliz que sería con Sandrine, tu difunta abuela… y ya ves, aquí lo tienes, convertido en un chupasangre inmortal, harto de vivir, que no es lo suficientemente valiente para cortarse el cuello y acabar con todo.

Eso fue suficiente para Miguel, en un visto y no visto, estaba a escasos metros del brujo, pero una fuerza invisible creada rápidamente por Melibea, lo arrastró de nuevo hacia atrás.

-Sé que es difícil –dijo la bruja –pero no nos pongamos nerviosos.

Miguel se incorporó un poco aturdido por el golpe contra la pared mágica. Pero ningún aturdimiento conseguía borrarle la cara de desprecio infinito que mostraba. Tenía al causante de todos sus males delante de él, y no podía hacerle nada porque seguramente acabaría con todos los presentes. Era la situación más horrible que había vivido desde la muerte de Sandrine.

-Definitivamente, has aprendido mucho, Melibea… casi me siento orgulloso –manifestó Elisious.

-Detesto tu orgullo –escupió la bruja –veo que si queremos recuperar a Janine, la única forma que tenemos es pelear.

-Efectivamente –corroboró el brujo, levantado las manos, donde chispas verdes ya empezaban a relampaguear.

* * *

Victoria solo había sido en peso de pluma en su espalda, hasta que empezó a ver borroso y le pareció que el suelo se encontraba más cerca de lo que realmente estaba. Se paró en seco, apoyando una mano en la pared del edificio que tenía al lado.

-¿Estás bien? –Julia, que iba unos pasos por delante, se acercó a él.

-¿Podrías hacerme el favor de coger a Victoria o no me conoces lo suficiente?

Julia no contestó, se limitó a bajar a la niña dormida de la espalda del chico. Fue como una liberación para Diego, que se dejó caer sentado. Sacó su estela, se subió la manga que le cubría el brazo izquierdo y trazó otra runa de energía, donde ya había desaparecido la que se puso antes de salir.

Tenía que hacer efecto lo antes posible, durante el poco camino que llevaban recorrido, había estado pensando en la forma más breve y explicita de contarle a sus padres lo que había pasado, para hacerlos entender lo antes posible que tendrían que actuar rápido. Pero ahora él estaba tirado en un callejón, con la espalda apoyada en cualquier muro, intentando enfocar algo con su vista desorbitada, mientras Ángela y sus primos, podrían estar en grave peligro.

-¡Julia! –gritó Adam, el hermano mellizo de Julia.

Diego lo vio venir corriendo hacia ellos. La runa empezaba a hacer efecto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo ella, sorprendida.

-No, no –balbuceó Adam, que se había parado delante de ella, fatigado por la corrida –la pregunta es ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿Sabes la hora que es?

-Diego y yo hemos encontrado a Victoria ¿no lo ves?

Adam pareció reparar entonces en la niña pequeña que su hermana llevaba en brazos.

-¿Diego no estaba medio muerto? Parece medio muerto.

-Lamento desilusionarte –dijo el aludido, incorporándose del suelo –solo he tenido la típica recaída de haber estado "medio muerto" hasta ayer.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo os las habéis apañado?

-Eso no importa –intervino Julia –coge a Victoria, iremos más rápido.

Adam titubeó un poco, pero finalmente tomó a la niña con delicadeza de los brazos de su hermana.

-¿Podemos fiarnos de él? –preguntó Diego, para sorpresa de todos, muy seriamente.

-Claro que sí, estúpido, es mi hermano –contestó Julia de mala manera.

-Yo solo pregunto, porque a lo mejor es como tú… y como no me conoce, no quiere hacerme favores.

-¿Vas a estar toda la vida echándome en cara eso?

-Si.

-Mira, Julia –dijo Adam, sonriente –al final has encontrado a alguien tan pedante como tú.

Y sin esperar a que ninguno de los dos contestara, echó a correr hacia el instituto. Diego y Julia se miraron un momento.

-Nos ha insultado –dijo él –en nuestra cara.

-Lo pagará –aseguró ella, y lo siguieron.

* * *

Sin moverse del sitio, Elisious había creado una lluvia de chispas verdes, que ascendían desde sus manos hacia el techo y caían directas hacia sus objetivos.

Melibea dio un paso hacia delante, alzó los brazos y los movió describiendo un amplio círculo. Cuando Ángela, Liam y Miguel ya se estaban preparando para esquivar las chispas que les llovía, estas rebotaron contra algo igual de invisible, que lo que había impedido que Miguel se abalanzara contra el brujo antes.

La bruja parecía cansada, de repente su piel parecía igual de blanca que los pétalos de margarita que poblaban su cabeza. Elisious no ofrecía mejor aspecto, eso fue lo que tranquilizó un poco a todos.

-¡No puedes estar defendiendo a todos por mucho tiempo! –dijo el brujo, dirigiéndose a Melibea.

-¡También se atacar! –respondió la bruja, que lo apuntó con un dedo del que brotó un chispa roja, que Elisious esquivó y esta chocó contra la pared de piedra, apagándose como una llama soplada por el viento.

-Para acertarme vas a necesitar mucha puntería.

-No tanta –dijo una voz a la espalda del brujo… pero cuando este fue girarse para mirar, la punta de una espada ya le sobresalía por el pecho –solo hay que ser rápida.

-Cady –fue lo último que dijo, antes de que una mancha roja comenzara a extenderse por su camisa blanca. La mujer soltó la espada y el brujo cayó al suelo, con ella clavada todavía.

* * *

Si su corazón latiera, estaba seguro de que en esos momentos se le estaría saliendo del pecho. Pero por desgracia, no era el caso.

_Cady, Cady, Cady_… el nombre resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez. Allí la tenía, delante de él, la persona a la que llevaba toda la vida buscando. En cuanto aspecto, solo tenía el rubio de Sandrine, tapado bajo una capa de tinte negro. Los ojos color miel de su abuela, la forma de la cara similar a la suya propia… era su hija, lo sabía.

Pero no podía hacer nada, no podía ir a decirle que era su padre, que había pasado toda la vida penando por ella, que le gustaría estar junto a ella, tratarla a ella y a sus hijos como lo que –al menos por lazos de sangre –eran.

Melibea se lo dijo. Melibea le advirtió que Cady no sería el bebé que un día Sandrine y él cuidaron… y era cierto, Cady tenía aspecto de mujer adulta que podría pasar por su hermana o incluso por su madre. Aquello era lo más irónico que había visto nunca. Aquella era una de las trabas de la inmortalidad, que siempre tendrías que quedarte para ver como las mortales se consumían, mientras tú, seguías siendo joven como el primer día.

Como siempre, Miguel comprendió lo que tenía que hacer.

Resignarse.

* * *

_-Hace tiempo que me entreno para ignorar a Cady en el más absoluto vacío de desprecio y repulsión, me apetece comprobar si mis esfuerzos han dado sus frutos –_las palabras que hacia unas horas el mismo había dicho, le estallaban en la cara como la mentira que en el fondo, sabía que eran.

Despreciaba a Cady, lo sabía, él odiaba a su madre por lo que les había hecho. Pero ahora la veía, después de cuatro años, arrodillándose junto a Janine como si no hubiera pasado nada. Era la imagen más natural del mundo, una madre socorriendo a su hija… Fue como si nada hubiera cambiado, como si Cady jamás les hubiera dicho que no los quería.

Pero cuando bajó la vista hacia el brujo muerto, recordó que Cady seguía siendo la misma mujer que los había entregado a ese brujo y que después los abandonó a su suerte. No entendía nada. Lo único que sabía, es que no quería que tocara a su hermana, no se fiaba de ella.

-No la toques –dijo acercándose a ellas, entrando en el pentagrama dibujado en el suelo, arrodillándose sobre la ceniza negra, tocando la piel fría de su hermana…

-Liam… lo siento mucho –oyó decir a su madre, con la voz amortiguada por algo… no sabía exactamente qué.

Empezó a sentir arder las puntas de los dedos, era como si la sangre le ascendiera hirviendo desde ellas. Dejó de tocar la mano de Janine, empezó a sentir una fuerte presión en la cabeza, la presencia de siempre, como el rezumbar de un insecto muy molesto en los oídos, empezó a ser mucho más intensa, hasta el punto en que comenzó a dolerle, a darle punzadas en el cráneo como si quisiera salir.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un acto reflejo, tuvo que gritar o algo, porque notó como todos se le acercaban, como alguien le tocaba la espalda… pero no sabría decir que pasaba. No sabía que era lo que estaba viendo, no recordaba que hace unos momentos estuviera allí, enfocó a las personas que lo rodeaban, una a una, pero no tenía ni idea de quienes eran… solo sabía que no le gustaban.

* * *

-¡Liam! ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Ángela, que se acercó corriendo al chico cuando lo oyó chillar y le puso una mano tranquilizadora sobre la espalda.

Él la miró, ella se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito.

Miguel y Melibea se acercaron también, ambos abrieron los ojos de par en par cuando vieron a Liam.

Sus ojos violetas, siempre violetas, de un color similar al de la flor de la lavanda, se estaban tiñendo de un ambarino apagado que no solo cubrió el iris, si no que hizo desaparecer la pupila completamente. Después repararon en su cuello, en las venas que se vislumbraban a través de la piel, de un negro azabache que casi parecían el trazo de una estela.

El chico profirió un gemido, se encogió en el suelo como un niño pequeño, sufriendo temblores.

Liam se estaba transformando en una versión grotesca de si mismo. Ángela recordó todas y cada una de las palabras que le dijo Liam la primera vez que estuvieron juntos en la terraza del instituto, cuando él le contó el calvario que había vivido hace cuatro años… pero unas palabras en especial, resonaban con más fuerza en su mente: _Es como si tuviera algo metido en mi cabeza todo el rato, como un insecto que no para de moverse, de revolotear por mi cerebro, como si quisiera acceder a el a través de picotazos. Es una sensación extraña, como si en cualquier momento pudiera dejar de controlarlo y no volver a ser yo._

-No, no puede ser –murmuró Cady, cuya mirada color miel estaba perdida en su hijo –no le ha podido dar tiempo, es imposible.

-Es un hechizo de transfusión –dijo Melibea, que también miraba a Liam fijamente –un arte demoniaca que solo usan los demonios mayores.

-¿Quieres decir qué…? –empezó Miguel con voz temblorosa.

-Que Janine no está en el pentagrama por casualidad… aquí ha habido un demonio mayor… y por lo que sea, está transmitiendo su esencia de uno a otro. Así es como funciona el hechizo de transfusión.

-¿No se puede hacer nada? –preguntó Ángela, que no se había apartado de Liam.

Melibea iba a responder, cuando el muchacho dejó de temblar y de gemir.

* * *

Se levantó de donde fuera que estuviera acostado. Oía gritos a sus espaldas, voces que juraría no conocer. Fue directo a la ventana por donde entraba la luz de la luna, derribando a los que intentaban detenerle, una bruja, un vampiro, una cazadora de sombras, una mundana... todos cayeron al suelo arrastrados por su fuerza, una fuerza que no recordaba tener pero que era extrañamente bienvenida.

Rompió el cristal de un puñetazo, los cristales que se le clavaron no le dolían, pero vio los hilillos de sangre negra que le manaban de los nudillos. Contempló la altura de cuatro pisos, pero no le importaba.

Saltó, giró sobre si mismo y desapareció, como nunca había hecho, pero como siempre supo que sabía hacer.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al instituto, los tres adultos ya se habían dado cuenta de que todos se habían escapado.

Laura fue la primera en aparecer en el vestíbulo, vestida con el equipo de cazadora de sombras. Su atuendo y el _guisarme _que sostenía en la mano derecha, no se correspondía con la cara que puso cuando vio a su hija, en brazos de Adam. Dejó caer el arma al suelo y corrió veloz a coger a Victoria.

-Mi niña… -sollozó –mi niña ¿me oyes?

Victoria parpadeó y abrió los ojos lentamente. Sus finos y pequeños labios se curvaron en una bonita sonrisa cuando reconoció a su madre.

-¿Qué es todo este jaleo? –James avanzó rápidamente por el pasillo del vestíbulo, y se arrodilló junto a su mujer. Miró a Victoria atónito, y no varió la expresión cuando se dirigió a los tres adolescentes – ¿Qué es esto?

-Tu hija –respondió Diego, alegre – ¿o te habías olvidado de ella?

-Me refiero a cómo la habéis traído aquí ¿dónde están los demás?

-En el edificio de _Ríos –_respondió Julia –he avisado a mis padres, van para allá, nosotros deberíamos ir también.

-Sí, por supuesto.

James se levantó, recogió el arma que su mujer había dejado caer al suelo y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Vuelvo enseguida, Laura, cuida de nuestra hija.

-Nosotros también vamos –dijo Diego, poniéndose al lado de su padre, que lo miró con expresión incrédula.

-Adam y Julia vienen –aclaró el hombre –tú vas a la enfermería, y ya hablaremos cuando vuelva.

Sin darle tiempo para replicar, James abrió la puerta y salió al exterior.

-Bueno, tendré que terminar la misión de rescate que comenzamos juntos yo sola –dijo Julia, guiñándole un ojo antes de salir, seguida por Adam.

-Mamá ¿me lees un cuento? –musitó Victoria, que aun estaba arrebujada en los brazos de Laura.

Una profunda alegría invadió a Diego. Merecía la pena haberse quedado solo para oír esa vocecita, que había llegado a pensar que jamás volvería a escuchar.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: creo que se entiende lo que ha pasado, no hace falta que explique nada.**

**_Solo me queda no cesar en mi empeño de pedir reviews y decir que hasta el viernes que viene!_  
**


	18. Errores del pasado

**Hola, holita vecinitos! (se conoce que hoy tengo complejo de Ned Flanders) Llevo tal semana que se me había olvidado que era viernes (porque por lo menos en España, ya es sábado) y tengo que subir un capitulo. FALTAN 4 DÍAS PARA CIUDAD DE LAS ALMAS PERDIDAS EN ESPAÑA, 4 DIAS PARA IR A COMPRAR EL LIBRO Y 4 DIAS PARA NO LEVANTAR LA CABEZA DE ÉL HASTA QUE NO ESTÉ TERMINADO.**_  
_

**Y ahora me quedo solita con mis caidas mentales y os dejo con el capitulo :)  
**

* * *

_Just close your eyes,  
the sun is going down.  
You'll be all right;  
No one can hurt you now.  
Come morning light,  
you and I'll be safe and sound._

_**Safe and sound, Taylor Swift**_

_**17**_

_**ERRORES DEL PASADO**_

Poner en orden todos los sucesos de la noche anterior le resultaba difícil, muy difícil. Podía echarse la culpa de todo o no echársela de nada, depende de en que momento del día se encontrara y como le pillara de ánimos.

Ahora estaba en su habitación, tumbada boca arriba en su cama, contemplando el blanco techo.

Envidió al techo.

En aquel momento envidiaba a todo ser inanimado que no pudiera sentir nada. Se estaba echando la culpa otra vez, porque si no llega a ser por sus descuidos, Janine nunca la hubiera visto saltar por la ventana. Por consiguiente, Liam y ella no habrían ido en la busca del brujo, y ahora Janine no estaría en una especie de coma irreversible, ni Liam convertido en algo que no era él y en paradero desconocido.

Sí, todo eso era culpa suya. Y no le importaba cuantas veces fuera Diego a su habitación para intentar sacarla y para decirle lo que quería oír. Ella sabía lo que había hecho. No había más que hablar.

No podía dejar de pensar en Liam, en aquellos ojos que le había visto por última vez, unos ojos que no eran los suyos. El golpe que le dio él mismo cuando ella intentó evitar que saltara por la ventana, aun le dolía y se lo veía perfectamente en forma de cardenal en el brazo.

También tenía ratos de echarle la culpa a Cady, de tener que controlar sus instintos de ir a la enfermería – donde la mujer cuidaba a su hija – y desquitarse con ella.

Era muy fácil culpar a Cady, ella entregó a sus propios hijos a un brujo loco que hizo con ellos lo que le dio la gana. No había que darle más vuelta de hoja.

A ratos, Ángela comprendía que ni buscar culpables ni tramar venganza le devolvería a Liam. No podía ni si quiera imaginar dónde se encontraría en estos momentos el chico, si estaría bien o de lo contrario estaría herido o muerto.

Era demasiada incertidumbre, demasiada angustia y pesar para un solo cuerpo. Solo hablando con Diego había conseguido enlazar dos frases coherentes. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar en cualquier momento y las fuerzas le fallarían de nuevo, como cuando regresaron al instituto y su tío James evitó que se desplomara en el suelo.

Si de verdad existía algo peor que aquello, no quería conocerlo.

-¿Ángela?

La chica volvió en si. Diego se había sentando en el borde de su cama y ella ni siquiera lo había oído entrar. Contemplar a su primo también le dolía, no se le había olvidado que hace días, también había estado a punto de perderlo. Pero por suerte, él estaba allí y para más dicha, había traído a Victoria de vuelta. Eso era lo único que la animaba a no hundirse más de lo que estaba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Janine está bien?

-Janine sigue igual –respondió él –pero hace tiempo que se pasó la hora de comer y tu madre dice que no has comido nada.

-No tengo hambre.

-Yo tampoco, pero hago un esfuerzo y como. No es tan difícil.

Ángela no contestó, se limitó a volver a observar el techo y a volver a tener envidia insana de ese trozo de ladrillo con pintura blanca. Pero Diego no iba a darse por vencido, se levantó de la cama y arrastró a su prima al suelo tirándole de un pie. Ángela puso las manos en el suelo para amortiguar el golpe.

-¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?! –Le espetó ella -¡¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?!

Diego se cruzó de brazos.

-Porque la Ángela que yo conozco no es de las que se quedan admirando la maravillosa arquitectura del instituto cuando hay problemas.

-Nunca ha habido un problema como este…

-¿Ah, no? ¿El secuestro de Victoria no fue un problema? ¿No fuiste tú misma a intentar rescatarla?

Ángela se levantó del suelo. Aunque Diego fuera más alto que ella, no quería discutir con él desde una posición tan baja.

-No es lo mismo –empezó a decir –Victoria no es Liam.

-Claro que no es lo mismo, se me olvidaba que no estás enamorada de mi hermana, pero como de Liam sí, la cosa cambia.

-¡No seas sarcástico! Ese…ese no es el problema.

-Entonces dime ¿Cuál es el problema?

Ángela retrocedió e instintivamente se llevó la mano al cardenal de su brazo izquierdo. El leve roce de sus dedos hacía que le doliera, y ese dolor era lo que le recordaba cuál era el verdadero problema, la razón por la que no fue en busca de Liam la misma noche que se esfumó sin más.

-Tengo miedo de lo que me pueda encontrar –dijo finalmente –tú no lo viste, Diego, la persona que desapareció no era Liam, se estaba convirtiendo en otra cosa…

-¿Y no vas a intentar recuperarlo? – El tono de Diego era acusador – ¿Vas a dejar que se pierda a él mismo? Creo que sabes mejor que nadie el miedo que tenía Liam a eso.

-Sí, lo sé… pero es muy complicado. Los Hermanos Silenciosos dijeron que no había solución posible para Liam y Janine. No tengo ni idea de cómo podríamos ayudarlo.

-Yo tampoco, Ángela, pero pienso que no podemos esperar a saberlo, cuanto más tiempo esté por ahí fuera, menos posibilidades tendremos de encontrarlo bien.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Coger todo lo que haya en la sala de armas e ir en su busca?

-Está comprobado que hacer las cosas a lo loco y sin pensarlo, no trae buenas consecuencias…así que sugiero que pongas punto y final a tu arresto domiciliario, con un acto tan normal como es ir a dar un paseo.

-Soy una idiota ¿verdad?

-Lo eres –afirmó él, sonriendo –una idiota enamorada, todo un cromo.

* * *

Se hacia largo y difícil de llevar estar en el instituto, sobre todo si él único quehacer que tenía era velar a una hija que probablemente nunca despertaría y esperar a tener noticas de su hijo, al que se suponía que el Enclave estaba buscando, aun sin suerte.

Janine no tenía muy mal aspecto, solo un poco más pálida de lo que la recordaba, parecía estar simplemente durmiendo. Cady la veía más guapa que nunca, contando con que su imagen de ella, era la de la niña de diez años a la que tuvo el valor de abandonar, y ahora estaría a punto de cumplir los quince.

No tuvo más tiempo de pensar en todo lo que se había perdido de su familia y en la gran culpa que ella tenía de ello, porque en ese momento, James y Laura irrumpieron en la enfermería, con cara de pocos amigos, como si la noche anterior no hubieran recuperado a su hija desaparecida.

Sabía que venían a hacerle todas las preguntas que aun no habían formulado, así que decidió ponerles las cosas fáciles.

-Contestaré a todo –dijo –y lo haré con sinceridad.

-Eso espero –dijo James, mordiéndose el labio de una forma que a Cady, le recordó mucho a Matthew, pero ambos hermanos eran muy diferentes, no había más que mirarlos a los ojos para darse cuenta. Aquella mirada fría y distante de James no era la misma limpia y franca de Matthew.

-Cuéntanos desde el principio, entonces –intervino Laura, quien a Cady siempre le había caído bien, su expresión denotaba confianza, se alegró de que fuera ella y no solo James quien le hiciera las preguntas –desde tu infancia.

Cady tragó saliva, y empezó a hablar.

-Crecí con Elisious, no recuerdo a otra persona en mi infancia que no fuera él. Yo siempre pude ver a través del mundo Invisible, por eso nunca me extrañó que mi padre fuera un brujo. Con ocho años o así, empecé a ver que Elisious hacia cosas raras, traía niños de la calle, se encerraba con ellos en su laboratorio y nunca salían. Creo que fue entonces cuando intenté averiguar lo que hacía en realidad con esos niños, que no era otra cosa que experimentar con ellos, pero la mayoría, no sobrevivía.

-¿Experimentaba con otro niños y no contigo? –la interrumpió James – ¿entonces para qué te quería?

-Yo era su hija, no hacía nada especial en esa casa. Tenía un profesor particular, que con el tiempo descubrí que era un vampiro, también poníamos el árbol de navidad y Elisious me compraba regalos. Me trató como una hija, hasta que se dio cuenta de que yo renegaba de él al enterarme de que se dedicaba a experimentar con niños. Fue entonces cuando me puso el hechizo de control mental, del que no me deshice hasta que tuve dieciocho años, cogí todo lo que tenía ahorrado y me fui de la casa donde vivíamos, en Escocia. Llegué hasta Londres, donde alquilé una habitación de hotel y conseguí un trabajo como camarera –Cady hizo una pausa, rememorando toda esa buena etapa de su vida –allí, en el café donde trabajaba, conocí Matthew dos años después.

-Mi hermano vivió un tiempo en el instituto de Londres antes de renunciar a ser cazador de sombras –explicó James – ¿no es casualidad que fueras a parar con un cazador de sombras?

-No te creas que no me lo pregunté –continuó Cady –yo sabía lo que era desde el primer momento en que lo vi. Llegué a pensar que Elisious me seguía controlando, era extraño que no me hubiera buscado por todas partes hasta dar conmigo. Pero como pasaba el tiempo y no sucedía nada, Matthew me dijo que renunciaría a ser cazador de sombras, que eso era algo que ya tenía pensado desde antes de conocerme… así que renunció y nos casamos. Todo nos iba muy bien, los dos teníamos trabajo, tuvimos a Liam y a Janine… pero un día, el brujo me encontró –Cady se interrumpió, esta era la parte más difícil de la historia, la que más le costaba recordar –por aquel entonces yo trabajaba en una guardería, fue al mismo jardín de infancia y… de verdad que no sé como, pero volvió a activar el hechizo con el que controlaba la mayor parte de mis decisiones. Me hizo llevarles a Liam y a Janine… experimentó con ellos, les inyectó sangre de demonio. No fue hasta que tres demonios mayores que se revelaron contra Elisious en mi propia casa, que el hechizo se debilitó y me di cuenta de lo que había permitido que les sucediera a mis propios hijos. Por eso los abandoné… porque sabía que Elisious no estaba muerto, que iría tras de mí y tras los niños. Estaba segura de que la Clave actuaría rápido y Liam y Janine irían a vivir con vosotros a Idris o a donde quisiera que estuvierais.

-¿Y por qué no te buscó cuando escapaste de casa, siendo joven? –quiso saber James.

-Porque pensó que no le serviría de nada, hasta que se alió con Valentine. Él convirtió a su hijo en un demonio antes de nacer, quería saber qué pasaba si mezclabas la sangre de un nefilim con la de un demonio mayor. Lo intentó con él mismo, Valentine se inyectaba sangre de demonio porque pensaba que lo haría más fuerte, pero eso solo funcionaba con niños que aun no hubieran nacido, como fue el caso de su hijo, o con jóvenes que aun no hubieran llegado a la edad adulta. Valentine no quería meterse en más líos con niños, no quería tener que cuidar de ningún sujeto de experimento más, así que pidió a Elisious que lo hiciera por él. El brujo me buscó y encontró también lo que buscaba, dos niños con la sangre de Raziel.

-Todo muy conveniente –comentó James – ¿Tú no sabías de ese plan cuando te casaste con mi hermano?

-¿Y cómo iba a saber yo de eso? Valentine tramó ese plan hace relativamente poco, apenas cinco años, Elisious no pudo saberlo antes porque Valentine sería más o menos de mi edad, con dieciocho años, dudo que supiera todos y cada uno de los experimentos atroces que quería realizar a lo largo de su vida. Si fue casualidad o no que me casara con un cazador de sombras, lo desconozco, lo único que sé es que yo amaba a Matthew, fue la única persona a la que quise en mi vida, antes de mis hijos.

-No te creo –dijo James –lo siento, pero no puedo creerlo, parece todo demasiado bien medido.

-Yo maté a Elisious, hay testigos. Yo vi como Liam se perdía así mismo bajo los efectos de un demonio mayor, de eso también hay los mismos testigos. Mi hija se muere, vosotros lo estáis viendo. Lo que menos me importa ahora mismo es lo que tú creas o dejes de creer, James Ravenscar.

El hombre no dijo nada, se quedó inexpresivo, mirando fijamente a Cady.

-¿Por qué Elisious quería recuperar a los niños ahora? –preguntó Laura, rompiendo uno de los silencios más incómodos que había presenciado en su vida.

-Porque Valentine y su hijo Jonathan están muertos, él quería algo así como seguir con su legado. Como habréis podido comprobar, no estaba muy cuerdo.

Laura abrió la boca para decir algo, pero James se le adelantó. Seguía echando a Cady una mirada envenenada.

-¿Le contaste a mi hermano que te crio un brujo?

-Sí, se lo conté cuando él me dijo que era un cazador de sombras –respondió la mujer, satisfecha por comprobar que James esperaba que su respuesta fuese negativa –jamás engañé a Matthew, no por voluntad propia.

-Y aun así siguió a tu lado…

-Claro que estuvo a mi lado, Matthew profesaba hacia a mi un sentimiento que se llama amor, no sé si habrás oído hablar de eso.

-Precisamente, mundana, por el amor que le profeso a mis sobrinos, pienso encontrar a Liam y conseguir una cura para los dos.

-Pues ojalá sea verdad –terció Cady.

* * *

El paseo los llevó derechitos y sin torcerse a la casa de Melibea.

Cuando llegaron, no se sorprendieron de encontrar con que la bruja ya tenía la compañía de Miguel. Todas las ventanas estaban cerradas y tapadas con cortinas que no dejaban pasar la luz de la tarde. Ambos parecían cansados, Ángela y Diego se sorprendieron al ver que el rostro del vampiro, incluso estaba más pálido de lo habitual.

Con las palabras de Elisious, Ángela podía comprender más o menos por qué Miguel actuaba de esa manera, por qué había ido con ellos al edificio de Ríos. Si no recordaba mal, el brujo dijo que Miguel era el padre biológico de Cady, lo que convertía a Liam y a Janine en sus nietos.

-Sentaos –dijo Melibea, señalando los dos sillones de mimbre que estaban libres – ¿Alguna novedad?

-Nada, el Enclave no ha traído noticias… creo que mi padre va a contactar directamente con Alicante, con el nuevo Cónsul.

-La Clave no perderá el tiempo por uno solo de sus miembros –opinó Miguel.

-Depende de lo que se les cuente –objetó Ángela –si les decimos que Valentine tuvo algo que ver, entonces tal vez escuchen.

-Miguel y yo conversábamos sobre eso –dijo Melibea – ¿Qué fue lo que Elisious hizo con Liam y Janine? Pude deducir lo del hechizo de transfusión de poder, pero no logró entender por qué.

-Elisious inyectó sangre de demonio mayor en ellos –explicó Diego –los Hermanos Silenciosos dijeron que la esencia del demonio que había en ellos no podía ser eliminada, porque a nadie se le puede quitar su sangre y ponerle otra… la personalidad del demonio no se mostraba en ellos porque el brujo puso un bloqueo.

-Ahora entiendo todo –dijo Melibea, medio entusiasmada –Ese pentagrama… Elisious invocó al demonio que prestó su sangre y este demonio dejó parte de su esencia allí. La ceniza negra, ese era su rastro. El brujo fue muy listo atrayendo a Janine a través del portal que la llevaría directamente allí. El hechizo de transfusión de poder funciona así, una de las personas que posee el poder debe quedar incapacitada, en este caso fue Janine, que estaba sobre la ceniza. Cuando Liam entró en contacto con la ceniza, el poder se transfirió, en este caso, fue la parte de demonio que había en ella, formando así a un demonio completo.

-Eso quiere decir –empezó a decir Ángela –que Liam ahora es un demonio.

-Solo en parte –aclaró Melibea –Liam no nació así, la sangre del Ángel sigue corriendo por sus venas, mezclado con otra, pero sigue estando ahí.

-¿Eso quiere decir que hay alguna manera de salvarlo? –cuestionó Miguel.

Melibea no contestó enseguida. Le había venido a la mente su encuentro con la reina de la corte Seelie y todo lo que le había dicho: _-Algún día no muy lejano, tus amigos cazadores de sombras y tú necesitareis mi ayuda, ese día, te arrepentirás de no haberme dispensado el trato que merezco. _

-Si hay alguna manera –dijo al fin –la desconozco. Pero a lo mejor la reina de la corte Seelie nos puede ayudar.

Sin aguardar respuesta, la bruja se levantó y fue a por papel y bolígrafo, para mandar un mensaje a la reina. Odiaba que Celirimyn tuviera razón, pero era su única salida.

-Miguel –llamó Ángela. El vampiro, que tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, se volvió para mirarla – ¿El brujo tenía razón? ¿Eres el padre de Cady?

-¿Qué? –interrumpió Diego, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Sí, tenía razón –contestó el vampiro sin vacilar –Cady es hija mía y de mi difunta esposa, la que Elisious mató ¿irónico, verdad?

-El mundo es un jodido pañuelo –dijo Diego, que todavía no salía de su asombro.

* * *

-La Clave no va a ayudar –informó James, irrumpiendo en la enfermería, donde Laura, Cady y Cristina velaban a Janine. Victoria estaba sentada en una cama, leyendo un libro. La niña no se solía quedar sola mucho tiempo a lo largo del día.

-¿Por qué? –Quiso saber Laura – ¿Le has dicho que Valentine influyó en todo esto?

-Sí, pero ha ocurrido algo en Nueva York que es más importante. Jonathan Morgenstern, el verdadero hijo de Valentine, ha desaparecido, llevándose con él a Jace Lightwood.

-¿Pero cómo es posible? –dijo Cristina, que se había levantado rápidamente de su silla al oír el apellido Lightwood –Ese chico, Jonathan ¿no estaba muerto?

-Pues al parecer, no –contestó James –ahora la Clave se centra únicamente en encontrarlo y acabar con él.

-No pasa nada –intervino Laura –podremos encontrar a Liam por nuestra cuenta.

-¿Qué hay de Dave? –preguntó Cady, tímidamente.

-Supuestamente está en las celdas del Nuevo Gard –respondió Laura –pero no hay fecha para un juicio.

-Quién nos iba a decir, que el devoto de Dave Cartwright iba a estar aliado con Valentine –dijo Cristina –yo ni siquiera recordaba que él perteneciera al Círculo.

-Pues ya ves, hoy en día no te puedes fiar ni de tu propia sombra –comentó James, lanzando a Cady una mirada acusadora que esta entendió perfectamente.

Aun no se fiaba de ella.

-Así pues, hablaste con tu madre ¿no? –preguntó Diego, mientras Ángela y él caminaban de regreso al instituto.

-Sí –respondió ella –me dijo que mi padre es Robert Lightwood.

-Lightwood... yo estuve en el Salón de los Acuerdos después de que las torres de los demonios y las salvaguardas cayeran. Recuerdo a los Lightwood, el hijo de Valentine mató a su hijo pequeño.

-Me hubiera gustado ir a Idris esa vez, ahora comprendo por qué mi madre se empeñó tanto en que los menores de edad nos quedáramos en el instituto. Ese niño, sería mi medio hermano.

-Y Alec e Isabelle Lightwood también lo son… nunca he hablado con ellos, pero se les ve bueno chicos, aunque Isabelle impone bastante.

-¿Por qué?

-Cómo explicarlo… es muy alta y muy guapa, y parece tener escrito en la cara "me tocas un solo pelo de mi inmaculado peinado y te mato".

-Parece que te fijaste bien en ella.

-Estaría ciego si no lo hubiera hecho.

-Pues yo conocí a Alec –recordó Ángela –cuando tú estabas inconsciente en la fuente de Neptuno. Su novio brujo acabó con los pocos demonios que quedaban.

-Ah si, eso si que fue un espectáculo… cuando nos pusimos la runa de Alianza, Alec eligió a Magnus Bane como compañero, y se besaron en medio del salón de los acuerdos. Fue muy valiente por su parte.

-Pues a mi me pareció un antipático.

-Disculpa un momento –dijo Diego, sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón el teléfono móvil que estaba vibrando. La pantalla reflejaba una llamada entrante de un número que desconocía – ¿Diga?

-Hola, Diego –saludó una voz de chica que Diego no reconoció.

-Hola, persona desconocida.

-¿Todavía estás con esas? Sí que nos conocemos, olvídalo ya.

-¿Julia?

-Espera ¿no sabías que era yo quien llamaba?

-No recuerdo haberte dado mi número.

-No lo has hecho, pero los teléfonos de contacto de los habitantes del instituto no son precisamente un secreto para el Enclave.

-Supongo que no ¿qué quieres?

-¿Conoces ese edificio de la Gran Vía que tiene un cartel de neón en lo alto que pone _Schweppes?_

-Estás hablando con el guía turístico de Madrid. Sí, lo conozco, edificio _Carrión_, también llamado edificio _Capitol _porque allí están los…

-Ya sé todo eso –lo interrumpió ella –escucha con atención, tu primo Liam está haciendo equilibrismo sobre el cartel.

Diego se formó una imagen mental sobre el edificio del que hablaba Julia. Estaba situado en una plaza, haciendo esquina con la Gran Vía y la calle Jacometrezo, tenía algo así como catorce plantas y el cartel de neón publicitario estaba casi en lo más alto.

-Si es una broma, no tiene gracia.

-Solo te digo que Adam está aquí, a mi lado, rezando por que Liam sepa volar.

Diego lo sopesó un momento. Julia no sería tan insensible para inventar semejante cosa ¿verdad?

-Vamos para allá… procurad que no vuele.

* * *

**_Teneis mi bendición para mandar un sincero Review._**


	19. Una respuesta

**He vuelto!** **(en realidad había vueltos hace un rato, pero se ha ido la luz y se me ha apagado el ordenador antes de darle a Save) Aquí está el capitulo que tendría que haber subido hace dos semanas. Comprended (si es que alguien lo lee) que la semana pasada salió a la venta en España Ciudad de las Almas Perdidas (no tengo palabras para describir dicho libro, sigo infartada) y también empecé el instituto y las fiestas de mi pueblo. Total, un cúmulo de circunstancias por las que tuve que dejar de hacer algo para poder dormir por las noches, así que decidí que, sientiendolo mucho, esto podría esperar un poquitín.**_  
_

**Sin rizar más el rizo ya rizado de manera natural y con tenacillas, espero que os gute.  
**

* * *

_Lo querían matar  
los iguales,  
porque era distinto_

_**Juan Ramón Jiménez**_

_**18**_

_**UNA RESPUESTA**_

-¡¿Pero tú sabes como de alto es ese edificio?! –chilló Ángela, al borde de la histeria.

-Yo solo sé que no sé nada –citó Diego con voz cansina.

-¡Pues ya te lo digo yo! ¡Es muy alto!

Diego miraba nerviosamente a su alrededor, agradecido porque nadie del metro donde viajaban, pudiera ver el espectáculo que serían su prima y él si la gente pudiera verlos. Afortunadamente, gracias al _glamour _eso no era así.

-Todo lo que sube, baja. Si Liam ha subido, sabrá como bajar.

-¡Liam no sabe lo que hace! ¡Se va a caer y se va a matar!

-Tu grado de optimismo es verdaderamente alto.

-¡No veo la gracia! ¡¿Por qué esta cosa no va más rápido?!

-¡¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?! –Dijo Diego elevando tanto el tono de voz como si prima – ¡¿Amenazo al conductor o modifico las instalaciones del metro?!

-¡No hace falta que me chilles!

-¡Es lo que tu estás haciendo todo el rato! ¡A lo mejor a base de gritos te enteras de una santísima vez de que quejándote no vas a solucionar nada!

La chica calló. Ella solita había conseguido acabar con la infinita paciencia de su primo. Él, que parecía estar hecho de sonrisas, paz y tranquilidad. Que nunca levantaba la voz a no ser que fuera para reírse estrepitosamente. Que siempre pensaba antes de hablar y cuando hablaba, lo hacía de una manera tan convincente que raras veces se le podía negar algo. Para ella siempre había sido su genio y persona, alguien que siempre le daría la respuesta correcta si estaba en su mano. Y ahora ahí estaba él, con el gesto torcido en una extraña mueca de desagrado, pareciendo lo que nunca –desde que cumplió los dieciocho – había aparentado ser, un adulto.

Quizás su primo hubiera madurado a raíz de los últimos sucesos, tal vez él entendía cosas que Ángela todavía le costaba comprender. Y una de esas cosas, ahora mismo, era que quejándose no se solucionaría nada, solo conseguiría ponerlos a los dos más nerviosos de lo que ya estaban.

Hasta las mejores personas se dejaban sobrepasar por los acontecimientos.

-Lo siento –musitó Ángela –lo siento, no me volveré a quejar.

-¿Qué? Perdona, no te he oído.

-Lo has oído perfectamente.

-Solo te estaba poniendo a prueba, por si te daba por repetírmelo gritando como una energúmena.

-Por una vez en mi vida, quería no ser previsible.

-Lo que es previsible es que ya casi hemos llegado.

El metro empezó a reducir la velocidad hasta quedar completamente parado. La gente empezaba a agolparse hacia las puertas, cuando estas se abrieron y Diego y Ángela salieron corriendo, cogidos de la mano para evitar perderse entre el gentío.

El acceso de metro daba directamente a la plaza de _Callao_, donde el edificio _Capitol_ se alzaba como uno de los símbolos de la ciudad. Anta él estaban Adam y Julia, mirando hacia arriba mientras una pareja se fotografiaba justo delante de ellos, una fotografía en la que ninguno de los cazadores de sombras –que de no llevar _glamour_ hubieran estropeado –saldría.

Al llegar junto a ellos, Ángela y Diego los imitaron y miraron hacia arriba, pero solo vieron el gran cartel de neón, no iluminado por el hecho de ser de día todavía. No había ni rastro de Liam.

-Te dije que como broma, no tendría gracia –le espetó Diego a Julia. La chica lo miró, con sus ojos grises bien abiertos.

-Te juro por el Ángel que tu primo estaba allá arriba… simplemente ha desaparecido.

-No ha desaparecido –dijo Ángela, con la mirada perdida en toda la altura del edificio, donde una figura negra con un halo dorado en la cabeza, se erguía impasible –solo ha subido arriba del todo, está apoyado en el otro cartel.

-¿Alguna idea sobre cómo bajarlo de ahí? –preguntó Adam.

-Pues lo primero es subir, a base de escaleras o ascensor –respondió Diego –a no ser que seas Spiderman y puedas escalar.

-No sé quién es ese tal hombre araña…

-¿Y luego qué? –dijo Ángela, evitando que los chicos empezaran la típica conversación nefilim-mundano, aunque en este caso, los dos fuesen cazadores de sombras.

Diego la miró, extrañado.

-¿Cómo que "luego qué"?

-Que si te crees que Liam te hará caso cuando le digas que baje, la llevas clara.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo sobre la marcha –respondió Julia, encaminándose a la puerta, por donde una señora entraba.

* * *

Solo la reina de las hadas podía tener la idea de quedar en uno de los jardines del Palacio Real, para "dar un paseo amistoso rodeadas de la naturaleza que tanto me rejuvenece".

Sí, a Melibea le fastidiaba bastante tener que recurrir a Celirimyn, pero si quería ayudar a los cazadores de sombras, era algo necesario. Se sentía como cuando era pequeña y en el fondo sabía que era muy diferente a los demás niños, pero no quiso reconocerlo hasta que los hechos terminaron por demostrarle que jamás podría ser una más de los niños que ayudaban a su familia en los campos, que jugaban con piedras y cantaban canciones con las que creían que atraerían a la lluvia que acabaría con la sequía. Fue entonces cuando Ragnor Fell, que ya era bastante mayor que ella, fue de nuevo en su busca y le dijo exactamente con las palabras: "Te lo dije, te dije que necesitabas ayuda"

La lástima es que ahora no sería Ragnor quien fuera ayudarla. Ni siquiera creía que la reina fuera a ayudarla, simplemente se limitaría a saciar su curiosidad y regodearse con el dolor ajeno. Así era la progenie de los ángeles y los demonios, llenos por fuera, vacíos por dentro.

-Sabía que serías puntual –la suave y a la vez terrorífica voz del hada salió de detrás del árbol donde se apostaba –eso está muy bien, no me gusta que me hagan esperar.

Celirimyn lucía tan espectacular como siempre, vestida hoy con un vestido holgado y elegante de sedas verdes, parecía poder fusionarse perfectamente con el paisaje que las rodeaba. Estaban en los jardines reales, los jardines de los reyes mundanos… pero ella también era una reina, y por muy rastrera que fuese, nunca desentonaría en un lugar como aquel.

-Has elegido el lugar adecuado –dijo Melibea –para recordarme cuan grande es tu poderío.

La reina emitió un ruidito que oscilaba entre suspiro y carcajada. Fuera lo que fuese sonó de lo más irritante y desagradable.

-Me gustan los lujos y la naturaleza. Me gusta este lugar porque efectivamente, me recuerda el poder que tengo y que tan fácilmente puedo usar contra quien quiera. Las monarquías de los humanos, antiguamente esclavizaban a sus súbditos con el simple hecho de negarles el oro para comer. Las hadas no éramos diferentes hace cientos de años, nuestro recurso no son las riquezas, los territorios o la capacidad para maltratar a la sociedad. Nos valemos únicamente del don de la palabra.

-El don de la palabra de los ángeles junto con la malicia de los demonios.

-La malicia de los demonios –repitió el hada mientras se dedicaba a acariciar con extremada delicadeza la corteza del árbol donde se apoyaba –los brujos sois muy hipócritas. La gran mayoría de los hijos de Lilith rehúyen del infierno cuando en realidad, son eso, hijos de Lilith, ya que ella es la Gran Madre de todos los demonios.

-También somos hijos de los humanos, cada persona elige que parte de su procedencia desea potenciar.

Los años le habían aportado a Melibea la capacidad de mantenerse firme ante cualquiera, por muy intimidador o despreciable que fuera la persona. La bruja no retiraba la mirada de los ojos ambarinos del hada, por mucho que esta intentase amedrentarla.

-Sin duda, te sientes más identificada con esos desgraciados de los mortales –Celirimyn pronunció la última palabra como si le escociera en la lengua – ¿Por qué, Melibea? ¿Por qué esa manía tuya de trabar _amistad _con personas que sabes que morirán? ¿Por qué no solamente cobrar por tus servicios para con ellos, con el fin de tener una eternidad mejor?

-No puedo explicarle todo eso a alguien que, por naturaleza, no tiene sentimientos.

-Las hadas tenemos sentimientos, pero no para los mortales, para nuestra raza, ellos están malditos.

-Vuestra raza es un caso especial… no has venido solo para hablar sobre mis motivos ¿verdad?

-Paseemos, estoy cansada de estar aquí parada.

El hada se encaminó ágilmente hacia la parte donde poca gente caminaba. El sol se estaba poniendo ya y un viento frío mecía levemente las copas de los árboles.

-He venido porque me llamaste –explicó la reina –y al contrario que a ti, no me gusta ser descortés ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que crees necesitar mi ayuda?

-¿Te has enterado de lo sucedido en _Ríos?_

-La Clave se ha enterado, por lo tanto el escaño del pueblo mágico también… solo he preguntado por cortesía, sabía perfectamente que querrías saber si yo tengo la más remota idea sobre cómo ayudar a los hijos de la protegida de Elisious.

-¿Y tienes idea?

-También te dije que te arrepentirías de no haberme dispensado el trato de que merezco. Pero te admiro, Melibea, aun cuando necesitas de mí te atreves a no tratarme de usted, espero que no te moleste que yo haga un tanto de lo mismo contigo.

-Agradecida, pero solo quiero que contestes a mi pregunta.

-¿Y tú querrás hacerme un favor por ello?

-Depende de lo que pidas.

-No te preocupes, contestaré a la pregunta de forma desinteresada: no es lo mismo nacer siendo una cosa que convertirse en esa cosa. Todo lo que no nació siendo como es hoy en día, tiene salvación, a no ser que exista un trato entre el cielo y el infierno.

-En el caso de Liam no existe ¿verdad?

-No existe, pero eso no significa que no pueda ser pactado.

-¿Insinúas que la solución es hacer que el cielo y el infierno firmen un trato? Pero eso es muy peligroso.

-No si tienes los medios necesarios. Se hace tarde, Melibea, debo volver con mi pueblo. Te cito mañana al anochecer en mi corte, a ti y a tu amigo vampiro.

-¿Miguel? ¿Por qué?

-Creo que no me equivoco al pensar que él también está involucrado en todo esto.

-¿Y Janine? ¿A ella también se la podrá ayudar?

-Ya estás haciendo demasiadas preguntas, mi generosidad tiene un límite bien marcado.

-Entonces lo sabes, sabes como ayudarla.

-Tengo la solución a los problemas de los chicos, pero lógicamente, no será de manera altruista.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ven a mi corte con el vampiro y lo sabrás.

* * *

_En el ascensor, Ángela pulsa el botón de la planta 13._

_Planta 1: silencio_

_Planta 2: silencio_

_Planta 3: Ángela suspira, Diego y Julia juegan con el espejo, imitando anuncios de televisión: -Me gustan las gafas, adoro las marcas._

_Planta 4: Adam murmura algo cómo: ¿De quién habrá heredado esta zagala la estupidez? Definitivamente soy el listo de la familia._

_Planta 5: Ángela se queja: ¡Por todas las dimensiones! ¿Es que los mundanos no pueden inventar nada que sea rápido?_

_Planta 6: Diego dice: teóricamente el AVE alcanza una velocidad de trescientos kilómetros por hora._

_Planta 7: Ángela pregunta: ¿Por qué no hemos subido por las escaleras? ; Julia responde: Porque alguien que casualmente se parece mucho a ti, ha ido directa hacia el ascensor._

_Planta 8: Diego le ríe la gracia._

_Planta 9: ¡Araña! –grita Julia señalando al techo -¡Mátala Adam, mátala!_

_Planta 10: Diego dice: Deja que te muerda, así te convertirás en spiderman y podrás subir con tu tela de araña._

_Planta 11: No hables de cosas mundanas –dice Adam –que luego me pica la curiosidad y me veo obligado a buscar en algo más mundano todavía, internet._

_Planta 12: Ángela se pega a la puerta._

* * *

Poco era el tiempo que dejaban a Cady sola con Janine en la enfermería, y poco fue también el tiempo que tardó la mujer en darse cuenta de eso, de que no solo James era el que no se fiaba de ella. Tampoco le importaba mucho lo que pensaran los cazadores de sombras. Lo único que quería de ellos era que encontraran a Liam.

Ahora estaba sola, pensando, se había dado cuenta, de que realmente cometió un error matando a Elisious. Se había dejado llevar por la ira sabiendo perfectamente lo que el brujo planeaba hacer con sus hijos, pero tuvo la vaga esperanza de que llegaría a tiempo… y ahora, seguramente la única persona que sabría cómo ayudar a sus hijos estaba muerto, muerto porque ella lo había matado.

Laura había intentado reanimar a Janine con runas curativas y brebajes que ella misma preparaba, pero no habían dado resultado. La joven seguía como siempre, dormida, con el rostro tan blanco como las sabanas que la tapaban.

También habían mandado mensaje a los Hermanos Silenciosos, pero estos no dieron señales de haberlo recibido. Ahora los Hermanos estaban mermados y no siempre podían acudir a todos los lugares donde se les llamaba.

Cady levantó la cabeza, percatándose de que alguien la observaba desde la puerta. Volvía a estar acompañada, pero esta compañía resultaba mucho más agradable que cualquier otra.

-Hola, Victoria –saludó la mujer, procurando esbozar la mejor sonrisa que le salía en esos momentos.

Le extrañaba que Victoria se hubiera atrevido a entrar en la enfermería sin ninguno de sus padres o sin su tía. Desde luego, la niña no habría olvidado que era Cady la que le pinchaba somníferos para mantenerla dormida. La mujer se avergonzaba por ello cada vez que veía el miedo en los ojos de Victoria, pero intentaba consolarse diciéndose que de ninguna manera hubiera podido evitarlo, porque ella no era dueña de sus actos. El problema es que, quizás, eso era algo demasiado difícil de comprender para una niña de siete años.

-No le vas a hacer nada a Janine ¿verdad? –preguntó Victoria, Cady se fijó, guardando una distancia prudencial con ella.

-Claro que no –respondió la mujer con la voz más alegre que pudo poner.

-Victoria ¿Qué haces aquí? –era James, entrando a toda prisa en la sala.

-Vigilarla –respondió la pequeña señalando a Cady –es mala, me hizo daño.

James agachó para estar a la altura de ella. Así, a simple vista, jamás se hubiera dicho que fueran padre e hija, Victoria se parecía a su madre.

-Te hizo daño sin querer –empezó a decir el hombre –no es mala, no tienes por qué vigilarla.

-Pero estaba con el brujo… y él era malo.

-Todo el mundo se equivoca, cariño. Cady también, pero ya sabe perfectamente que lo que hizo no está bien, porque fue sin querer.

-No me gusta –susurró la niña al oído de su padre.

-¿Por qué no vas con tita Cristina? –Propuso él –está haciendo una pizza buenísima.

Victoria salió de la enfermería, no sin antes echar otra mirada llena de resentimiento a Cady.

-Todo eso que le has dicho a tu hija –dijo Cady cuando la niña cerró la puerta tras de sí – ¿Lo crees de verdad?

-¿Debería no creerlo?

-Es cierto que le hice daño…

-Pero no por voluntad propia –terminó James como si tuviera urgencia por ello –ya lo sé.

-Y aunque lo sepas, sigues sin fiarte de mí, de lo contrario, no estarías aquí, relevando a Victoria en el puesto de vigía.

-No he venido para eso.

-Entonces has venido para hablar de Matthew.

James no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar a Cady con la misma expresión de alguien a quien han pillado infraganti, con las manos en la masa. Por supuesto que había ido allí para hablar de su hermano, para saber al menos, como había sido su vida fuera de la Clave… pero no tenía ni idea de por donde empezar. Cady, que parecía ser de lo más atenta y observadora, lo sacó del apuro en poco tiempo.

-Me hablaba mucho de ti –dijo la mujer.

De todas las cosas que Cady podría haber dicho, esa era la que James menos se esperaba. ¿Hablar de él? ¿Por qué querría Matthew si quiera hablar de él?

-Puedes creértelo –continuó –es verdad. Me contaba cosas de cuando erais pequeños, de como tú lo ayudabas en todo. Una vez me dijo que peleándoos por un juguete, rompió un lienzo muy preciado por vuestra madre, y tú dijiste que él no había tenido la culpa, que habías sido tú mismo y al final te castigaron.

James sonrió, recordando el momento exacto en que la tela que representaba el retrato de su bisabuelo se rompió bajo la fuerza de Matthew, que entonces tendría la edad de Victoria y el un año y pico más.

-Claro que lo hice –dijo por fin el hombre –al fin y al cabo, ese puño iba destinado a mi cara, la lástima fue que acabara en la de mi bisabuelo.

-Solo me contaba cosas sobre vuestra infancia, nada desde el momento en el que recibisteis las marcas.

-Él nunca quiso ser cazador de sombras. No le gustaban las armas, odiaba ir a la escuela, miraba hacia otro lado cuando todos los días en la mesa, nuestros padres comentaban sobre las decisiones de la Clave o nos preguntaban sobre el entrenamiento. Yo no supe entender el motivo… creo que él esperaba contar con mi apoyo cuando decidió irse al instituto de Londres, pero yo sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer: alejarse de Idris para no estar cerca de mis padres cuando tomara la decisión de dejar la Clave… me dijo que podríamos seguir en contacto pero yo lo rechacé, le dije que no hacia falta que nos volviéramos a ver nunca más. Por eso no me extraña que solo te contara cosas de la infancia.

-Pero hablaba de ti, es decir, siempre pensé que te admiraba.

Cady se sentía extraña. Era como si fuera la primera vez que James contaba aquello… y lo que más le sorprendió fue que parecía arrepentido.

-¿Qué me admiraba? Soy yo el que tendría que haberlo admirado a él en su momento, por el simple hecho de tener la fuerza necesaria para hacer lo que quería. Lo último que me dijo fue que algún día me arrepentiría de no haber huido del mundo de las sombras… en aquel momento me reí de él, pero empecé a darme cuenta de que tenía razón cuando me enteré de que había sido asesinado por demonios. Al final murió como él más temía… y no se lo merecía.

Hizo una pausa, esperando a que Cady dijera algo, pero la mujer estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, muy lejos de allí, en un tiempo en el que Matthew vivía sin saber, que tal vez estuviera condenado desde el momento en el que la conoció.

-Y ahora que entiendo perfectamente que me equivoqué –prosiguió –que vivo con el miedo constante de que algo más les pase a mis hijos, lo único que me consolaría un poco sería saber si fue feliz, si Matth fue feliz.

-Feliz –dijo Cady –Matthew siempre estaba feliz.

* * *

La planta número trece del edificio Capitol se presentaba como un amplio pasillo iluminado con luz artificial, repleto de puertas de madera de haya con el numerito de la habitación grabado en bronce. Al final de pasillo a la derecha, había una doble puerta con un cartel verde que señalaba las escaleras.

Subieron por ellas y llegaron a la última planta, la catorce. En esta solo había una puerta como las del piso anterior, pero sin el número grabado en bronce correspondiente. Estaban como en una especie de pequeño vestíbulo cerrado y con olor a humedad. Todas las esquinas del techo y el suelo estaban cubiertas por gruesas telarañas acumuladas por el tiempo. Las paredes eran de un blanco desgastado y la pintura se desconchaba en algunas zonas. Además de polvo, en el ambiente flotaba esa especie de neblina brillante, propia del glamour. Pero los cuatro cazadores de sombras sabían perfectamente que no se trataba de sus propios hechizos de invisibilidad.

-Así que esto no es lo que ven los mundanos –comentó Diego, observando la estancia con ojo crítico.

-¿Te entrego ya el premio a lo evidente o me espero a que digas que el fuego quema y el agua moja? –dijo Julia con sorna.

-Solo reflexionaba en voz alta –respondió él, a la defensiva –cosa que tú deberías poner en práctica más a menudo, lo de reflexionar, digo, que como ya sabrás, va muy unido a eso de pensar y usar la cabeza para algo más que para tener un pelo castaño descolorido.

-¿Os doy yo el premio a la mejor pareja de alelados? .replicó Adam antes de Julia pudiera contestarle a Diego –en vez de decir tonterías podríamos ponernos a pensar en qué hacer.

-Ángela ya se encarga de eso –dijo Diego, señalando hacia la solitaria puerta donde la joven trazaba runas hábilmente.

Antes de que nadie pudiera añadir nada más , la madera hizo un sonido semejante al crepitar de las llamas y cayó al suelo en forma de polvo, dejando un hueco con forma de círculo abierto en la puerta, lo suficientemente grande para que una persona entrara por él.

-Una simple runa de apertura no ha funcionado –explicó Ángela –entremos.

Lo de dentro era una habitación grande, de paredes negras, iluminada únicamente por la luz del atardecer que se colaba por la ventana. Diego y Adam fueron directos hacia ella. Las chicas los siguieron, sin pararse a examinar la nueva estancia.

-Creemos que la única forma de subir a donde está el jodido cartelito de la compañía telefónica es por la ventana –dijo Diego, abriendo el cristal con cautela, un cristal que parecía no haberse limpiado en siglos.

-Y no podemos ir todos –añadió Adam –así que vosotras esperareis aquí.

-Ah no –dijo Ángela –yo voy con vosotros.

Diego hizo un gesto de menosprecio con la mano.

-¿A ti que da vértigo subirte al bordillo de la acera? Ni hablar, vamos Adam y yo, punto y final.

Ángela no replicó. En cierto modo, sabía que, otra vez más, Diego tenía razón. Intentar escalar la pared de un edificio sería una idea bastante suicida, tratándose de ella.

Los chicos se asomaron, palpando las losas de la fachada para ver los puntos de apoyo. No sería más de un metro de subida, así que, procurando no pensar mucho en una posible caída y posterior muerte, y confiando más que nunca en la runa permanente del equilibrio, Diego sacó el cuerpo por la ventana y comenzó a escalar. Adam lo siguió con calma.

Ángela observó como los chicos desaparecían por la ventana, rogando al Ángel porque todo saliera bien… y en especial, porque Liam siguiera allá arriba. Tampoco habían tardado mucho en subir ¿no?

-Ángela –la voz de Julia captó su atención, y Ángela reparó en que no había hablado mientras los chicos salían por la ventana. Ni un mínimo comentario, cosa rara en ella.

La joven estaba agachada, mirando algo en un rincón poco iluminado de la habitación. Ahora que ponía todos sus sentidos en observar aquella sala, Ángela se percató de que estaba exactamente igual que el vestíbulo anterior: sucia, llena de telarañas. Varios tipos de velas, de distintos colores, formas y tamaños se agrupaban en una esquina. Y en el otro rincón, justamente donde Julia estaba, había restos de pintura en el suelo… pintura que si te fijabas bien, formaban un pentagrama de invocación.

En el centro de lo que quedaba de él, había algo blanco, que a simple vista, a Ángela le pareció algodón. Julia tomó uno del suelo y se lo tendió.

Tenía el tacto del algodón, pero para nada se trataba de ello.

-Plumas –dijo Julia con voz queda –son plumas… y no parecen de gaviota, precisamente.

* * *

Cuando por fin volvió a pisar suelo firme, Diego tenía más claro que nunca que jamás practicaría la escalada como deporte mundano. Miró a Adam a su lado, tan distinto a su hermana melliza como la genética lo permitía, tampoco parecía tener cara de querer repetir la aventura pronto.

Allí arriba, con el sol poniéndose y la sombra del cartel publicitario de la compañía telefónica haciendo sombra, no se distinguía mucho, pero el espacio era reducido, y tanto Diego como Adam supieron de inmediato que quien estaba agazapado junto a uno de los soportes metálicos del cartel, era Liam, que finalmente habría decidido no creerse un halcón milenario.

-Liam –empezó a decir Diego mientras se acercaba a él, lentamente.

-No te acerques –la voz de su primo sonó fría, cortante, carente de todo el acento inglés que en su día pudo tener, impersonal, llena de un veneno tan potente que Diego notó como él mismo palidecía.

Pero cuando el muchacho levantó la cabeza y los miró directamente, fue como si no hubiera pasado nada, una mirada tan simple como cualquiera de las muchas otras que Diego y él habían intercambiado en los cuatro años que se conocían.

Los ojos de Liam eran lilas, siempre habían sido del color de la lavanda limpio de la lavanda, sin los toques de azul que tenían los de Janine… solo que ahora carecían del brillo que casi siempre los había acompañado, y no eran para nada ambarinos, como Ángela los había descrito cuando llegó al instituto aquella noche.

-Si te acercas –continuó –puedo hacerte mucho daño, y no quiero.

-Claro que no quieres hacerme daño, soy tu primo.

-No es eso, estúpido –Liam sonrió, torciendo la boca en una desagradable mueca que recordó a Diego al muñeco diabólico. Nada que ver con su habitual media sonrisa, que solo delataba su picardía –ya he maltratado bastantes mundanos por ahí, y aunque vosotros no seáis como ellos, sois humanos… y no quiero llamar la atención más de la cuenta.

-¿Qué has hecho, loco? –Adam se llevó la mano al cinturón y extrajo un cuchillo serafín.

Diego resistió el impulso de decirle que no lo hiciera, que no iba a ser necesario usar armas contra su primo… pero ni el mismo estaba seguro de eso. Recordó a Ángela en su habitación, esa misma tarde, llevándose la mano a un brazo para ocultar el feo cardenal que llevaba en él. Liam, o lo que fuera que tuviera delante, le había hecho eso a su prima. A Ángela. Evidentemente no podía estar seguro de no tener que sacar un arma contra él.

Liam frunció el ceño ante el resplandor del cuchillo serafín y se incorporó con peligrosa calma.

-Los humanos de la calle Princesa eran demasiado molestos –dijo, en un tono que daba a entender que se estaba divirtiendo –se empeñaban en preguntar si necesitaba ayuda, pero yo no necesito ayuda de nadie.

-Liam –habló Diego –ven con nosotros al instituto, volverás a ser quien eras.

-¿Quién era? No recuerdo quien era, ni siquiera sé quien soy ni quien eres tú, ni por qué te importo tanto. Lo único real que conozco, es que me siento muy bien, como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

-¿Cómo que no te acuerdas de nada? ¿No sabes quien es Janine? ¿Ángela?

Liam negó con la cabeza.

-El caso es que me suenan esos nombres –dijo –pero me da igual. Ha sido divertido ver como escalabais hasta aquí, mucho más veros mirarme desde abajo, pero ya me he cansado de vosotros, no aportáis nada nuevo, así que me voy.

Tras dedicarles otra maliciosa sonrisa, Liam se encaminó hacia el borde, dispuesto a saltar… cuando una chispa azul vino volando desde atrás y lo golpeó directamente, haciendo caer al suelo.

-Pobre iluso –dijo Melibea, que había aparecido entre Diego y Adam –no sabe que todavía nadie se me ha escapado. Jamás.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: el interior del edificio Capitol me lo he inventado totalmente. Nunca he entrado, no se si se puede acceder a todas las plantas por el ascensor o si en la platan trece hay habitaciones de hotel xD**

**_Dejar un review, por muy breve que sea, no hace daño a nadie :)_  
**


	20. De divinidades

**Buenas una menos ve****inte de la madrugada! **_  
_

**Cómo últimamente no tengo tiempo ni para respirar, aprovecho que mañana hay huelga para subir el capítulo que en teoria, debería haber subido hace... bah, no sé el tiempo exacto.  
**

**Respondo a los maravillos review de las que parecen mis únicas dos lectoras (si hay alguien más entre las sombras, se puede manifestar sin problemas, de hecho, me encantaría que lo hiciese. Ejem, indirecta muy directa)  
**

**-Guest: por tu forma de escribir y de dirigirte a mi, puedo deducir que eres DUENDE91! Me hablas de lluvias? No sé dónde vives, pero yo vivo en Murcia, y el día del que hablas aquí llovió a base de bien, de esto que se caen las carreteras y la gente se ahoga (además es cierto, que injusta es la vida, de verdad) Liam no parece ser tan atrevido como ese tal Felix que ha saltado desde 39km de altura, verdad? Jajaj me alegra que te gustara el cap. En cuanto a lo que dices sobre Ciudad de las Almas Perdidas, simplemente, sin palabras. A mi me da tanta pena y me produce tanto nerviosismo el libro, que soy incapaz de releerlo. Solo de pensar que hay que esperar hasta 2014 para saber el desenlace, me entrar ardores.  
**

**-Annie Lightwood: Wo! Sencillamente me encantan los resumes que sueles hacer del cap en tus reviews jaja pareces pillarlo todo y comprenderlo a la perfección. Yo a veces, también pienso que estoy de psiquiatra. Mi madre en cambio, lo piensa a todas horas, así que quién sabe, a lo mejor un día compartimos maniconio... Yo muero cada vez que pienso en el quinto libro. Por todas las dimensiones existentes, Cassie nos quiere matar del susto!  
**

* * *

_Y cuando sale, el sol, empieza a bailar  
y cuando ríe, el mundo entero me da igual.  
Y al despertar se acabó la primavera  
y al día siguiente la cabeza no me deja de girar,  
repetiremos un sábado cualquiera  
nos hablarán las estrellas en cualquier lugar._

_**Papel Secante, Extremoduro**_

_**19**_

_**DE DIVINIDADES**_

A Miguel le gustaba Madrid más que cualquier otra ciudad donde hubiera estado. Podía hablar bien de Londres, Milán, Berlín… e incluso de París. En la capital francesa, había conocido a Sandrine, se había casado y había formado una familia. Pero allí mismo se lo habían quitado todo y lo habían convertido en algo que no quería ser. Fue entonces cuando en sus recuerdos, París se convirtió en una especie de pintura en blanco y negro que antaño fue bella, pero ahora solo estaba desconchada y resquebrajada por todas partes.

Madrid en cambio, era el lugar donde había nacido y donde seguramente habría pasado el resto de su vida si no hubiera sido por la guerra. La infancia era la etapa que más afectaba en la vida de las personas, y é la había pasado allí, siendo uno de los pocos afortunados que no pasaban las penurias típicas de la época, feliz, sintiéndose todo lo humano que uno se puede llegar a sentir, percibiendo el mundo a través de la mente de un niño que pensaba que todo era absolutamente perfecto.

Alguna vez se había sorprendido preguntándose como hubiera sido su vida si sus padres y él no hubieran marchado a Francia. Seguramente su padre se habría muerto en la cárcel como un preso político, pero todo sin duda, habría sido muy diferente para él. Nunca hubiera conocido a Sandrine, nunca habría tenido una hija, no sería un vampiro… ¿pero qué le decía a él que eso le hubiera gustado más? Lo único que le hubiera encantado, es que toda su historia hubiera tenido un final feliz, sin brujos malévolos de por medio.

Si tenía que pasar la eternidad en algún sitio, prefería que fuera allí. Pero la ciudad, al igual que él, había cambiado. Y para comprobarlo, no tenía más que sumergir una mano en la fuente de Neptuno –que ni siquiera estaba en el mismo sitio donde el la recordaba –y sentir el tacto del agua caliente, porque ahora, su cuerpo no era homeostático, su temperatura dependía de la del ambiente. Tal vez si hubiera hecho lo mismo de pequeño, el agua le hubiera resultado fría, como el aire del invierno frío que corría.

-Siento llegar tarde –dijo una voz a su espalda que sonaba jadeante. Era Melibea, la había oído de llegar antes de que hablara, y seguramente también antes de que la bruja entrara en su campo de visión, si el no estuviera de espaldas.

Las dotes de ser un vampiro eran otra de las muchas cosas que habían cambiado _–Eso y que teóricamente estoy muerto –_se recordó así mismo.

-Empezaba a pensar que la reina había cambiado la entrada a su corte.

-Nada de eso, traigo noticias –los ojos plateados de la bruja tenía un brillo frenético – ¡Hemos encontrado a Liam!

-¿De verdad? –Miguel mostró su sorpresa, no se lo esperaba.

-Estaba por ahí, por las alturas. Lo dormí con un hechizo y los chicos se lo llevaron al instituto.

-¿Era… normal?

-No recuerda nada, es como una especie de renacido.

-Espero que, si Dios existe, nos asista.

-En este momento podemos considerar que la reina hada es la que decide… a saber que alma cándida pide a cambio.

Miguel miró al cielo, la luna llena ya se reflejaba en la fuente del Dios de los mares.

-Vamos a averiguarlo.

* * *

-¿Plumas de las alas de un ángel? Es más probable que hayan roto una almohada con los dientes –decía Diego mientras trazaba una serie de runas de soporte y resistencia en la ventana de la habitación de Liam, que ahora reposaba en su cama perfectamente normal, como si solo se hubiera quedado dormido sobre las sábanas.

-¿Y por qué con los dientes? –Cuestionó Julia, que se dedicaba a ir de un lado a otro de la habitación, con la vista clavada en el suelo de mármol –Eso suena demasiado salvaje.

-No sé, romper una almohada con los dientes es más espectacular que hacerlo con unas tijeras –explicó él –aunque pensándolo bien ¿quién tiene una almohada de plumas?

-Esperaba que si alguien tuviera una sobre la faz de la Tierra, fueras tú.

-¿Te queda mucho, Diego? –preguntó Ángela, que estaba pegada a la puerta, observándose las uñas detenidamente, tal vez para admirar el estropicio que ella misma se había hecho a base de mordérselas, o quizás lo que estaba haciendo era evitar mirar a Liam. Diego apostaba por lo segundo.

-Nada –respondió él –ya he terminado. Puede venir el Ángel e intentar abrir o romper esta ventana… no lo conseguiría.

-Bien, pues haz lo mismo con la puerta –dijo Ángela –yo me voy a mi cuarto.

-Pero no te pongas el pijama, vamos a salir esta noche.

-Yo no voy a ningún sitio esta noche.

-Ángela…

-Adiós Julia –dijo ella haciendo caso omiso de su primo –espero verte pronto.

-Yo tamb…

Y antes de que la chica pudiera terminar la frase, Ángela ya había desaparecido de la habitación.

Diego se mordió el labio, y tras echar una breve mirada a su primo, se encaminó a salir del cuarto. Julia lo siguió.

Ya fuera, el muchacho cerró la puerta y se concentró en dibujar runas. El plan era, que Liam no pudiera salir de aquella habitación por más que quisiera. Ángela y Julia se habían encargado antes de quitarle la estela y rebuscar en la habitación cualquier otra que pudiera haber.

En realidad, no tenían ni idea de si Liam recordaría las runas, pero toda precaución era poco. El objetivo era que no volviera a poner un pie en la calle hasta que no fuera de nuevo normal. Diego no se olvidaba de lo que había dicho su primo sobre unos mundanos de la Calle Princesa… pero tampoco quería saber de qué se trataba. Liam podría estar en problemas muy serios con la Clave si de verdad hubiera atacado a algún mundano… pero él se negaba a creerlo.

-Parece que se te ha fastidiado tu plan nocturno –comentó Julia.

Diego se sobresaltó, haciendo que la punta de la estela resbalara por la madera y quedara grabada una runa totalmente inservible. Se había olvidado de la presencia de la joven.

-No tenía ningún plan, en realidad –dijo, obviando el error y continuando con otra runa –era solo por si colaba. Ángela siempre ha sido como una especie de topo, pero no quiero que se recluya más de la cuenta.

-Es normal que no le apetezca hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada. Liam y ella estaba saliendo ¿no?

-Algo así… yo no sé mucho sobre el tema, pero parece como si se hubieran jurado amor incondicional antes de que a Liam le pasara lo que le pasó.

-Amor incondicional… lo dices como si fuera de guasa ¿Acaso tú no le juraste amor eterno a Abril, la hija de la vieja Laia?

-Já, que graciosa. Mis amores eternos no han pasado de una noche, y sinceramente, pensaba que era Adam el pretendiente oficial de Abril.

-¿Adam? ¿No te has fijado en que se ha ido en cuanto hemos salido de Capitol? Habría quedado con esa mundana…

Diego guardó la estela en el bolsillo de su pantalón y contempló su obra.

-Tu hermano es un tipo listo.

-Si tú lo dices… ¿sabes? Si ya no me necesitáis para nada, me voy a casa.

Diego retiró la mirada de la puerta y la dirigió a la chica.

-Yo te acompaño.

-No hace falta.

-Se me ha fastidiado el plan nocturno, algo tendré que hacer.

* * *

Dentro de la Corte, la reina los estaba esperando, sentada en su almohadón gigante, rodeada de duendecillos que iban y venían con bandejas que transportaban bebidas de todos los colores, que ofrecieron a Miguel y Melibea, cuando estos tomaron asiento frente a la reina. Por supuesto, ambos sabían que no tenían que aceptar nada de ellos, de lo contrario, las consecuencias podrían ser verdaderamente terribles.

Las hadas, eran para Miguel, seres más despreciables que los mismísimos demonios. Suponía que sería un tanto de lo mismo para Melibea. Era curioso como ellos dos podían estar sufriendo tanto por la misma situación por la que la reina, parecía henchida de felicidad.

-Mis queridos invitados –dijo Celirimyn – ¿No os apetece nada de los que os ofrecen? Elaboramos los zumos con las mejores frutas de nuestra propia cosecha.

-Precisamente es por eso por lo que no nos apetece nada –respondió Miguel.

-¿De veras, vampiro? No tengo sangre para ti, supongo que eso es un fallo.

-No necesito que usted me dé sangre, puedo abastecerme yo solo.

-Por supuesto. El tuyo es un clan poderoso.

-Supongo que puede decirse lo mismo de usted y de su espléndida Corte.

-¿Ves Melibea qué fácil es tratarme con educación y respeto? –dijo la bruja, dirigiendo su mirada ambarina hacia la bruja –Y eso que el vampiro es más joven que tú.

-Precisamente por eso –volvió a responder Miguel –porque soy más joven, recuerdo mejor la educación que me brindó mi señora madre.

-Eso es fantástico, me encanta.

-Lo que sería fantástico es que empecemos a hablar ya del tema que nos atañe –intervino Melibea –me dijiste que sabías como solucionar el problema de Liam y Janine.

-Es cierto, os hablaré de esa solución sin pediros nada a cambio. Pero evidentemente, si después queréis llevarla a cabo, tendréis un precio a pagar, porque volverías a requerir de mi ayuda.

-Dime una cosa antes –pidió Melibea – ¿Cómo es que pareces saber tanto sobre el tema?

El hada ensanchó aun más su maliciosa sonrisa.

-Tuve una buena amistad con Elisious Brown, solo debes saber eso, bruja.

-Entonces supongo que serás tan buena persona como él.

-Supones bien. Y ahora, empiezo a relatar lo que yo creo que solucionará todo. Todo empieza a partir de pensar, que el chico conserva su humanidad, pero está lo que nos preocupa, su parte contaminada por sangre de demonio. Lo que hay que hacer es librarse de esa parte. Y aquí es donde entra el pacto del que te hablé, Melibea, el trato entre el cielo y en el infierno.

-¿Cómo que un trato entre el cielo y el infierno? –Miguel se mostró atónito.

-Oh, vampiro, esto te va a encantar. Si se mata al chico, lógicamente el demonio también moriría, pero ¿qué pasaría si se matara a un chico medio demonio y a alguien que fuera medio ángel? Cuando digo medio ángel, no me refiero a un cazador de sombras, me refiero a alguien cuya sangre humana, haya sido perturbada con sangre de ángel, tal y como Elisious hizo con el muchacho, pero a la inversa.

-Y de esa forma se formaría el pacto del que hablas, eliminando dos partes ambos estarían satisfechos –aventuró Melibea – ¿Pero ese pacto no debería formarse entre Raziel y Lorremon?

-Estamos hablando de un problema menor, bruja, y te olvidas de quien soy yo. Soy una reina hada, soy la progenie de los ángeles y los demonios, puedo formar estas pequeñas alianzas si soy yo quien imparte justicia, y sinceramente, creo que es justo que ese cazador de sombras viva como lo que debe ser.

-Bueno –dijo Miguel –tenemos a Liam, que sería mitad demonio, mitad humano ¿quién es el medio ángel, entonces?

Celirimyn chasqueó los dedos, pero el sonido que originó pareció el tintineo de unas campanitas.

Inmediatamente, uno de los duendecillos que patrullaba por allí, acudió a la llamada de su reina. El hada se reclinó un poco en su gran sillón para alcanzar a musitar algo en las orejas puntiagudas del ser. Este asintió y corrió hacia la salida.

-Aquí viene lo que te va a encantar, Miguel –dijo la bruja, con la mueca más tenebrosa grabada en la cara que Melibea le había visto jamás.

La puerta no tardó mucho en volver a abrirse y por ella entró el duendecillo, precedido de una mujer joven, ataviada con camisón blanco, con una larga melena rubia y lacia suelta, los ojos de un color entre el azul y el violeta.

En un principio, Melibea habría jurado que se trataba de Janine, pero vista más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que aquella joven no era una adolescente, tendría poco más de veinte años, era más bien, de la edad de Miguel.

El vampiro se había quedado completamente inmóvil. Sabía con qué nombre podía designar a esa mujer de rostro inescrutable, el mismo con el que había llamada a Janine una vez, solo que esta vez, estaba seguro que no se equivocaría, aunque teóricamente, todo aquello fuera imposible.

-Sandrine –dijo.

* * *

Salieron del instituto, encaminándose a bajar la calle que llevaba al callejón central del barrio de Umbra.

-Empiezo a deducir que vives fuera del barrio –comentó Diego.

-Deduces mal.

-¿Entonces por qué salimos a esta calle?

-Porque solo me oriento desde aquí.

-¿Tanto tiempo viviendo aquí y no te lo conoces al dedillo?

-Tenía la esperanza de que tal vez, y solo tal vez, estarías calladito todo el camino.

-Según Ángela hablo hasta en sueños, pero puedo callarme, si quieres.

-Estoy segura de que no aguantas ni cinco minutos.

-Acepto el reto.

Julia aprovechó el momento para observarlo –más de lo que ya lo había hecho –A falta de entretenimiento con las palabras, Diego parecía estar buscando algo interesante en la calle, pasando la mirada por todos sitios donde alcanzaba. Excepto en ella. Julia se dio cuenta de que no reparaba en ella. Antes en el instituto, hasta se había olvidado de que estaba allí. No sabía como interpretar eso, lo único que sabía, es que le gustaba lo que veía. Diego era un chico normal, sin ningún tipo de belleza especial, simplemente con un encanto natural que se veía intensificado con aquellos ojos verdes que parecían iluminarle toda la cara. Igual que le había dicho que se callara, a ella le gustaba que hablase, y no podía explicar por qué.

-¡No vale que me mires todo el rato! –Dijo él de repente – ¡Lo haces para desconcentrarme!

-¿Estar callado te requiere concentración?

-Si, es como un deporte de riesgo para mí.

Julia dio un giro inesperado, como si se acabase de dar cuenta de que se estaba equivocando de camino. Diego la siguió riendo por lo bajo.

-O sea –dijo –que por aquí tampoco te orientas ¿Sabes que venden ahora unos móviles que llevan gps y además puedes ponerle el Google Maps? Pero claro, dudo que las zonas afectadas por el _glamour_ salgan en un mapa mundano.

Julia lo miró con recelo, pero lo que dijo a continuación no tenía nada que ver con lo que Diego comentaba.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta que no es la que te estoy haciendo ahora mismo? –preguntó la chica.

-¡Eh! Ahí te he visto rápida –la elogió él –Si no me vas a sacar los colores, sí, puedes hacerme una pregunta.

-¿Por qué me acompañas? Quiero decir, que aunque no lo parezca, conozco el camino, y no sé, me pareció que en el instituto no están como para prescindir de nadie.

La expresión en el rostro de Diego pasó de ser alegre a algo totalmente inexpresivo. El chico profirió un suspiro. Por un momento, Julia temió haberle importunado con su pregunta, pero cuando habló otra vez, su voz no sonaba muy distinta.

-El instituto últimamente, no es un sitio muy acogedor, que digamos. No tenía ganas de estar allí, viendo caras largas y malos humos –hizo una pausa, como esperando que Julia se diera por satisfecha, pero como la chica parecía querer escuchar más, decidió que él también necesitaba hablar más –Janine está en coma, tiene a la loca de su madre todo el día a su vera, mis padres no hacen otra cosa que vigilarla, Ángela se las pasa mirando al techo mientras Liam o quien sea ese chico, está encerrado en su habitación. Mi tía Cristina lleva desde que secuestraron a mi hermana, prácticamente todo el día metida en la cocina. Y Victoria… parece desconfiar hasta de su propia sombra. Lo más gracioso es que si digo algo, cualquier cosa que no sea lamentarme por lo asqueroso de la situación, se me tiran al cuello. Mis padres, por ejemplo, llamaron a los hermanos silenciosos, no vinieron por no sé qué asunto en Nueva York con el hijo de Valentine, la Clave no respondió, así que les dije que podían empezar por salir a buscar a Liam o que sé yo, intentar algo para despertar a Janine…. Pero me dijeron que sería mejor esperar a la Clave y a los Hermanos. Tuve que convencer a Ángela para ir a hablar con Melibea, salíamos de su casa cuando tú me llamaste. Me crispan los nervios. Todos.

-Oh Diego, tómatelo con calma. No todos tienen la misma capacidad de reacción ante las adversidades. Estoy segura de que mis padres hubieran hecho lo mismo, esperar a que la Clave o los Hermanos se dignaran a prestar atención.

-Nuestros padres, en especial mi padre, deberían darse cuenta de que la Clave nunca es una opción. No moverán un dedo si no afecta a todos y cada uno de los nefilim del planeta, como parece ser el caso de lo que sea que haya pasado en Nueva York.

-¿Sabes? Odio hablar de la Clave, odio la política en general.

-No, si yo también, pero es que me sacan de mis casillas.

-Ya hemos llegado –anunció Julia.

Cómo había ido hablando durante el camino, Diego apenas se había dado cuenta de que habían entrado en el callejón dónde se encontraban ordenadas en hilera cuatro casas con jardín. Julia se había parado en frente de la que hacía esquina con otro callejón. Era notablemente más grande que las demás, a Diego le llamó la atención, que todas las persianas estaba bajadas, aunque algunas ventanas estuviesen abiertas. Flores y arbustos crecían en el jardín al parecer, sin ningún tipo de orden establecido. Aquella casa ofrecía una sensación extraña, como si perteneciese a una familia que solo pasa por allí los fines de semana y riega un poco las flores.

-Mi padre es un poco maniático, tiene por costumbre bajar las persianas cuando se pone el sol –explicó Julia –y mi madre se dedica a dejar caer las semillas aleatoriamente por el jardín.

Diego la observó sorprendido.

-¿Me has leído la mente? –le preguntó.

-No, es que todo el mundo se fija en lo mismo.

-Es peculiar, sin duda.

-Supongo que seguirás sin ganas de volver al instituto.

-Me has vuelto a leer el pensamiento.

-¿Hacemos una cosa? Entro a mi casa, me pongo ropa normal, y vamos a dar una vuelta por algún sitio de estos guays que tienen los mundanos.

Diego sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Te gusta el cine? ¿Vamos al cine? Yo elijo la película, quiero ver una de Saw.

* * *

-Sandrine, querida, ven aquí a mi lado.

La reina extendió un brazo hacia Sandrine, quien sin vacilar, anduvo directa a sentarse junto al hada. Esta parecía estar disfrutando enormemente de la situación.

La cara de Melibea era un auténtico poema. De todas las cosas que se podía haber esperado de la reina, esa no era una de ellas. Miguel le contó hace muchos años todos los detalles sobre la muerte de Sandrine, y ahora, allí estaba ella, con un rostro de facciones humanas pero de profundidades divinas. Parecía una especie de escultura de diosa griega que de repente, había cobrado vida. La reina parecía algo muy pequeño e insignificante al lado de Sandrine, pero sin embargo, Celirimyn parecía tenerla completamente doblegada a su voluntad.

Miguel estaba lívido. Notaba como una solitaria lágrima de sangre le corría por la mejilla. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, debía de ser un glamour, una escaramuza de la reina… pero Melibea se lo habría dicho, y la bruja se mostraba tan sorprendida como él.

-¿No os vais a decir nada? –preguntó la reina hada – ¿Miguel, Sandrine? ¿Después de tantos años, no ansiabais vuestro rencuentro?

-Vos hicisteis crgeeg a Miguel que yo estaba muegta –Sandrine hablaba a la reina con una voz peligrosamente tranquila, arrastrando su acento francés, con la vista clavada en el vampiro –Vos no me dejaguiais acegcagme a Miguel. Sois malvada, tenéis un plan.

-Oh, tanto tiempo aquí conmigo, por lo menos te ha servido para darte cuenta de que, efectivamente, yo siempre tengo un plan. Y ese plan, es el siguiente –el hada se puso en pie –pactamos con el cielo y el infierno, nos deshacemos de la parte de demonio de Liam y de la parte de ángel de Sandrine, ambos vuelven a ser humanos corrientes. Imagínate, Miguel, tú mismo podrías convertir a Sandrine en vampiro y vivir eternamente juntos, podrías incluso hacer lo mismo con Cady y con tus nietos, seríais una familia adorable.

Melibea podía oír la respiración entrecortada de Miguel, una respiración que no necesitaba, pero que en momentos de tensión, volvía como algo más que jamás perdió de su humanidad.

-Todo eso suena muy bien –dijo Melibea, poniéndose en pie también, para estar a la altura de la reina –pero, dime una cosa ¿qué quieres a cambio?

-Quiero lo que todo brujo puede querer a lo largo de su eternidad. No es nada fácil de encontrar, si bien puede que para mi misma no tenga mucha utilidad… pero puesto en las manos correctas, puedo llegar a ser incluso más poderosa. Quiero el Libro de lo Blanco ¿lo tienes tú por casualidad, Melibea?

-Claro que no lo tengo, nadie que no sea su propietario sabe dónde se encuentra…

-Pues si queréis ayudar a vuestros amigos los nefilim, si queréis que Sandrine viva la vida que Elisious le arrebató, si todo esto tiene realmente un valor para vosotros, sabed que la única que os puede ayudar, soy yo.

Nunca había creído tanto en eso que decían los mundanos de que la vida daba muchas vueltas, hasta que ahora, sin comerlo ni beberlo, todo su mundo se había puesto patas arriba. Hacía apenas una semana, creía no tener un padre vivo, pensaba que no sentía nada especial hacia a Liam, quien era una persona normal. Victoria no había sido secuestrada por el culpable de todos los males, no huía como un ratón cada vez que oía a alguien acercársele. Janine estaba despierta, Diego no había estado con pie y medio en el otro barrio… y ella misma, Ángela, no era una cobarde que se encerraba en su cuarto cuando ya parecía que las cosas no podían ir a peor.

Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardaría Diego en llamar a la puerta o directamente, entrar en el cuarto sin su permiso, para reiterarle una y otra vez que no se podía quedar ahí parada.

También se cuestionaba por qué lo hacía, por qué se quedaba a esperar que todo se solucionara solo, a sabiendas de que tal vez no hubiera solución –_Porque te da miedo eso mismo, que quizás no haya solución._

Observaba de nuevo el techo de su habitación. No sabría decir exactamente por qué se le notaban los años, tal vez porque sabía de la antigüedad del instituto, el caso es que siempre estaba igual, blanco e inmaculado… Seguramente no era ella la primera cazadora de sombras que se había acostado en esa misma cama a admirar el mismo trozo de yeso. Y esa cazadora o ese cazador ahora estaría muerto… y el techo seguía ahí, intacto.

No supo en qué momento se levantó de un salto de la cama, echó mano de su traje de combate y empezó a vestirse para salir. Ella era más humana que otra cosa, y por supuesto, como humana, era mortal. No sabía cuando podía llegarle la hora, tal vez dentro de unos meses algún demonio acabaría con ella, tal vez antes, a lo mejor hasta llegaba a vieja. Pero todo eso no podía saberlo. Igual que tampoco podía perder el tiempo en admirar algo tan sencillo como el instituto, algo que seguramente siempre iba a estar allí. Su futuro era tan incierto como las posibilidades de que todo volviera a la normalidad, tan incierto como que un quizás podía convertirse en un sí o en un no… pero nadie le iba a regalar la respuesta, debía buscarla ella sola o por lo menos, colaborar en su búsqueda.

Buscó a tientas su estela entre la ropa que se había quitado para vestirse con el traje de combate. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era enfrentarse a sus miedos.

En cuestión de segundos, estaba saliendo de la habitación y corría en dirección al cuarto de Liam. Garabateó las runas que desbloquearían las que Diego había puesto con una habilidad que ni siquiera ella sabía que tenía. No se lo pensó dos veces, porque sabía que si lo hacia, si se paraba a reflexionar aunque solo fuera un segundo en la barbaridad que estaba a punto de cometer, jamás lo haría.

La puerta se abrió con un chasquido. Ángela cruzó el umbral.

Liam seguía dormido. Se acercó a él y lo zarandeó suavemente para que despertara. El chico abrió los ojos a una velocidad claramente sobrehumana. Ángela no lo había visto despierto desde la última vez en _Ríos. _Recordaba aquellos ojos ambarinos, aterradores… ahora eran como siempre habían sido, tal vez carentes del brillo que los había caracterizado, pero para nada aterradores e intimidantes.

-¿Qué…? –empezó a decir el chico con un hilo de voz. Melibea había advertido, que su hechizo lo dejaría en un estado de cansancio un rato después de despertar, lo cual era mejor. Ángela no tenía ninguna necesidad de que se le tirara a matarla.

-Liam –lo cortó ella.

-No me gusta que me llamen así, es un nombre horrible.

-Nunca te pregunté si te gustaba tu nombre, pero supongo que fue porque eso no es algo que importe.

-Algo que no me importa en absoluto es lo que tú me preguntaras.

-Créeme, te importa.

Algo brilló en los ojos de Liam. El muchacho se incorporó lentamente.

-He soñado contigo –dijo –te llamas Ángela, es un nombre que me gusta pero a la vez me repele ¿Por qué?

-Ángela es el femenino de Ángel. Nosotros, los nefilim, llevamos la sangre del Ángel. Tú también tienes esa sangre, pero está contaminada por la de un demonio.

-Es un poco paradójico.

-No es natural. No debería ser así.

El chico se dejó caer sobre la cama. Definitivamente era verdad, no estaba en condiciones de hacerle nada. Eso la tranquilizaba.

-Venir aquí ha sido un impulso –volvió a hablar ella –Cuando he entrado no sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo o qué esperaba encontrar… pero sabía que en ningún caso ibas ser tú, el verdadero tú. Nunca se me ha dado bien expresarme, las palabras son más bien cosa de Diego, pero ahora mismo, tengo la necesidad de decirte lo que siento, porque creo que nunca lo he hecho como es debido, y también soy consciente de que tal y como están las cosas, quizás no pueda decírtelo nunca. Quiero que lo sepas aunque ahora mismo no signifique nada para ti… lo hago por mi, porque creo que de alguna manera, decir lo que nunca digo, hacer lo que nunca hago, me hará más fuerte y valiente.

"Cuando te convertiste en lo que quiera que seas ahora, me quedé totalmente vacía. Era algo que no había sentido nunca, la incertidumbre de no saber que te estaba pasando, si estarías bien, si volvería a verte. Eran demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta en mi cabeza, pero creo que gracias a Diego o tal vez por mi propia reflexión, me he dado cuenta de que no puedo quedarme a esperar la respuesta a esas preguntas. Lo que tengo que averiguar ahora es cómo hacer que vuelvas a ser el de antes, aquel chico que hace años no paraba de fastidiarme… y yo no hacía otra cosa que picarme contigo, creer que te odiaba o simplemente que no me caías bien. Pero ahora comprendo muy bien, que en realidad me estaba enamorando de ti, sin saber por qué lo estaba haciendo… ¿pero uno no tiene que saber por qué quiere a una persona, verdad? Yo sé que te quiero y punto, no tengo que justificar eso."

"Parecerá estúpido que yo esté aquí, hablándote sin saber si quiera si me estás escuchando, si algo de lo que digo ejerce algún efecto sobre ti. Pero sé que al verdadero Liam, le hubiera gustado que le dijera todo esto, y a mi me hubiera gustado decírselo, y tampoco me importaría tener que repetirlo una y mil veces, las que hiciera falta. No sé lo que pasará a partir de ahora, no sé donde estaremos de aquí a pocos días, si en el mismo sitio, si habremos avanzado… no sé nada en realidad. Por mucho que me duela, no puedo prometerte que volverás a ser tú mismo, pero si puedo asegurarte que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para lograrlo. No tengo más, es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte. Solo espero que sea suficiente."

Liam seguía despierto. Había escuchado todas y cada una de las palabras de Ángela, pero no hizo nada cuando esta se levantó del suelo donde se había arrodillado junta a la cama, y salió por la puerta.

Escuchó el roce de la estela sobre la madera. Lo estaba encerrando otra vez. Aquel Liam del que todos le hablaban debía ser muy importante para ellos… ¿pero era algo importante para él? No lo sabía, no podía saberlo, no se sentía capaz de pensar en nada. Juraría que en un principio, había tenido claro que su única misión era la destrucción absoluta. A través de sus ojos solo podía ver llamas y ruinas, ruinas y llamas… pero ahora sabía a ciencia cierta, que aunque hubiera estado en condiciones, no hubiera atacado a esa chica, porque ahora, a parte de oscuridad, una luz parecía intentar abrirse paso entre sus pensamientos.

Los párpados le pesaban, los ojos se le cerraban poco a poco. Se dejó llevar. Quería volver a soñar con ella, quería saber quién era, si de verdad fue tan importante para él como le parecía.

* * *

-Nunca había ido al cine ¡Esto es emocionante! –Julia parecía estar pasándoselo en grande, medio de pie en su butaca de una de las salas del cine Capitol, mirando frenéticamente hacia todos lados –eso si, la entrada me parece bastante cara ¿es qué todos los mundanos son ricos o cómo va la cosa?

Diego rio.

-Julia, por favor, siéntate bien. Lo que estás haciendo se llama dar la nota.

-¡Pero si esto está vacío! Oye ¿no iremos a ver la película solos, verdad?

-Pues claro que no, _Alturunbache, _lo que pasa es que hemos entrado temprano, antes de que empiece. Enseguida pondrán anuncios y vendrá más gente.

-Y dime ¿de qué va la película?

-De un tío loco que secuestra a gente y les hace pasar una serie de pruebas sádicas, en las cuales mueren de la forma más horrible, quemados, helados, troceados, se cortan un pie, se ahogan entre el puré que se forma cuando trituras un cerdo… a una mujer le abrieron el pecho como si fuera una ventana. Fue buenísimo.

-¿Pero qué me has traído a ver? –Julia parecía horrorizada –Estás fatal de la cabeza.

-Qué va, ya verás como te gusta. Tú no pienses que son personas, piensa que son demonios.

De repente, las luces se fueron apagando y en la gran pantalla se iluminó. Julia ahogó un grito y se arrebujó en su butaca.

-Había olvidado que tienes miedo a la oscuridad –le dijo Diego en voz bajo – ¿Quiere la niña asustada agarrarse a la mano del hombre hecho y derecho?

-¿De qué hablas? No veo ningún hombre por aquí.

-Ni yo una niña, había olvidado que eras un bebé. En fin, mejor será que nos callemos ya. No se habla, grita, tararea ni silba en el cine ¿entendido?

-Tranquilo, lo añado a mi lista de comportamiento mundano.

* * *

Al final, los súbditos de la reina de la Corte Seelie habían terminado por echarlos de allí.

Lógicamente, Miguel se había mostrado reacio a irse sin Sandrine, incluso ella misma había hecho amago de correr hasta él, pero un grupo de duendecillos se lo impidieron.

No hubo más despedida entre la reina y ellos que una simple mirada, la de ellos llena de odio y resentimiento, la de Celirimyn era brillante y juguetona. Se lo había pasado la mar de bien, todo el tiempo en su salsa, con la situación completamente controlada.

Después de esto, Melibea tiraba totalmente la toalla con la posibilidad de conseguir que una reina hada se ajustara a sus términos. Aun no había llegado a un acuerdo con ella, al fin y al cabo, no podía prometerle nada.

Ahora los dos estaban sentados en los sofás del salón de casa de Melibea. Miguel movía algo entre sus dedos, la bruja se percató de que era un rosario de cuentas color rosa. Recordaba que alguna vez le había comentado que se lo regaló Sandrine. Debía de ser duro haber estado creyendo más de la mitad de su vida que la persona a la que amaba estaba muerta. Más duro aun ver que la tenían secuestrada todo este tiempo… tenían que recuperarla como fuera. Tenía que haber algo que pudieran hacer para recuperarlos a todos, a Liam, Janine, Sandrine… pero lo más seguro es que para eso necesitarían entregar el Libro de lo Blanco a Celirimyn, y Melibea no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde podría encontrarse. Más de una vez se había planteado incluso la veracidad de su existencia.

Iba a retirarse para reflexionar cuando oyó la puerta del apartamento abrirse y en cuestión de segundo cerrarse. Ángela irrumpió en el salón.

-¡Melibea! –Dijo – ¿habéis ido a ver a la reina?

La bruja echó una mirada de soslayo a Miguel, miraba a Ángela, pero era como si no la viera.

-Sí –respondió ella –es muy largo de contar, siéntate, creo que tenemos tiempo.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Cady sigue en el instituto? –preguntó Miguel.

Ángela lo miró, como si hubiera reparada ahora en su presencia.

-Sí, no se aleja de Janine.

-¿Finalmente la aceptáis allí?

-Claro que sí –la voz de Ángela sonó herida, como si le doliera que dudasen de los cazadores de sombras –no ha hecho nada malo, en realidad, no a conciencia. Si no llega a ser por ella, Victoria no estaría viva, y tal todos nosotros tampoco. Aunque no lo parezca, los nefilim somos agradecidos.

-Eso, desde luego, es una novedad –sentenció el vampiro, al que Ángela notó especialmente arisco.

-Bien –intervino Melibea –comienzo a contarte.

La bruja relató absolutamente todo lo acontecido en la Corte Seelie. No omitió ningún danto, Ángela podía saberlo todo perfectamente. Cuando terminó de hablar, la chica se quedó un momento, pero cuando habló, sonó más que resulta.

-Si ese libro existe, tiene que estar en alguna parte, por lo que no es imposible encontrarlo. Bien, pongamos a investigar ya.

-De verdad, Ángela, que no tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar –manifestó Melibea.

-Lo más normal con un libro de hechizos, es que esté en posesión de un brujo. Envía mensajes a todos los brujos que conozcas.

-Puedo hacerlo, puedo contactar con todos, pero te advierto que la gran mayoría si saben algo, no me lo dirán. El Libro de lo Blanco es algo demasiado codiciado por los brujos.

-Tú hazlo, después ya veremos lo que hacemos.

Melibea sonrió. Le gustaba ver a Ángela tan animada.

-A sus órdenes, cazadora.

* * *

-O sea, no tengo palabras para describir el grado de asquerosidad de la película –decía Julia mientras caminaba junto a Diego de vuelta a casa.

-Vamos, si esta casi no ha sido asquerosa…

-La verdad es que los mundanos hacen bien las cosas, tienen buenos efectos especiales y todo eso, parecía de verdad.

-Es de verdad.

-No soy tan retrasada para creérmelo ¿sabes?

-Lo siento, tenía que comprobarlo.

-Qué chistoso está el niño esta noche.

-Tú no has oído mis chistes, no estoy siendo chistoso ahora, precisamente.

-Me encantaría oírlos, debe de ser apasionante.

-Bueno, te cuento uno, suponiendo que has estudiado geometría en algún momento de tu vida.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Qué dice un pollito que es muy inteligente? En vez de pi dice tres como catorce.

Julia se paró de repente, mirando a Diego con expresión indescifrable. Lo señaló directamente con el dedo.

-Suicídate –dijo –sube a lo alto del instituto y tírate desde allí antes de volver a contarme otro chiste tan malo como ese.

-¿De verdad no te gustan los chistes que me saco de la chistera? ¡Dios! ¡Otro chiste!

Julia empezó a andar de nuevo.

-No hace falta que me acompañes a casa, ya vuelvo yo sola.

-Qué te lo has creído.

Diego la siguió. En poco tiempo llegaron al barrio de Umbra, y en mucho menos tiempo a la casa de la familia Midwinter. Tal vez el camino era largo, pero a ellos se les hizo bastante corto.

-Bueno –empezó a Julia –supongo que aquí se termina nuestra aventura de ser mundanos por una noche. Ha sido divertido ¿tú que opinas?

-¿Qué opino? Por el ángel, hemos visto Saw, opino que ha sido una noche divina.

Julia no se lo pensó más. Tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar a besar los labios de Diego, pero no le supuso ningún esfuerzo, porque enseguida él la rodeó con los brazos, haciendo que no se sintiera tan pequeña como de costumbre, si no elevada y tan alta como una estrella, tan iluminada como ella.

Cuando se separaron, solo esperaba que él hubiera sentido lo mismo o al menos parecido… pero no pensaba preguntárselo, tenía algo más importante que aclarar.

-Si alegas a tu favor que he sido yo la que te ha besado, diré en mi defensa que tú te has dejado.

Diego soltó una carcajada, como si se hubiera olvidado de que probablemente serían las tres de la madrugada y la gente dormía, en especial, los padres de Julia dormían.

-Tranquila, creo que es eso exactamente lo que ha pasado, pero no pensaba echártelo en cara.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: sinceramente, creo que me lo he currado. Si alguien piensa que no es así, que me lo haga saber.**


	21. El infierno aparece

**¡H****OLA! Aunque parezca increible, sigo viva! he sobrevivido a intensas semanas vomitando examenes, pero hoy es el primer día de un puente no, de un acuadecto, y yo pues, lo celebro subiendo un capitulo después de ... no se, tal vez dos meses. Y en esos dos meses han pasado muuuchas cosas en el mundo de cazadores de sombras, como por ejemplo, HA SALIDO EN TRAILER. OH DIOS, MENUDO TRAILER. Se puede decir que el tiempo que no he pasado escribiendo, lo he pasado viendo el trailer xD Lo he visto en inglés, en francés y en español O.o**_  
_

**Y más cosas para celebrar respecto a la pelicula... que se estrena mundialmente en agosto! (yo pensaba que ibamos a tener que esperar meses, como los con Los Juegos del Hambre.  
**

**También me he encontrado muriendo por los adelantos de Princesa Mecánica. No puedo esperar a leer ese libro, es demasiado...  
**

**Y bueno, vuelvo con mi historia. Gracias a los que dejaron review en el capitulo anterior, a los que lo leyeron sin manifestarse, pues también. Solo espero que no os guste y que no os hayais olvidado de mi.  
**

* * *

_Recuerde el alma dormida,_

_avive el seso y despierte_

_contemplando_

_cómo se pasa la vida,_

_cómo se viene la muerte_

_tan callando,_

_cuán presto se va el placer,_

_cómo, después de acordado,_

_da dolor;_

_cómo, a nuestro parecer,_

_cualquiera tiempo pasado_

_fue mejor._

_**Jorge Manrique, copla I a la muerte de su padre.**_

_**20**_

_**EL INFIERNO APARECE**_

Creía que nada más le importunaría aquella noche, o mejor dicho, aquella madrugada. Oyó sus pasos al entrar en "La Guarida", el lugar donde se reunían los vampiros. Casi pudo sentir la tensión de todo su Clan cuando el jefe de los hijos de la luna llamó a la puerta de su despacho. Miguel respondió con un seco "adelante" aunque lo que hubiera gustado decirle era "vete a comprar plata y déjame en paz".

La puerta se abrió, el vampiro no pudo evitar que se formarse en su cara una mueca de desagrado, a conjunto con la de su visitante. En el pasado, había conocido a hombres lobo que le caían bien, incluso habían sido amigos, pero ahora no era el caso.

-Dichosos los ojos que te ven, Guillermo –dijo Miguel intentado parecer alegre. No lo consiguió –Cuánto tiempo sin honrarme con tu presencia.

-Debería venir más a menudo, me encanta tu absoluta falsedad.

-Yo lo traduzco como ironía o incluso sarcasmo, pero no voy a ponerme a definirte cada término ¿Qué quieres?

Guillermo buscó a tientas uno de los sillones de cuero negro y se acomodó en él.

-Si te pido que enciendas alguna luz, no lo harás ¿verdad?

Por toda respuesta, Miguel uso un mechero para encenderme las siete velas del candelabro que tenía sobre la mesita del café.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, así que iré al grano –dijo Guillermo.

-No sabes cuanto me alegra oír eso, ya ha amanecido, estaba a punto de irme a dormir.

-Me gustaría saber qué rollo te llevas con las hadas –Miguel puso cara de sorpresa, el hombre lobo prosiguió –hay subterráneos muy chismosos, se oyen cosas, rumores sobre ciertas visitas a la corta de Celirimyn, visitas tuyas y de la Gran Bruja, lo que pasó en Ríos… solo quiero saber, vampiro, de qué lado estás.

-¿Cómo que de qué lado estoy? Me hablas como si alguna vez hubiéramos estado juntos o en algo, o peor, como si tuviera que dar parte de todo lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

Guillermo sonrió con malicia. Miguel se tensó en el sillón. No tenía ni idea de que iba todo aquello.

-Se acerca una guerra –anunció el hombre lobo –más de los cazadores de sombras que nuestra, pero al final nos involucrará a todos ¿Has oído algo sobre lo que pasó en Nueva York? Dicen que el hijo de Valentine se levantó del ataúd de cristal donde Lilith lo conservaba, dicen que está en todos sitios pero a la vez en ninguno, dicen que creará un ejército del mal y que acabará con todos los que no estén de su lado –hizo una pausa, esperando que Miguel reaccionara de alguna forma, pero no lo hizo, así que prosiguió –La reina de la corte Seelie está de su lado, en realidad creo que es una especie de complot entre diferentes hadas locales… Celirimyn y yo somos buenos amigos ¿Debo interpretar entonces que la bruja y tú también lo sois? ¿De qué lado estás, vampiro?

Miguel se levantó con un silencioso salto y fulminó al hombre loco con la mirada, esperando transmitir aunque fuese una pequeña parte de su cólera y aquel condenado se fuese por donde había venido. Guillermo advirtió por fin el grado de tensión de la situación, y también se puso en pie.

-Así que tu pregunta es de qué lado estoy –empezó el vampiro con la voz sosegada, en contraposición con lo que sentía por dentro –Del mio propio, estoy conmigo solamente. Todo lo que estás diciendo me parece una soberana tontería, una traición a los nefilim que ya casi logran aceptarnos. Debes aprender que la existencia de los cazadores de sombras es vital para la nuestra propia. Deja de hablar de guerras futuras y céntrate en salvaguardar a los tuyos, ellos te lo agradecerán. Y ahora me estás importunando más de la cuenta, pensaba que habías dicho que no tenías tiempo, vete.

Guillermo, ni corto ni perezoso, posó una mano sobre el hombro de Miguel, mientras lo miraba con gesto inexpresivo y hablaba con voz neutra.

-Te creía más listo… por no hablar de la bruja, a ella sí que la creía inteligente.

Miguel le apartó la mano.

-Si no vas a decir nada con sentido, vete ya, por favor.

El hombre lobo le dedicó una última sonrisa. Parecía marchar satisfecho. En cuanto cerró la puerta, Miguel apagó las velas de un soplido y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones. Al fin estaba solo con sus pensamientos, si no hubiera pasado todo aquello, tal vez hubiese dado algo de importancia a las palabras de Guillermo, que quizás no fueran tan descabelladas como pensaba… pero no podía, era incapaz de pensar en nada que no fuese en la imagen de Sandrine, viva, con un semblante tan impersonal como una estatua de mármol, hablando tal que hubiese recitado esas mismas palabras cientos de veces. De eso podía estar seguro, seguro de que Sandrine habría murmurado en voz baja todos los días de su incierta existencia lo mucho que odiaba a la reina… pero Miguel no estaba dispuesto a que siguiera haciéndolo.

Lo primero, era sacarla de allí, a ser posible sin ceder al chantaje del hada.

* * *

-Despierta –susurró Ángela a su primo.

Por toda respuesta, Diego se echó la manta por encima de la cabeza. Ángela profirió un largo suspira antes de destaparlo, arrancando la sábana de cuajo.

-¡Qué te despiertes!

Diego abrió por fin los ojos lentamente.

-Eres una desgraciada –murmuró –hace frío, quiero dormir, devuélveme mi manta.

-No es momento de dormir, tenemos cosas que hacer –la voz de Ángela sonaba imperiosa, lo que hizo que Diego se incorporase un poco para prestarle atención.

-Claro que tenemos cosas que hacer –corroboró él –dormir, por poner un ejemplo.

-Son las siete y cuarto, exactamente, no es hora de dormir.

-¿De qué es hora, entonces?

-De buscar el Libro de lo Blanco.

Diego se arrastró para quitarle a Ángela la manta de las manos. La colocó de cualquier manera y volvió a tumbarse en la cama.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo? –Le espetó su prima – ¿Es que no me has oído?

-Perfectamente –respondió él con la voz amortiguada bajo las sábanas –pero he llegado a la conclusión de que posiblemente seas sonámbula y lo que me estás diciendo ahora es parte del trance, o sea, que lo estás soñando. O tal vez, soy yo él que está soñando. En cualquier caso, no es real, esto no está pasando.

-Anoche fui a ver a Melibea. Me dijo que la reina podía ayudar a Liam y a Janine, pero lo que pide a cambio es el Libro de lo Blanco y no tenemos ni idea de dónde puede estar, Melibea duda incluso de su existencia.

Diego volvió a destaparse la cabeza y miró fijamente a su prima.

-¿De veras crees que puedo procesar tanta información a estas horas de la mañana en las que debería ser pecado mortal molestar a un ser humano?

-Si puedes decir tanta tontería junta, también puedes entender lo que te he dicho. Levanta, vamos a buscar información en la biblioteca.

Ángela se dio la vuelta y se encaminó con paso firme hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué es eso de que fuiste a ver a Melibea anoche? ¿Qué es eso de que quieres ponerte a hacer cosas desde tan temprano? ¿Dónde está la estúpida Ángela que se negaba a mover un dedo? ¿Has vuelto a ser la misma persona inteligente y racional de antes?

-Respondo a todo eso si te levantas a la de ya.

-Mejor hazme una cuenta atrás ¿sabes? Del diez al cero, así tendré exactamente diez segundos para concienciarme de que me tengo que levantar, de que fuera de la cama se encuentra el círculo polar ártico y de que probablemente nadie habrá preparado un desayuno como dios manda y tendré que, opción uno, hacérmelo yo, que por pereza no lo voy a hacer, así que todo se remite a la opción dos, que es no comer. Y ya cuando estés llegando al cero, me daré cuenta de que no debo hablar tanto a primera hora de la mañana porque uno tiene las cuerdas vocales más oxidadas que un hermano silencioso y además leo en tu cara que te debates entre matarme entre terribles sufrimientos o bien atravesarme de lado a lado con una espada, en ambos casos terminaría muerto, pero en el segundo me callaría antes, porque te juro que aunque me torturases, yo estaría haciendo una comparación entre el método de tortura empleado por ti y los muchos de la temida inquisición española.

Ángela lo miró estupefacta.

-Corramos un tupido velo, Diego.

* * *

Cady apenas había pasado tres días en el instituto, tres días eternos rodeada a ratos de gente que no confiaba en ella, soportando el hecho de que su hija no despertaba y nadie tenía ni idea de como reanimarla, intentando mantener un poco alejado el conocimiento de que ahora, en alguna habitación del instituto, su hijo estaba encerrado porque era así la única manera de que no cometiese una locura tras otra. Y tampoco podía evitar pensar, que todo aquello era única y exclusivamente culpa suya. Tal vez Liam y Janine estarían mejor sin ella, quizás debería irse de aquel lugar donde nunca podría encajar… porque ella, al fin y al cabo, era una mundana que no debería haber entrado nunca en el mundo de las sombras. Y eso es lo que desearía a veces, haberse criado con sus padres de verdad y haber llevado una vida normal. Podría haber conocido a Matthew así también, pero jamás habría interferido en sus vidas un brujo como Elisious Brown. Pero desgraciadamente, nunca podría tener la vida con la que tantas veces había soñado… y si no se quedaba allí ¿qué era lo que le quedaba? Una vida carente de sentido.

Se levantó de la cama donde dormía en la enfermería, junto a la de Janine. La joven yacía igual que siempre, ni siquiera se movía, no se apreciaba ningún movimiento bajo sus párpados… tampoco soñaba.

Le cogió la muñeca para tomarla el pulso. Oír los latidos de su corazón le proporcionaba algo de esperanza, igual que contemplar el leve movimiento de su pecho al respirar.

Dejó de observarla cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. Laura Ravenscar entraba a la enfermería como cada mañana, con paso elegante, perfectamente arreglada con un vestido de hilo negro, medias negras y tacones igualmente oscuros. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un alto moño que no dejaba escapar ninguno de sus pequeños rizos castaños. Cady se preguntaba si de verdad Laura era tan perfecta como parecía, si habría algo oscuro bajo ese semblante que no hacía más que transmitir cercanía. De todas las personas que vivían en el instituto, sin contar a los niños, Laura era sin duda a la única que se alegraba de ver todos los días.

-Buenos días, Cady –saludó la mujer en tono afable, curvando las comisuras de sus labios en la justa medida para parecer amistosa pero no demasiado alegre –ha preparado café, si quieres bajar a la cocina o que te suba una taza…

-Bajaré más tarde –respondió ella educadamente.

-Cady –Laura adoptó un tono de voz más bajo, más confidencial –James y yo hemos estado hablando y…bueno, él no quería pero finalmente he decidido que hay algo que debes saber.

-¿Es Liam? ¿Está bien?

-Perfectamente, dentro de lo que cabe, pero no tiene nada que ver con los niños… es sobre tus verdaderos padres.

* * *

Había dicho a Ángela que mandaría mensajes a todos los brujos que conociese y pudieran saber algo sobre el libro de lo Blanco, pero pensándolo muy bien, se dio cuenta de que eso sería una pérdida de tiempo. Los brujos eran ambiciosos por naturaleza, ella misma podría corroborar que si supiera algo sobre el Libro de lo Blanco, no se lo diría a nadie, se lo guardaría todo para ella, por muy egoísta que fuese… era una fuente de poder demasiado grande para andar en manos de todos los brujos del planeta.

Por todo eso, decidió escribir una carta seria a una persona cuya magia no funcionaba como la de un brujo normal, pero que podría saber algo sobre lo que andaba buscando. No se había demorado mucho en contestar. Melibea se disponía ahora a leer la carta que acababa de recibir.

"_Hola Melibea ¿Cómo estás? Ya son muchos años sin ponernos en contacto. Sabes que a mi nunca me gustó centrarme mucho en las personas, al final siempre terminamos escaldados. Así que te ruego que me disculpes._

_Me preguntas por el Libro de lo Blanco. Creía que eras persona no creyente en su existencia, pero intuyo que lo haces por causa desesperada. Me gustaría poder ayudarte más pero lo único que puedo decirte es que tal vez sea Magnus Bane la persona con la que deberías contactar. Tuve la suerte de hablar con él en Idris, hará unos meses, tras la batalla Mortal. Me comentó algo respecto a ese libro, por encima, no quiso darme muchos detalles._

_Espero que puedas solucionar lo que sea muy pronto, seguro que sí. También confío en que en un futuro no muy lejano podamos verlo y charlar como las buenas amigas que creo, aun somos._

_Se despide_

_Tessa Gray. _

* * *

-¿Y no me vas a contar qué ángel se te ha aparecido para que cambies tan rápido de actitud? –Preguntó Diego –Quiero darle las gracias.

Ángela estaba agachada a los pies de una de las grandes estanterías de la biblioteca, revisando los títulos de los libros por si hubiera alguna que pudiese interesarle. Mientras, de pie a su lado, Diego se dedicaba a… no hacer nada productivo.

-Solo quieres que te diga que tenías razón –contestó ella –Me siento mejor haciendo algo y pensando que por lo menos, lo estoy intentando –tomó un libro de tamaño notablemente más pequeño y fino que los demás. Se levantó y miró a su primo, que pasaba un dedo por el borde de la estantería –Y ahora dime tú ¿Por qué te dedicas a remover el polvo de las estanterías?

-Crees que sería lógico encontrar algo sobre un libro en un libro. Pues bien, yo creo que es una pérdida de tiempo, créeme cuando te digo que si la información que necesitas estuviese en un libro, ya se habría producido una guerra de brujos.

Ángela se encogió de hombros.

-Voy a hacer esto hasta que no se me ocurra algo mejor.

Abrió el libro, el papel era tan fino y estaba tan desgastado que parecía poder deshacerse entre los dedos. La primera página estaba prácticamente en blanco, a excepción de algo al pie de la hoja escrito con tinta y pluma.

-Gideon Lightwood –leyó Ángela –Genial, cojo el primer libro que pillo y vengo a dar con un Lightwood.

-¿Estás segura de que es un libro? –Diego se lo quitó de las manos con renovado interés. Lo ojeó unas páginas más allá de la primera –Todo está escrito a pluma, parece un diario.

"_Elias me ha recomendado escribir este diario para practicar el idioma. Dice que su nombre lleva acento en la I. No se poner acentos, nunca lo he hecho" –_el chico pasó unas hojas y siguió leyendo –"_Mi padre necesita que marche de vuelta a Londres. Está convencido de poder arrebatar la dirección del instituto a Charlotte. Quisiera quedarme aquí por siempre, con las personas con las que más me he sentido querido, mejor que con mi familia. Suena egoísta, pero así es como me siento, como todos aquí me habéis hecho sentir. De seguro te reirías de mi si aun pudieras leer esto, Elías. Sé que lo hacías a mis espaldas, igual que sé lo mucho que me hubiese gustado que lo hubieras seguido haciendo, y así poder contar a todos lo… ¿Cómo dijiste una vez? ¿Sentimentaloide? Esa palabra ni siquiera existe. Te gustaba inventar palabras para armarme el barullo ¿verdad? Ojalá pudieras contestar ahora, pero ya es tarde para eso."_

-Deduzco que ese Elías era familia nuestra –comentó Ángela –Se llama como el abuelo, pero por lo que se ve, murió joven.

-Bueno, no sabemos si este Gideon era joven, pero yo también creo que sí. Sigo leyendo.

"_Confío en que los que queden aquí se hallarán bien. Tu familia se encuentra indecisa sobre abandonar el instituto y marchar a Idris. Desconozco lo que harán, para cuando tomen la decisión, yo ya iré de regreso a Inglaterra. Dije a Lisa que realmente no importaría qué hicieran ahora, pues tu destino fue, ni más ni menos, que el de casi todos los cazadores de sombras. Morimos jóvenes, amigo. Solo espero que después de la muerte haya piedad para los que la merecen. Quiero suponer que tú hallaste la paz que te correspondia. Llevar este diario conmigo me haría daño, mucho daño. Por eso lo dejo aquí, donde quien lo lea en un futuro no sabrá nada de nosotros, ni siquiera yo seguiré vivo, pero quien sea la persona que vuelva a abrir este libro, sabrá que existimos. Tal vez nos volvamos a ver algún día, eras dado a desaparecer, a irte sin avisar. No te escondas mucho por lo el cielo, Elías, todos queremos encontrarte de nuevo. Hasta entonces, Ave atque vale, hermano."_

-Era joven –murmuró Ángela.

Diego cerró el diario con delicadeza y lo colocó en la estantería de donde mismo su prima lo había sacado.

-Ya lo dice Gideon –dijo –los cazadores de sombras mueren jóvenes. Pocos llegan a ancianos. No es algo que deba sorprendernos.

-No me sorprende, es solo que, por lo menos a mí me está pasando, que a raíz de todo esto soy más consciente que nunca de que en cualquier momento, cualquiera de nosotros…

-Puede morir –terminó Diego –si, me he percatado de ello.

El chico iba a añadir algo más cuando la reacia puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y apareció Melibea, ataviada con un traje de pantalón y chaqueta negro, tacones de agua y, para sorpresa de los chicos, una melena castaña recogida en un moño alto.

-¡Tienes pelo! –Señaló Diego -¡¿Dónde están los pétalos de margarita?!

-Oh, eso solo un hechizo temporal –explicó ella –no se puede quitar la marca de bruja, pero me pareció más apropiado lucir algo más normal en Nueva York.

-¿Nueva York? –inquirió Ángela.

Melibea le sonrió.

-Posiblemente encontremos allí lo que buscamos ¿Quién se apunta?

-Diego no –dijo Ángela.

-Es verdad, yo no… ¿Pero qué? –El chico se giró para mirar a su prima – ¿me estás prohibiendo ir? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Si mi madre se entera de a donde he ido, créeme que cuando vuelva no volveré a ver la luz del sol. Así que prefiero que te quedes, por no llamar mucho la atención. No creo que ni tus padres ni mi madre estén de acuerdo con lo que estamos haciendo. Además ¿acaso dudas de nuestra capacidad de resolución?

-De la de Melibea no, de la tuya sí.

* * *

En el sueño, todo era completamente blanco, los ojos le dolían por el exceso de luz proveniente de algún sitio desconocido. En el centro del lugar donde quisiera que estuviera, apareció alguien: una figura menuda, vestida como no, de blanco, largos cabellos rubios, cara redonda y una penetrante mirada azul que se convirtió en lo único que aportaba algo más de color.

Sonrió. Era su hermana, Janine.

Quiso acercarse a ella, tenía ganas de abrazarla, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Janine alzó una mano, hizo un gesto de despedida y se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco. Liam miró a su alrededor, buscándola entre aquella monotonía cromática, pero lo único que encontró fue su habitación del instituto, iluminada por el tenue resplandor del amanecer.

Pensó en dormir más, tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía el equipo de cazador de sombras puesto. No recordaba haber salido a cazar demonios, supuso que sería por el cansancio, así que se levantó con la intención de coger ropa limpia y darse una ducha, pero su reflejo en el espejo de la cómoda lo contrarió aun más. Tenía la cara llena de magulladuras, unas ojeras demasiado marcadas, el pelo como si le hubiera caído un cubo de ceniza encima. Intentó hacer memoria, pero definitivamente no recordaba haber salido, ni siquiera haberse acostado, no conseguía hallar su último recuerdo.

"_Despertaste."_

Se sobresaltó al oír aquella voz desconocida. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, pero allí no había nadie a excepción de él.

"_En tu cabeza. Hemos vivido juntos mucho tiempo. ¿No me conoces?"_

Liam tragó saliva. Por supuesto que conocía aquella voz tan inhumana, no lo había oído nunca pero sabía de sobra a quien pertenecía. Su peor pesadilla.

"_Oh sí, me conoces. Hemos hecho cosas juntos estos días. Creí que ya nos llevábamos bien."_

-Yo no he hecho nada contigo. –Musitó Liam.

"_Oh niño… somos un mismo ser, claro que has hecho cosas… cosas que no recuerdas pero que al fin y al cabo, los dos hicimos."_

-Cállate.

"_No, no. Primero he de explicarte por qué estamos aquí, tú y yo. Nosotros."_

Liam ahogó se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Aquella voz le estaba taladrando el cerebro, abriendo grandes agujeros y hurgando en miles de heridas que juraría haber creído cerradas.

"_Nuestra misión, la misión de todos los demonios es dominar este mundo y castigar a todos aquellos que nos han boicoteado desde siempre. Los ángeles y sus hijos, los nefilim, todos y cada uno de ellos han de morir. Pero para eso necesito que odies tanto como yo, no importa a qué, pero has de odiar con todas tus fuerzas algo para desencadenar el mal que, te aseguro, todo el mundo lleva dentro. Desgraciadamente, eres un niñito lleno de amor, así que te obligué a hacer cosas que en condiciones normales jamás hubieras hecho, pero que ahora, incrementaran tu odio y por fin, podré dejar que hagas nuestro trabajo solo."_

-¿Qué cosas son esas? ¿De qué estás hablando, maldito?

"_Oh los nefilim que te acompañaron hasta mí aquella noche. Tu dulce hermana ¿no recuerdas cómo fue cerrando los ojos lentamente mientras la vida se le escapaba poco a poco? La chica del nombre prohibido, Ángela ¿puedes oír todavía sus gritos y ver su sangre de ángel derramada por el suelo? Tu joven primo, intentó resistirse pero tampoco pudo escapar del destino de todos los descendientes del Ángel. Y la niña pequeña, tan frágil y tierna, ella fue la más fácil, sin duda."_

-¡Eso es mentira! –chilló Liam entre sollozos. – ¡Yo no he hecho nada de eso! ¡No ha pasado! ¡No están muertos!

Fue como una avalacha de imagenes. De repente los vio a todos. A Janine, a Ángela, a Diego, a Victoria. Todos muertos, sin vida, porque él los había matado.

"_Lo están. Pasados por tu mano, los cuatros. Fue idea mía pero era lo correcto. Necesitas odiar algo, aunque sea a mí o a ti mismo. Para dominar un mundo, no hay que tener nada de esa ridiculez llamada sentimientos."  
_

Liam dejó de estrojarse la cabeza con las manos mojadas por sus lágrimas. No dejaba de ver a Janine muerta, a Ángela muerta, Diego y Victoria. Podría ser obra del demonio, podría no ser real, pero lo úncio cierto es que él no recordaba nada y tampoco ninguno de ellos estaba allí con él. Se levantó de un salto y fue corriendo hacia la puerta, intentó abrirla, pero no pudo.

_"Te tienen encerrado. Los otros cazadores de sombras, los adultos. Te odian y por eso te han encerrado. Dejarán que la Clave te ajusticie. Pero eso no tiene por qué ser as__í. No puedo controlarte eternamente, pero puedo ayudarte a salir de aquí y esté seguro que de puedes avanzar solo, junto a Jonathan Morgenstern, me iré de ti."_

-Vas… vas a irte de mi antes de lo que crees.

"_¿Ya estás convencido de mi causa?"_

-Sí.

Liam se acercó al espejo que pendía de la pared y le dio un puñetazo que lo resquebrajó en pedazos.

"_Oh chico, podrás descargar tu rabia contra los cazadores de sombras, no te preocupes."_

-Eso es justo lo que estoy haciendo –dijo mientras tomaba un trozo de cristal de los que había caído sobre la cómoda, ignorando la sangre que empezaba a manarle de los nudillos –Eres el mayor de los demonios, quieres dominar este mundo pero para ello debes eliminar a los cazadores de sombras. Eso me incluye a mí.

"_¡No! ¡Tú eres diferente! ¡Llevas mi sangre! ¡No eres solo un Ángel!_

Sin pensárselo dos veces, como muchas veces se había pinchado con cualquier objeto punzante solo para ver que su sangre era roja como la de un humano, se abrió dos cortes en cada muñeca.

Dejó caer el trozo de cristal. La sangre empezó a correrle a borbotones. Comenzó a ver borroso, el demonio seguía gritando en su mente, pero la voz se iba apagando poco a poco hasta que ya no lo escuchaba. Se iba sintiendo liberado, todo se desvanecía y una sucesión de recuerdos venían a él como un torrente de emociones. No sintió dolor cuando sus piernas flaquearon y lo dejaron caer sobre los cristales del suelo. Lo último que alcanzó a pensar, fue que esa decisión, debería haberla tomada antes. Ahora no sufriría ni haría sufrir, porque al fin y al cabo, los que quería y los que lo querían, tampoco estaban allí. Él se había cobrado la vida de todos, lo más justo es que se cobrase también la suya también.

* * *

Después de que Ángela y Melibea se fuesen, dejando Diego en tierra para su pesar, el chico decidió ir a la enfermería a ver a Janine. Era muy temprano para llamar a Julia, no quería despertarla, así que debía entretenerse con algo.

No había visto a Janine desde que la trajeron de Ríos aquella noche. No le gustaba verla en el aquel estado, aunque pareciese solamente dormida, no era difícil imaginarse que debajo de aquello, había algo que desconocían.

Iba a poner la mano sobre el picaporte de las puertas de la enfermería, cuando un estridente sonido como de cristales rompiéndose le llegó desde alguna parte cercana del instituto. En un momento, Laura salió de la sala y miró alarmada a su hijo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –Preguntó la mujer – ¿Dónde está Victoria?

-No creo que haya sido Victoria –respondió Diego – ¿Tienes una estela? Puede ser Liam.

Laura asintió y ambos corrieron hacia la habitación de Liam. Cuando llegaron, James ya estaba deshaciendo las runas que sellaban la puerta. La madera crujió y la puerta se abrió. Los tres entraron sin dudarlo, para encontrarse con el cuerpo de Liam, descansando inerte sobre un charco enorme, demasiado grande, de su propia sangre.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Quedan pocos capitulos para el final de la historia, no sé si cuatro o cinco, contando el epí habeis leido todos los libros de cazadores de sombras publicados hasta ahora y la información extra que nos regala Cassie Clare, coincidereis conmigo en que es más que evidente que Tessa está viva. Quería nombrarla de alguna forma. Puesto que Gideon vivió en el instituto de Madrid, también quería sacarlo a relucir. Manías de escritora xD Respecto a lo que pasa en el capitulo con mis propios personajes no tengo mucho que decir. Está bastante claro que el demonio a engañado a Liam con unas intenciones, pero le ha salido el tiro por la culata.  
**

**_Amenazadme de muerte en los review si quereis, estoy perfectamente acostumbrada._ **


	22. Nueva York

**W****eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Aquí estoy, celebrando las navidades subiendo el antepenúltimo capitulo de esta historia, que parace que fue ayer cuando la empecé. Cómo ya estoy de vacaciones supongo que subiré los dos capitulos que faltan esta semana, y si todo va bien creo que tambíen empezaré a publicar mi nueva historia, pero todo a su tiempo. **_  
_

**Espero que os guste :)  
**

* * *

_Pobre corazón que no sabe que decir  
Si te vas por lo que soy o por lo que nunca fui  
Hay caminos que hay que andar descalzo  
Ya no te preocupes más por mi  
Siempre me entra arena en los zapatos  
Esta vez me quedo aquí._

_**14 vidas son dos gatos, Fito y Fitipaldis.**_

_**21**_

_**NUEVA YORK**_

–Odio los portales. –Decía Ángela mientras se sacudía la gravilla que se le había pegado a la ropa al caer sobre, lo que al principio, en la oscuridad de la noche, le pareció un montón de estiércol, pero que ahora bien visto, solamente era tierra acumulada en las orillas del East River. –Nunca caigo de pie y además siempre llevan a sitios asquerosos.

–No te quejes tanto. –Replicó Melibea a su lado, observando la escena divertida. –Hemos venido a parar a la parte más limpia de la ciudad.

Ángela arrugó la nariz. Si aquella zona era la más limpia, no se quería ni imaginar la más sucia. Pensaba que el Río Manzanares en Madrid desprendía un olor peculiar, pero se quedaba bastante corto al lado de aquel, que también era, así a grandes rasgos, enorme y profundo.

– ¿Y dónde estamos exactamente?

A la chica le parecía estar viendo siempre la misma secuencia de rascacielos, algunos iluminados, otros completamente apagados. Le parecía bonito, sí, pero como siempre que veía una ciudad nueva, no podía evitar comparar con Alicante, llegando siempre a la conclusión de que las torres de los demonios superaban con creces a cualquier rascacielos u obra maestra de la arquitectura clásica.

–Brooklyn, seguro. –Respondió la bruja señalando uno de los grandes puentes que atravesaban el río. –Ese es el puente que lleva a Manhattan, así que estamos en el lugar correcto, tal vez no en el momento apropiado. Recemos por que Magnus esté dando una de sus fiestas nocturnas.

–Qué enrollado ¿Por qué no haces tú lo mismo?

– ¿Subterráneos que destrocen la perfecta armonía y envidiable decoración de mi casa? Ni harta de comida de hada. Y ahora pongámonos en marcha, nos queda un largo camino hasta Green Point.

* * *

El instituto de Madrid tenía un jardín trasero donde la hierba crecía por toda su extensión, verde en primavera, pero ahora en pleno otoño, se iba oscureciendo poco a poco hasta terminar seca, igual que las flores se marchitaban y los frutos de los pequeños arbustos se caían. La escarcha rociaba la pequeña estatua que en un centro, rodeada por cuatro bancos de piedra, representaba al Ángel tallado en mármol.

Un gorrión vino a posarse en una de sus alas, piando y dando saltitos sobre ella. Allí, sentando en el banco que miraba justo de frente a la estatua, Diego recordaba todas las veces que de pequeño había intentado cazar a toda criatura voladora que se presentase en aquel jardín, solo porque estaba empeñado en que a lo mejor, los pájaros podrían enseñarle a volar… luego se cayó de la rama de un árbol por intentar coger un nido, y un chichón que pasó por toda la gama de colores le hizo comprender que, tal vez, las personas eran demasiado grandes para vivir en un árbol y mucho más para volar como un animalito que prácticamente no era más grande que la palma de su mano de entonces, a la edad de cuatro años.

Ahora, esas mismas manos, notablemente más grandes, estaban llenas de cayos y cicatrices, como consecuencia de empuñar armas y usar la estela a menudo. Así que también era causa de estar viviendo una vida que él no había elegido, y que, en momentos como aquel, deseaba no haber vivido nunca. –_Igual que Liam tampoco quería vivir, pero él directamente no quería existir, ni como cazador de sombras ni como otra cosa –_pensó Diego inconscientemente.

Había salido fuera con la intención de librarse del olor a sangre y muerte que impregnaba el instituto, pero antes de eso, se había duchado y cambiado la ropa que ni siquiera pensaba lavar, directamente la había echado a una bolsa de plástico para tirar. Pero ni la brisa fresca que corría ni el aroma de las últimas flores conseguía que se le quitara la sensación de angustia que se había adueñado de él prácticamente desde que oyó el ruido del espejo al romperse.

Sin darse cuenta, empezó a pensar en cuando Liam y Janine llegaron al instituto hacia casi cinco años. Él estaba encantado de conocer a sus primos, aunque reconocía que a simple vista, Liam le había parecido el chico más mimado y repelente del mundo, y Janine… a ella se le notaba que tenía miedo, porque al contrario que su hermano, no tenía fuerzas para ocultarlo. La primera noche que oyó a Liam llorar, comprendió que de cara a todos ellos, simplemente se esforzaba por mostrar una sonrisa y aparentar alegría… y eso, le pareció digno de admirar, tanto que pensó que Liam era la persona con más vitalidad y ganas de vivir que había conocido nunca, y así se lo transmitió a Janine, consiguiendo que esta se librase un poco de todos sus males y recuperase la sonrisa… hasta que el pasado volvió a golpearles con tanto fuerza que incluso Liam no pudo soportarlo. Algo le decía a Diego, que su primo era plenamente consciente de sus actos cuando rompió el espejo y se abrió ambas muñecas. Con todos los esfuerzos que había hecho y al final todo se resumía en que Liam no quería vivir. –_Pero vivirá. –_Se dijo a sí mismo. –_Se va a recuperar, seguro. _–Y quería creérselo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no era fácil pensar que aun podía estar vivo, después de haber visto toda la sangre que corría por el suelo de la habitación, el cuerpo de su primo caído sobre un montón de cristales que seguían clavándose en su piel y abriendo aun más heridas por donde la sangre podía seguir huyendo. Todavía respiraba, claro que sí, al fin y al cabo no habían tardado mucho en llegar, pero a los _iratze _les estaba costando cerrar los cortes más profundos y Liam necesitaba sangre. A partir de ese momento, su madre, que era la única persona en el instituto que había estudiado para aquello, le pidió que se marchase, y eso había hecho Diego, sin rechistarle por primera vez en su vida.

– ¡Estás aquí!

La voz aguda voz de Victoria le hizo volver a la realidad. La niña se acercaba tan deprisa como sus piernas le permitían, todavía con el pijama y las zapatillas puestas.

–Pensaba que os había ido todos. –Dijo cuando se paró delante de él, con los brazos en jarras, claramente imitando a Laura. –He intentado entrar en la enfermería pero la puerta estaba cerrada. No he encontrado a nadie en ningún sitio ¡Me he asustado!

–Lo siento, pequeña.

Victoria torció el gesto.

– ¿Por qué lloras? –Preguntó ella.

–No estoy llo… –Y antes de que terminar de contestar, se llevó una mano a las mejillas y se dio cuenta de que estaban húmedas. –Porque me duele el pie. –Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, aunque mientras lo decía le sonaba tan patético que no pensaba ni que Victoria fuera a creérselo. –Me he dado con una puerta. –Añadió intentando sonar más convincente.

Victoria enarcó una ceja, señal de que no se lo había tragado. Desde que el brujo la secuestró, Victoria dudaba prácticamente de todo lo que le dijeran, se había vuelto más callada y observadora e incluso a veces, Diego la había visto esconderse por los pasillos cuando alguien se acercaba. Ni ella, que solo contaba con siete años de edad, se había librado de aquella locura.

–Eso es mentira. –Dijo muy segura de sí misma. –Es por Liam y por Janine ¿verdad?

–Sí. –Respondió él con sincerad. Ya no tenía sentido mentirle.

–Yo no quiero que les pase nada malo. Janine me enseñaba a dibujar… y Liam me llamaba Vicky pero en el fondo me gustaba que lo hiciese.

–No puedo prometerte que no les pasará nada, Victoria. –A Diego le dolía en el alma lo que acababa de decir, en otro tiempo, simplemente le hubiera dicho que todo saldría bien y ella se lo hubiera creído, pero el presente estaba muy lejos de ser "otro tiempo".

–Pero puede que se pongan bien, es una posibilidad ¿no?

–Claro.

– ¡Pues ya está! –Sentenció ella sonriente, pero su alegría se esfumó cuando Cristina apareció por la puerta que daba al instituto y se encaminó hacia ellos.

– ¿Cómo sales aquí afuera sin abrigo? –le espetó a su sobrina. – ¿Es que quieres resfriarte? Corre a la cocina a desayunar, ya.

La niña se dio la vuelta, resoplando, y se encaminó de vuelta al instituto. Cristina esperó a verla desaparecer para volver a hablar.

– ¿Dónde está Ángela? –Preguntó a su sobrino.

–Se fue temprano con Melibea. –Respondió él, evitando a mirar a su tía. No quería que se le notase mucho que sabía algo, o más bien, que lo sabía todo. – ¿Liam?

–Laura lo ha reanimado.

– ¿Reanimado? ¿A caso estaba muerto? Cuando encontramos todavía respiraba.

–En el poco tiempo que tardaron tus padres en llevarlo a la enfermería, dejó de respirar. Hemos tenido suerte de que a tu madre no le haya entrado el pánico… y sobre todo de que Cady y él tengan el mismo grupo sanguíneo.

Diego tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente. Al fin algo que podía salir bien, salió bien.

–Y hay algo más. –Puntualizó Cristina. Diego se dignó entonces a mirarla completamente de frente. –Janine ha despertado… según Cady justamente cuando James entraba por la puerta con Liam clínicamente muerto.

* * *

Magnus los esperaba en el umbral de su puerta, vestido con un pijama de seda amarillo limón y el pelo notablemente despeinado, con restos de lo que Ángela pudo comprobar de cerca, era purpurina. Parecía un chiste que alguien como aquel brujo que parecía estar sacado de una comedia televisiva, pudiera tener en su poder algo tan importante como el Libro de lo Blanco.

–Melibea –saludó Magnus con tono afable. –Realmente te queda bien la melena castaña, pero tus naturales pétalos de lirio te dan un toque muy exótico. –Prosiguió, lógicamente hablando en inglés. Ángela se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle del idioma, pero como todo cazador de sombras, sabía hablar inglés, aunque no fuese lo que más le gustaba en el mundo. El brujo bajó la mirada hacia ella –Y con una joven cazadora de sombras. Esto me huele a problemas.

–Si me dejas en este rellano de mala muerte sí que vas a tener un problema, Magnus. –Le instó Melibea.

–Adelante, adelante, pasad y poneos cómodas. –Magnus se echó a un lado para dejarles paso. –Como si no me hubierais despertado de un agradable sueño en el que me compraba un abrigo de terciopelo rojo en Inglaterra.

El apartamento era un lugar oscuro y vacío. Tenía la tarima llena de restos de purpurina y grande manchas de proveniencia desconocida. Ángela recordó lo que había dicho Melibea sobre las fiestas de Magnus, así que supuso que sería allí donde las celebraba.

El brujo las condujo por una puerta que dio lugar a una especie de estudio, con una mesa redonda en el centro atestada de libros, pergaminos, tazas de café vacías e incluso una pluma junto a un tintero. Al fondo había un sofá despejado, donde Magnus les indicó que podían sentarase.

–Sabes, de todas las personas que podría esperar que me visitaran, tú no eres una de ellas.

–Visitar a mi antiquísimo maestro ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

–Que lo hagas con una cazadora de sombras pegado a tus talones.

–Me llamo Ángela.

Magnus clavó en ella su mirada felina y sonrió.

–Sabes, Ángela. –Empezó a decir. –Puede que se haya extendido el rumor de que trabajo gratis para los cazadores de sombras, pero quiero aclarar que solo era para algunos, y remarco el verbo "ser" en pasado porque ya he vuelto a mis honorarios habituales. Así que si quieres un favor de mi parte, solo tienes que pagarlo, mi colchón empieza a resentirse sin billetes debajo.

–Ah perfecto ¿A cuánto vendes el Libro de lo Blanco?

Una sombra pasó por los ojos verdes de Magnus. Por un momento, el brujo se quedó inexpresivo, tal vez procesando la pregunta de Ángela, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Melibea fue la primera en reaccionar.

– ¡Niña impaciente! ¡Estás cosas se piden con más delicadeza!

–No tengo tiempo. –Respondió Ángela. –Magnus Bane ¿Tienes el Libro de lo Blanco? Lo necesito cuanto antes para… para salvar a dos personas muy importantes para mí.

El brujo se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la ventana, dándoles la espalda a sus visitantes.

– ¿Qué os hace pensar que yo tengo ese libro?

–Me carteé con Tessa. –Explicó Melibea. –Magnus, sabes que no te lo pediría si no fuese importante.

– ¿Estás ayudando a los nefilim gratuitamente, Bea?

–Sí.

Magnus apoyó las manos en la repisa de la ventana, agachó la cabeza y profirió un largo suspiro. Estaba cansado y no solo por el hecho de que lo hubiesen despertado a las seis de la madrugada.

–Y por muchos siglos que pasen seguiremos siendo igual de estúpidos. –Murmuró el brujo justo antes de volverse de nuevo hacia ellas. –Y bien ¿Qué planes tenéis para el Libro?

–En principio intercambiarlo a la reina de la corte Seelie por un pacto entre el cielo y el infierno que consiste en convertir a una chica ángel en una chica normal, y un chico demonio en un nefilim a secas. –Explicó Ángela, que se estaba empezando a impacientar.

Magnus abrió mucho lo ojos y soltó un silbido de exclamación.

–Yo que pensaba que lo que aquí sucede es extraño y peligroso… ¿Qué hacéis los nefilim para convertiros en demonios? ¿Por qué no admitís que lo vuestro no es la creación de nuevas especies?

–El que hizo eso a Liam y a Janine fue un brujo, como tú.

–El bueno de Elisious Brown ¿Lo recuerdas, Magnus? –Intervino Melibea.

–Por supuesto, su incapacidad para combinar dos colores en la ropa era algo épico y memorable.

– ¡Pero no cambies de tema! –le espetó Ángela casi saltando del sillón.

–Solo retraso el momento de decir que bajo ningún concepto pondré el Libro de lo Blanco en manos de un hada. Lo siento mucho, pero no voy ayudaros.

– ¡¿Por qué?! –Ángela se levantó en un visto y no visto. – ¿Qué importa en manos de quien esté el maldito Libro? Es la única opción que me queda, por favor.

–Lo he dicho muchas veces pero no me cansaré de repetirlo. –Empezó Magnus. –Se acerca una guerra. Lo he visto en sueños, ciudades enteras bañadas en sangre… las hadas no son pacíficas, lo último que haría sería poner un sus manos una fuente de poder. Como cazadora de sombras debes estar preparada para lo que venga y tener en cuenta que perderás a mucha gente querida a lo largo de tu vida, contando con que no te pierdas antes a ti misma. Es una lástima que tengas que aprender esta lección siendo tan joven, pero el mundo no es justo y cuando antes lo aceptes, mejor.

Melibea observaba a Ángela: allí de pie, con la vista clavada en el brujo, una mirada oscura y amenazante que se correspondía perfectamente con su porte de guerrera. No podría decir que se le estaría pasando ahora mismo por la cabeza, pero sospechaba que no iba a aceptar la respuesta de Magnus, que si bien era muy coherente, pero Ángela no era de las que se dejaban convencer fácilmente.

–No hay nada nuevo en eso que dices, brujo. –Dijo la joven con una voz increíblemente sosegada. –Me han educado así, a todos los cazadores de sombras nos transmiten los mismos valores desde pequeños: "Nuestro paso por la vida es corto, morimos jóvenes y sin previo aviso. La guerra existe pero no hay que tenerle miedo porque si nosotros tememos el mundo desaparecerá."

–Entonces supongo que lo entiendes, no hay nada más que hablar.

–El que no lo entiende eres tú. Los cazadores de sombras no jugamos a resignarnos cada vez que hay problemas. Estoy segura de que tú tampoco ¿O me vas a decir que siempre has aceptado todo lo que te ha venido? ¿Te quedarías de brazos cruzados si alguien a quien amases pudiese morir y tal vez pudieses hacer algo para evitarlo? Estoy segura de que no. Tienes razón en lo que dices, el mundo no es justo, pero no por eso hay que dejar que se cometan todas las injusticias existentes. Puesto que tú no puedes ayudarme, buscaré otra solución y si tengo la certeza de que en realidad no existe, aceptaré tu consejo y esperaré paciente a que esa supuesta guerra de la que hablas me lo arrebate todo.

Ángela se encaminó hacia la puerta. Melibea, anonadada, se levantó entonces con la intención de despedirse de Magnus y a seguir a la cazadora de sombras, pero el brujo volvió a hablar.

–Espera, chica, tal vez podamos intentar algo.

– ¿El qué? –Inquirió Melibea.

El brujo se dirigió a un mueble aparador atiborrado de trastos, localizó enseguida lo que parecía un teléfono móvil. Tecleó algo en él y se lo llevó a la oreja. Al cabo de unos segundos, alguien descolgó en la otra línea.

–Lamento despertarte bonita, espero que aun no hayas borrado mi número de teléfono ¿Estás sola? –Hizo una pausa. –Pues entonces ven a mi apartamento en cuanto puedas, y que nadie, bajo ningún concepto se entere. Nadie es nadie ¿entiendes?

* * *

Quien viera a Janine ahora, no podría ni suponer que hasta hace unas pocas horas seguía sumida en un sueño de tres días enteros. Sentada de piernas cruzadas sobre la cama de la enfermería más cercana a la ventana, por donde los primeros rayos de sol le iluminaban la cara y hacían resplandecer su larga melena rubia, parecía la persona más sana del mundo.

– ¿Dices que estás bien? –Preguntó Diego, que se encontraba de pie apoyado en la pared.

–Me siento liberada, como si ya no hubiera nada en malo en mí. –Respondió ella muy convencida. –Cuéntame todo lo que ha pasado, por favor.

Diego levantó la vista para mirar a su primo, que descansaba varias camas alejadas de la de Janine, con la tez igual de blanca que las vendas que le rodeaban las muñecas y parte de la mano con la que había golpeado el espejo. Cady estaba sentada en una silla a su lado, acariciándole suavemente el cabello después de haberle donado su sangre.

Cómo explicar a Janine lo sucedido. El porqué de haber llegado a ese extremo.

–No se muy bien por donde empezar.

–Por Liam, por ejemplo ¿Qué ha hecho para terminar desangrado?

– ¿Hasta qué punto recuerdas?

Janine se quedó pensativa un momento.

–No lo sé. No consigo acordarme. Juraría que lo último fue cuando vino el Hermano Silencioso.

–Oh no, tienes una laguna más grande que los cinco océanos juntos.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y James apareció por ella. Atravesó la sala hasta llegar a Diego, apenas sin dirigir una mirada a Liam y a Cady.

–Sal un momento. –Ordenó a su hijo. –Tengo que hablar contigo.

–Vuelvo enseguida. –Dijo el joven a Janine, no sin cierto aire de disgusto.

Ambos salieron de la enfermería. Diego siguió a su padre por los pasillos del instituto hasta llegar a la sala de armas. En ella había una mesa central donde una veintena de cuchillos serafín se ordenaban por formas y tamaños. James se paró ante ella y observó los cuchillos con aire taciturno. Diego se había quedado al otro lado de la mesa, sin saber muy bien qué esperaba su padre.

–Tener marcados los cuchillos es trabajo vuestro. –Habló el hombre. –De Liam y tuyo. En casos excepcionales Ángela podía echaros una mano, pero lo suyo es mantener las espadas afiladas, se le da mejor que las runas.

–Lo siento. Últimamente estamos muy rebeldes. Liam y yo, en un alarde de hacer honor a nuestro equipo de cazador de sombras, nos metimos en una secta de góticos. Hoy le tocaba a él abrirse las muñecas, mañana a mí. Lo que pasa es que yo soy menos radical y utilizaré el cuchillo de untar la mantequilla y el kétchup marca _Hacendado_, que es más barato.

–No te estaba regañando. Solo comentaba… por entablar conversación. Nunca he sabido como llegar hasta ti.

–Nunca te ha preocupado.

Al muchacho no le gustaba nada el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación. Sabía de sobra que iban a terminar discutiendo, y francamente, no le apetecía pelearse con su padre.

–Te equivocas. –Dijo James levantado la vista de los cuchillos y mirando a los ojos de su hijo, idénticos a los suyos. –Me ha importando que nunca hayas tenido interés por nada de nuestro mundo. Me ha fastidiado que cada vez te parecieras más a Matthew y sobre todo, que no hubiera absolutamente nada mio en ti. Temí el día de tu dieciocho cumpleaños por si elegías dejar todo esto. Me he sentido frustrado al comprender que realmente nunca hemos tenido nada como padre e hijo. Y todo porque a mi me preocupaba más inculcarte unos valores que aceptarte tal y como eres.

–Tarde ¿no?

–Muy tarde. Solo espero que no te haya hecho sentir muy mal.

–Lo que me hubiera hecho sentir mal sería ser una réplica exacta de ti. No comparto tus ideas. Creo que si este mundo, el nuestro, se extinguiese, me daría exactamente igual. He pensado muchas veces que al ser mayor de edad podría dejarlo si quisiera, pero eso significaría perder más que ganar. Así que puedo decir que tu fanatismo por la Clave y por el ángel Raziel me ha sido casi indiferente.

– ¿Casi?

–Joder, eres mi padre, por mucho que me resbale lo que digas tampoco puede deslizar como el aceite. No sé si me entiendes.

James esbozó una débil sonrisa.

–Siento que no haya sido de otra forma, Diego, de verdad que lo siento.

El chico hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia.

–No siempre lo que podría haber sido es la mejor opción. Hasta que empezó esta maldita pesadilla, era feliz. El mundo normal es muy guay, pero allí no estáis vosotros.

–Me gusta el orden de tus prioridades.

–Genial, porque mi prioridad ahora es hablar con Janine.

–Aun no he terminado. ¿Te acuerdas de Cartwright?

–Cómo olvidarlo. Es el autor de mi segunda no muerte.

–Era. Está Muerto. Después de que Julia Midwinter y tú lo desenmascaraseis fue entregado para que la Clave lo juzgase, pero no llegó a pisar Idris. Escapó y fue a reunirse con Jonathan Morgenstern. Los nefilim de Nueva York se ocuparon de ello.

– ¿También mataron al hijo de Valentine?

James negó con la cabeza.

–Hizo lo que mejor se le daba a su padre: desaparecer.

* * *

Saliendo desde la casa de los Midwinter, el camino hasta el instituto era largo, y más si tenías que ir buscando el callejón de central para orientarte. Por suerte, esa mañana Julia iba con su hermano mellizo Adam, que parecía haberse llevado el sentido de la orientación al nacer, y en general, un montón de cosas más. Él había salido a sus padres. Era alto como ellos, mientras que Julia era pequeña y menuda, gracias a la herencia de su abuela. Adam era habilidoso por naturaleza, ella se había pasado media vida intentando coger bien un cuchillo. Tenía los ojos castaños y vivarachos, mientras que los de Julia eran de un gris apagado, también cogido de su abuela, para variar. Si hubieran sido dos chicos o dos chicas, Julia estaba segura de que Adam hubiese sido el preferido de sus padres. Por suerte, la acompañaba la ventaja de ser su única hija.

–No entiendo esto de tener que el al instituto. –Decía Adam. – ¿Para qué? Saben cuidarse solos.

–Tienen problemas. De haber estado aquí papá y mamá hubieran ido ellos, pero te recuerdo que se han ido bien temprano a Idris.

–Llevamos años aquí y tampoco es que nos relacionásemos mucho con los del instituto. Aunque claro, no siempre Diego Ravenscar ha sabido explotar su mirada tan bien.

–Eres estúpido.

–Puedo entender que te guste. Parece buen chico y además es el hijo de los directores, por lo que tiene más probabilidades de caer bien a nuestros padres.

–Al contrario que tu mundana.

La expresión alegre y risueña de Adam cambió bruscamente a una serie y casi airosa. Julia sabía que había tocado el punto débil de su hermano, pero no se arrepentía demasiado, quería saber qué pensaba hacer él con ese asunto.

–No merece la pena hablar de algo imposible. –Dijo el chico. –Ella y yo no tenemos futuro.

– ¿Y si lo tienes tan claro por qué no la dejas?

Adam no pareció pensárselo mucho.

–Porque ella piensa que sí y a mi me gusta creer que tiene razón.

Su tono fue cortante, la expresión de su rostro más aun, así que la chica decidió guardar silencios antes de empeorar más la situación.

Pasaban por al lado de "La Guarida", local exclusivamente reservado para los Hijos de la Noche, cuando la puerta de este se abrió apenas dejando una rendija por la que los chicos vieron un ojo azul gélido sin pupila.

–Nefilim, os invito a entrar. –Dijo la criatura con una voz masculina y melodiosa. –Es muy importante, algo que la Clave debe saber.

–Está bien. –Dijo Adam. –Apártate entonces.

–Entrad rápido, no dejéis pasar mucha luz.

Los jóvenes obedecieron y en menos de un segundo Julia ya cerraba la puerta desde dentro, donde solo unas pocas luces del club para vampiros estaban encendidas. Ambos observaron a quien les había hablado: era un hombre hada, alto, delgado y apuesto, como la mayoría de los de su raza. Vestía con un conjunto de sedas malva y el largo cabello negro y ondulado recogido en una coleta.

Los chicos repararon entonces en el vampiro que se sentaba en un taburete de la barra; era Miguel ¿Qué haría un caballero hada en las propiedades del jefe del clan?

–Estos no viven en el instituto, Illiryo. –Dijo el vampiro refiriéndose a los chicos.

Illiryo, el caballero hada, se encogió de hombros.

–Son nefilim ¿no vale con eso?

– ¿Valer para qué? –Intervino Adam. – ¿De qué va todo esto?

–Supongo que vosotros también estáis interesados. –Inquirió Miguel. –Illiryo tiene un plan para derrocar a su reina.

* * *

El tiempo de espera en el apartamento de Magnus, fue bastante incómodo para Ángela.

El brujo les había servido –o más bien robado de alguna cafetería cercana –dos tazas de chocolate humeante y unos donuts recién hechos. Hasta ahí todo fue de maravilla; la cosa se torció cuando el brujo empezó a hacer preguntas indiscretas mientras no levantaba la mirada de Ángela.

–Me resultas familiar. –Le dijo. – ¿Cómo dijiste que te apellidas?

–Merryweather.

–Oh si, conocí a algunos Merryweather en el pasado, en mis visitas a Melibea durante el último siglo.

–Mi familia dirige el instituto de Madrid desde hace más de un siglo.

–Pero aun así tu cara… no la asocio con Merryweather. Suelen ser morenos de piel, los ojos claros y el pelo muy rizado. ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?

–Magnus. –Intervino Melibea, por suerte para Ángela. – ¿Qué fue de lo tuyo en Perú?

El brujo esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

–Me vetaron.

En ese momento se oyó el timbre del apartamento y Magnus salió de la habitación para abrir la puerta. Ángela aprovechó la ausencia momentánea del brujo para hablar con Melibea.

–Creo que sabe a quién me parezco ¿No habrá llamado a ningún Lightwood, verdad?

–Su novio era un Lightwood, pero me da que ya no están juntos. Tranquila, siempre podremos recurrir a desaparecer mágicamente.

Pero la persona que acompañaba a Magnus cuando regresó a la habitación, no se parecía a Ángela ni en el blanco de los ojos; era una chica bajita, pelirroja, de ojos verdes y con la cara llena de pecas. Pudieron cerciorarse de que era una cazadora de sombras cuando se quitó la chaqueta y dejó al descubierto la runa de la visión, brillando en su mano derecha. Por lo demás, Ángela nunca hubiera dicho que aquella chica fuera hija del ángel; apenas tenía cicatrices, era como si no se hubiese entrenado.

–Confió en tu discreción, Clary. –Dijo Magnus.

–Son las siete de la mañana. –Respondió ella. –Normalmente la gente a esa hora, duerme. No me ha dado tiempo a decírselo a nadie.

–Está bien. –Magnus hizo una seña hacia donde se encontraban ellas. –Te presento a mi amiga bruja, Melibea, y a mi nueva nefilim descarriada.

–Me llamo Ángela. –Repitió ella con voz cansina.

–Bien, pues espero que os llevéis genial; podéis quedaros aquí un rato a charlas mientras yo le muestro el resto de mi casa a Melibea.

Sin dar tiempo a que ninguna de las chicas replicase, los dos brujos salieron del estudio cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Clary fue a sentarse al lado de Ángela, donde segundos antes había estado Melibea.

–Y bien. –Dijo. – ¿En qué se supone que puedo ayudarte yo?

–Eres una cazadora de sombras normal y corriente ¿no?

–Si… bueno, soy Clarissa Morgenstern, tal vez ese apellido no sea normal hoy en día.

Ángela recordó entonces todo lo que le había contado su primo sobre lo acontecido en Idris hace unos meses: Valentine había conseguido reunir los instrumentos mortales, las salvaguardas de Alicante cayeron, la ciudad fue invadida por demonios y la hija de Valentine creó una runa de alianza con los subterráneos. –_Así que puede crear runas. A lo mejor podría crear alguna que ayudase a Liam… –_Era un pensamiento ridículo, pero podía ser.

–Creo que lo que quiere Magnus es que te cuente lo mismo que a él. –Dijo Ángela. –A lo mejor a ti se te ocurre algo.

* * *

–Vale. –Dijo Diego mirando a Julia y a Adam con los ojos desorbitados. – ¿Qué tipo de retraso mental tenéis?

Los hermanos Midwinter se habían presentado en el instituto contándole una historia sobre los planes del pueblo mágico y el clan de vampiros contra la reina de la corte Seelie, que por surrealista, bien podría ser el argumento de una película de ciencia ficción.

– ¿No sería estupendo librarse del hada malévola? –Preguntó Adam entusiasmado.

– ¿Estupendo? Estupendo sería que todo esto fuese una broma. Estáis hablando de atentar en la Corte Seelie. Sería como dar un golpe de estado; la Clave querría explicaciones y entonces nosotros tendríamos que responder, aunque lo más seguro es que no les convenza que hayamos participado en una masacre simplemente porque la loca de las alas tiene a una mundana secuestrada.

–Su propio pueblo no la quiere. Las hadas no mienten y el caballero con el que hablamos nos contó con todo detalle lo que tienen pensando hacer. La única pega que le veo es que al parecer, la manada está de parte de la reina.

– ¿Qué importa eso? En cada ciudad importante hay una corte con una reina hada. Esas hadas se veneran entre ellas y si se enterar de que se ha herido de gravedad o asesinado a una…

–De todas maneras esto es algo que ya se nos escapa de las manos. Illiryo solo nos lo ha contado para que la Clave tenga constancia de lo que se va a hacer. Lo tienen todo decidido. Nosotros solo podríamos poner un poco de paz.

–O quedarnos cada uno en nuestra casa comiendo palomitas mientras adoramos la puesta de sol. Eso solo una idea.

–Diego. –Intervino Julia, que hasta el momento había estada callada, dejando hablar a su hermano. –Sería una forma de liberar a esa mujer sin ceder a los chantajes del hada.

–Sí, eso es perfecto, pero la reina habló de una especia de pacto que solo ella puede llevar a cabo. Si la matan no serviría de nada liberar a la mundana.

–Podríamos obligarlo. Una vez que todos estén contra ella podríamos amenazarla.

Diego sopesó un poco la idea: era una locura, de eso podía estar seguro, había tantas cosas que podía salir mal y otras tantas bien. Cabía la posibilidad de que Ángela no hubiese tenido suerte en Nueva York y no hubiera conseguido el Libro de lo Blanco, así que tal vez aquel plan suicida fuera la última opción de salvar a Liam. "_El pueblo mágico, los inestables vampiros y nosotros contra un hada tarumba y una manada de lobos, cada uno con sus correspondientes dientes afilados. Soy estúpido por meterme en esto."_

–Y bien. –Dijo al fin. – ¿A qué hora nos vamos al paredón?

* * *

_**Quiero reviews como regalo de navidad. **_


	23. Compensando al cielo y al infierno

**Hoy, como es el último día del año, subo el último capitulo de esta historia, a falta de un pequeño epílogo. Ha sido mi primer long-fic, solo espero que haya gustado y que no haya sido demasiado vomitivo de leer. Agradezco a todos los que han aguantado hasta el final y por supuesto a los que han aportado sus ideas, sugerencias y ánimos en forma de review. **

* * *

"_Siempre he pensado que el amor te vuelve estúpido._

_Te hace débil, un mal cazador de sombras._

_Amar es destruir._

_Yo creía eso._

_Pensaba que ser guerrero significaba que no te importase nada._

_Y entonces te conocí._

_Y entonces vi lo mucho que amabas a tu madre y a Simon._

_El amor no te volvía débil, te volvía más fuerte que cualquiera que hubiera conocido nunca._

_Y comprendí que el débil era yo."_

_**Jace**_

_**22**_

_**COMPENSANDO AL CIELO Y AL INFIERNO**_

En las profundidades de la Corte Seelie se situaban las pequeñas celdas donde se encarcelaban a todo delincuente del pueblo mágico. Se les daba poco uso; las criaturas mágicas solían ser o muy astutas, o demasiado estúpidas como para saber cometer una injuria. Celirimyn era un hada astuta, tanto que ninguno de sus súbditos sabían la verdad sobre su persona. Aunque las hadas no pudiesen mentir, ella siempre encontraba las palabras adecuadas para no decir aquello que tenía que ocultar a toda costa.

En una de las primeras celdas, se encontraba Sandrine. La mujer estaba acurrucada en uno de los cojines que tenía la prisión, que no se podía decir que era incómodo.

–Pequeña preciosidad, no es hora de dormir.

Sandrine abrió los ojos y sostuvo la mirada ambarina de la reina; con el tiempo, había aprendido a no amedrentarse ante ella, podía sentirse orgullosa de haberlo conseguido.

–Puede que me vea en la obligación de liberarte. –Volvió a hablar Celirimyn. –Si me dan lo que quiero, podrás volver a ser una mujer libre… aunque la idea no me convence del todo.

–Ya no te hago falta. –Replicó Sandrine. –El brujo está muegto. Ya no tienes que custodiagme.

–Es cierto, pero has visto demasiado aquí abajo, no me gustaría que te fueses de la lengua.

–No quiegues que diga que aguebataste el trono a tu hegmana, la encegaste aquí abajo y después la mataste paga que nadie más conociese la vegdad.

Su hermana gemela era otra de sus verdades ocultas. Existían leyes de las hadas, decretos que indicaban que dos hadas gemelas eran como una misma; la verdad de una era la verdad de la otra, a excepción de ser herederas, en ese caso, la primera en nacer sería la reina, y eso era algo que no correspondía a Celirimyn.

Por su afán codicioso, había raptado a su propia hermana. No fue difícil, ella siempre fue más débil. Después, ante la incapacidad de mantenerla oculta, se había deshecho de ella con la ayuda de Elisious Brown, que la mató usando un conjuro con el que no quedó ni rastro de ella. "La verdad de la una es la verdad de la otra", gracias a eso Celirimyn pudo hacerse pasar por su hermana, engañando a todo el pueblo mágico y consiguiendo su corona.

–No dirás nada. –Dijo el hada. –Porque si se te ocurre abrir la boca no saldrás de aquí nunca más. Vivirás en el más oscuro de los infiernos y nadie podrá rescatarte jamás ¿Entiendes?

Sandrine asintió. La reina dio media vuelta y fue a ocupar el lugar que no le correspondía, pero que ella se había ganado de alguna forma u otra. Sandrine la observó marchar; había omitido el dato de que ya había contado todo lo que sabía sobre la falsa reina a un caballero hada. Ya no le importaban mucho las consecuencias, al fin y al cabo, su vida se acabó en el momento en que conoció a Elisious Brown. Por mucho que Miguel estuviese vivo, su hija e incluso tuviese nietos, sabía que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí.

* * *

–Nunca había visto tanta ballesta junta. Ni arcos, espadas, espadines, látigos de electro… –Decía Adam mientras pasaba la mirada anonadada por toda la sala.

–Claro, fíjate tú que curioso es que en la sala de armas haya… agárrate fuerte… armas. –Le respondió Julia.

–Dejad de babear y venid aquí. –Les instó Diego, que estaba en la mesa central, marcando con runas algunos de los cuchillos serafín que su padre había ordenado ahí. – ¿No os contaron ninguna estrategia?

–El vampiro jefe intentaría negociar con la reina. Respondió Adam. –No se exactamente por qué. –Diego sí que lo sabía. Estaba al tanto de quien era la mundana secuestrada por Celirimyn, pero no dijo nada. –El pueblo mágico esperará a ver si consigue su favor, pero tanto si el vampiro lo consigue como si no, atacarán.

–Entonces tenemos que intentar que la reina acepte como sea y después largarnos de allí antes de que nos lleven por delante.

– ¿Y no vamos a intentar que no se maten entre ellos? –Propuso Julia, dispuesta a añadir algo más, que calló cuando vio posarse la fulminante mirada de Diego sobre ella.

–Desde luego no es plato de buen gusto lo que planean hacer. –Empezó el chico. –Es peor que una ocurrencia de Juana La Loca. Si yo se lo dijera a mis padres, ellos tampoco intervendrían, ni siquiera irían a intentar conseguir el favor de la reina para Liam, ya que el Enclave no tiene derecho en estos casos. El pueblo mágico es libre de hacer lo que le venga en gana, y después de eso la Clave solo tiene que juzgar. Así que coged las armas que queráis y vámonos ya, antes de que me arrepienta.

* * *

Le costó convencer a tía Laura de que se encontraba perfectamente, pero al final lo consiguió y la mujer le permitió salir de la enfermería. Lo primero que hizo Janine fue ir a su habitación, ducharse y ponerse ropa limpia. Después fue a buscar a Diego, quien le había dicho que volvería pronto para seguir hablando, pero su primo no apareció por la enfermería, igual que tampoco se lo tropezó en ningún momento de camino al salón, donde si encontró a Victoria.

Había esperado que la niña se le tirase a los brazos, pero el único rastro de emoción que Janine pudo ver en ella, fue una tímida sonrisa enmarcada en un rostro sorprendido. Se la veía distinta, como si le hubieran caído tres años encima y hubiese dejado de ser tan niña.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo, Victoria?

–Miraba por la ventana. He visto a Diego irse con dos amigos. –La niña hablaba con tristeza, como si eso le preocupase.

–Me dijo que volvería pronto. –Le respondió ella, aunque eso se lo hubiera dicho hace bastante tiempo.

–Iba vestido de cazador de sombras.

Entonces Janine se preocupó de verdad. Se acercó a la ventana y corrió una cortina. Estaban casi en invierno, anochecía temprano, pero aun así le parecía demasiado temprano para que ya hubiese demonios acechando las calles. Normalmente eran tardíos, no salían hasta el completo anochecer.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Victoria ya no estaba allí, así que Janine salió del salón de vuelto a su habitación. Iba a ponerse ella también el equipo de cazadora de sombras, por si las moscas.

* * *

Lo primero que sintió, fue el ardor en ambas muñecas.; lo segundo, molestias mucho menos intensas en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Al cabo de no sabe cuánto tiempo, le vino la voz de alguien que le resultaba conocido, pero no lograba dar significado a lo que decía, tampoco sabía con certeza si se dirigía a él. _–No tiene por qué hablarme a mí. Estoy muerto. –_Fue un pensamiento tan fugaz como revelador. _– ¿Y si no lo estoy? Tengo que estarlo. Quiero estarlo. –_Perdió el hilo de sus emociones una vez más, hasta que volvió a escuchar la misma voz de antes, pero esta vez entendió las palabras con total claridad.

–Es culpa mía. Lo siento mucho, hijo.

Si hablaba de culpas no podía dirigirse a él, puesto que los había matado a todos sin vacilar, sin pararse a pensar a quién estaba haciendo daño, ignorando que la herida más grande y sangrante se la estaba haciendo a el mismo. _–Pero ya ha pasado. Ya he pagado –_Entonces ¿Por qué no se sentía en paz?

Pronto volvió a asomar el intenso dolor en las muñecas, y entonces fue consciente de algo en lo que no había reparado la vez anterior. –_Si siento dolor no puedo estar muerto. –_Trató de encontrar sus ojos, el solo intento de abrirlos le resultaba doloroso, pero los presionó para que se abrieran. Quizá no estuviera preparado para enfrentarse de nuevo al mundo, tal vez no mereciera poder hacerlo, pero sus párpados cedieron ante la presión y la luz repentina lo cegó hasta que sus pupilar se empequeñecieron y pudo ver con claridad, el techo plagado de ángeles de la enfermería. Se miró allí donde le dolía y vio las vendas blancas que le cubrían las muñecas y algunas otras pequeñas heridas de cristales que se le clavarían al caer al suelo.

–Liam. –Otra vez la misma voz, esta vez con un toco aliviado pero a lo misma vez apremiante. Sabía a quien pertenecía antes de girar el cuello para mirarla. Cady Ravenscar estaba sentada en una silla a su lado. –Gracias al cielo, pensaba… pensaba que no te ibas a recuperar. –Le dijo entre sollozos. – ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Liam no contestó, simplemente se limitó a observarla: estaba muy desmejorada, su rostro mostraba arrugas que él no recordaba, y el hecho de que estuviese llorando no ayudaba a que pareciese más joven. No comprendía por qué lloraba por él, debería odiarlo tanto como él la había odiado a ella, pero no parecía ser así.

–Quería poder decirte cuanto lo siento. No tengo derecho a llamarme madre cuando es mi culpa que quisieras acabar con tu vida. Caí en las riendas de Elisious una y otra vez, no fui lo bastante fuerte para protegeros. Necesito que me perdones igual que lo haya hecho tu hermana. No puedo vivir con esta culpa.

–Janine. –Fue lo único que atinó a decir ¿Por qué hablaba Cady de ella en presente si estaba muerta?

–Janine está bien. Todos están bien. Solo temíamos por ti.

– ¿Todos? ¿Entonces yo no los…?

–No has hecho daño a nadie, solo a ti mismo, y te reitero que es mi culpa.

Entonces Liam comprendió que el demonio que habitaba en su interior lo había engañado, aprovechándose de su control sobre él. Y entendió también que hace casi cinco años, Cady también fue engañada por Elisious Brown y obligada a hacer cosas en contra de su voluntad. Los dos habían caído en una trampa parecida. No podía seguir odiando a Cady, a su madre, por ello. Tampoco a él mismo.

–No es tu culpa. Papá, Janine, tú, yo… e incluso Miguel, somos victimas de la misma alimaña. No tengo nada que perdonarte.

–Gracias. –Cady le apartó el pelo de los ojos con cariño. –Ojalá esté a tiempo de ser la madre que os merecéis. Espero que aun me necesitéis.

–No quiero volver a caer. No podría soportar que volviese a controlarme. Te necesito a mi lado para superar esto, si es que aun puedo hacerlo.

* * *

El sol ya estaba alto en el cielo de Nueva York. Ángela lo observaba por al ventana del apartamento de Magnus. Se encontraba sola en el estudio, pues Clary había marchado hace un rato, el mismo tiempo que los brujos estaban enzarzados en la trabajosa labor de abrir un portal de vuelta a Madrid.

Había contado a Clary Morgenstern todo lo sucedido, desde que empezaron a pasar una serie de extraños acontecimientos en el barrio de Umbra, como los demonios que supuestamente su suicidaban, el ataque en la entrada de la corte Seelie, la incursión por todo el barrio… lo que Elisious había hecho a Liam y a Janine, la extraña naturaleza de Sandrine como mitad ángel siendo en un principio humana… y Clary se había limitado a escuchar y observar con una mirada que denotaba comprensión, como si supiera perfectamente o incluso mejor por lo que Ángela estaba pasando. Cuando la joven hubo terminado de relatar, la chica pelirroja había cogido un papel y un lápiz del escritorio de Magnus, donde trazó una runa completamente nueva.

–Es una runa de… llamémoslo compensación. –Le había dicho Clary. –Solo sé que para que funcionen, dos personas tienen que llevarla.

Compensación; Ángela había estado reflexionando sobre lo que podía implicar una compensación para Liam. Recordó algo que había dicho Melibea sobre los pactos entre el cielo y el infierno, algo sobre que si se pierde un ángel, también un demonio, y lo mismo en el caso de ganar. ¿Podría servir esa runa entonces para Liam y Sandrine? ¿Quedarían así ambas partes compensadas? La única forma de averiguarlo sería probando.

Después de que Ángela le diera la gracias y se guardarse el papel doblando en el bolsillo interior de su cazadora, Clary dijo que marchaba al instituto.

Al instituto de Nueva York, dirigido por Maryse y Robert Lightwood.

Sería tan fácil salir del apartamento de Magnus y dirigirse hacia allí que Ángela incluso llegó a sopesar la idea. Pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que sería una locura, una soberana tontería. No necesitaba conocer a su padre; había vivido toda su vida sin él y ahora no lo echaba en falta. Si había decidido indagar sobre él fue por curiosidad, porque a todos nos interesa saber de donde venimos, y porque su madre le había mentido desde siempre.

–El portal ya está listo. –Dijo la voz de Melibea a sus espaldas. –Podemos irnos cuando quieras.

* * *

Julia agradeció enormemente que la chica mundana que salía con su hermano, lo llamase justo cuando iba de camino a la plaza de Neptuno, donde se encontraba la entrada a la Corte Seelie. Adam se adelantó varios pasos por delante de ellos, y por fin la chica quedó a solar con Diego, quien no parecía de muy buen humor.

– ¿Estás enfadado?

El la miró como si acabase de salir de un trance y habló con una voz tranquila y sosegada.

–Estaba pensando en cómo quiero morir. Eso no me produce ningún tipo de enfado.

– ¿Y por qué pensar en eso ahora? Normalmente no es algo que se pueda elegir.

–Justamente por eso. Puesto que no me van a dar la opción de escoger, quiero por lo menos planearlo, para cuando muera de verdad poder imaginar que estoy en las condiciones que quería.

– ¿Y qué condiciones son esas?

–Tranquilo, sin molestar a nadie, comiendo algodón de azúcar, para que me resulte dulce en todos los sentidos.

–Ni para eso puedes ser serio…

–Es serio. No te he dicho ninguna mentira.

–Posiblemente esto no salga bien.

– ¿Te refieres a lo de las hadas o a lo nuestro?

–A las hadas, pero gracias por sacar el tema de lo nuestro.

–Si no lo he dicho antes es porque tu hermano me recuerda a la vieja Laia, y porque pensaba que preferirías encerrar la otra noche en el pozo sin fondo del baúl de tus recuerdos, en lo más hondo de tu ser, en un lugar donde ni los Hermanos Silenciosos ni la espada Mortal pudiera sacarlo a la luz jamás.

– ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? Me gustas, yo te besé.

_Se pone muy bonita al sonrojarse –_Pensó Diego. –_ ¿Tendré yo la misma cara de estúpido? _

–Y yo me dejé porque también me gustas.

–Entonces todo aclarado.

–Chachi.

* * *

Entró solo a la corte Seelie. Su clan al completo aguardó fuera, a la espera de una señal que les indicaría si debían entrar a o no. Miguel esperaba que no tuviesen que hacerlo, y también esperaba salir de allí con Sandrine. Era un pensamiento tan bonito y perfecto que ni siquiera lo creía posible.

Illiryo fue quien lo recibió. No hablaron lado, ya lo tenían todo dicho. El caballero hada lo condujo hasta los aposentos de la reina. La encontró bailando con un elfo al ritmo de una música estridente que procedía del rasgar de las cuerdas de un arpa por una sirvienta hada. La melodía cesó cuando ésta se percató de la presencia del vampiro e intercambió con él una mirada cómplice.

Celirimyn se apartó del elfo y miró a Miguel con aquella preciosa mueca envenenada que solo ella podía adoptar.

–No te esperaba tan pronto. –Le dijo el hada. –Supongo que habrás venido a dialogar. Toma asiento entonces, por favor.

La reina murmuró algo al oído del elfo y se dirigió hacia su gran cojín mullido, dejándose caer sobre él con gran presteza. Miguel se sentó enfrente de ella, quería que le viera bien la cara y que sintiera que no tenía miedo. Mientras tanto, el elfo y la sirvienta salieron de la sala dejándolos completamente solos.

–No veo a Melibea contigo, ni a ningún cazador de sombras, he de añadir.

–He venido solo.

–Mientes. Tu clan está fuera, esperando.

Los ojos ambarinos de la reina parecieron arder con sus últimas palabras. Miguel sonrió, mostrando sus blancos colmillos.

–Quieren asegurarse de que me tratas con cortesía. –Le dijo. –Vengo a pedirte que te retractes sobre las condiciones que impusiste en mi anterior visita.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando paso a Sandrine, escoltada por el elfo y la sirvienta.

–Querida, aquí, a mi lado.

La reina habló con dulzura, y Sandrine obedeció, yendo a sentarse en un almohadón a su vera, mirando completamente de frente a Miguel.

Era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado para ellos. Ambos aparentaban estar exactamente iguales que aquella fatídica noche. Tal vez la tez de Miguel fuese más pálida, sus ojos más brillantes, tuviera colmillos o su corazón no latiese, pero al mirar a Sandrine seguía sintiendo lo mismo que antaño, y un tanto de lo mismo lo pasaba a Sandrine. Miguel se preguntó qué le habría hecho Elisious Brown a su mujer para mantenerla así, incluso el vampiro diría… más resplandeciente.

Ya tendría tiempo de averiguar eso después. Ahora tenía que negociar con la reina. Volvió a dirigirse a ella en el mismo tono tranquilo y sosegado de antes.

– ¿Te retractarás entonces?

–Mis condiciones son las que son. Creo que es un trato bastante generoso en el que tú ganarías más que yo.

–Quieres el Libro de lo Blanco por algo muy especial ¿verdad?

El hada miró hacia Sandrine antes de responder, lo que hizo que Miguel se reafirmase respecto a sus sospechas: Celirimyn quería el libro para usarlo en Sandrine, no tenía pensamiento de devolverla, inventaría cualquier excusa válida ante las leyes de las hadas y se la quedaría para hacer con ella cualquier atrocidad que pudiera pasar por su mente perversa.

–Eso no es algo que debas saber, vampiro.

–Entonces quizá haya algo que tu pueblo sí deba saber.

La reina se tensó en su asiento. Estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

– ¿Algo cómo qué?

–Eso no es algo que debas saber, hada.

Miguel repitió exactamente las mismas palabras del hada, a sabiendas de que la estaba provocando. Eso era en realidad, justamente lo que quería.

La sirvienta pasó entre ellos ofreciendo grandes copas de un extraño líquido rosa. Miguel la tomó por cortesía, Sandrine también lo hizo, únicamente la reina hada la rechazó. Estaba tan trastocada que ni siquiera reparó en que tendría que haberle dicho a la sirvienta que no ofreciese nada a Sandrine, puesto que ella era una prisionera.

–Mis condiciones son las que son. O las tomas, o las dejas. No tengo inconveniente en tener aquí a Sandrine cuarenta años más. Al fi y al cabo ella es tan eterna como tú y como yo. Lástima que vayas a desaprovecharlo.

–La lástima es, que si no pones las condiciones que yo te diga, no vas a disfrutar de tú eternidad.

El hada se puso en pie.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Aceptar yo? Soy la reina de esta corte. No acepto órdenes de nadie y menos de un vampiro estúpido y desdichado como tú.

Miguel también se levantó y sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos aun más que antes.

–Percibo varios errores en esa frase. Creo que se te olvida que tú _no _ eres la _reina. _

Eso fue suficiente para Celirimyn. Olvidando cualquier tipo de magia que pudiese usar, se apresuró a abalanzarse sobre el vampiro. Pero Sandrine sabía lo que tenía que hacer y extrajo de su gran copa lo que de verdad contenía: una daga pequeña pero afilada, con la que consiguió alcanzar el costado del hada y hundirla en su carne.

Celirimyn chilló. Fue un grito desgarrador que encogía las tripas a cualquiera. Miguel, rápido como el vampiro que era, tomó a Sandrine de la mano y juntos corrieron hacia la salida, mientras el hada caía de rodillas al suelo e intentaba sacarse la hoja afilada que le estaba perforando algún órgano vital.

– ¡VENID A AYUDAR A VUESTRA REINA!

Miguel resistió el impulso de decirle que nadie iba a ayudarla, pero cuando abrió la puerta…

– ¿A dónde te crees que vas, chupasangres? –Preguntó Guillermo, el líder de la manada de hombres lobo.

Afuera, en el resto de la corte, los lobos se lanzaban contra las criaturas del pueblo mágico mientras los vampiros del clan de Miguel intentaban contra-atacarlos. Aquello no era algo que no hubiera supuesto, en realidad sabía que sería lo más difícil de afrontar, pero quería y podía.

* * *

Cuando Ángela llegó al instituto ya era de noche. No tuvo más que rozar la madera de la puerta principal para que esta se abriera, sin falta de solicitar la entrada. No tenía paciencia para esperar al ascensor, así que subió rápidamente por las escaleras. Tuvo que parar en su camino al cuarto de Liam al tropezarse con su madre.

– ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?

–Mamá, tengo que ver a Liam ahora, te lo explicaré todo pero por favor, déjame ver a Liam.

Cristina vio la desesperación en el rostro de su hija, así que simplemente se limitó a contestar: –Está en la enfermería.

Ángela se apresuró en llegar allí. La puerta estaba abierta y dentro, encontró una escena que realmente odiaba tener que interrumpir: Liam, recostado en una cama, hablaba y reía con Cady y Janine, como la familia que en verdad eran. Lo único que la inquietaba, es que el muchacho tenía ambas muñecas vendadas, y cuando elle marchó con Melibea a Nueva York, estaba ileso en su cuarto.

Ángela dio unos golpecitos en la puerta y los tres repararon entonces en su presencia.

–Angie. –Dijo Liam. –Pensábamos que no te volveríamos a ver por estos lares.

La chica se sorprendió al oírlo hablar. Sonaba igual que siempre, pero al acercarse, pudo ver sus ojos de un violeta oscuro, frío y apagado. Supuso entonces que el demonio, o parte de él, que habitaba en su interior, aún seguía allí. Le encantaría hablar con él un buen rato, pero no podía esperar más, quería terminar con aquello cuanto antes.

–Creo que he conseguido algo, pero tengo que probarlo.

Buscó el papel que había guardado en el interior de su cazadora y se sacó la estela del bolsillo.

– ¿Qué es? –Preguntó Janine con curiosidad.

–Una runa nueva. –Respondió mientras trazaba en el brazo de Liam un círculo achatado por debajo de cuyo centro salían tres ramas alargadas que terminaban entrelazándose fuera del círculo. –Conocí a Clarissa Morgenstern, la hija de Valentine. Esa chica es capaz de crear runas completamente nuevas.

–No me siento diferente. –Dijo Liam con un deje de tristeza.

–Aun falta algo. –Aclaró ella. –Tengo que dibujar la misma runa en Sandrine.

Cady abrió los ojos de par en par.

–Te refieres a…

–Sí. Está viva. Elisious hizo lo mismo en ella que en Liam y Janine, pero usó sangre de ángel en vez de demonio. Está en la corte Seelie, la reina de las hadas es cómplice del brujo.

–Entonces tenemos que ir allí cuánto antes. –Dijo Liam.

–Melibea me espera fuera. Voy a ahora mismo.

–He dicho tenemos, en plural. Hazme una runa de energía, o dos. No te voy a dejar sola.

–Pero…

–Creo que Diego ya está allí. –Interrumpió Janine. –Con Adam y con Julia. Tenemos que ayudarles y cuántos más vayamos mejor.

Ángela miró a Cady en busca de un apoyo que no encontró.

–Nos corresponde estar allí.

* * *

Entrar en la corte Seelie les resultó más fácil que nunca. Era como si toda su magia hubiese caído de golpe y la entrada estuviese abierta incluso para los mundanos. Una vez dentro, empezaron a escuchar el sonido de lucha, y los tres revivieron durante unos segundos la batalla Mortal que aconteció en Idris haría unos meses. Fueron apenas diez minutos, pero los peores diez minutos de sus vidas. No estaban dispuestos a repetirlos.

Avanzaron con decisión hasta el vestíbulo principal, donde se estaba desarrollando la acción. Se respaldaron detrás de una gran columna para trazar un plan de emergencia.

–Nuestra prioridad es Sandrine. –Dijo Diego. – He llegado a la conclusión de que no importa la reina, después de esta habrá otra que pueda hacer lo mismo para ayudar a Liam, así que tenemos que sacar Sandrine de aquí sana y salva. Es para lo que hemos venido.

–Encontrar a la mundana, entendido. –Dijeron los dos mellizos al unísono.

–Tenemos que seguir nuestro camino, que no parezca que queremos entrar en batalla. –Añadió Diego, y con eso salieron de detrás de la columna.

Al principio todo pasó muy despacio. Los tres cazadores de sombras se dedicaban a esquivar estocadas y a apartarse de los que caían. Entre tanto movimiento no lograban casi no se podía distinguir nada y ninguno de los tres lograba localizar a Sandrine, ni a la reina, ni a Miguel.

Avanzaron por un ancho pasillo que estaba menos repleto de batallantes. Al final de aquella estancia había una puerta abierta. Los jóvenes corrieron hacia allí y descubrieron que la puerta daba lugar a una gran sala que seguramente serían los aposentos de la reina. Distintas criaturas del pueblo mágico se enzarzaban con lobos y estos a su vez con vampiros. Por fin Diego logró distinguir a Miguel en el centro de la sala, junto a un montón de almohadones y cojines. Peleaba contra un gran lobo negro, y a los pies del cojín más grande, yacía la reina de las hadas, hundida en un charco de sangre. Sandrine estaba a su lado, extrayendo de su costado una daga pequeña.

–Vamos. –Les instó Diego a los hermanos Midwinter, que lo seguían pisándole los talones.

Estaban ya cerca de poder empujar al hombre lobo que peleaba con Miguel, cuando otros tres lobos se les pusieron de por medio, gruñéndoles con las fauces abiertas.

– ¿Podemos sacar las armas ya, Ser Diego? –Preguntó Adam, echando mano de su _naginata. _Mientras, Julia hizo girar expertamente un _guisarme _en su mano.

–_Telantes. –_Dijo Diego por toda respuesta, y un cuchillo serafín centelleó en su mano.

Los tres lobos se abalanzaron hacia ellos casi al mismo tiempo. Diego era más rápido que la bestia de pelaje atigrado, así que lo esquivó sin problemas. Aprovechó la oportunidad para intentar llegar hasta el lobo que peleaba con Miguel. Necesitaban al vampiro para salir de allí. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano porque casi de inmediato, el subterráneo atigrado volvió a la carga contra él. Diego interpuso su cuchillo Serafín en la boca del lobo y el mismo. La bestia mordió el acero y retrocedió unos pasos aullando. El chico le abrió una raja en una de las patas delanteras y así consiguió librarse de él.

Pudo ver entonces como Sandrine se alzaba con la daga que había extraído del cuerpo sin vida de la reina y se movía rápida como una sombra, clavándola ahora en el cuello del subterráneo, que tenía a Miguel postrado en el suelo, haciendo presión con sus dientes sobre su cuello. El animal se separó del vampiro y se acurrucó en el suelo, gimiendo.

Diego fue hasta ellos.

–Tenemos que irnos de aquí, Miguel.

Pero Miguel no estaba en condiciones de escucharle. Sandrine se arrastró hasta él y lo acurrucó entre sus brazos. El vampiro perdía sangre por multitud de heridas por la lucha encarnizada contra el líder de la manada. Y lo que necesitaba un vampiro para vivir, era sangre.

–No vais… a… ninguna parte.

La piel del lobo había desaparecido, y en el suelo se agazapaba Guillermo. Diego se acercó hasta él.

–Me parece que no estás en condiciones de decidir eso. –Le dijo.

El hombre no respondió. Miguel no era el único que se estaba desangrando. El ataque de Sandrine le había producido una herida mortal que le cortaba la garganta.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Diego alcanzó a ver como Julia, Adam y el resto de vampiros impedían que los Hijos de la Luna se acercasen a su líder agonizante. Aunque aquel hombre fuese una mala persona, el chico no tenía por qué hacerlo sufrir más. Presionó con sus dedos por debajo de la mandíbula unos segundos, hasta que el líder de la manada perdió la respiración y murió.

Cuando levantó la vista, lo vio aproximarse a toda velocidad hacia ella: era una bestia de pelaje pardo que corría a la velocidad del diablo. Diego llamó a Julia a gritos mientras intentaba llegar hasta ella, pero la chica estaba enzarzada con otro subterráneo, y cuando se dio la vuelta, el lobo cayó sobre ella, cerrando la mandíbula en torno a su cuello. Y esto fue lo último que hizo, antes de que Diego lo atravesase de lado a lado con su cuchillo serafín.

En ese momento, una mujer lobo, que al parecer era la segunda de la manada, dio la orden de retirada al percatarse de que su líder estaba muerto.

Diego se arrodilló junto a Julia. Pronto Adam estuvo a su lado. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la sangre había empezado a manar de entre las marcas de la dentellada. Su pecho ascendía y descendía trabajosamente. Diego se preguntó si la bestia le habría aplastado los huesos al caer. Prefirió no ponerse en lo peor. Sacó su estela y dibujó un iratze sobre la herida, que afortunadamente se fue cerrando poco a poco.

–Le ha mordido. –Masculló Adam. –Eso significa que…

–Que puede estar contagiada ¿Y qué?

* * *

Había soñado durante años con volver a estar en los brazos de Sandrine, pero tal vez no de esa forma. Ella lo mecía sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pero sabía perfectamente lo que cabía esperar.

–Puedes usag mi sangre. –Dijo Sandrine. –Muégdeme, así vivigás.

Miguel abrió los ojos y la contempló: tan fuerte y a la vez tan frágil.

–No es esta la vida que queremos, Sandrine.

Y ella sabía que tenía razón. Ambos estaban cansados y ambos querían desaparecer. Miguel no disfrutaba con su vida de vampiro, igual que a ella no le apasionaba una eternidad. No habían podido olvidarse el uno del otro en cuarenta años, igual que jamás podrían olvidar a su hija. Si se quedaban allí, tendrían que verla morir, igual que a sus nietos y a todo lo que pudiesen llegar a amar.

–Escúchame. –Volvió a hablar el vampiro. –Tienes que esperar a Liam y a Janine. Estoy seguro de que tú eres la clave para salvarlos.

Pero no tuvo que aguardar mucho, porque en ese momento todos los que venían del instituto hicieron su aparición en la sala. Diego llamó a Melibea y esta fue directa a echar un vistazo a Julia.

Ángela y los demás se dirigieron al centro de la sala, donde se encontraban Miguel y Sandrine. Los cuatro se arrodillaron alrededor de ellos. El parecido de Sandrine y Janine era innegable, ambas tenían el mismo pelo rubio platino y los mismo ojos azul-violeta. Cady no podía negar entonces que aquellos eran sus padres, aunque en aquellos momentos, podría pasar por la madre de ambos.

–Necesito poner una runa en ti. –Le dijo Ángela a Sandrine. –Creo que así Liam y tú quedaréis liberados.

La mujer bajó la mirada hacia Miguel, pero el vampiro habría muerto, pero cuando habló lo hizo en nombre de los dos.

–Me alegra que aquel condenado brujo mantuviese al menos el nombre que nosotros te pusimos, Cady.

–Nunca supe quien me puso un nombre, supuse que fue Elisious.

–Ega el nombre de mi tía. Quise llamagte así en su honog.

–No me gustaba nada. –Murmuró entonces Miguel. –Yo quería llamarte Marie, pero tu madre me dijo que estaba muy visto.

–Creo que aquí todos sentimos lo que ha pasado. –Continuó Sandrine. –No sabemos pog qué, pego nos tocó a nosotros. Supongo que fuimos víctimas de la codicia de un mente enfegma en un mundo de locos como es el submundo. Ojalá las cosas hubiesen sido de otra manega. Ojalá Miguel y yo pudiégamos habegte criado como nuestra hija. Ojalá hubiésemos estado contigo en los momentos impogtantes de tu vida… pero nos consuela que por lo menos para ti, no haya sido todo en vano. –Dirigió la mirada hacia Liam y Janine. –Has tenido dos hijos magavillosos, segugamente con un hombre estupendo que te haguía feliz. Y con eso a nosotros nos basta. Tal vez no todas las pegsonas que nacen están hechas paga vivig. Quizás Miguel y yo no seamos quienes paga pegteneceg a este mundo. Comprendemos que si hemos llegado hasta aquí, es pog vosotros. Merguecéis vivig vuestra vida y la que a nosotros se nos aguebató.

Sandrine estiró el brazo y Ángela trazó en su piel blanca como la nieve, la misma runa que había usado con Liam. En cuanto levantó la punto de la estela, ambas runas se tornaron de un color dorado y resplandeciente.

Liam notó la presión en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos cuando una sucesión de imágenes empezó a sobrevenirle. Era todo lo que no recordaba. Todas las cosas que había hecho mientras la personalidad del demonio mayor se apoderó de su voluntad, cuando el brujo realizó aquel hechizo de transmisión de poderos desde Janine a él. En aquel momento, su hermana quedó libre, pero él se convirtió en lo que el brujo quiso desde un principio. Volvió a escucharlo hablar, oyó con total claridad cómo el más grande de todos los demonios le mentía, cómo chillaba frustrado por ver cómo él decidía acabar con su vida. Entonces, la pesadilla que había estado atormentándolo durante cinco largos años, le habló por última vez: _"Malditos seas Raziel y malditos sean tus hijos."_

Y se esfumó para siempre, igual que todo lo que pudiera haber de un ángel en Sandrine, se extinguió por completo, cumpliendo también el último deseo de la mujer, elevando su alma a los cielos, dejando en la Tierra únicamente su cuerpo sin vida, junto al del hombre que más había amado.

Por fin había un equilibro entre el cielo y el infierno, que en mayor o menor medida, se sentían compensados.

* * *

"_Te amo, y te amaré hasta que muera, y si hay una vida después de ésta, te amaré también entonces.__"_

_**Jace**_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: C****on esto, despido 2012, un gran año para el mundo de Cazadores de Sombras. Esperemos que el 2013 sea tambíen como este... y ya para cuando me recupere de la resaca de noche vieja, tendreis el epílogo xD**  
_

_******Feliz 2013 a todos.**_

_******Ave atque vale, nefilim. No olvidéis vestir con algo negro esta noche, ya sabeis que nos sienta mejor que a las viudas de nuestros enemigos desde 1234.  
**_

_******PD: si alguien lee entre las sombras, podría decidirse a poner un review. Yo os regalo una historia, vosotros podéis regalarme a mí unas pocos palabritas. Venga, sé que da pereza, pero se agradece :)  
**_


	24. Epílogo: Las alas de un ángel

_Al cantar me suelo olvidar  
de todos los malos momentos;  
convertir en virtud defectos._

_Desterrar la vulgaridad_  
_aunque sólo sea un momento_  
_y sentir que no estamos muertos._

_No es placer: es necesidad.  
Es viento, es lluvia y es fuego  
derramar todos mis secretos._

_Y busqué en el fondo del mar,_  
_en las montañas y en el cielo_  
_la manera de hacer realidad mis sueños._

_Encontré en el corazón_  
_el mapa de los sentimientos._  
_Ya lo ves... no estaba tan lejos._

_Esnifar los rayos del sol  
y descongelar el cerebro  
y sentir que no estamos muertos._

_**E**_**pílogo: **_**Las alas de un ángel**_

Pestañeó cuando un rayo de sol le iluminó la cara.

El chico pensaba que se iba a despertar, pero en vez de eso, la joven se arrebujó entre las sábanas y se dio la vuelta, así como la luz matutina no pudiese molestarla.

Liam, que había estado un buen rato viéndola dormir, contemplando todas y cada una de las líneas de su rostro, sus mejillas siempre sonrosadas, la forma en la que dejaba caer una mano blanca como el marfil por el borde de la cama… ahora solo veía su largo cabello castaño ondulado del que el sol arrancaba destellos dorados.

No parecía que fuese a despertar pronto; el chico iba a levantarse de la butaca donde se había acomodado hacía un rato, cuando Ángela murmuró algo que sonó como un: "¿Qué haces aquí?".

–Te miro. –Respondió él en voz baja.

La joven se dio la vuelta en la cama de nuevo y dirigió a su chico una tímida sonrisa.

–Sabes que si mi madre te ve entrar en mi habitación en horas sospechosas, te colgará de las barras de la sala de entrenamiento más altas atado de pies y manos ¿Verdad?

–Lo sé. Pero no lo hago con las intenciones que ella cree.

– ¿Ah no? Entonces estás haciendo algo mal.

Liam esbozó una de sus pícaras medias sonrisas.

–Detecto un deje de perversión en esa frase.

– ¿Perversión? ¿Dónde? Yo era una niña muy inocente hasta que te conocí a ti.

Liam se levantó y fue a recostarse en la cama junto a Ángela, ésta se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio y se acurrucó, la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, dejándose rodear por sus brazos.

–Voy a empezar a pensar que solo me quieres para el uso y disfrute.

–Para mi cruzar portales es un hecho bastante traumático; no lo he hecho solo para poder someterte a mi voluntad durante una o varias noches locas.

–Eso me consuela.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante un tiempo. Ángela casi se queda dormida escuchando el latir del corazón de Liam, embriagada por su olor a jabón y a lluvia que parecía haberse traído de Londres. Alzó los ojos, el chico miraba al frente, con sus iris que volvían a ser de un color lila como la lavanda, cálido e inspirador. Su pelo era una maraña lacia y dorada, mientras que sus mejillas estaban salpicadas de unas cuantas pequeñas pecas. Justo al comienzo de una ceja dorada, tenía un cicatriz, y otra semejante en la barbilla, pero sin duda ambas marcas eran mucho más pequeñas que las que el mismo se había causado en las muñecas. Ángela se estremecía cada vez que las veía y daba gracias al Ángel por no haber permitido que aquello acabase con su vida. _"Aunque si lo hizo, fueron Laura y Cady las que lo salvaron. Y Clary. Y Miguel. Y Sandrine."  
_

– ¿En qué piensas? –Preguntó. Él bajó la mirada hacia ella.

–En que todo me parece demasiado perfecto para ser cierto… ¿Crees que durará?

–Me gusta pensar que sí. No creo que Miguel y Sandrine se sacrificasen por nada.

Liam se inclinó para que sus labios rozasen los de ella. Para él, era todo un sueño que el hecho de besarla se hubiera convertido en algo cotidiano. Le gustaba sentir su calor, la ternura de sus labios, la manera en la que ella abría los ojos cuando terminaban y aun estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro. Estos ojos tan oscuros y a la vez tan resplandecientes, como si dentro de ellos crepitaran las llamas que lo derretían cada vez que se posaban sobre él.

Esperaba que ella tuviese razón; no había derecho a que dos vidas se extinguieran en vano.

–No voy a perderte.

Las palabras de Liam brotaron cargadas de emoción y sentimiento. Ángela se aferró a ellas.

* * *

El sonido de los latidos de su corazón acelerado se mezclaba con los insistentes tonos de llamada. Apartó el teléfono del oído para mirar la pantalla, esperando que mostrara el mensaje de "sin respuesta" pero en vez de eso, la llamada había empezado a contar el tiempo. Se llevó de nuevo el móvil a la oreja y habló, aunque había estado segura de que la voz no iba a salirle.

– ¿Diego?

Nadie contestó y tampoco sabía si estaba ahí, no oía ningún ruido que pudiera decírselo, ninguna respiración cercana. Nada.

–Diego, soy yo.

–Julia –dijo el chico finalmente, con un tono de voz tan aliviado que Julia se alegró por ello. Había esperado un tiempo después de que saliera la luna llena para llamarlo, no quería darle falsas esperanzas, y seguramente lo único que había conseguido con sus días de silencio, era que pensase que finalmente, se había convertido en una mujer lobo.

– ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en contestar? –Preguntó ella, decidiendo que sería divertido tenerlo en ascuas un poco más.

–Dejé el móvil en mi habitación, ha sido casualidad que entrara justo cuando sonaba ¿Julia, estás…?

–Ah, veo que estabas preocupado entonces, pegado al teléfono todo el día por si Adam o yo misma llamaba. Pensaba que me tenías en más consideración, debería haberlo pensado antes de gastar saldo en llamar a alguien a quien no le importo.

Que no había estado preocupado. Seguramente Julia no sabía que en el instituto tenían un calendario lunar y que Diego tardó un poco en comprender que por mucho que lo mirase, el plenilunio no iba llegar antes. Tampoco tendría ni idea de las veces que había intentado verla y sus padres o su hermano lo habían echado de allí alegando que "tiene que descansar", como si creyesen que poniéndola en una especie de aislamiento, evitarían que finalmente estuviese contagiada.

–No cuela, sé que no lo dices en serio.

–Claro que no lo digo de veras, igual que sé perfectamente por qué no llevabas el teléfono encima.

– ¿Para evitar martirizarme mirándolo cada dos por tres y terminar estrellándolo contra la pared, el techo, el suelo o en su defecto, dejarlo caer por la terraza del instituto?

–Sí, eso es justo lo que iba a decir.

–Bien ¿Puedo preguntarte ahora cómo estás?

–He tenido mucha suerte. Puedo seguir llevando mis pendientes de plata. Además he probado con algunas runas y no han hecho que arda como la antorcha olímpica. Lo único es que la cicatriz que me ha quedado es bastante amorfa, pero bueno, seguramente ganaré más cicatrices que otra cosa en mi vida.

Diego se dejó caer en la cama. Por fin podía respirar tranquilo.

– ¿Sabes que el porcentaje de personas que no se contagian es mínimo? Lo tuyo es fortuna y lo demás son tonterías.

–No sé lo que hubieran hecho mis padres si me hubiese convertido en una subterránea.

Él se hacía una idea. Sabía perfectamente por qué James Ravenscar se llevaba tan bien con el señor Midwinter: los dos eran fanáticos de la Clave y enemigos de los subterráneos. Seguramente la habrían repudiado.

–A mi no me hubiera importado, pero es mejor para todos que sigas siendo como eres. Además, creo que como loba hubieras sido semejante a un yorkshire o un chiguagua, no impondrías respeto.

–Cierto. Eso era lo que más me preocupaba sobre una futura vida como licántropa.

– ¿Y cuánto tiempo te queda de clausura?

–Ninguno. Estoy deseando salir a la calle. Me he despertado pensando que era verano, necesito volver a la normalidad cuanto antes.

–Entonces nos vemos luego. Ángela se empeñó anoche en que fuera con Liam y con ella a un sitio a media mañana, pero claro, ella no sabe que ese sitio es el parte de atracciones. Además están en una fase muy empalagosa de su relación, no me gusta quedarme con ellos a solas, a veces creo oler a frambuesas a su alrededor. Solo les falta ponerse motes vomitivos. Es insoportable.

–Estás siendo exagerado.

–Tal vez un poco. Será que la última vez que vi a Ángela dirigirse cariñosamente hacia alguien fue cuando teníamos un loro llamado Chewbacca.

–Si te sirve de consuelo, no me gustan las cursiladas.

–Es todo un alivio, porque seguramente lo máximo que vas a oír salir de mi boca es que te quiero, que estoy enamorado de ti y que no vuelvas a hacerme pasar una semana como esta nunca más.

Julia rio; tenía una risa suave y bonita.

–Si todo eso lo dices de corazón, es perfecto.

–No he hablado más en serio en mi vida.

* * *

Una vez estaba para presenciar un cambio en el submundo: Había una nueva reina de las hadas, al parecer verdadera, se llamaba Erina. No era algo que a ella le importase, pues seguía siendo un hada, la mentalidad de un demonio encerrada en el cuerpo de ángel. También había un nuevo líder en la manada de seres lobo, se llamaba Andrea, fue la segundo al mando de Guillermo. Igual había una vampiresa que había asumida el mando en el clan, su nombre era Esmeralda, y según parecía compartía liderato con su hermana gemela, Jade.

Pero todo eso poco le importaba a ella en aquellos momentos.

Hacía tiempo que no perdía a nadie querido.

Durante toda su eternidad se había acostumbrado a que todos a los que amaba terminasen desapareciendo. Siempre le quedaba esa extraña sensación de vacío en el pecho, ese deseo incontrolable de volver atrás y no haber querido a nadie con el fin de no sentir dolor en el futuro. Pero las heridas sanaban poco a poco, los rostros de los amores perdidos, de las amistades e incluso de su propia madre se iban difuminando poco a poco en su memoria. Había conocido a personas de las que ni siquiera recordaba sus nombres… pero todo aquello no era nada que le importase. Por ser una Hija de Lilith, tenía el don o la desgracia de no enfermar nunca, de vivir eternamente. Su cuerpo no estaba programado para decir basta. Ella podría vivir hasta que quisiera, hasta que alguien la matara o hasta el fin del mundo. Y de momento Melibea amaba cada segundo de su vida, y por eso no podía permitirse el lujo de recordar a todos aquellos que se habían marchado.

Recordaría a Miguel durante un tiempo, tal vez lo llorase alguna vez más, igual que cuando vio a los vampiros de su clan prender fuego a su cuerpo, pero algún día la herida dejaría de sangrar, otro día cicatrizaría y al siguiente ya no estaría.

Mentiría si dijera que cuando lo conoció no se enamoró de él. Mentiría si dijera que después de ser amantes no se sintió triste y desdichada cuando comprendió que jamás la amaría porque su corazón pertenecía a Sandrine, una mujer a la que creían muerta. Aun así fueron amigos, siempre estuvieron para lo que necesitaban el uno del otro y se profesaron un cariño especial. Alguna vez se había sorprendido pensando que como Miguel también viviría eternamente, olvidaría el rostro de Sandrine igual que ella había podido olvidar a algunos amores, pero enseguida comprendió que aquello era imposible, y la prueba estaba en que su amigo había decidido renunciar a su eternidad y morir junto a Sandrine.

Aunque fuese un vampiro y supuestamente su alma estuviese condenada, ella estaba segura de que su espíritu había viajado con el de Sandrine, y en el algún lugar desconocido, estarían juntos y felices.

Se preguntó si ella llegaría a albergar alguna vez un sentimiento tan fuerte como aquel, que lograse traspasar la barrera del tiempo y de la muerte… no lo sabía, pero aun le quedaba más de una vida para descubrirlo.

* * *

Había estado toda la semana meditándolo y por fin había tomado una decisión que comunicó a todos mientras desayunaban.

–Janine tiene ilusión por volver a Londres y a mi me hace falta volver allí. –Anunció Cady. –Todavía tengo una cuenta bancaria abierta allí. Y nuestra casa… estará n todas nuestras pertenencias. Hay cosas que necesito recuperar.

–Eso me parece justo. –Comentó James. –Pero tienes que recuerdas que tus hijos…

–Pertenecen a la Clave. –Terminó ella. –No es algo fácil de olvidar. Por eso necesito el dinero, para buscar una casa aquí y estar cerca de ellos. No puedo quedarme en el instituto eternamente, necesito recuperar mi vida, tener una independencia… antes trabajaba en un jardín de infancia, me gustaría volver a hacerlo. Así que marcharemos allí y volveremos dentro de una semana o dos.

–Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, mamá. –La apoyó Liam. –Iría con vosotras pero… siendo sincero, no le tengo mucho aprecio a esa ciudad y lo que menos me apetece es volver.

– ¿Quieres que te traigamos algo de allí? –Preguntó Janine.

Liam se quedó pensativo un momento mientras bañaba una tortita en sirope de chocolate.

–Bueno, tenía un poster de los Ángeles de Charlie debajo de mi cama, si eres tan amable.

– ¿Quiénes son los Ángeles de Charlie? –Preguntó Ángela.

Diego y Liam intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

– ¿Pues quiénes van a ser? –Dijo Diego. –Los arcángeles Gabriel y Miguel, junto a Raziel, por supuesto.

Janine carraspeó.

–Son tres mujeres maduritas que hacían de detectives en una serie estadounidense. –Explicó. –Mi padre y Liam se pasaban la tarde viéndola. –Añadió, poniendo cara de aburrimiento.

–Viendo a la serie en general, todo el conjunto, no solo los ángeles. –Aclaró Liam. –No me hace falta ese poster para nada. Traed lo que a vosotras os parezca importante.

–Si, si, ahora intenta quedar bien. –Le dijo Diego, sonriendo. –Has desvelado tu más oscuro secreto de la infancia.

–No es tan vergonzoso como el tuyo. –Le espetó él.

Diego puso cara de sorpresa.

–Ah, fue a ti a quien se lo conté… sabía que se lo había dicho a alguien pero no recordaba a quien.

–Normal, demasiado alcohol en vena.

–No era yo el que iba saludando a las farolas y dando dos besos a los árboles a modo de despedida cual Don Quijote y sus molinos.

– ¿Cuándo pasó eso? –Preguntó Ángela. – ¿Por qué me lo perdí?

–En mi último cumpleaños Diego decidió que ya era lo bastante mayor para conocer Madrid a fondo.

–Pero no llegamos al fondo. –Continuó Diego. –Cuando salimos del principio ya no veíamos lo suficiente, así que volvimos a casa, de milagro diría yo.

–Hijo, eres consciente de que si no fueras mayor de edad te pediría explicaciones sobre lo que estás diciendo ¿no? –Dijo Laura con el ceño fruncido.

–Y gracias a Dios que no lo hiciste. A la mañana siguiente creía que todas las paredes se me estaban cayendo encima.

–O sea, que era eso lo que te pasaba, nada de toxinas demoniacas como me hiciste creer… Espero que no lo hayáis vuelto a hacer.

–En absoluto. –Respondió Diego.

–Para nada. –Le siguió Liam.

–Yo quiero saber tu secreto –Le dijo Victoria a su hermano.

Diego se lo pensó unos segundos pero finalmente accedió. Ya puestos…

–Cuando tenía tu edad más o menos, me puse un vestido de Ángela y una diadema para el pelo. Salí a la calle con el, tropecé a posta con varias personas y todos me decían "perdona niña" o "mira por donde vas, chiquilla".

Todos rieron, excepto James, que puso los ojos en blanco, y Ángela, que se mostró horrorizada.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Cuestionó ella.

–Porque me aburría. Recuerdo que me vi tan guapa que me planteé vestir como tú todos los días.

–No te preocupes, Ángela. –Intervino Laura. –Diego era de los que se tiraban en picado desde la cuna.

–Tú también lo hacías, hermana. –Dijo Cristina. –Siempre tenías algún chichón en la cabeza.

Diego soltó una sonora carcajada y Laura echó una agría mirada a su hermana en la que se podía leer irónicamente: "gracias por el apoyo, yo también te quiero"

–Bueno, si nadie tiene más secretos inconfesables que contar, Diego, Ángela y yo nos vamos a un sitio guay. –Dijo Liam.

–Aun no me has dicho que sitio es ese.

Liam sonrió con malicia.

–Es una sorpresa. Te va a encantar.

* * *

–No me gusta. –Se quejaba Ángela mientras caminaba de la mano de Liam por la acera que limitaba con el parque de atracciones de Madrid. –De todos los sitios a los que podríamos ir y a ti se te ocurre venir aquí, donde no hay prácticamente nada a menos de cincuenta metros del suelo.

–Eres una cazadora de sombras, no puedes tener miedo a las alturas, hemos venido para eso. –Le dijo Liam con aquella sonrisa suya que hacia que Ángela no pudiese negarle nada.

Se detuvieron cuando llegaron a la puerta principal. Ángela se quedó mirando una estructura semejante a una torre muy alta cuya función parecía ser subir a la gente hasta su cúspide lentamente y bajarlos a toda velocidad. Esperaba que no la obligasen a montarse en aquello. Ni en nada de lo que había a su alrededor.

–No podemos entrar por esta puerta. –Dijo Diego. –Hay otra que da directamente a la zona infantil. Ya sabéis, por Julia.

La chica, contenta de haberse recuperado y tener toda su fuerza a su disposición, le arreó un puñetazo en el hombro.

–Eres una mala persona. –Le dijo. –Si no cambias ya de broma dejarás de tener gracia. Ah no, espera, que nunca la has tenido.

– ¿Por qué la gente se empeña a llamar mala persona a quien no lo es? Lo sueltan ahí, a lo loco, como si fuese un insulto, pero en realidad a las verdaderas malas personas no les importa que se lo digan y a las buenas tampoco porque saben perfectamente que no son malas. No sé si me explico.

–Cristalino. –Dijo Ángela. –Y si vamos a entrar será mejor que lo hagamos ya, porque me están sobreviniendo unas ganas horribles de salir corriendo, y creedme cuando os digo que no me alcanzaréis.

Todos asintieron y atravesaron la gran puerta en dirección a la compra de entradas.

– ¿Sabes que el precio de las entradas va en función de la estatura? –Dijo Diego a Julia. –Pero voy a ser bueno y me voy a quejar porque como no eres tan baja tu entrada no saldrá gratis.

–Así me gusta.

Una vez que tuvieron permiso para montarse en casi todas las atracciones del parque, Liam abrió el plano que le habían dado y se fijó directamente en las atracciones que estaban señalas en fucsia, clasificadas como "muy exigente". Ángela sabía qué significaba eso, lo que había dicho a Liam antes de entrar, a cincuenta metros de altura.

–El Abismo. –Leyó Liam. –Esto parece muy interesante.

El chico les mostró el dibujito que representaba la atracción en el plano: parecía un hilo demasiado enroscado.

Cuando se plantaron frente a ella pudieron comprobar que se trataba de una gran montaña rusa que a diferencia de otras tenía una ascensión en vertical.

Ángela quiso resistirse pero sus poco caritativos acompañantes hicieron que antes de que se diera cuenta, estuviese cayendo un picado y dando tales vueltas que llegó un momento en el que no distinguía si estaba del derecho o del revés, si gritaba o estaba callada, ni siquiera podía explicar como se las apañó para respirar allí arriba. Cuando bajó sintió extraño el contacto de sus pies con el suelo. Miró aturdida a sus compañeros, que parecía estar pasándoselo en grande. Pensaba que el mareo terminaría por tirarla al suelo, pero se recuperó cuando vio a dos chicas acercarse a Liam.

–Perdona. –Dijo una de ellas, que a juicio de Ángela tenía cara de demonio _drevak_. – ¿Podemos echarnos una foto contigo?

Liam parpadeó confuso. Su primo fue quien se adelantó a contestar.

–Pues claro, dejadme la cámara, yo os la haré.

La otra chica, que esta… en fin, tenía cara de _pooka_, sacó una cámara rosa con un dibujo de un gato blanco de su mochila y se la entregó a Diego.

– ¡Hala! –Exclamo el chico. –Es de _Hello kity. _Siempre quise tener una cámara de estas.

Las chicas rieron viéndose halagas. A sus espaldas Julia se reía justo de lo contrario.

Las jóvenes, que no tendrían más de catorce años, se situaron al lado de Liam, posando muy sonrientes. Eso no las hizo parecer más guapas.

–Espera. –Dijo Ángela a su primo. –Yo también quiero salir.

Ángela no se paró a mirar que caras ponían las niñas, pero por la lágrima que vio caer de un ojo de su primo supo que por lo menos era una escena graciosa. En cuanto el flash se disparó, la chica que parecía un demonio drevak fue directa a recoger la cámara, dieron las gracias y se fueron. Entonces Diego y Julia se echaron a reír como unos posesos.

–Deberías haberles visto las caras cuando Ángela ha dicho que quería salir. –Dijo Julia entre risitas. –Parecían a punto de matarte.

–Estas niñas mundanas no tienen respeto por nada. –Masculló Ángela.

–Ellas no tienen la culpa de que yo sea algo digno de fotografiar. –Dijo Liam, que parecía contento de poder echarse flores.

–Conmigo ni lo han intentado. –Dijo Diego. –En cuanto me han visto han sabido que no tenían oportunidad. –Posó una mano en el hombro de Liam –Estoy a un nivel más alto, compañero.

–Bueno, te dejaré pensar eso para no empañar tu felicidad con mi arrogancia. –Liam volvió a abrir el plano que se había guardado en el bolsillo bien doblado. –La siguiente atracción puede ser… ah, esta que está aquí al lado, la Lanzadera.

Ángela miró el dibujo, este representaba la gran estructura que había visto antes de entrar: era una gran columna con asientos que la rodeaban. Otra vez, antes de que pudiera resistirse ya estaba subida, ascendiendo lentamente hasta que dejó de ver el parque de atracciones de frente y solo distinguía unas grandes vistas de la ciudad. Pensó que solo por poder disfrutar de aquella visión merecía la pena hacer el sacrificio de montarse en aquel invento de algún mundano maquiavélico.

Cuando estaban a punto de dejarlos caer, Ángela notó el contacto de la mano de Liam en la suya. Retiro la vista de la ciudad para mirarlo.

–Mi padre me dijo una vez que no tenía que tener miedo. –Empezó el joven. –Porque los niños como yo éramos ángeles, y todos los ángeles tienen alas con las que volar. Creo que se refería a que mientras una persona sea buena como un ángel podrá volar libre, y cuando uno es libre no hay por qué tener miedo.

–Pues no sé si lo notas, pero yo estoy temblando.

Liam esbozó una media sonrisa.

"_Siempre esa sonrisa. No puede dejar de hacerlo. No quiero que deje de hacerlo"_

–Entonces piensa que tienes alas, que no puedes caerte de aquí porque sabes volar. Nadie te impedirá seguir tu camino cuando bajes de una altura, porque eres libre… y además te llamas Ángela, no tienes excusa.

Ella le hizo caso. Cerró los ojos e imaginó unas alas de plumas tan blancas como las que un día que ya le parecía muy lejano, Julia y ella encontraron en el edificio Capitol. Imaginó que ella era la dueña de esas alas, que podía manejarlas a su antojo y podrían llevarla a donde quisiera. La caída duró apenas tres segundos, pero durante todo el tiempo se sintió ascender, y cuando abrió los ojos, Liam aun la agarraba de la mano, y supo que él había volado con ella.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: Et voilá. Hasta aquí esta historia, espero que os haya gustado de veras. **_

_**Gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia hasta el final, a los que han puesto review, a los que vayan a leerla en un futuro y a los que simplemente la hayan leido. Reconozco que me sentí muy satisfecha de opiniones, animos y propuestas de mejora al principio y muy escasa al final, pero me ha encantado compartir esta historia y conocer aunque sea un poquito a aquellas personas que me han leido. Fanfiction es un lugar maravilloso para todos los que amamos leer y escibir, doy gracias todos los días a mi mejor amiga y parabatai por haberme enseñado esta página, y espero no irme de aquí en mucho tiempo.  
**_

_**La canción del principio se llama "Al cantar" y es de Platero y tú. Me pareció que quedaba mejor si la ponía íntegra y sin el nombre debajo, esta canción me ha acompañado en muchos momentos en los que escribía esta historia, y pienso que ha influido para bien.  
**_

_**Respecto a cuando subiré otra historia: me disculpo con Duende91 porque le dije que intentaría empezar a publicarla cuando subiese el epílogo de esta, pero me ha resultado imposible. Me estoy esmerando bastante con ella y aun me quedan unas cuentas cosas que cuadrar para que resulte un poco creible xD Lo que si es seguro es que habrá nueva historia y es como unos orígenes de esta, la situo en 1877.  
**_

_**Y por si no lo he dicho ya en alguna otra ocasión, Ave atque vale, nefilim. Que el Ángel os cuide y os proteja. (Y que los reyes os traigan un Jace de regalo)  
**_

_**PD: sigo abierta a críticas (constructivas si pueden ser) para poder mejorar de cara al futuro o retirarme ya del mundillo literario. Con esto quiero decir, que sigo queriéndo review, y sigo siendo agradecida con aquellos que los mandan, y me gustaría que si alguien sigue la historia escondido/a en alguna parte del submundo, me lo hicera saber :)  
**_


End file.
